Werewolf of The Hill
by TheWriter22
Summary: Bobby gets attacked by a wolf on a camping trip before his first day of high school which will become the weirdest years of his life. He'll encounter Ghost, Monsters, Demons, and other scary stuff, plus a paranormal hunter.
1. Episode 1: Piolt part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to King of the Hill. This show belongs to Mike Judge and Greg Daniels, I'm just a fan writing a non-profit story for your amusement. I do however own the plot to this story which i came up with and all OC that will be appearing in this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was the second to last day in August before school started for Bobby Hill who was about to attend his first day of high school. He was on a camping trip with his father Hank like they did every year before school started; they just completed a day of fishing and were now enjoying the fish that they caught for diner. Hank had just returned from the cooler with a cold can of Alamo beer.

"Well Bobby, in two days you're going to be walking down the same halls that I did when I was your age," Hank said, "I remember when I first walked through those doors it was like entering into a different world."

"Nice dad, but I think my experience will be much different than yours." Bobby pointed out while poking the fire with a stick

"It won't be that bad." Hank begged to differ

"Please, after Connie move away two months ago I'm without a girlfriend plus my best friend Joseph ditched me for some stupid football jocks."

"I'm sure if you join some extracurricular activity you'll get a new friend maybe even a _girlfriend_." Hank said with a chuckle after the last part

Suddenly the wind began to blow hard and the fire started to die.

"Why don't you go get us some more firewood, while I get the plates ready?"

Bobby sighed, stood up and walked into the woods. The moon was full has he treaded through the trees, after five minutes he have picked up around four pieces of wood big enough to keep the fire going, When he found a fifth piece of wood, a large howl filled the night air.

"Ok Bobby, don't be scared," he told himself, "it's probably just really far away."

Suddenly he heard a twig snap and decided that it was the time to run like hell. Dropping the wood he sprinted back towards the camp and thanking him self for getting into better shape for high school. He kept running until he saw the dying flame of the campfire when out of nowhere he was tackled by some large animal. The beast snarled and growled as it scratched at Bobby's chest ripping through the material of his jacket.

"Get off!" Bobby screamed

The moon broke from its short time behind the clouds to reveal that it was a wolf that was attacking him. He watched as the creature stopped to stare at the moon then turned back and stared at Bobby with its large yellow eyes, its long snout, and razor sharp teeth. The wolf than slashed its claws into Bobby's left wrist. In pain Bobby reached for a large rock and smashed the nose of the wolf causing it to bleed onto his wound. With just a growl the monster ran off leaving Bobby there alone on the cold ground of the woods.

"BOBBY!" a voice shouted

He turned to see his dad running towards him with his shotgun in hand. Hank then saw Bobby lying on the ground and ran up to him.

"My God what happened?" Hank asked kneeling down next to him

"I….was….attacked by a….wolf." Bobby explained in between breaths

"A wolf, uh those are rare in these parts."

Hank then noticed Bobby's arm.

"Ok just hold on, I'll get you fixed up."

He helped up Bobby and made it back to the camp where he cleaned, disinfected, stitched, and bandaged the wound.

"Good thing I was an Eagle Scout uh Bobby." Hank joked

Bobby gave a weak chuckle.

"Can we go home now, I don't want to be out here anymore."

Hank stared at him in guilt for letting him got out there in the dark by himself then decided it was best just to leave.

"Alright, get in the truck."

After they packed up and left the scene switches to the full moon as a wolf (most likely the one that attacked Bobby) began to howl into the night.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this story. Now this story will be what I'm hoping to be part of a series with this one having 12 episodes in three or four parts. You'll will also noticed similarities to Big Wolf on Campus, Supernatural, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and Sanctuary but i promise this isn't a crossover with any of those shows although I might make references to them soon. I hope you will stay with this story for the next chapter. Thank you and i can't wait for the reviews. P.S sorry for the short chapter.**


	2. Pilot part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of The Hill.**

* * *

Bobby awoke the next morning around 10:30 to the smell of bacon. He got up and headed towards the kitchen where he saw is mom Peggy making breakfast and his dad sitting at the table reading the paper. He quietly walked over and sat next to his dad.

"Morning son," Hank greeted, "sleep well last night?"

"Somewhat," Bobby said while looking at his bandaged wrist, "although this kept itching the entire time."

"That's what you get when you go out into the wilderness," Peggy smirked as she brought over there plates

The plate held steak, eggs, sausages, bacon, ham, and toast with butter.

"What's with the big breakfast mom?" Bobby asked

"I thought after being attacked by someone's poodle and arriving home around 12:15 might have made you hungry."

"It wasn't a poodle it was a wolf, a really large one."

Peggy laughed and patted him on the head.

"Oh Bobby, you and your imagination," Peggy mocked, "you always had such an imagination, remember when you were five and thought that the man on the ravioli can was out to get you?"

"This isn't like that I was really attacked."

"Just eat your breakfast."

Bobby looked down at the plate which for some reason looked really appetizing, he took his fork and stabbed it into the steak than brought it up to his mouth and tore off a large chunk of it.

"Bobby Hill, we didn't raise you to eat like an animal, I swear your manners go away every time you go on that camping trip." Peggy stated

"Leave him alone Peg," Hank butted in, "he hardly ate anything on the trip so it's not a surprise that's he's just wolfing down his food."

By this time Bobby had ate everything but the toast along with not drinking his milk.

"Thanks for breakfast but I'm going to go for a morning jog now." Bobby said before getting up

When he opened the door he saw a moving van pulling into Connie's old house.

"Oh the new neighbors must be here." Hank said walking out with Bobby.

The two men walked over to the house to greet the new neighbors. They walked around the corner to see man with dark red hair with a short beard and green eyes. He wore a long sleeve dark blue Louisiana Tech Football shirt what was more surprising was that the man was in a wheel chair.

"You need any help?" Hank shouted startling the man

The man turned in this wheelchair.

"I got my wife and kids to help out but I guess the more the merrier." he said in a thick Cajun accent

"I'm Hank Hill by the way, Block Captain," Hank introduced him self extending out his hand, "and this is my boy Bobby."

"Nice to meet both of you," the man said as he shook both of their hands, "I'm Herve LaRue."

"Well it's great to meet you Herve."

Hank went on to explain some of the rules about the block and for more information to read the block charter.

"I also like to note that we won't judge you since you're a fan of Louisiana Tech." Hank joked

"Go Bulldogs," Herve joked back, "say why don't your family come over and I'll introduce you to my wife and three oldest."

"Wait you can by yourself?"

"No, my youngest daughter came with me ahead of the others," Herve explained before he turned to the car, "Jade, come on out here and meet the neighbors."

A second later a girl around Bobby's height (he had grown to 5'6 since middle school) walked from behind the moving van. She had blackish red hair like her father but slightly darker also had his green eyes. She wore a blood red jacket over a pink shirt along with a pair of tan pants and black and red sneakers.

"Hi." Jade greeted in a Cajun accent not as thick as her father's

"It's nice to meet you Jade," Bobby said shaking her hand where he noticed a wolf bracelet, "neat bracelet."

"Thanks, my father had it made for me when I was born," Jade explained, "So where are going to school at?"

"Arlen High." Bobby answered

"Jade will be attending there too." Herve said

"Maybe Bobby can give Jade a lift everyday to and from school." Hank suggested

"That's ok; my bike is good enough for me." Jade declined

"Jade don't be rude," Herve said, "Besides you know I don't trust that bike."

Jade rolled her eyes.

"It's going to be fine; I won't be peddling that fast anyways."

"Remember last year?"

"Ok so I didn't see that pothole, my arm healed just fine."

"At least let him take you on your first day so you know where it is."

"Fine." Jade said in defeated before giving Bobby a look that he knew she was saying "Parents?"

Later that evening the Hills gathered at the new LaRue house for the unofficial welcome party. The only places to sit was some lawn chairs that they had brought with them and since they haven't gone to the grocery store they were eating Chinese take-out. Herve had introduced them to the other members of the family, his wife Emma, his oldest son Marcel, his first oldest daughter Natalie and his second oldest daughter Ariel. They began to know each other real well and by the end of the night they all began to get along.

"Thanks for inviting us over Herve," Hank thanked, "now when you get a chance to read the block charter you are given the option of us throwing you an official welcome party."

"That'll be great." Herve agreed

While the Hills left the LaRue's we travel all the way to Arlen High School were the custodian was finishing getting the place ready for the first day of school. He was in the hallway mopping the floor.

"This is your last year Marty," the man said out loud, "then you'll be able to open up your own bar that you've been saving the money for."

He continued to the floor when a raven randomly flew through the hallways scaring Marty half to death.

"Damn bird." he said

The bird landed on the floor a few feet in front of him and with common sense he tried to scare the bird off by frightening it with the mop but the bird stayed.

"Fine that's the way you want to do it."

Marty grabbed a bottle of bleach from his chart and began to spray the bird with the chemical; this got the bird to move and flew right behind him.

"Smart guy uh?" Marty said

Before he moved a fierce wind was some how conjured up. He used all his strength to turn around only he didn't see the bird but some old man who looked like he was in his 70's in a brown trench with a dark grey shirt underneath and black pants.

"Who the hell are you?"

The old man walked up to Marty and placed his hand on his chest.

"Marty David Cook," the man said with a Native American accent, "Thirty five years old and originally going to die at the age of 87."

Marty pushed the man away.

"Back off old man, I am a red belt."

Suddenly the man's right hand returned to his chest and transformed into the foot and talons of a bird. The mysterious wind began to blow again as the man began to chant an ancient Native American language. (For those who have a week stomach don't read this part) Marty heard his heart beat louder and louder when suddenly a portal of dark energy and the man reached inside and pulled out his heart then to Marty's horror the man's mouth transformed into a large beak then clamped down on his heart ripping out a large chuck. Marty fell to the ground as the man finished eating the heart before returning to his human form.

"Another 52 years," he said, "thank you for your cooperation Mr. Cook."

(Hill house 1:22 a.m.)

Bobby woke up from a dead sleep breathing heavy. He looked over at his clock.

"1:22," Bobby thought to himself before his stomach rumbled, "guess it won't hurt to get a snack."

He got up and quietly made his way to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Let see chocolate cake, broccoli, carrots, and steaks." Bobby whispered aloud while going through the fridge

He licked his lips as he pulled out the steaks and wrapped them from the white package.

"Dad would kill me if I started the grill without his permission."

Then the aroma of the uncooked meat began to make his stomach growl.

"What am I thinking, I could get salmonella."

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get over this craving and began to eat all five of the raw steak. Right after that he hurried to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, gargled mouth wash, then went back to bed.

* * *

**Getting pretty freaky, not only is something happening to Bobby but something is going around eating people's hearts. Stay Tuned for the 3 part of the Pilot of Werewolf of the Hill.**


	3. Pilot part 3

**Here is the third part of the pilot for Werewolf of the Hill.**

"Bobby, time to get up." Peggy's voice rang through the house

Bobby stretched for a few second then got up not noticing his blanket at slashes in it. He arrived at the table after his shower with a bowl of oatmeal in front of him.

"Sorry about your breakfast honey, but I think your father forgot to get the steaks on his way home from work."

"Where is dad anyways?" Bobby asked

"Mr. Strickland called and told him to come in early."

Bobby took a spoonful of the oatmeal then placed it inside his mouth which he spat out seconds later.

"Yuck, where did you get this stuff?" Bobby said before gulping down his juice

"The same place where I always got it." Peggy pointed out

There was a knock on the sliding glass door and they turned to see Jade.

"Come in." Peggy said

Jade opened the door and stepped in side.

"Morning Mrs. Hill," Jade said, "Bobby, are you about ready to go?"

"Hold on," Bobby said while he went and grabbed his key "wait outside while I back out of the garage."

He went to the garage where sat his Grandpa's Cadillac which was left for him in Cotton's will. He started the engine after he got in then activated the garage door opener and slowly backed up. When he stopped and unlocked the doors Jade opened the back door and placed her bag in the back seat took something out of it then moved to the passenger seat. When she got in she handed Bobby a bottle.

"Here its just a protein shake," She offered, "I usually save one for after school but since I noticed you didn't finish breakfast I thought I would be grateful for you driving me to school on the first day."

"No problem," Bobby said, "buckle up."

The Cadillac pulled into the school parking lot 30 minutes later. Jade unbuckled her seat belt, turned around and grabbed her bag.

"Thanks, see you here a little bit after 3: 30?"

"I did promise to bring you home."

Jade smiled then noticed something.

"What happened to your wrist?" Jade asked holding up and pointing at her left wrist

Bobby looked down and stared, all he could see was the wolf attacking him.

"I was burned a bit by the campfire two days ago."

"Ouch, sorry I asked."

"That's ok."

"Well, I'll see you later."

Bobby watched as Jade walked to the school and got out him self a few seconds later. Lunch time came around and sitting through the freshman orientation he worked up quite an appetite. He walked into the cafeteria grabbed a tray and ordered a beef burrito and a chicken burrito from the selection of foods along with a ham sandwich. He looked around for a table to sit, looking around he saw his former friend Joseph Gribble sitting with the older football players probably talking about the upcoming season. Jade was no where to be seen but he then spotted an empty table and sat his tray down.

"Mind if I join you." a voice said

Bobby looked up and saw a kid who looked around his age but was two inches shorter then him. He had short brown hair, wearing a black shirt with an alien on it and blue jeans.

"Not at all sit down" Bobby said

The kid sat down his tray across from Bobby.

"Thanks Bobby." the kid said

"How you know my name?"

"We have been going to school together since kindergarten."

Bobby still didn't know who this kid was.

"I'm Berry Barry."

"Like the flavor of a stick of gum?"

"No both berries are spelled B-E-R-R-Y my name is spelled B-E-R-R-Y and B-A-R-R-Y." Berry explained

"Sorry."

'That's ok so how about that orientation this morning, boring uh?"

"You can say that again."

Bobby looked up right as Jade was walking by. She smiled at him but went over and sat at a table with some other girls.

"So how come your girlfriend isn't eating with you?" Berry wondered

"She's not my girlfriend, she's my new neighbor I just gave her a lift this morning." Bobby explained

Berry was in the middle of eating his burrito when Bobby opened his up removed the cheese, lettuce, and tomato then dug into the meat with a spoon, he did the same thing with the chicken one and just ate the ham from the sandwich.

"Why are you just eating the meat?"

"I don't know, because I can."

Bobby then quickly scratched behind his left ear.

"You smell that," Bobby asked, "it smells like somebody burned a tortilla."

Berry sniffed the air.

"I don't smell anything." Berry said as he continued to stare at Bobby who just kept eating

(2:45 p.m.)

Bobby was on his way to last period when he came upon a scene. Standing in front of his locker was Chane Wasonasong the bully who tormented him in Middle School along with his "goons" Chin Lee, Charles Adams, Ralph Miller, and Sean Pool.

"Well if it isn't "Booby" Hill." Chane said noticing Bobby

"Who do you have in the locker Chane?" Bobby asked

"I got nobody."

A loud bang came from the locker.

"Bobby is that you?" a familiar voice shouted

"Berry?"

He ran over to the locker shoving Chane and his friends away, opened the locker and pulled Berry out.

"You ok pal?"

Berry was taking deep breaths.

"Yeah, I'm just a little claustrophobic that's all."

Suddenly Bobby was shoved against a locker by Chane.

"What gives you the right to spoil our fun, Hill?"

"You call making somebody suffer "fun"?"

Chane pulled Bobby forward quickly only to slam him against the locker. He repeated this a few more times.

"Come on _Booby_ fight back." Chane mocked

Berry could only watch as Chane repeatedly slammed Bobby against the lockers until Bobby (who had his head turned towards Berry) opened his eyes to reveal his irises were yellow that quickly reverted to normal. Without taking a breath Bobby grabbed Chane's wrist and pushed him away causing him to slam into the lockers on the other side of the hall way.

"Chane you ok?" Sean asked

"I'm fine but Bobby Hill you're a dead man." Chane said before charging at Bobby

Suddenly the warning bell rang telling them to get to class.

"We'll finish this some other time, Hill."

As Chane and his friends walked away, Berry walked up to Bobby.

"Thanks man."

"No problem, a victim of Chane's is a friend of mine." Bobby said

(3:36 p.m.)

Jade was waiting out at the Cadillac when Bobby came running up.

"Sorry I'm late my last class ran long."

"It's not like I'm in a hurry."

They both got in then the Cadillac pulled out of the parking lot.

"So who were you eating lunch with today?" Jade asked

"Berry Barry and yes that's his real name I think, we just happened to want to sit at same table." Bobby explained

"Good you found somebody to sit with; I was pretty much forced to sit with the cheerleaders."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

Jade chuckled.

"Of course a guy would think that but all they did was trying to recruit me to join the team."

The rest of the drive home was just small talk about there first day. Bobby pulled up into his driveway and stopped.

"Well thanks for the lift." Jade said before getting out of the car

Bobby stepped out of the car and saw that Jade was still standing there.

"Everything alright?" he asked

"Yeah, it's just I know this might sound weird but would it be ok if I just ride to school with you everyday?" Jade asked

"Sure."

"Then see you tomorrow."

She walked back to her house as Bobby walked through the sliding glass door only to be captured in a hug by Peggy.

"Oh my sweet baby boy, please tell me you didn't see the body?" Peggy said smothering him

"What body?"

Hank who was sitting at the table with the newspaper stood up.

"You don't know they found the janitor lying dead in the hallway this morning." Hank explained

"I guess that's why they directed us to the gym right away this morning," Bobby remembered, "what did they say happen to him?"

"All the M.E. could come up with is a heart attack."

"Wonder why he just dropped dead for?"

Later that night we see a couple walking through the park looking up at the stars.

"Such a beautiful night isn't it." the man said

"Come on Steve, no cheesy stuff." the woman begged

"What, I thought you loved the cheesy stuff, Mandy?"

The couple just giggled until a familiar strong wind began to blow.

"That dumb bitch Nancy Gribble, she said it was supposed to be a nice warm night." Mandy stated

Then as if they knew they were being watched they slowly turned around to see the same man who devoured the heart of Marty Cook standing there.

"You got a problem buddy?" Steve asked

The man just walked up to them and just like Marty placed his hands over their hearts.

"Steve Banks and Mandy Wilson," the man said, "both just 24 years old and both destined to die at the age of 67."

Steve pushed him away, grabbed Mandy and turned around.

"Come on, he's just a freak."

Suddenly the man was standing right in front of them.

"I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere."

His hands transformed again and all we can hear is the screams of the couple as the full moon breaks from behind the clouds.

We go the Hill house were Bobby is struggling in his sleep having nightmares about the wolf that attacked him.

"Stay away." he mumbled as he arched his back

He began to twist and turn as his body ached in pain. He slammed his hand on the wall revealing one with sharp claws that tore up the wall paper as it slide down. Bobby eye's shout open revealing the yellow irises from before. He got up out of bed and went to his closet mirror seeing his yellow eyes and clawed hands.

"What's happening to me?"

* * *

**Things are starting to get interesting. Will Bobby be able to find out what's going on and will the creature devouring hearts be stopped. Stay tuned. P.S. I apologize it this chapter seemed rushed but I'm doing research on Werewolves and other mythological creatures including the one that's in this episode. Thank you.**


	4. Pilot part 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of the Hill.**

**We're finally here the fourth and final part of the pilot for Werewolf of the Hill. Let's get to it.  
**

* * *

(Arlen High School 11:35 a.m.)

Bobby was eating a hamburger well just the burger part when Berry shoved a book in his face. Bobby grabbed it to see it was entitled Werewolves: The True Tails by Ilan Ezra.

"What the hell is this?" Bobby asked

"How long has it been?" Berry questioned as he took his book back ignoring Bobby's question

"How long as it been what?"

"How long have you been a werewolf?"

Bobby looked around to make sure nobody heard him.

"Werewolf, are you crazy what makes you think that?"

"Please the craving for meat, starching behind your ear, the yellow eyes, the surprising strength, hell you climbed the rope in gym class close to record time."

"I've gotten in shape over the summer."

Berry opened the book began to read.

"According to Ilan Ezra, the most common way of being turned into a werewolf is by being bite by one." Berry read

"I may have been attacked by a wolf on a camping trip but it did not bite me."

"Dude, I wasn't done," Berry said before continuing, "this fact is just Hollywood folklore from the movies, no the real way one is turned into a werewolf is by having the werewolf bleeding into a wound which itself caused."

That information made Bobby look at his bandaged wrist and remembered that when he struck the wolf in the nose with the rock it must have bleed on this wound.

"Keep reading." Bobby said

"Let's see here there are 4 classes of werewolves," Berry read on, "the shape shifter that can only turn to a pure breed wolf and back willingly like the ones in Twilight, the man-wolf the werewolf with human features just like the classic Wolf-Man movie, then the Savages which are a mindless humanoid wolf like the one in Van Helsing, finally the fourth class which as all eye witnesses claim does not exist."

"What's the fourth class?" Bobby demanded to know

"The fourth class is the rarest class, Cutos Lupus, which translates from Latin into Guardian Wolf; this class is allegedly supposed to defend man kind from the evils of the underworld."

"Wait the wolf that attacked me was a full wolf does that mean…?"

"No, according to Mr. Ezra the class of werewolf the victim turns into is random," Berry continued before putting the book down, "what he means is that just because you got attacked by a Class 1 doesn't mean that is what you'll turn into so you could become a class 3."

Now Bobby wouldn't believe this stuff last year but ever since the camping trip he had began to fell different.

"Berry, you can't tell anyone about this, promise?"

"I promise I won't tell a soul."

Then out of the blue Bobby began to hear the voice of another student across the room.

"Did you hear about the people who just dropped dead in the park?" a female voice said

"Yeah, they say the same thing happened to the janitor here along with a couple of other people."

Bobby snapped out of it.

"What did you hear?" Berry asked intrigued by Bobby's spacing out amusing he knew what happened

"You don't happen to have a book about how healthy people can just drop dead?"

"I don't but something about this sounds familiar, what are you doing after school?"

"I have to take Jade home then I was going to do my homework."

"Ok, after you drop off Jade, meet me at this address."

Berry wrote an address on the napkin then handed it to Bobby.

"I know this person," Bobby revealed, "its John Redcorn, he's Joseph Gribble's real father."

"What are you…," Berry began to say before he realized, "oh, well that's shocking."

It was around 4:15 p.m. when Bobby arrived at John Redcorn's trailer; he dropped Jade off like planed giving an excuse why he was leaving right away and meet Berry inside.

"It's good to see you Bobby." Redcorn said

"Same here, it has been awhile," Bobby said back, "Berry was telling me you might know what is going on with people just dropping dead."

"Have a seat and I'll tell you."

Redcorn closed the blinds, grabbed a match and lit several candles around the room. He then sat down in a chair across from Bobby and Berry who sat on the couch.

"There is a legend among my people," Redcorn explained as his hair somehow began to move as if there was a breeze, "an evil spirit known as the Ka'lanu ahkyeli'ski or Raven Mocker."

Bobby chuckled.

"This creature is not to be mocked, for they steal and devour the hearts of the sick and dying, to some it first will have the appearance of an actual raven then when it finds its victim it takes the form of either an old man or woman."

"How does it rip out there hearts with out leaving damage?" Berry asked

"The legend is a little obscured about that fact but some say it opens up a portal into your chest," Redcorn answered, "now when this spirit devours your heart it'll add years to its own life equal to the number the victim had left."

"Hold on," Berry said, "I thought the Raven Mocker was from Cherokee legend and if i remember your part of the Anasazi tribe?"

"I have a friend who's Cherokee ok."

"Anyway can this thing could be stopped?" Bobby asked

"There's a spell past down from medicine men to medicine men which when performed in the native language of the caster will vanquish this creature back to the spirit world where it shall remain."

"Great you don't happen to know this spell do you?" Bobby wondered

"Yes my grandfather passed it on to me thinking that a New Age Healer was actually about curing the sick, anyways the spell can only be preformed in the open on a full moon."

"Perfect, you'll teach us the spell; we'll cast it and be heroes." Berry shouted

"Are you nuts," Bobby objected, "we can't take on an evil spirit."

"Hey, if those dudes from Supernatural can learn to banish ghosts and demons why can't we."

John Redcorn stood up, blew out all the candles, opened the blinds, and then walked over to a cabinet which he unlocked with a key. He reached inside and pulled out a deerskin pouch and tossed it to Berry.

"I will teach you the incantation you need to know to defeat this thing."

"We're not actually going to do this?" Bobby asked concerned for his safety

"_You two_ are going to do this for the spirit will more likely to attack teenagers then a 45 year old man." Redcorn explained why he isn't going."

(10:45 p.m.)

Bobby and Berry were in the parking lot of the Mega-Lo-Mart preparing to vanquish the Raven Mocker. Berry was reading the instructions that John Redcorn had given them. Berry had brought chalk to draw out the pattern Redcorn had drawn out on the paper.

"Finished," Berry shouted after he drew the last symbol, "I don't know why we even bother as soon as the full moon comes out you'll just wolf out and kick his ass."

"For the last time I'm not a werewolf, I don't even know how I got sucked into this." Bobby informed

"Do I have to go over the list, increase strength and agility, enhanced smelling and hearing, yellow eyes, craving only for meat?"

"Ok, gees just shut up; I don't think this thing will show up."

"Look Mr. Redcorn said that the Raven Mocker will come when we draw this symbol and burn this pouch."

Berry took out a match from his duffle bag, struck it on the ground then lit the pouch on fire and dropping it into the center of the circle. Then the fire began to spread all across the circle forcing the boys to step out.

"He forgot to mention this part." Bobby said

"When he gets here I'll just start the chanting and send him back to hell." Berry planned

Then out of nowhere the wind began to blow harder putting out the fire revealing an old Native American man.

"That's him, he doesn't look so tough." Berry chuckled

"Why have you two summoned me?" the man asked

"We're here to send you back to hell you jerk." Bobby explained

The man turned to him.

"I shall not return to that pit, especially not at the hands of a werewolf and his boy."

"I'm not a werewolf."

The man began to make his way of the burnt circle towards Bobby.

"I have been searching for your kind for centuries dreaming of the day where I would consume the heart of a werewolf granting me 200 additional years."

"Why you taking the hearts of healthy people, your kind is suppose to feast on the sick and the dying." Berry pointed out

"Like many of my kind I started out that way but have you ever devoured the heart of the ill and dying," Raven (that's his name from now) asked, "it's quite bitter like a lemon but now a healthy heart those are more flavorful just like a fresh tomato."

Raven stepped forward towards Bobby with his hand extended.

"Berry, begin reading the spell now."

Berry flipped the paper over but the words have gotten smeared.

"Oh Frak," Berry shouted, "I hope I get this right."

As he tried to figure it out Raven had placed his hand on Bobby's chest.

"Robert Jeffery Hill, 15 years old and would live to be 229 years old but now those years shall be mine."

"Hang on," Berry screamed while trying to read the writing, "let's see um _A ball apron tie bowls of the Ant it on, I shop tow lack to bee wander whirl…. _that's not right._" _

Bobby struggled as he tried to pull away Raven's hand.

"It'll be over soon." Raven said as he began to chant

"Wait I think I got it," Berry said, "_I call upon the souls of the Ancient Ones, to seal away this spirit, I cast you back to the underworld Raven Mocker I cast you back." _

Nothing happened.

"Oh come on, I did everything right."

He then noticed the moon was not out completely.

"The full moon, man I'm an idiot I forgot about that part."

Seeing Bobby was in danger quickly dug around in his duffle bag and pulled out a cast iron pan which he then ran up and struck Raven on the back making him scream out in pain before he vanished of sight in a fiery flash thus letting go of Bobby.

"I can't believe that worked."

"What did you do?" Bobby asked

"Well on TV they use iron to fight ghosts but I couldn't find anything except my mom's cast iron pan."

"Well thank god that worked."

Suddenly Raven appeared behind Bobby and struck him to the ground. He then looked at Berry with anger in his eyes.

"The werewolf can wait your heart shall be the first I feast on."

Berry saw that the paper was lying on the ground but was afraid he wouldn't be quick enough to grab it.

"Stay back, I have a frying pan."

Raven chuckled as he walked forward.

"Come on full moon." Berry begged

Then as if prayers were answered the moon came out casting its light upon them. Bobby who was lying on the ground began to moan in pain as something began to happen. First his eyes turned yellow followed by his ears becoming pointed. Next his hands and feet began to change into large human like paws with five claws on each hand and foot. He grew an extra four inches (becoming 6ft in height); the back of his shirt ripped as he gained muscles mass and dark grey hairs began to grow all over his body. Finally his face began to morph into that of a wolf similar to the one that attacked him then let out a blood curling howl.

"I knew it." Berry proudly shouted

Raven turned around to see the new transformed werewolf. He saw that pretty much all of Bobby's close (except his shoes and socks) remained in one piece (with some large rips in his shirt and pants just like the Hulk).

"You're finally here." Raven said before he extended out his arms

He then began to transform just like Bobby but instead of a wolf it was a pitch black monstrous raven with red eyes that stood on its two legs with its wings on its back and two hands that resembled its feet. The wind began to howl as the two mythological beasts stared down for battle, it was a tense moment. Raven then gave out a sharp "_Caw" _before it flew towards Bobby knocking him on the ground. Bobby retaliated by jumping back up and beginning to slash at the creature leaving slash marks in it's chest.

"You can't kill me that easily," Raven mocked (joke intended), "with all the hearts I have devoured over the last century I'll live for another 700 years."

He then kicked Bobby off of him then went after Berry.

"Damn it," Berry screamed, "um…_I call upon the souls of the Ancient Ones, to seal away this spirit, I cast you back to the underworld Raven Mocker I cast you back." _

Raven began to laugh.

"I'm afraid that spell only works on the fist full moon of the month." Raven revealed

"Great it's the third moon of the month, thanks a lot John Redcorn."

The creature approached him slowly but then Bobby came from behind and bit Raven in his right wing. Raven quickly turned around creating a gust of wind powerful enough to send Bobby flying back.

"Mutt."

Berry took this chance by grabbed the frying pan and striking Raven in his left leg bringing him to his knees. This only angered him further as he turned back around.

"I about had about enough of you, I usually don't leave a hole when I take out the heart but for you I'll make an exception."

Berry just smiled.

"Funny I was going to say the same thing about you."

Raven quickly turned around only to have Bobby pierce his wolf hand through his chest. This caused Raven to revert back to his human form.

"That's the funny thing about immortality; it only works if you don't get yourself killed." Berry joked

"You haven't seen the last of me I'll return."

"Yes we have and no you won't."

On cue Bobby yanked back his hand showing Raven's beating heart in his hand. He then began to crush it causing it to bleed before it burst under Bobby's strength

What happened next was strange (stranger then all this I know) the light from the full moon shrunk until it was like a spotlight shining on Raven who suddenly became petrified and crumbled into ashes along with the remains of his heart.

"We did it." Berry shouted in victory

He turned his attention to the werewolf in front of him. Berry then backed up realizing that Bobby had become the third class of werewolves, the savage.

"Easy Bobby, it's me Berry Barry."

Bobby walked up to Berry and took a long sniff taking in his scent. He then opened his mouth showing his huge set of teeth.

"Please just make it quick." Berry begged closing his eyes

As he prepared for the worst he heard a small chuckle from the wolf.

"Ha, I got you." Bobby said in a deep animal like voice

Berry opened his eyes to see that the werewolf was in fact not going to eat him and that Bobby was in control.

"Thank God, you're the rare class 4 werewolf, completely in control like Henry Foss from Sanctuary."

"Who's he?"

"Dude I got some DVDs you need to borrow."

Bobby and Berry kept laughing as full moon vanished behind the cloud for the rest of the night and causing Bobby to return to normal with his shirt falling off.

It was Saturday afternoon the day after Bobby and Berry defeated the Raven Mocker; they were sitting on the couch in Bobby's living room watch some of the DVDs Berry brought over.

"This is nice," Bobby said, "kicking back after kicking ass watching this Sanctuary show."

"Ditto," Berry said, "we should do that more often."

"What travel around the country killing monsters?" Bobby joked

"I mean fight whatever pops up in our little town."

"I think the Raven Mocker is the only creature besides my other half we'll see in this town."

Berry smiled as he looked back at the TV.

"Helen Magnus is a definitely a 10 in my book." he pointed out

"More like an 11." Bobby corrected with Berry then agreeing

We end with a view of the roof of the Hill house as this story ends. Although it's like they say "Once you go down the rabbit hole there is no going back."

* * *

**There it is the ending to the first part of what I'm hoping to be a great series. So if there's a mythological creature you like to appear in this story, then suggest them in the reviews. P.S. I'm planning for a vampire and a ghost in future episodes. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Episode 2: The Crusader Rises part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to King of the Hill.**

**Before we start with the second episode I like to make something clear. I'm fan of myths and legends (and obviously King of the Hill) .I'm writing this story to combine all three. While I will use information from the myths and legends, I'll also be adding some of my own creative touches (example-Bigfoot is actually a guy with a mystic amulet). So I hope you'll continue reading this wonderful story. P.S. This episode was going to be episode 5 but while I'm doing a "monster" amount of research I made some changes so it would not create a continuity error. Enjoy Chapter 2.  
**

* * *

It has been two weeks since Bobby first became a werewolf and he along with his new best friend Berry Barry defeated the Raven Mocker. They were at school having lunch where Berry was reading a book while Bobby still hasn't gotten over his craving for meat.

"What you reading?" Bobby asked as he picked the sausage of his pizza

"It's another book by that Ilan Ezra guy," Berry answered, "this one is mostly about the fourth class of werewolves the one you just happened to be and it says here that the class 4 werewolf can willingly change form just like the first class of werewolves so there powers aren't limited by the full moon."

"So what you're saying is that I can change anytime I want?"

"Exactly but it's probably real difficult to do."

"Well my parents said they weren't going to home tonight so maybe we can try it after school."

"Awesome."

The conversation got interrupted when a girl around Bobby's height with long light brown hair wearing a purple long sleeve shirt and blue jeans approached them around her neck she wore a peace symbol necklace. She was holding a clipboard and a pen.

"Hello," she greeted them with a slight British accent, "my name is Cameron Garfield and yes that's my real name so to get the jokes out of the way I in fact hate lasagna but I do hate Mondays, don't we all."

She gave a nervous chuckle but the boys just stared at her.

"Sorry about that, anyways I'm here to ask you two if you like to sign my petition to band the supplier of this schools meat from delivering it's soulless, unhealthy product to his school."

'I thought the school got its meat from an organic food store." Berry pointed out

"If you call locking a bunch of cows and pigs in a barn without seeing daylight "organic" then yes." Cameron replied.

Bobby looked down at his pizza and for the first time in weeks showed the plate aside.

"How people have signed it?" he asked

Cameron looked at her clipboard.

"So far the only one other person has signed this, her." Cameron informed as she pointed over to someone

Berry and Bobby turned to see that she was pointing at Jade.

"I guess it won't hurt." Bobby said as he motioned for the clipboard

"I'll sign it." Berry added

Cameron smiled as Berry handed back her clipboard.

"Thank you two so much this means a lot to me."

She then noticed Berry's book on werewolves.

"You guys into monsters uh?" she asked

"I guess you can say it's a topic of interest." Berry stated

"To me anybody who treats any animal as if it just food is a real monster, just imagine those poor creatures injuring each other just to take a step and all for what so they can end up as some moron's burger."

They just stared out here hoping she wouldn't start some mass protest in school.

"Well thanks again." She said before walking off

"You want to know the weirdest part," Berry asked rhetorically, "I actually like her."

"Same here man," Bobby agreed, "I mean I agree about going organic but if we go any further we'll end up devouring the poor animal here but that would just make us monsters."

"Actually you're already a monster."

"Hey."

"Sorry slip of the tongue but I agree," Berry apologized, "what kind of creature would devour a poor animal with out killing it.

As they talked more about the subject, we go to the Dallas/Fort Worth International airport where a lightly tanned man who was probably in is early thirties around 5'11 in height wearing a black leather jacket over a blue shirt along with sunglasses, blue jeans, and black shoes. He went through the security checks and was not showing one of the guards his passport.

"Howard Goat," the guard read the name on the passport, "that's an odd last name."

"I get that a lot." Howard replied with a light Hispanic accent

The guard finished making sure everything as legit.

"Puerto Rico, Mexico, Russia, you sure get around a lot," the guard said handing back his passport, "so what brings you Texas?"

"I'm on business." Howard replied

"What kind?"

"Agricultural."

Howard then walked off leaving the guard with nothing to worry about.

"After all a man has to put food on the table." Howard said aloud to himself as his eyes turned into those of a reptile

* * *

**A new chick and a monster, is there a connection? Will Bobby be able to transform freely. Continue reading Werewolf of the Hill to find out.**


	6. The Crusader Rises part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of the Hill.**

**Here's the second part of the second episode. P.S. there's a reference to the second Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' movie and Everybody loves Raymond (Which I don't own either of them.) hope you find them.**

* * *

(4:40 p.m.)

Bobby was in his garage with Berry practicing his free transforming. They have been at it for over an hour now with no success; Bobby was starting to get tired.

"Can I stop now; I don't think I can do this."

"Come on dude, imagine if every time we encounter a creature like the Raven Mocker then it'll be handy to transform at will."

"I'm trying here buts it's hard."

Berry stood there for moment thinking this over.

"Here let me try something."

He walked closed to Bobby then suddenly smacked him in the face. Then he stepped back as Bobby's face began to morph into his wolf face.

"Berry you idiot," Bobby shouted in a voice mixed with is werewolf one, "why you do that for?"

"Well I was guessing if the Bruce Banner effect didn't work then nothing would."

Bobby was about to completely transform when there knock on the garage door.

"Bobby, you in there?" a voice asked

"Frak, it's Jade." Bobby said

He took a couple of deep breaths and managed to turn back to normal before lifting up the garage door.

"Hey what's up?"

Jade stepped inside.

"Nothing, I just saw you two signing Cameron Garfield's petition earlier today." Jade replied

"We upset you by doing that?"

"Of course not but you two don't exactly look like the animal rights kind of people to me."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Berry asked being offended

"It's just a joke Berry, relax," Jade laughed, "Cameron's new here like me so I know you two guys really meant to sign it in a non "Well only sign it so you'll shut the hell up" kind of way."

"You came over just to say you're proud of us?"

"No I also came over to ask if you guys want to hang out," Jade said, "both my parents are at work, my sisters are that the mall."

"What about your brother?"

"He lives in the dorms remember you don't have to come over to my house we could hang out here."

Bobby and Berry looked at each other.

"We were thinking about going somewhere." Bobby lied

"Cool where were you guys thinking?"

While the trio was deciding where to go, Howard Goat was just driving through the Texas country side deciding where to go. He drove pass a distance sign that read **Austin 30 miles, Arlen 26 miles.**

"Arlen uh, is there anything there even," Howard asked aloud digging through some brochures he collected, "here we go Arlen, a quiet little town known for being the home of Larson's Pork Products, sounds appetizing, I guess San Antonio can wait."

Before he moved he looked out his window and saw a lonely goat staring at him.

"Maybe I'll grab a quick snack first." he said as his eyes again turn reptilian then licked his lips

We return the Arlen where Berry had convinced Bobby to take them his is favorite place a local bookstore called **The Wizard's Chamber **(best I can think off).

"What the hell is this place?" Bobby asked

"It's the Chamber this is where I go get my books." Berry replied

"What kind of books you read anyways?" Jade wondered

"He's really into that whole paranormal thing; you know vampires, goblin, and werewolves." Bobby explained

"I might like Twilight as much as the next girl but….."

Her mouth was covered up by Berry's hand.

"Look don't mention those books or movies to this guy, he's says there a disgrace to vampires and werewolves everywhere." he said before removing his hand

"Come on there's no such thing."

"Please don't upset him I'm on his call list for new arrivals."

Berry opened the door which caused a bell to ring telling the owner somebody has come in.

"Mr. Booker you here, it's me Berry." Berry called out

Then from the back room as man who was 5'8 dark brown hair (hairstyle is similar to Dale's) with brown eyes wearing big slightly thick glasses along with a long black jacket with a dark gray shirt underneath.

"Good to see you Berry," Mr. Booker greeted, "I was about to call you, I just got a new book about Mummies and I was hoping you were interested."

"Not at this time but if you get one about imps give me a call and I'll be right down here."

"Great, so who are two friends?"

"This is my best friend Bobby Hill and my other friend Jade LaRue."

Mr. Booker came around the counter to meet them.

"Glad to meet you I'm Artie Booker."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Booker." Bobby said shaking his hand followed by Jade

"What can I help you with today?"

"I just brought them here to show them the place."

"Well I'm helping somebody right at the moment so if there's a book on a certain subject just let me know."

They all just looked at each other until Jade spoke up.

"You got any books about Swamp monsters?" Jade joked

Artie turned and pointed.

"Too your right three aisles over right next to the books about Sprites."

He returned to the back room as the three went to find the book Jade jokingly asked for.

"Here it is," She said, "swamp monsters."

She took out the book which the cover pictured a monster just like the one from the Marvel comic series Man-Thing.

"Why did you ask for that book?" Bobby asked

"I grew up in Louisiana did you think I didn't grow up with a tale or two about these."

"I think someone might have told you that so you wouldn't get eaten by an alligator or something."

He began to scan the selves to see if he could if a book to read (probably wouldn't hurt). Then something caught his eyes.

"The Beginner's Inside Guide to Monsters," Bobby read the title then opened it up to the introduction page, "this book will give you the inside information to all the questions you had about monsters, demons, ghost, and other creatures that bump in the night but were to afraid to ask."

He then noticed the author of the book.

"Hey, Berry this book is by that Ilan Ezra guy."

"Who's he?" Jade asked

"He's like Berry favorite writer."

Bobby decided to get the book (smart move I say) and walked up to the counter with Jade and Berry (who didn't get anything). When they got up there Artie had walked out from behind the back room with a person they recognized.

"Cameron?" they all asked in unison

Cameron was surprised to see them there.

"This is sure awkward isn't it?" she said

"What are you doing here?" Berry asked

Cameron held up the book she had which was a book all about dragons.

"Dragons are kind of a guilty pleasure for me as some would say," she explained, "This was the only place in town where I can get this kind of stuff."

She said good bye and to see them Monday in school as she walked out. The others paid for there books and they too left the store. They stopped by the arcade then headed back to Bobby's house. Jade departed and went back to her house as did Berry leaving Bobby there alone until his father came home a few minutes later. Bobby had eaten his diner which consisted of all vegetables (which didn't satisfy is inner wolf), then headed to his room to read his new book. He sat down on his bed with flashlight in hand and naturally turned to the page about werewolves. Some of the information he already knew thanks to Berry but some of it was new to him.

"While human a werewolf can channel in on there different abilities, these include enhanced smelling, hearing, sight, and smell which all of this are first present when one first becomes a werewolf but fade away after the first few days," he read quietly to himself, "interesting, maybe I should try that."

He closed the book turned off his flashlight and that there quietly deciding to work on channeling his super hearing. After a minute Bobby didn't hear anything until.

"Octavio, can you dig any faster were going to get caught."

"This would go faster if you help me Gribble."

Bobby got out of his bed and made his way to the living room where Hank's eyes is were to focus on a Tom Landry biography to see anything else and Peggy was in the kitchen. He quietly snuck out the sliding glass door and walked over to the fence where he looked over only to see Dale and his go-to guy Octavio dumping what looked like a female clothes store mannequin into a large hole and proceeded to bury it.

"I'm telling you this is for Bill's own good." Dale said

Bobby not wanting to know what was going on decided to go back in but then stopped.

"This would be a good time to practice my free transformation." Bobby thought

He walked to the side of the house out of sight and began to concentrate. After a minute of trying he felt something happen and to his delight he began to transform. When he finished he noticed that his button up pajama top was pretty much ruined so he ripped it off.

"It's time to have some fun." Bobby in his wolf voice said

"Done," Dale said, "Bill is going to thank us for this someday."

Dale then heard a growl.

"Gees Octavio, I know I didn't help dig the hole but I help fill it didn't I?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Then who did?"

Suddenly a large hairy beast landed right in front of him.

"OH MY GOD," Dale screamed as he ran into his house, "NANCY, JOSEPH, QUICK, PLAN TRIPLE 9 DETLA."

The beast then turned to Octavio.

"Ay, ay, ay." Octavio screamed before he ran out of the driveway

Bobby stood there chuckling.

"Man I'm going to love being a werewolf." Bobby said while looking has his hands (paws actually)

He ran out into and down the ally to begin his first night as a free werewolf. While Bobby was having fun the man known as Howard had arrived in town and was parked in front of the What-A-Burger where he had stolen some napkins from the outside tables that he used to wipe some blood from around his mouth.

"Been a while since I had a goat that delicious." he said as he looked in the mirror to make sure he got all the blood

He was about to drive away when he heard the howl of a wolf. Now if he was an ordinary person he might not think anything of it but since he clearly isn't normal he knew what it was.

"Well it looks like there's a big bad wolf in town."

Bobby meanwhile was at Sugarfoots restaurant going thru the dumpster in the back eating the tossed out foot.

"Man this is some good barbeque." he said as he shoved a half eaten BBQ rib in his mouth

He continued to eat when suddenly something grabbed him from behind and threw him into out door lamp thus breaking the only light source there was. With the lack of no moon Bobby could only make out a shape of creature with sharp claws and several small spines sticking out of its shoulders.

"So how long have you been in town pooch?" the creature asked with a hiss

"What are you?" Bobby who was scared asked

Without saying anything the creature attacked pouncing on top of Bobby who used his legs to fling him off into the street. Bobby ran after it only to receive a large blue mailbox to the face. He recovered to see the creature on top of a car still hidden in the darkness. Bobby lunged at the monster but it just jumped out of the way causing Bobby to smash right into the car.

"I'm defiantly going to be sore in the morning." Bobby said

Before he could move he was again grabbed and flung from the car smashing into a telephone pole. This small battle had gotten the attention of two elders.

"Holy crap, look Marie, those animals just knocked down that telephone pole" the old man pointed out, "what do we do if they come over here?"

"Let them get their damn own cab, Frank." Marie said as she got into the cab

Bobby was then slammed into the side of a truck.

"Ok this thing is way tougher then the Raven Mocker."

"Come on is that the best you got," the creature mocked, "I could do this all right but you on the other hand I have a feeling you're going to turn back into your weak human self real soon."

"What do you want?" Bobby asked

"I was just passing by when I heard you howling so I figure that I could have a little fun killing a werewolf."

The creature moved in for the kill when something struck the monster in the back. The creature turned slightly which gave Bobby a brief glimpse of an arrow sticking out of its back.

"I'll deal with you later." the thing said before running off

Bobby looked around when he a shadow in an alley and gave chase.

"Come back here." Bobby shouted

He chased the mysterious figure all the way to the roof of the building belonging to the local newspaper, The Arlen Bystander. There were some lights on the room to give Bobby a good look at the thing. It revealed to be a person around 5'6 wearing a suit similar to the Black Widows from the Avengers (how great was that movie) with a belt that held several small compartments (like Batman's belt) with a small knife on the left side and a 9mm pistol on right. They were holding a bow with a quiver full of arrows on their back. Their head was covered in a hood similar to that of a ninja and there eyes were covered with a pair of night vision goggles.

"Who the hell are you?" Bobby asked

The person smiled.

"Well wolf man," the person spoke revealing to be female with slight British accent, "you can call me The Crusader of course your not going to live that long."

She reached back, grabbed an arrow and reloaded her bow which she aimed at Bobby's chest.

"Now it's time to put this doggy down."

Bobby's heart began to beat faster as she slowly drew back the arrow.

* * *

**And too think getting his butt kicked by some mystery monster isn't enough but now Bobby has to deal with a Buffy wannabe. Stay tuned for the the next chapter. P.S. What Dale and Octavio were doing would make a good King of the Hill episode (LOL).**


	7. The Crusader Rises part 3

**Normally I would say something here but let's jump right into this.**

* * *

"If I was you I would be begging for mercy for these arrows are silver headed arrow heads and as everybody knows silver is the werewolves greatest weakest."

"Look, I'm on your side, the thing that was attacking me that's the one you should kill."

"I'll get it in a minute, just hold still."

She released the arrow and sunk it into Bobby's chest just six inches away from his heart causing him great pain. When she went to reload her bow Bobby quickly yank the arrow out then shoved her down. Before he could run, she quickly got up and smacked his head with her bow.

"Come on, you think I was going down that easy?"

She swung the bow again but this time Bobby grabbed it with his jaw then pulled it from her hands and flung it down onto the street.

"In some ways I was hoping you wouldn't." Bobby growled

The crusader then began to fight him hand to hand; Bobby lacking the fighting skills was starting to his ass kicked when she delivered a powerful kick to his stomach forcing him on his knees with his left hand on his stomach. Then he heard the 9mm click, he looked up to see her pointing the gun at his head.

"You're pathetic for your kind," she said, "the last one I killed put up a much better fight."

"That's because he wasn't a class 4 like me." Bobby explained

The crusader chuckled.

"You think you being a class 4 makes you special, I beg to differ it just makes you more of a monster."

"I had about enough of you, now there's a real monster out there and the two of us are the only things that can stop it." Bobby informed

"It's like I said before, first you then your friend."

'That's it."

Bobby let out a huge growl before using his right hand to slash the upper part of her right arm.

"AAAAH!" she screamed as he dropped the gun that misfired and shot the ledge next to Bobby

With out a second thought he jumped off the roof and made a run back towards his house.

"I'll find you wolf, I swear my life on that." the crusader said

"SHE SHOT YOU WITH AN ARROW." Berry shouted the next day in Bobby's room

"Can you keep it down?" Bobby asked

Berry who was sitting at Bobby's desk got up.

"I mean not only were you getting your ass kicked by some monster but now there's this girl who is a like a "If Dean Winchester and Buffy Summers had a daughter and they sent her to be trained by Helen Magnus and Hawkeye." situation running around town."

"The bitch shot me with a silver headed arrow."

Bobby pulled down his shirt to reveal where he got shot.

"Dude there's nothing there."

Bobby looked down and indeed nothing there not even a scar.

"Wait a second," Bobby said as he went over and got his book then flipped to the bookmarked page, "says here that werewolves can super fast healing abilities."

"I knew that book would be useful," Berry joked "but what are we going to do."

"First I'm going to find that creature, rip its head off then I'm going to figure out who this girl is."

(_Someone knocked at the door)_

"Hey Bobby," they heard Hank's voice, "were having an emergency block meeting, please report to the living room."

"Can Berry come?" Bobby asked

"Sure."

The boys walked out of room and followed Hank out into the living room where they saw all there neighbors along with a couple of co-workers of Hank's from Strickland Propane.

"Bobby over here." a voice shouted

Bobby looked over to see Jade sitting on the floor next to her sisters.

"Do you have any idea what's this meeting is about?" Bobby asked as he and Berry sat down next to her

"No, I was hoping since you're the block captain's son you would know."

"I'm afraid I'm in the dark like you."

He then noticed Dale Gribble in the corner of the room lighting one of his cigarettes acting very spooked.

"_I must have scared the hell out of him last night."_ Bobby thought in his head

Hank then walked up to in front of the room.

"Attention everyone and thank you for coming, now the reason I called you here was….."

"THERE'S A BLOOD THIRTSY WEREWOLF ON THE LOSE!" Dale screamed interrupting Hank

"Dale, shut up." Hank said

Dale ran up to the front of the room.

"Octavio and I saw it, it was 10 feet tall with pitch black fur, dark red eyes, blooding dripping from his mouth and from it's razor sharp claws." Dale began to describe the beast as he used his body to do so

Bobby and Berry almost laughed out loud to do Dale's bad description of Bobby.

"Then it let out a howl that could wake up Bill."

Bill shrieked at that part.

"You're crazy Hank's friend, "Hank's co-worker Enrique said as he walked to the front of the room, "the creature I believe you saw was the Chupacabra."

Bill shrieked again this time in a higher voice.

"Bill will you cut that out," Hank shouted, "sorry Enrique, please continue."

Enrique cleared his throat.

"The Chupacabra is a monster that kills livestock and drink their blood," Enrique told, "this monster has been a menace in Mexico for hundreds of years."

"Hold on Enrique, if that is your real name," Dale said, "reports of this "Chupacabra" doesn't go back pass 1995 in Puerto Rico though some say the first attack was in 1975 in a town called Moca, Puerto Rico, so there for your alleged Chupacabra is nothing but a modern cover up for government agencies to collect animal DNA in order to create a troop of superior animal soldiers for their invasion of Disneyland."

"Why attack Disneyland?" Bill asked

"If you knew its true purpose like me you would agree."

Hank hung his head in embarrassment from his friends.

"Can I please finish," Enrique asked, "thank you, now there have been many rumors about what this beast looks like, the most common description is a reptile like creature with scaly grayish green skin, razor sharp claws, little spines coming out of its back, huge fangs, and then there's the strength being able to knock over a full grown cow like it was a chair, not to mention its great agility."

Bobby's mind went to his encounter with a strange creature and from what he saw (plus the beating he received) figured it must've been the Chupacabra.

"Bobby, are you alright?" Jade asked nudging him with her elbow

"Yeah, I'm just pretty spooked." Bobby lied

"Well no worries I'm sure Berry will protect you."

Dale was back up front with a pull down map of Arlen.

"Ok, our only chance of survival is to hunt down this werewolf who is impersonating the actions of a Chupacabra or it's a really big squirrel either they it must be stopped," Dale began his plan, "well split up into teams each covering a part of Arlen."

The plan was made to kill the monster.

(7:45 p.m.)

Bobby was in his room under lockdown because Dale said that the children were their future "not as good as us" but their future. Bobby was looking through his book but there was nothing in it about the Chupacabra.

"I just can't sit here." Bobby said aloud

He grabbed his phone and called Berry.

"Hey Berry, (Berry talked) I know but I'm under lockdown like you so I can't get out."

They talked for a few more minutes before hanging up. Bobby walked around his room until he remembered something.

"The bathroom window, dad never locks that."

He quickly made his way to the bathroom and just like hoped it was unlocked. He opened it and made his way passed his dad's "privacy hedge" then ran out into the alley.

"Ok so I was killing and drinking the blood of livestock where would I be?"

He thought for a minute then he figured it out.

"The Larson's Pork Products slaughterhouse, they send in pigs to there deaths everyday, so he just grabs them before they get killed." he shouted before he began to run

For the first time he had noticed that his own speed had increased with that of a wolf's (although not reaching anywhere close to The Flash's speed). What could've been an hour run turned into a 40 minute one instead. He reached the slaughter house.

"Well this is it." Bobby said as he slowly entered the door (isn't lock to keep things simple ok)

The sounds of saws, grinders, and other machines filled the room as did the stench of dead pigs.

"Aw it smells in here."

Then a chuckle filled the air.

"The boy wolf." a voice said

Bobby turned to see a man he didn't recognize standing there with blood over his mouth.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Name is Howard Goat but you and I unofficially met last night." Howard greeted

"We did, wait you're the Chupacabra?" Bobby asked in disbelief

"I'm _A _Chupacabra, not _The _Chupacabra for unlike you my kind is new, there isn't that many of us I say are numbers were in the low 100's."

"You mean there's more of you guys running around?"

"You bet, the first Chupacabra that everybody thinks of when you say the name died a few years back but there are more of us out there, we just tend to stay in the shadows."

"Why come to Arlen?"

Howard began to walk towards Bobby.

"You see I'm on my own "American Culinary Journey" in away," Howard informed, "I'm traveling the country to the finest places that have livestock and sucking those critters dry, I was on my way to San Antonio when I read about this place all I have to say is "yummy."

"I don't know why you even bother with our town for, you could've have killed hundreds of pigs by now, so why stay?"

"It's like I told you last night, I'm going to kill me a werewolf," Howard shouted with his arms out, "just imagine the publicity my kind would get if I killed a werewolf one of the more well known monsters out there."

"I hate you tell you this but people are looking for one of my kind not yours." Bobby pointed out

"Oh I know that, so I took the liberty of leading false clues to lead them here where I'll slaughter all but one of them so that person can go tell that a Chupacabra is in fact real and dangerous."

Bobby stared in horror as he knew his mom and dad would probably come here to kill the werewolf but instead be like lambs (more like pigs) to a slaughter.

"I'm not going let you get away with this." Bobby screamed before he painfully transformed into the werewolf almost completely destroying his shirt in the process (that will happen every time from now on)

Howard whistled with amusement.

"Oh so scary," he said with sarcasm, "it would be even scarier if you could do this."

Without moving a muscle he began to transform. His skin became all grayish green and leathery, his fingers were turned into long skinny fingers with 8 inch claws, small spines came out of his shoulder and his trailed down to the middle of his back and his eyes became reptilian.

"Shall we get this little fiesta started?" he said with a hiss also showing his forked tongue

The two beasts jumped at each other.

* * *

**Hate to leave you at a cliffhanger but it helps with suspense. Stay tuned to see what happens in the 4th part of The Crusader Rises.**


	8. The Crusader Rises part 4

**Here is the conclusion to the second episode of Werewolf of the Hill. Enjoy**

* * *

They collided in the air and once again Howard (I just call him that since it's easier) got the upper hand and slammed Bobby into the ground pinning him.

"You're got very good at this are you?" Howard mocked

He sunk both sets of claws into Bobby's chest which caused him to howl. Howard then withdrew his claws, brought up his right hand and proceeded to taste a sample of Bobby's blood.

"I say this is by far the best blood I have ever drunk, its sweet."

Bobby took this chance to use his powerful legs to once again to fling Howard off him slamming him into a hanging pig carcass.

"That trick is getting old you know that right?"

"Maybe I'm a new dog that likes old tricks." Bobby joked

Howard ripped down the dead pig then chucked the remains at Bobby who to Howard's surprise caught it than hurled it right back at him for a direct hit. Bobby chuckled. Suddenly Howard threw the pig off himself ran to the wall where he began to climb it.

"Oh come on, you can climb walls." Bobby shouted annoyed (kind of is a cliché)

Howard climbed all the way to the support beams where Bobby lost visual on him.

"Where are you?"

He began to sniff the air trying to pick up on his scent but the smell of dead pigs covered it up.

"Surprise!" Howard shouted as he jumped down from the rafters kicking Bobby in the face (FYI: his feet are also reptile like) knocking him flat on his belly

He had the claws of his feet buried in Bobby's back.

"It's time for din-din."

As he went to slash the hell out of Bobby's back the sound of a gun filled the slaughterhouse.

"Aw." Howard screamed as he fell to the floor

Bobby looked up to see not the his dad and his friends but The Crusader standing on the ledge of one of the windows with her trusty 9mm in hand.

"You again?" Both Bobby and Howard shouted

The Crusader jumped down to the cold concrete floor with out a single injury. What Bobby noticed was that she wearing mirrored sunglasses that seemed high tech (held on her head with a strap) and she didn't have her bow and arrows but instead a katana blade on her back.

"Don't look so surprise wolf," Crusader said, "I decided to take your advice to take out this Chupacabra first."

Howard stood there with his fingers spread out in attempt to make him look scary.

"Bring it on bitch."

She drew out her sword then ran straight towards him. Howard reacted by jumping on the machines but she only followed.

"I figure since I heard that pigs were going missing from this place that one of your species was in town." Crusader said

"Glad to prove you right sweetheart."

He jumped at her but she was faster and managed to make a deep cut in his side. Howard turned to her and hissed.

"You'll pay for that."

With quick thinking she reached into her belt and pulled out a bola and hurled it at him but to her surprise he caught it then threw it right back tangling her up and causing her to fall on the conveyer belt below. He then jumped down to the control panel as she struggled to break free.

"Why did I make these unbreakable?" she questioned her own intelligence

Howard examined the control panel until he saw the **Start **button and the speed setting which he set to **Fast**. Next he ran and jumped back on to the conveyor belt looking down on the tied up monster killer.

"Well it looks like the monsters win this time." Howard said

He looked up to see that they were nearing the point where the pig was stabbed and hooked. She turned her head and saw this as she began to struggle more.

"When I get out of this I'm going to kill you." she threatened

"You and what…" Howard was saying before something threw him back

The crusader looked to see that the werewolf had saved her. He reached down but the spheres of the bola burned him.

"What the hell?" Bobby swore

"They're silver you idiot, I made this to capture you."

Bobby sighed with great annoyance.

"I'm trying to help you, so tell me how to get you out."

"My knife," she replied, "hand it to me."

He grabbed the knife from her belt and handed it to her has Howard returned, grabbed Bobby from behind and threw him down the conveyor belt. This only gave The Crusader time to cut her self free then stab Howard with her knife.

"I guess I'll have to kill you my self." Howard said he turned to face her

Before he made a move Bobby snuck up behind him and slashed him with his claws. He turned to face him but The Crusader slashed him with her knife. This little dance continued for a minute.

"Come on, how is this fair?" Howard asked annoyed that they were tag teaming against him

He shoved Bobby down then turned to The Crusader ready to attack but she had drawn her katana blade and sliced off his left hand. She then stabbed him in the leg then did an impressive ninja like slide underneath him.

"You think cutting off my hand is going to kill me?"

Bobby walked up to him.

"No, but this will." he responded by kicking him further down the belt landing on his back

He quickly recovered only to look up to see the piercing thing (I don't know what's it is called I'm sorry)his eyes widened right before it came down into his skull. Bobby grabbed The Crusader and jumped off.

"Get your stinky paws off me you damn filthy wolf." she screamed as they landed on the ground

He let go of her which she quickly grabbed her gun and aimed it at his head. The two stood there in a stare down.

Seconds have ticked away before one of them spoke.

"Let me guess, since you killed him it's my turn to die?" Bobby assumed

She didn't respond she only stood there for what seemed to be forever.

"Why did you kill him?" she asked confused by his heroic actions

"Maybe it was that he was trying to kill us."

"Why did allow me to free myself, why not leave me up there to die?"

Bobby took a deep breath.

"Look, we're both on the same side here, we can work together to protect this town." He tried to explain as he stepped forward but she responded by pointing the gun closer.

"Here is what is going to happen, since you saved my life I'm going to let you go but be warned if you harm any innocent person physical or mentally, I'm going to come after you and shoot your brains out, got it?"

Bobby shook his head yes.

"Good get out of here and remember, don't make me regret this decision."

"Thanks, too bad I don't know your name." Bobby said as he turned to the door

"Joan."

"What?"

"My name is Joan; at least that's my code name."

He smiled then took her grateful offer and ran out the door where he looked up to see her jumping from the window.

"Thanks Joan."

(Monday afternoon)

Bobby and Berry were sitting in study hall looking at paper.

"Cops have found the remains of a John Doe that appeared to have suffered from some form of medical illness partially grounded up in the sausage machine in the Larson's Pork Products slaughter house, all shipments have been canceled until further noticed," Berry read, "dude I can't believe you killed that thing without me."

"I wasn't alone I had help from Joan."

"Who's Joan?"

"That is the code name of the British monster slayer I met two nights ago."

"Code name uh, I wonder who she really is."

As they sat there Chane Wasonasong had returned to the bathroom with his school bag in hand (he got it afterwards) we pulled it up over his left shoulder as he was walking pass Cameron Garfield and it bumped her on the upper part of her right arm which she grabbed in pain.

"Watch it." she said

"You watch it bitch." Chane said

When he heard her moan in pain he remembered that he slashed her with his claws in the same spot.

"I think when she is ready she'll tell me."

* * *

**That's a wrap for episode three. So it looks like Bobby has figured out who "Joan" is. P.S. I'm going to be busy for the rest of the week so I'll try to take time out to post chapters for Episode Three. Please remain patient. Thank you and keep reading.**


	9. Episode 3: The Unbeatable Titan part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of the Hill.**

**Thanks for your patience so here is your reward, first part of the third episode of Werewolf of the Hill.  
**

* * *

It was cool afternoon in the first week of October. Bobby was in the living room with his dad and his friends Dale, Bill, and Boomhauer along with his own friends Berry and Jade who has invited the new girl Cameron to join. Bobby's mom Peggy brought everyone something to drink.

"Thanks." Everyone said

Peggy just left the room without saying a word.

"Speaking of thanking people, I'm really glad that you're letting hang me out with you guys." Cameron thankfully said

"Don't mention," Bobby said, "a friend of Jade's is a friend of ours?"

Actually it was more likely that Bobby figured out that Cameron was Joan the Crusader that helped him defeated the Chupacabra a couple weeks back. So he figured if they became friends she might tell them someday. For now he was just happy getting to know simple Cameron Garfield.

"Oh it's starting." Bill pointed at the TV

(We switch to the screen of the TV)

"IT IS TIME FOR THE MATCH OF THE CENTURY," the announcer shouted, "TEXAS' EXTREME ULTIMATE BRAWLERS LIKES TO PRESENT ARE CHAMPION, PRINCIPAL PAIN!"

Smoke came out of an exit as a man wearing a yellow and purple mask, a white short sleeved dress shirt with a green tie along with a pair of brown slacks all his was missing was his shoes.

"Hold the phone is that Principal Moss?" Bobby asked

"Yep," Hank replied, "over the summer Carl broke into the school and well long story short he go fired so he took up wrestling."

"I can't understand you Americans and your love for fake wrestling." Cameron said

"Hey girl, don't you dang old disrespect one of the greatest sports in the whole dang world." Boomhauer said talking with his fast voice

Cameron just stood at him not under standing a word he just said.

"I kind have to agree," Jade said, "the trash talking is great and all but you can tell it sounds rehearsed."

"I doubt you would know anything about acting." Dale mocked

"Jade is actually going to take classes to become an actress." Bobby revealed

You know Jade if you become a great actress I got a job for you at Strickland," Hank offered, "Buck's been telling me that we need someone to play the "company screw up"."

"I'll think about it." Jade obviously lied

(Back to the TV)

"NOW GIVE IT UP FOR HIS CHALLENGER, ALL THE WAY FROM GREECE, I GIVE YOU GAVRIL "THE TITAN" ANTONIOU."

As smoke came out of the entrance so did a man standing at 8'1ft (there's a reason he's called The Titan) with short black hair, he wore black wristbands, black spandex pants with black leather boots. Around his waste was a golden belt that had words in Greek engraved on it. He got in the wrestling ring with "Principal Pain".

"You boys know the rules right?" the referee asked

They both nodded yes.

"Good, LET US BEGIN."

On the ring of the bell Moss quickly grabbed Gavril around his waist to lift him but he couldn't even budge him.

"Let me try." Gavril offered by successfully picking up Carl from the ground and lifting him up over his head."

"Oh my, Lord." Hank shouted almost leaning out of his chair

Then mimicking the infamous scene from the comics where Bane breaks Batman's back, slams Carl Moss into his knee and a aloud crunch filled the arena and the Hill's living room.

"Ok that was definitely not acting." Jade pointed out

Gavril then dropped Moss to the ground where the ref laid down on his stomach and counted to 10.

"8, 9, 10," the finished counting, "the winner is The Titan."

The attending audience cheered (along with some boos) while Gavril lifted his arms in the air in victory.

"Poor Carl," Dale said, "that guy literally snapped him like a twig."

"That guy took it to far," Hank complained," he could've killed Carl."

"I agree," Bill said, "who does he think he is."

We go to the Headquarters of the T.E.U.B (Texas' Extreme Ultimate Brawlers) where in a hallway Gavril was being escort to his changing room by his manager.

"That was one hell of a performance you did there tonight." his manager compliment

"It was nothing really, Wally," Gavril said as he reached the dressing room and opened the door, "he was just another punk to out because he wore a mask and tights made him a wrestler."

He flipped out the light where they were both startled by a woman who was sitting in a chair. She was 5'8 with long straight brown hair, blue eyes that were clear as the ocean. She was weathering a red leather jacket over a dark green dress shirt with a pair of black slacks and black high heel shoes. Standing next to here was a very muscular gentleman, bald, with brown eyes wearing all black with a golden chain around his neck.

"Hello," the woman greeted with an accent that was a mix of Greek and Italian, "can we speak alone?"

Gavril told Wally to give them a minute.

"My guy left what about yours?" Gavril asked

The woman looked up the other guy.

"Fintan can stay, besides if this conversation goes south I might need my body guard."

"So what do you want, Anna?" Gavril asked

Anna looked at Fintan who then walked over and placed several newspapers on the table next to Gavril. They were all about the weird events that happened over the last couple weeks. One talked about the mysterious sudden deaths, others about a guy with a skin condition got partially grounded up in a slaughterhouse along with several sightings of an unknown beast.

"What are these?" he asked

"It appears that there is a werewolf running around in a little town called Arlen." Anna revealed

"A werewolf uh, what does that have to do with me?"

Anna stood up.

"As you know I have a vast "collection" of rare animals but a werewolf is the one I lack."

"Why not just make one yourself?"

"I can't that's just part of my curse just as yours is that you can't never lose a match."

"Is there a reason why you're here?"

Anna smiled.

"Yes, I want you to bring me the werewolf."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the best fighter I know of, Antaeus."

Gavril… I mean Antaeus smiled.

* * *

**It looks like Bobby is going have to step up his game to beat this guy and who is "Anna"? Find out as The Unbeatable Titan continues.**


	10. The Unbeatable Titan part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of the Hill.**

**Now I like to take this short time to say that this episode will be the first part of a Story Arc which I hope will end in the season one finale. Enjoy**

* * *

The next morning Hank and his friends were hanging out in the alley listening to the radio.

"Good morning Arlen," the radio announcer said, "I got some really special news for you T.E.U.B fans, the newest champion Gavril "The Titan" Antoniou is coming here to Arlen for what he is going to call Clash for Cash."

"Turn it up Hank." Bill said with excitement

(Hank turned up the radio)

"You heard right folks "The Titan" is holding a wrestling contest this next Saturday, the contest will be 10 minutes in the ring with him and who ever last the whole time not only gets the title of T.E.U.B champion but a cash prize of $100.000."

"$100.000," Dale said with shock, "now I can put money inside of Joseph's college fund instead of just telling him I did."

"You haven't won yet, Dale," Hank informed, "besides that guy will be using you as a tooth pick."

"Oh yeah, well see about that, for the next week I'm going to be training to be the ultimate fighting machine."

He left for his house followed by Bill and Boomhauer who went to there own houses to train.

"Well, better break out the old high school weight set." Hank said

An hour later Hank has gotten his weights set up which was made up of weights used for bench pressing, dumbbells, and even and old treadmill. Hank began to work out while Bobby and Peggy watched.

"Hank, I'm not going to let you do this," Peggy argued, "you saw what happened to Carl Moss, you'll barely make it out of there alive."

Hank put the weights down and sat up.

"Come on Peg; imagine what we can do with all that money?" Hank begged

"I don't know Hank, the only thing we could use that money will be for your medical bill."

While the two argued Bobby saw Jade run by in a purple track suit with two small waits in her hand and headphones on, he decided to join her. He managed to catch up and tapped her on the shoulder. She almost jumped out of her skin when Bobby did this.

"Dear God Bobby," she shouted as he took out her headphones, "you trying to scare me to death."

"Sorry, it's just odd to see someone jog in October." Bobby explained

"Well you know the weather in Texas, almost spring and summer all year round." Jade joked

"Mind if I join you."

Jade shook her head no as the two began to run.

"So, you are running to get into shape for that stupid wrestling thing on Saturday?"

"I guess you heard about that?"

"My father is a big wrestling fan; he just thinks it's unfair that he's stuck in his wheelchair." Jade said

"Well my dad and his friends are "training" for it, so maybe they can race in their wheelchairs down the alley next week."

Jade almost dropped her weights in laughter after imagining that image.

"Surprising what fifteen minutes of fame can do for a person." Jade stated

They reached down town twenty minutes later where they saw a sign for the Clash for Cash banner hanging across the street along with a banner that read **Arlen Welcomes the Titan**.

"Guy isn't even here yet and everyone's going crazy." Bobby said

"No kidding, every wacko in town will think that they're a wrestler and compete." Jade agreed

"Hell half of the guys that compete will probably be middle aged men that looks like Mr. Dauterive."

"They all can't be in good shape like you."

This comment got Bobby's attention and Jade realized this.

"What I meant to say is…."

"I know what you meant," Bobby stopped her "they can't be young guys like me but instead old out of shape guys."

"I hope to God that's what I meant," Jade said embarrassed "this jog must be making me light headed."

The two returned from there jog just in time to see Berry riding up on his bike with his backpack.

"Hey Berry." Bobby greeted

"What's up," Berry said noticing the two, "went out for a little stroll did we?"

"I just went to get away from this Titan madness."

Berry then looked at Jade.

"I just went for a jog to exercise," Jade said before looking at her watch, "now if you excuse I better get inside."

She ran back to her house as Berry got off his bike then he and Bobby inside to Bobby's room.

"Dude you need to sign up for that wrestling contest." Berry said

"Are you crazy," Bobby shouted, "I can't fight that guy."

"Sure why not?"

"For one he's over 8ft tall and probably weighs 500 pounds and all of it is muscle."

"True but you're a werewolf, you natural have enhanced strength."

"I haven't lifted anything that large."

"Then you need to start training." While Berry kept bugging Bobby to join we travel to the Hotel Arlen where Antaeus A.K.A Gavril Antoniou had arrived both his manager and him fought through the crowds of fans, thanks to his strength they made it through.

"This is going to be one hell of a show," Wally said, "I can fell it."

Gavril (which he'll be known as in public or with his manager) ignored him and headed up towards his room. There he unpacked and laid down on the bed when there was a knock on the door.

"Go away Wally, I need my rest."

(_Another knock_)

"Fine I'm coming." He complained as he stood up and walked towards the door

When he opened it he didn't find Wally but Anna and her bodyguard Fintan.

"Mind if we come in?" Anna said

"I don't at all."

She walked in then sat on the edge of the bed followed Fintan who closed the door and stood in front of it.

"On my way here I heard all the hype this little contest yours has stirred up." Anna said

"It might but is all just rednecks who think they can do anything," Gavril disagreed with her attitude, "how do you even know this werewolf will show up?"

"He will trust me, I know the animal side of man, and they all want to prove themselves as the Alpha male so in order to do that they must take down the biggest and strongest one in the pack."

"If your theory is true then why would a werewolf show up in the middle of the day?"

Anna smiled.

"He won't necessarily be in his wolf form," she replied, "He'll be the one that almost beats you."

This statement almost made Antaeus (he'll be called this when he's around Anna or in privacy) mad to the point that Fintan thought that he would have to step in.

"I only lost one match in my life," Antaeus explained, "that is never going to happen again."

"If it does I don't think your dear old dad will pull strings to bring you back a second time." Anna mentioned

Antaeus stared at her.

"So how are we going to get the werewolf to come fight me?"

"Oh, I have my ways."

It was the late evening and Bobby was in the garage with Berry using his dad's weights. He placed on the barbell down and sat up on the bench were Berry handed him a towel.

"Come on man," Berry complained, "that was only 300 pounds; you at least need to be able to life 200 more."

"I can't do it." Bobby said

Berry sighed in defeat.

"Ok, I guess we can call it a night."

Bobby stood up.

"Good, I fell like taking a run anyways."

Before Berry could say anything Bobby had ran out of the garage and into the alley. When he saw that nobody was around he transformed into wolf form and proceeded to run. He decided to take his run to the junk yard where he could practice lifting heavy object. He got there a short time and began to look for something to lift. After a few minutes of searching he found an old rusty truck to use, as soon as he walked over there something struck him in the back of the head causing him to black out for a few minutes. He awoke to see a woman sitting on the hood of an old car, she was around 5'8 with long brown hair that she had in a pony tail, and blue eyes. She wore a long green and white gown along with golden armbands and wristbands plus a golden tiara. She also held a long wooden staff life weapon with a glowing blue orb.

"Who are you?"

"My name true is not important to you but you can call me Anna."

Bobby stood up then realized that he was back to his normal self.

"What the hell did you do to me?"

Anna smirked.

"Nothing, I just knocked you out and waited for you to turn back," Anna said, "anyways I came here with a proposal for you."

"A proposal," Bobby asked, "for what?"

Anna got of the hood of the car and walked towards him.

"As you might know, Gavril "The Titan" Antoniou is in town for a wrestling competition, what I want you to do is to enter and defeat him."

"Why do you care about some wrestler?" Bobby wondered

"Because, he's not just some wrestler, he is Antaeus." Anna revealed

"Who's he?"

"Maybe you should read up on your Greek mythology."

Then something else crossed Bobby's mind.

"Ok why do you want me to beat him?"

The orb on Anna's staff began to glow.

"Beat him and I'll tell you." she said before vanishing in a bright light

Bobby just stood there taking in what just happened.

"Its official, my life just got weirder."

* * *

**He bet it has. This Anna is quite the enigma, not only did she push Antaeus to throw together this contest but she wants Bobby to beat him. I wonder what she is up to. Stay Tuned to find out.**


	11. The Unbeatable Titan part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of the Hill.**

**Let's get right to it shall we?**

* * *

Bobby was at school eating lunch with Berry telling him about his encounter.

"What's with werewolves and chicks," Berry asked, "First this monster hunter Joan comes along now this Anna lady."

"I don't think Anna wants me dead like Joan," Bobby explained, "She wants me to enter the Clash for Cash contest and take down Gavril."

"Why does she care?"

"That's what I asked; she simply said if I take him down she'll explain everything to me."

"Then you better get training." Berry said

So that's what happened Bobby worked out during gym and at home when his dad wasn't using them along with the casual jog he took with Jade and Berry who sometimes came along to act like a training coach from the movies (he even had the blue stocking cap and the little whistle). It was Thursday afternoon and Bobby was on a jog just with Jade.

"So what happened to the "not training for the stupid wrestling match."?" Jade asked

"I over heard Chane Wasonasong saying that he was going to enter," Bobby lied, "I figured that when everybody makes fun of him for losing he'll just say "at least I competed unlike you Booby, but I guess babies aren't aloud to compete.", he can be an ass."

"If he's competing then I'll attend just to see him be turned into a pretzel." Jade joked

"Chane always thought that he was better then me since he was always stronger and more athletic."

Jade smirked.

"Well he's full of it," she said, "all I have seen him do lately was drink a bunch of power shakes, while you have been doing actual exercise."

"Tell me about; ever since school started I don't look any thing like I did in middle school."

Their jog took them pass some of the small store until they approached **The Wizard's Chamber**.

"You go on head with out me," Bobby suggested, "I promised Berry I'd pick up a book for him."

"Ok, I'll just go around the block and meet you back here." Jade agreed

As she ran off, Bobby entered the book store.

"Bobby, good to see you," Artie Booker greeted him, "what can I help you with?"

Bobby walked up to the counter.

"Well I loved that book I bought last time and I was wondering if you have anything else like it."

"What subject would you like?"

"You got any on Greek mythology."

Artie looked in his computer and found the book he was looking for then went over and grabbed it for Bobby.

"That'll be $12.68." Artie said

Bobby paid for the book, and then waited for Jade outside. Once they meet up they ran all the way back to the alley where Bobby thanked Jade for coming along and then headed towards his room where he sat down on the bed and opened his new book.

"Ok, now what did that chick call Gavril again," Bobby thought, "anteater, antenna."

He flipped through the A's when he saw the name Antaeus.

"Here we go."

Friday afternoon Bobby was in his garage working out when Berry came in.

"So what was so top secret that you couldn't tell me in school?" he asked

Bobby put the weights down and looked at Berry.

"Did you ever hear about the myth of Hercules and Antaeus?" Bobby asked

"Yeah there was this half giant Antaeus, the son of Poseidon and Gaia who as long as he touched the Earth he was indefatigably strong but Hercules figured out that when Antaeus was lifted from the ground he lost his power then crushed him to death with a bearhug."

"Good, well you won't believe this but Gavril "The Titan" Antoniou is Antaeus."

"How, he supposedly died centuries ago?"

"I don't know either I just read about him in a book of Greek mythology I bought, but this lady Anna told me if that I beat him she'll tell me everything I need to know." Bobby explained

"Maybe it's not a good idea for you to compete after all," Berry seconded guessed his idea, "I mean this guy is literally a giant he'll kill everyone."

"I have to do this." Bobby said

"So that this Anna lady may or may not tell you something?"

Bobby sighed.

"It's because of this," Bobby said pointing at his wrist where his wound from the wolf since healed, "remember you said that we would fight whatever popped up in our town, well this guy popped up in our town and I'm going to make sure he doesn't come back."

Berry smiled at Bobby's enthusiasm.

"All right then time to kick this guy's Titan ass."

(Saturday 6:30 p.m.)

Everyone has gathered at the Arlen sports arena for the Clash for Cash contest and all those who were brave enough to enter entered. Bobby was standing in line with his parents and Berry.

"Hey guys." a voice said

Bobby and Berry looked to see Jade and Cameron running up to them each holding a sign that read "Go Bobby", and "Hill for the Kill."

"What the hell is with those things?" Berry asked

"Well as much as I hate American Wrestling I do admire Bobby's courage to take on this "Titan" fellow as he is called, so as I friend I came with Jade to show my support."

"Then I looks like you backed a loser." another voice said

They turned to see Chane Wasonasong and his stooges (holding signs that supported Chane).

"Twenty dollars says that Bobby lasts longer then you in the ring." Jade betted

Chane smiled.

"Ok LaRue you're on."

"Put me down for $10." Berry added

"Along with a couple pounds from me," Cameron said, "I mean $10 from me too."

"Fine but when "Booby" gets his leg broken in the first few seconds, Sean here will come and collect."

Hank tapped Bobby on the shoulder.

"Come on we're next."

Bobby followed his dad up to the sign up table.

"Name," the woman said, "or if you prefer your stage name."

"Pro Pain." Hank chuckled

It was Bobby's turn but the woman stopped him.

"Sorry honey but I can't allow you to enter."

"Why?" Bobby asked shocked

She picked up a piece of paper that had Bobby's face on it and read don't allow to sign up.

"I'm afraid rules are rules."

Chane who was behind them heard this and laughed along with his friends.

"Don't listen to them, Bobby," Jade said, "Berry, Cameron, and I prefer you in one piece anyways."

He left the line with them and his mother as Hank went off to change into his costume to get ready.

They found there seats in the arena and waited for the event to begin. Fifteen minutes later the announcer came out to start things off.

"LADIES AND GENTLeMEN," he shouted, "WELCOME TO THE T.E.U.B SPONSORED EVENT, CLASH FOR CASH, AND HERE IS YOUR CHAMPION, GAVRIL "THE TITAN" ANTONIOU."

Just like the other night on TV Gavril came walked out of a cloud of smoke tossing his arms in the air to get the crowd going. He climbed up into the ring where the announcer handed him the microphone.

"Thank you all for coming out tonight," Gavril thanked, "before we begin I like to announce that after tonight's matches I'll give one fan the chance to take me on for a shot at the cash prize in case no body tonight claims it."

The crowd erupted in a burst of cheers.

"I'll announce the winner after the main event, so please stay to see who wins," he added, "now to introduce are first challenger, Chane the Man.

Chane came out in a traditional wrestling outfit. He stepped into the ring with his friends cheering him on.

"What you planning to do with the money?" Gavril asked him

"I'm planning to buy the nicest car that Arlen High as ever seen." Chane told him and the crowd

They both got into there corners waited for the bell

(_Ding)_

Chane came charging out of his corner and met Gavril in the middle who just picked him up with one arm and flung him out of the arena landing on one of the tables.

".10 seconds, you got to do better than that," Gavril mocked before turning back around, "who is next?"

This begins a montage of different wrestlers to a traditional montage song. First was Bill Dauterive as the Billdozer who Gavril grabbed his legs, lifted him up and slammed him on the ground. Five wrestlers later it was Dale Gribble as The Exterminator (in his orange jump suit plus gas mask) he only lasted a few seconds when Gavril stepped towards him which caused him to run out of the arena screaming. Then Boomhauer was up as B-Dog (he was carried out of there with his right leg behind his head), then after 10 more wrestlers it was Hank's turn.

"Please welcome Pro Pain." the announcer shouted

Hank came out in his Strickland uniform along with the hat plus a Zorro like mask. He stepped into the ring.

"I'll break you little man." Gavril said

"We'll see about that I tell you what." Hank tried his best a trash talking

When the bell rang Hank ran straight at Gavril and placed his hands on his chest trying his best to push him back.

"Give up; I beat 18 of you amateurs already tonight so unless you want to be number 19 then give up."

Hank's infamous vain appeared on his neck as he actually began to shove Gavril back a bit.

"Hank, Hank, Hank." the crowd cheered

Gavril looked around only to notice the crowd was beginning to root for Hank.

"I can't lose my fans to his gas head." Gavril thought

Without any effort he placed his hands from Hank's shoulders to his forearms and gave them a twist.

"Bwaaaah!" Hank screamed in pain before Gavril picked him up and held him over his head

"Sorry buddy you were close but I'm afraid you're not getting that prize money." He said before slamming Hank down on his back hard.

"HANK!" Peggy screamed as she stood up

The crowd was silent then went crazy as they cheered and chanted Gavril's name as he waved his arms up in victory. He then calmed the crowd down as the medic carried Hank out of the arena.

"It's time to announcer the winner," he said "and the winner is seat number 11-7-3."

Everyone looked down at there tickets.

"Uh oh, this isn't good." Bobby said as he saw that was him

Before he could get up the fire alarm went off causing everybody to evacuate the building but as Bobby and Berry tried to get through they were stopped by a large muscular tan skinned man. After everybody else got through he picked him up but the collars of there jackets and carried them all the way down to the arena where Gavril was still waiting.

"So you're the werewolf kid uh," Gavril said, "you don't look that thought."

"Believe me moron, my friend is totally tough." Berry corrected

"Berry, are you trying to get us killed?" Bobby asked

"Sorry I never trashed talked before."

Suddenly they heard foot steps coming from the entrance, they turned and Bobby saw Anna (she was wearing what she wore when she first appeared in the episode).

"Anna," Bobby shouted, "what's the meaning of this."

Anna removed her red jacket which she handed to Fintan then sat down in one of the now empty front row seats.

"It's it obvious," she asked, "your going to fight Antaeus just like we talked about."

"Well maybe we can make if we run for it." Berry whispered

Anna hearing him said this waved her hand which caused all the doors to slam shut and lock.

"I'm afraid your not going anywhere."

Bobby and Berry turned back to Antaeus.

"You two are all mine now."

Berry was getting scared.

"You got any ideas on how to get out of this?"

"Only one I can think of," Bobby said before transforming into his wolf form, "we fight."

Berry not sure about this but trusted his friend switched his pose to a cliché karate stance while Antaeus prepared for the fight.

"Ding, ding," Anna smirked

* * *

**Sorry to do this to you but I'm afraid I won't be able to update until hopefully Sunday Night for Monday. Please Stay Tuned. P.S. I'm still looking for supernatural creatures to use so if you got one please leave it in the reviews.**


	12. The Unbeatable Titan part 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of the Hill.**

**I managed to take time for my busy schedule to bring you the final chapter in "The Unbeatable Titan". P.S. I apologize if it seems rushed, i just have another episode idea and i wanted to get it down A.S.A.P, I mean your ever fought a half giant? Well please enjoy.  
**

* * *

Antaeus charged, Bobby and Berry froze in place until there minds told them to move out of the way. Bobby quickly jumped and clamped his jaw on Antaeus' forearm. This however made him mad as he grabbed Bobby and slammed him to the ground.

"You've got to do better then that, wolf boy." He said

Berry attempted to kick Antaeus in the shin but this however failed and the half giant back handed him to the upper right corner.

"Berry." Bobby shouted as he got back up

He snarled, jumped up and slashed Antaeus' face.

"You little jackass," he yelled, "You're going to pay for that."

He quickly grabbed Bobby by the legs and began to swing him around in a circle. Anna was just sitting there with Fintan standing next to her watching this fight with a smile on her face. Suddenly Bobby was flung up to the rafters where he landed on one of the beams. Berry regained consciousness as Antaeus came running at him.

"Oh Frak." Berry shouted as he leaped out of the way causing the Antaeus to break that corner of the ring and fell to the ground below but quickly recovered

Antaeus then grabbed one of the arena ropes and began to flail it around then slammed it in front of Berry.

"Come on how is this legal?" He asked

"I'm afraid there are no rules in this fight." Anna mentioned

"Great, just what we need."

Then he was smacked hard with the rope causing him to fall on his ass. Antaeus stepped back into the ring with rope in hand.

"Lights out for you kid." he told Berry

Berry braced him self until one of the arena lights fell and hit Antaeus on the head causing him to stumble backward to once again fall off the arena. Bobby then jumped down onto the arena.

"Actually lights out _on _you, pal." Bobby corrected

He fisted bumped Berry but this little celebration was short lived when Antaeus once again got up and stepped back onto the arena.

"Can anything stop this guy?" Berry complained

Bobby thought for a second.

"I got an idea but it might sound crazy."

"What is it?"

"I'll claw at his eyes then you grab the rope and well Princess Bride him." Bobby explained with a smile

It took Berry a second then he got what he meant by "Princess Bride" him. With a howl Bobby charged then pounced on Antaeus' chest holding on by digging the claws of his feet into his chest. He then growled before unleashing the full fury of his claws on the half giant's face.

"My name is Bobby Hill, you injured my father, now prepare to die." Bobby said as he continued to slash at Antaeus' face

The giant let out a painful cry as his face became all gashed up and bloody with his eyes completely destroyed. Berry took this chance to grab the rope and tossed it to Bobby who quickly quite slashing the giant's face then tied the rope around Antaeus' neck. He then jumped off and ran behind him where he and Berry proceeded to pull the rope tight and strangling him.

"Stop it." Antaeus cried

His pleas for mercy didn't reach there ears as they pulled harder and harder until the he passed out creating a loud _thud_ in the process.

Anna stood out of her seat in shock.

"You killed him." she said still in shock

"Actually we only made him pass out due to lack of oxygen."

Anna, followed by Fintan stepped onto the arena.

"Doesn't matter," she said, "he lost a match so there for he suffer the consequences of his curse."

"What curse?" Bobby asked

"I guess you did defeat him so I'll keep my end of the deal since you kept yours, watch."

They looked at Antaeus who suddenly fade away into nothing.

"What happened to him?" Berry asked

"It's part of this curse," Anna began to explain, "you see many centuries ago people were beginning not to believe in there gods or the stories that went with them, so Zeus, Odin, Ra, Vishnu, Amaterasu, Shangdi, and Quetzalcoatl came to an agreement that in order not to fade from existence every mythological being was made immortal under one special rule or agreement, in Antaeus' case his father Poseidon made a special deal with Hades to bring him back to life but his curse became that he can never lose a fight which thanks to you he did."

"If you knew he was going to vanish then why have us fight him?" Bobby asked

"He was a monster, he enjoyed either put his challengers into the ICU or killing them, I even told Poseidon that bringing him back was a bad idea for he had killed over 300 people."

"So if every god and goddess is still around then who are you?"

"It wasn't just the gods that the "spell" worked for it also worked for several other mythical beings and monsters."

"Did you say monsters?" Berry asked concerned about that last part

"Indeed I did but the monsters have taken human form."

"Why are you telling this to us?" Bobby wondered

"Because, one way to break the spell without vanishing from existence is by collecting very unique and rare objects," Anna began to say, "the magic of a sorcerer, a branch from a tree in the garden of Hesperides, the tears of a mermaid, the ashes of a Phoenix, a drop of blood from the sun, the voice of a mute, and finally the heart of a Cutos Lupus."

"Quite the shopping list you got lady," Bobby said, "but you're not getting my heart."

Anna walked up to him.

"I already have four of the six objects but you're the rarest of them all."

"You'll have to rip it from my cold dead body."

"Silly boy, there is more then one way to get somebody's heart and I won't rest until I get yours."

With those final words Anna and Fintan vanished in the flash of white light Bobby saw earlier that week.

"That was a close one." Berry said with relief that he survived

Bobby reverted back to his human form and Berry caught him.

"At least for now, but I'm afraid she'll be back and not just her, we'll now have the whole mythological world coming after me plus the supernatural creatures well probably run into." Bobby pointed out

"But hey, we won this fight that's one least we have to worry about."

Berry then helped Bobby walk out of the arena and up to the doors as they unknowingly they were being watched by Anna in her orb on her staff.

"You'll have to worry about more real soon Bobby Hill for I know how to get your heart." she said with an evil grin

* * *

**I wonder what she meant by that? Well that's it for episode three now you really will have to wait until Sunday or Monday to get the first part of the fourth episode. Thanks for reading and stay tuned. **


	13. Episode 4: My Bloody Hilloween part 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own King of the Hill.**

**After nearly two days of waiting here is the first chapter of Episode 4 of Werewolf of the Hill. Enjoy.**

* * *

Date October 24, exactly one week before Halloween. Hank, Dale, Boomhauer, and Jade's father Herve were out in the alley drinking.

"Anyways in the middle of restocking the shelves Craig, one of the new teenagers that just started looked me straight in the face and asked if the L- pipes go next to the K- pipes." Herve told a story from work

All the guys burst out laughing (you got to be them to like it).

"Man to think that our lives were missing such wonderful tales of the Mega-Lo-Mart." Dale commented

(I apologize. Jade's dad works at the Mega-Lo-Mart)

"Well I got one," Hank said wanting to tell his story, "This guy came in asking for a new….."

Hank's story was interrupted when his cellphone went off.

"Hello?"

The others looked at him while he talked to someone.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed Vegas," Hank said to the person, "what happened to you?"

"What's going on?" Herve asked

Hank didn't reply.

"A surprise uh, well ok then, we'll see you tonight."

He hung up and put his cellphone away.

"That was Bill," he revealed who he was talking to, "I told him to call when he was close to us and well he said while in Vegas something wonderful happened."

"I got dang say that isn't fair," Boomhauer said, "he was supposed to get that dang old lottery ticket for me but instead he kept it and won the dang jackpot."

"Yeah, Boomhauer promised me that trip to Vegas." Dale complained

"Look, when Bill gets here don't say a word." Hank said

Dale and Boomhauer promised.

"I just want know what happened to Bill," Dale said, "it's probably something stupid like he won a hot dog eating contest."

Later that night around 6:30 everyone on the block was in Bill's backyard waiting for him to pull in.

"Oh god what if Bill joined a cult?" Peggy asked knowing how gullible Bill is

"Peggy, I know Bill is smart enough not to join a damn cult." Hank ensured

Meanwhile Bobby was hanging out with Jade on Bill's driveway and Jade wasn't happy.

"I can't believe my sisters got to go out while I'm stuck here."

"You're 15 correct?" Bobby asked

"You know it's rude to ask a woman here age right," Jade joked, "but yeah I turned 15 a week before we moved."

"Then why not get your learner's permit?"

"My dad has been a little cautious with cars ever since his accident 6 years ago."

"Why do your sisters get to drive?"

'It's probably because I'm the youngest and he doesn't want anything happen to me."

As the discussion ended when Bill's car pulled up and to everyone's surprise there was a woman in the passenger seat. Bill parked the car then got out waving to everyone.

"Well by the way everybody is staring, you're probably wondering who the woman in the car is," Bill guessed, "that's the news I want to tell you, while in Vegas I fell in love with the most beautiful woman."

Bill turned and told the woman to come out.

"A woman actually let you talk to her," Dale asked surprised, "what is she, blind."

The woman opened the door and took a minute to get out. When she came around the front of the car it was revealed that she was a woman around Bill's age and height with long smooth black hair, she wore a white jacket over a black shirt with a matching slacks along with red high heels, but the most unique thing about her was that like Dale joked was actually blind for she wore dark sunglasses and held a walking cane in her right hand.

"That explains a lot." Dale added to his comment

Bill went over and helped her walk over to the crowd.

"Everyone, I like you to meet the love of my life Camelia Dalca," Bill introduced, "or should I say Camelia Dauterive?"

Everybody again stared.

"That's right, we got married."

This announcement shocked everybody especially Dale, who dropped his beer and cigarette simultaneously to the ground. Hank got over his shock and walked up to Camelia.

"Well Camelia, as block captain I would like to welcome you to Rainy Street."

"Thank you." Camelia said with a Romanian accent

"How about we go into the house and I'll tell you how we meet." Bill suggested

They all entered the house and found a place to listen to Bill's story.

"Then after I got thrown out of that restaurant, I walked into a karaoke bar where my eyes fell upon this angel singing up on the stage," Bill said as he told his story, "right at the end of her song I swear our eyes met and we fell madly in love, so we got married in one of those drive thru chapels and drove straight here."

"How did she see you, she's blind?" Dale asked

Hank who was sitting next to him slapped Dale in the back of the head knocking his hat off in the process.

"Actually, Bill came up to me after my performance and asked me out which I said yes," Camelia explained the plot hole, "the next thing I know I was happily married.

The others did the whole cliché "That's sweet.", "How romantic.", "Who would have thought." moments but Bobby who was sitting in the corner had a strange feeling about this woman.

"_Something isn't right here." _he thought

At the moment Camelia turned to him.

"Who's that in the corner?" She asked

Hank turned to face Bobby.

'Oh, my bad," Hank apologized, "that's my boy, Bobby."

"How did you know I was here?" Bobby asked

"I could hear you breathing."

"Wow," Dale said, "so it's true, when you lose one of your senses the other ones increase to super human level, I wonder if…."

"NO!" Hank shouted knowing Dale

The "party" died down around 8:30 and people started to leave. Bill and Camelia were at the door saying their good byes to their guest. Hank and his family were the last to leave.

"Thanks for coming Hank," Bill thanked, "I'm really glad that you approve of Camelia."

"No problem," Hank said, "I'm sure she'll treat you right unlike Lenore."

He shook Bill's hand followed by Peggy then Bobby who went to shake Camelia's hand but suddenly hesitated. He then grabbed her hand but for some reason she squeezed it tight.

"It was nice meeting you Bobby." Camelia said

Bobby could have sworn that she was staring directly into his eyes as she said this. When he walked out of the door Bill closed it then made his way to the couch.

"You want to watch anything on TV?" Bill asked

Camelia began to walk out of the room.

"Maybe in a minute," She replied, "I just need to use _our_ restroom for a moment."

Bill smiled when she said _our_ _restroom_. She went inside, locked the door, and turned on the faucet to hot. She then grabbed the soap and began to scrub her hands hard.

"I can't believe I touched that thing," she said out loud to nobody, "how am I suppose to be here when that filthy thing is lurking around."

She turned off the sink, grabbed a nearby towel to dry her hands off.

"Who would've thought when I agreed to marry him I would be living in a neighborhood so unclean."

She placed down the towel, then slowly removed her sunglasses showing that here eyes were closed.

"Before I start anything, I better get rid of the source," she said looking down, "now before Halloween night I have to get rid of him."

Camelia looked up to the mirror and opened her eyes to reveal that they weren't normal eyes but instead here irises were black and the white of her eyes were blood colored.

"So you better watch your back werewolf."

* * *

**Great what now, tune in to find out. P.S. I know it's June but it's a story and time in stories doesn't have to be set in the present. **


	14. My Bloody Hilloween Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of the Hill.**

* * *

(October 26th)

Hank and his friends were having an intelligent conversation about politics while enjoying some 30 year old wine. I'm just joking they were drinking beer and talking football when Bill spoke up.

"I have an announcement to make." Bill said

"We know your married," Dale sighed, "you've been bragging about it for two days."

"No, what I wanted to tell you guys is that since you were there for the wedding, Camelia and I agreed to throw a belated wedding reception at That's Amore this Halloween."

"Well count me in." Hank said

"Yo." Boomhauer giving his R.S.V.P

"I'll come." Herve said

"I guess I can make it," Dale added, "I usually go looking for aliens that use Halloween as a cover but oh well."

"Thanks guys, this means a lot to me."

As they were talking a familiar Cadillac drove down the alley and pulled into the Hill's driveway. The guys walked over to the driveway to greet Bobby and Jade who just got home from school.

"How was school?" Hank asked

"It was ok." Jade simply said

"Nothing exciting happened." Bobby added

Then Camelia came walking up to the Hill house with what appeared to be her cellphone.

"Bill, sweetie," She called out, "I'm on the phone making the reservations at That's Amore and I want to ask if are party could be a costume party, is that ok?"

"Sure it is Halloween after all." Bill Okayed the costumes.

"Thanks."

She kissed him on the cheek and returned to the phone.

"Poor woman," Dale said, "this party will be amazing and she won't be able to see it."

"Dale," Hank shouted loud enough that Camelia turned around for a second but then turned back away, "what did I tell you about the blind jokes, they're mean."

"Sorry, I thought I got them all out of my system."

"They better be by the party next week."

Later that evening after dinner, Bobby was in his room talking to Berry on speaker phone while looking through his monster book (again a really good purchase).

"I'm telling you there is something wrong with this lady." Bobby said to Berry as he flipped through the book

"Dude, I hate to tell you this but maybe after the Raven Mocker, the Chupacabra, Anna and Antaeus you may have become a little paranoid." Berry stated over the phone

"Come on Berry, don't start doubting me now." Bobby begged

"Does the book give you any clues?"

"I'm looking at all the monsters that are female and blind."

"I can't think of any creatures like that, maybe if she is a monster, she could be nocturnal."

"No, she wore sunglasses at night." Bobby informed

"My only guess is the blind witch from Hansel and Gretel but that would mean we would be facing storybook characters now."

"That would be silly."

"True but it could make an interesting TV show."

"I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow, bye." Bobby said before hanging up

He sat there until 10 p.m. looking through the book but came up with nothing and decided to go to sleep. That night around 11: 27 p.m. we go to an alley where a homeless man was going through the dumpster of a gas station.

"Come on," he moaned, "they always have left over pizza."

He opened up another bag and to his delight a nicely wrapped cheese burger sitting at the top. He grabbed it, hoped down from the dumpster and began to eat it.

"Yummy," he said, "still warm, they must have just made it earlier."

As he enjoyed the burger a mysterious figure approached him. The man felt this and turned around but nobody was there.

"Keep it together Spongy; you're just a little jumpy."

Suddenly the sound of a soda can being kicked came from the other direction. Spongy quickly turned around to see a silhouette of a woman which made it difficult for him to see her but al he could tell is that she was in fact real.

"Hello there," The woman said in a sing song voice "do not be afraid I won't hurt you."

Spongy dropped his burger at the sound of the woman's voice.

"Who are you?" Spongy asked puzzled

The woman stepped out of the shadow and into the light created by the little lamp over the dumpster, which revealed the woman to be Camelia. Spongy froze at the sight of her blood red eyes.

"I said I won't hurt you," Camelia said, "I just need your help."

Spongy who was scared of this woman began to relax as her was comforting and kind.

"How can I help you?" He asked

She slowly walked up to him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"You can help by giving me something to drink."

"I'm homeless; I don't have any money to buy water."

Camelia smiled.

"Don't worry about that, I prefer something thicker then water."

We see a shot of the Arlen water tower as the screams of Spongy disturbed the silence of the night.

The next morning Bobby was driving to school with Jade when something on the radio caught there attention.

"Turn it up." Bobby said

Jade reached down and turned up the volume of the radio.

"Earlier this morning the manager of the Get In Get Out across from Sugarfoots discovered a body that has identified as a local homeless man known to some as Spongy," the radio reporter said, "the police have determined that the cause of death was because of an animal attack as they found two teeth marks on the left side of his neck."

Bobby was in shock thinking that he could be right about Camelia. He told Berry this at lunch.

"I don't think she's a vampire," Berry doubted this theory, "I mean she walks during the day time."

"But don't those vampires in the Twilight movies walk in the day time?" Bobby remembered hearing this from a couple of the girls around the school

"Those guys' sparkles which as every vampire expert can tell you, they can't do that."

"Then tell me everything you know about non-sparkly vampires."

Berry took a bite of his mash potatoes.

"Well I haven't been into vampires since Buffy the Vampire Slayer ended but I'll dig some stuff up."

"Thanks, you can meet me at my house when you do."

Later that afternoon Berry had come over to Bobby's house with every book he had about vampires and went over it in Bobby's room.

"Ok, according to Ilan Ezra, vampires are nocturnal, they have blood red eyes, two really sharp fangs," Berry began to explain, "and unlike the popular belief they do not turn burn up in the sunlight, they just can't stand it like you and other werewolves can't stand the touch of silver."

"I know my parents can't understand why I use plastic spoons, knives, and forks for." Bobby informed

Berry chuckled.

"Anyways, vampires can only be killed by a few things and I'm afraid wooden stakes aren't one of them."

"I know that part," Bobby said, "I read how to kill them in the book."

"Good so you know that only few ways to kill one is by stabbing it in the heart with a silver dagger dipped in holy water." "Well we exactly don't have one of those or a gun that fires bullets made of silver and well blood from a werewolf."

"The only thing we have is your blood, so get us some silver, melt it down and we got ourselves a bullet." Berry joked

"So how come it calls for werewolf blood?" Bobby asked

"That's easy to explain, well you see in all the research books it says that werewolves and vampires have been natural enemies ever since the two first existed."

"Wait, I got an idea, what if instead of a bullet made of silver and werewolf blood, we get a dagger covered with my blood."

"Ok, I thought you said we didn't have a dagger."

"I think I know someone who might."

"Who's that?"

"Joan."

* * *

**So Bobby wants to find Joan, well that probably won't be easy neither is killing a vampire. Stayed Tuned for part 3. P.S. sorry this chapter was short.  
**


	15. My Bloody Hilloween part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of the Hill.**

**Sorry for the wait but here is part 3 of episode 4.**

* * *

(October 28th)

Bobby was in his wolf form running from rooftop to rooftop with the moon light shining on him (it was a full moon so he was pretty much forced to transform). He spent the pass two nights looking for Joan while also keeping an eye out for the vampire. It was around 11:17 at night and he had reached the park where he was surprised by a blast from a flash grenade that stunned him for a few seconds while the only sound he heard was the familiar click of a 9mm.

"Miss me?" Joan's voice asked

Bobby's vision returned and saw Joan standing there.

"Actually I need a favor from you."

Joan laughed.

"That's funny, I never known a werewolf to ask someone for help."

"It's like I keep telling you I'm not a normal werewolf."

They stood there for a minute both waiting for the other one to make a move until Joan slowly lowered her gun.

"What do you want from me?" she asked

"I've been looking for you for two nights to ask if you happen to have a silver dagger on you."

"Let me guess, it's about the vampire?"

"How you know about that?"

"I hunt monsters remember," Joan said, "Vampires are probably one of the most common things out there."

"It sounds like you know what you're doing." Bobby joked

Joan removed the clip from her gun to show Bobby that it was filled with silver bullets that had a slight dark red tint to them.

"By the way thanks for the blood you gave me." Joan remembered

'When did I give you my blood?"

He then remembered their first encounter and the arrow that she fired into him that he quickly ripped out.

"Oh."

"So let me guess, since you don't have a gun, you were planning to cover the dagger in your own blood and stab the thing to death," Joan asked while reinserting the clip, "it's quite the amusing plan but it won't work for you need to actually touch the knife and well you see its silver."

"Don't worry, I got that covered."

Joan slowly reached behind her and took out a small 8 inch silver dagger enough to pierce a heart. Bobby then reached into his pocket (which was tricky due his claws) and pulled out a large leather pouch and tossed it to Joan.

"Put the knife inside." Bobby instructed

She did what he asked and then tossed the pouch back to him.

"I want it back when you're done." Joan said before he turned around and ran off

"Thanks Cameron." Bobby said when "Joan" was out of sight

The next Bobby was at Berry's locker where he informed him that he got the knife.

"So how are you going to track down the vampire?"

"I still think it might be Camelia." Bobby said

Berry closed his locker then faced Bobby.

"I know this might sound weird coming from me but I'm telling you she's just a normal person." Berry stated

"Is there any test I can do to see if she is one?"

Berry leaned against his locker and waited for some other students to walk by before speaking.

"According to my books vampires in fact do hate garlic why they do is a mystery even to this day."

"We all are going to That's Amore on Halloween and they have garlic bread, so if she doesn't eat that then she must be a vampire."

"Not that simple," Berry disagreed, "I'm not a big fan of garlic either and we both know I'm not a vampire, what does your book say about identifying them?"

"Not much, the only thing that it said that I didn't know is that they have the ability to immobilize there victims by looking them in the eye using some kind of hypnosis."

"You said Camelia was blind so there is no way she can do that." Berry reminded

"I'm going to at least test her," Bobby said, "if it's not her oh well."

Bobby arrived home right as he parents were getting into the truck.

"Come on Bobby," Peggy said, "you're coming with us to the mall to pick out our costumes for The Dauterive's party."

Bobby walked over to the truck. Peggy then noticed Jade.

"Oh Jade, that reminds me, your father told us that if you want you can either come with us or go with them later."

"I might as well go now." Jade said walking towards the van

After a long drive the four of them made it to the Arlen Mall where they headed straight towards the costume store they had every October. Hank immediately found a costume version of Tom Landry's suit and fedora.

"Well how about that." Hank chuckled

Peggy was next to find her costume which was a traditional witch costume (appropriate if you ask me); while Bobby and Jade had a harder time finding one.

"There doesn't seem to be any good costumes this year." Bobby complained

Jade was looking through a section of costumes when one caught her eye.

"Here we go," she said pulling out one, "Little Red Riding Hood."

Bobby smirked when he got an idea.

"Ok then, if you're Little Red Riding Hood, how about I go as a werewolf (LOL) so I can be the Big Bad Wolf?"

Jade began to laugh out loud.

"I'm sorry but no offense but you're as harmless as they come." Jade informed

"I can be scary." Bobby disagreed

"Like a bat, can act scary but are really harmless."

"They carry rabies."

"Not all of them."

The two then took there costumes along with Hank and Peggy's who the former paid for all of them. They arrived home just as Bill and Camelia were coming over. Jade thanked the Hills then went over to her house. Bill walked up and asked to speak to Hank and Peggy in private (something about a surprise for Camelia) leaving Bobby alone with his wife.

"So, Mrs. Dauterive," Bobby began deciding to use this time to gather information, "will your parents be coming to the reception?"

"No, I'm afraid both of my parents are deceased." Camelia replied

"I'm sorry to hear that what were they like?"

Camelia stood there acting like Bobby was interrogating her but replied anyway.

"My father traveled a lot, that's how he met my mother on a trip to Greece where she was a lounge singer in a five star hotel."

"Kind of how like you and Mr. Dauterive met." Bobby pointed out the similarities

"True I met my beloved William the same way my father met my mother."

Before Bobby could ask another question his parents came out with Bill.

'Thanks guys," Bill said, "now if you excuse us Camelia and I have to get our costumes."

Shortly after they left Bobby ran into his house and straight to his room where he grabbed his book and began to flip through it feverishly.

"Let's see her mother was a lounge singer in Greece and Mr. Dauterive met her at a karaoke bar in Las Vegas," Bobby tried to put the pieces together, "so a creature known for there singing, that would make her, a what?"

Suddenly Bobby found what he was looking for. The top of the page gave the name of the creature.

"The Siren," Bobby began to read, "the siren is a creature from Greek mythology who was known to lure sailors to there death by singing which made the sailor so desperate to get to them that they ignored the rocks in front of their boats thus causing the ships to crash right into them, sirens are believed to be extinct for no one has encountered one for centuries, well that doesn't help."

It got even worst as the book didn't give him any information on how to kill a siren. He then remembered the book he bought on Greek mythology from Mr. Booker. After he retrieved it from his shelf, he flipped through the book until he got to the page about sirens, it mostly referenced the Odyssey but like his other books didn't help him out much.

"Damn it," Bobby cursed as he tossed the book down "there could be a Siren on the block and I can't do anything about it."

He laid back onto his pillow trying to figure out this whole mess.

"Maybe Berry was right, I could be getting paranoid, but I swear there is something going on with Camelia."

While he was deep in thought we travel across the street to the Dauterive house where Bill and Camelia were getting ready for there reception at That's Amore. Camelia was in the kitchen with a bottle of wine that looked pretty old while Bill was standing there drinking a beer.

"That's a fancy looking bottle." Bill pointed out

"It should be, this bottle has been in my family for years," Camelia revealed, "it the bottle my father picked up the night he met my mother who gave it to me for my wedding."

"Why didn't we have it the night we got married?"

Camelia smiled.

"For one thing you were driving; secondly I'm only supposed to open it on my first anniversary."

She reached out and opened a door to take out the cork screw.

"What are you doing?" Bill asked

"I was planning to open it." Camelia explained

"I thought you wanted to save that for are first anniversary?"

She turned to Bill and smiled.

"Come on Billy just one little glass just to see what it tastes like?" Camelia asked in a sweet sing song voice

Bill's face went from confused to relaxed and happy.

"Sure, why not, what's the harm in a little taste."

"Thanks honey, why don't you go into the living room and I'll bring you a glass."

Bill obeyed and walked into the living room. When he sat down Camelia reached into her pocket and pulled out a small syringe full of what appeared to be blood, removed the cap, and then inserted the needle through the wrapper and the cork until it stuck out of the bottom of the cork. She then gently pressed down forcing the blood through the needle and into the wine. After she removed the needle she gave the bottle a little shake then placed it in a cabinet.

"Actually you know what," she shouted to Bill, "I guess I can wait another year to drink this."

She went to the fridge and grabbed them a couple of beers then joined Bill on the couch and watched TV as she was smiling with a evil smirk on her face.

(October 31st: Halloween night)

The Hills had changed into there costumes and were getting ready to leave.

"Hold on." Bobby said before running back into his house and into his room

He flipped up his mattress and grabbed the silver dagger he got from Joan (his costume had "wolf hands" so he could safely touch it) and tucked it inside his costume (with out touching his skin) then headed back outside. They arrived at That's Amore where the maitre d' lead them to one of their private rooms where they saw that everyone else except the Dauterives were there. They found their table and sat down. It was two minutes until 8 when Bill and Camelia walked into the room. Both of them were dressed as vampires, Bill's was more Dracula type while Camelia's was more of a Victorian Goth style. The two sat at the front table and the party began. Bill stood up and tapped on his glass getting everyone's attention.

"I like to begin this evening by saying that I couldn't ask for a better group of people to celebrate with plus enjoy it with such a beautiful woman," Bill said before looking down at Camelia "I hope that the rest of are lives will be like the night that we meet."

"How romantic." someone said loud enough that they all could hear

Their meals came and they ate, so it was time that the newlyweds danced as everyone watched. Then other people began to dance. Jade was sitting by herself when Joseph Gribble (dressed as a football player minus the helmet) walked up to her.

"I know we don't hang out but I was wondering if you like to dance?" he asked

Jade was about to reply when Bobby came up.

"Care to dance?" he asked

Jade smiled and stood up as the two headed to the dance floor.

"Thanks for that." Jade said

"No need to thank me," Bobby said, "Joseph is an ass, plus a dumb jock so it seemed like the right thing to do."

"What do you have against him anyways?"

"We used to be friends until he ditched me for the football players."

"Sorry to hear that besides I like Berry better then him anyways."

"That's how feel."

The two danced for five minutes until Camelia asked if she could cut in.

"Sure." Jade said stepping out of the way

Camelia led Bobby to a corner of the dance floor.

"I know what you are." she whispered to Bobby

Bobby kept dancing but his face went blank.

"What?"

"You heard me, oh and if you thought I was a vampire you're correct," Camelia revealed, "after we finish this little dance of ours I arranged it so that the maitre d' will bring out a bottle of wine I brought from home out and give all the adults a glass."

"What are you up to?" Bobby asked

She turned them around so that her back was facing the others, she then reached up, lowered her glasses to reveal her blood red eyes.

"I knew you weren't blind."

"Actually during the day I am but as soon as the adults drink the wine they too will be like that."

"How can drinking wine turn them into vampires?"

Camelia smiled as she replaced her glasses over her eyes.

"I added in a sample of my own blood into the wine, so when the others drink it they'll become vampires and since it my blood they drank they'll only be loyal to me."

"I'll stop you." Bobby said

Camelia then leaned in close so that her mouth was next to Bobby's ear.

"That's were your wrong." she sang

Bobby suddenly pulled away as his grabbed his head that began throbbing in pain.

"What did you do?" he asked

Camelia smiled before her face changed into one of concerned.

"Bobby you alright?" she asked in fake sympathy loud enough so Hank and Peggy could hear who ran over

"What happened?" Peggy asked

"I'm not sure," Camelia lied, "we were dancing then suddenly he grabbed his head."

Peggy placed her hand on his forehead.

"He's not burning up, Hank take him home."

Hank went to grab Bobby but Camelia stopped him.

"Don't worry I'll take him home."

"I can't let you leave your own party." Hank disagreed

"Oh let her take him home Hank." Peggy Okayed the idea

Bill ran up to his wife.

"What's going on here?"

"Its ok honey, I'm just going to take Bobby home," Camelia explained, "I'll be back before we open up the wine."

Bill offered her his keys but she said they she would get a cab. She grabbed Bobby and led him outside where they could talk more in private. Bobby managed to break free of her grip.

"What did you do to me?" Bobby asked still in pain

"Simple, I neutralized your morphing ability." she explained

"But vampires can't do that."

Camelia chuckled.

"Normal vampires yes, but I'm not a normal vampire for you see I'm actually a hybrid."

"What kind of hybrid?"

"My father was a vampire while my dear mother was a little something called a siren."

Bobby's eyes widened as he was shocked to learn that Mr. Dauterive married such a terrifying monster.

"The gift I inherited from my mother is so wonderful," Camelia bragged, "it let's me immobilize normal humans so that I can feed on them but in cases such as with a werewolf like you I can neutralize your ability to transform into your monstrous form."

"I guess you beat me." Bobby admitted as he slowly pulled out the dagger

He quickly stabbed himself in his upper arm and pointed the knife at Camelia.

"I'm afraid I don't need my wolf form to kill you."

He quickly ran and stabbed Camelia in the chest but to his surprise nothing happened. Instead she grabbed Bobby by his throat and slammed him into a nearby car then she pulled out the dagger and threw down into nearby gutter.

"Sorry to say this but that little anti vampire trick won't work on me."Bobby quickly recovered from his collision then ran off as fast as he could. Camelia removed her sunglasses and tossed them onto the ground then smiled with her fangs showing.

"Let the hunt begin." She said before running after Bobby

* * *

**Looks like Bobby was right but he never expected her to be a vampire/siren hybrid. How will be ever beat this thing. Stay tuned. P.S. I'm sorry if this chapter seemed long. **


	16. My Bloody Hilloween Part 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of the Hill.**

**At last here it is, the part four of My Bloody Hilloween. Enjoy.**

* * *

Bobby had barely made it into a small neighborhood with Camelia fresh on his tail. He ran through crowds of kids going Trick-Or-Treating trying to elude the vampire/siren hybrid. He bolted down an alley but he ran into a trash can and fell over. Suddenly he heard someone approach him; he rolled over only to see Camelia standing over him staring down at him with her blood red eyes and her fangs sticking out.

"It's time to get rid of you once and for all." she said

"Why get rid of me, I can barely move as it is." Bobby pointed out

She reached down and once again grabbed him by the throat.

"For only your kind has a chance to defeat my new legion of followers." Camelia revealed

She then pinned Bobby to a nearby fence and opened her mouth in order to feed on him.

"Hey bat bitch." a voice called out

Bobby and Camelia looked over to see Berry standing there with a flashlight which he pointed at Camelia, turned it on and shining the light into her eyes.

"My eyes." Camelia screamed

Bobby took this moment to shove her down and run towards Berry.

"Looks like you were right about her after all." Berry said

"Half way right actually," Bobby corrected, "she's a hybrid between a vampire and a siren."

"Did you say a Siren?"

"Yeah so that means you'll be affected by her song."

Berry quickly took something out of his pocket. Bobby looked to see three smoke bombs.

"Why the hell are you carrying those around for?"

"It's Halloween," Berry explained, "anyways, I got an idea."

As he explained his plan Camelia had gotten back up and noticed the two boys.

"It's going to take more then a weak little flashlight to defeat me."

At great speed (still no where near that of The Flash) she charged at Bobby and began to attack him. She pinned Bobby to the ground.

"This has gone long enough, with you out of the way then there will be no one to stand in my…." Camelia began to say before Berry quickly shoved a smoke bomb in her mouth.

"You talk too much you know that." Berry joked

The bomb went off and yellow smoke began to pour out of her mouth and down her throat causing her to cough violently. She managed to cough out the smoke bomb.

"You…." was all she could say before she lost her voice

"What the hell did you do?" Bobby asked

"I figured since she is part siren then taking away her ability to talk for a few minutes will by us some time."

"Good plan, but how the hell are we going to kill her?"

"Can't you wolf out or something?"

Bobby tried but all he could do was get his claws to come out.

"Good enough." Bobby said as he ran at Camelia and slashed her shoulder

Camelia retaliated by back handing him into a fence. Berry ran up to her but like Bobby was sent flying into a fence.

"Man she's tougher then she looks." Berry stated

"Tell me about it." Bobby agreed

They then saw her coming at them and quickly moved out of the way. Bobby then thought of something

"Quick back to my house, I have got an idea."

The two boys ran off the down the alley with the monster hot on their tail. They soon reached Bobby's house after 10 minutes of running (ok it might been longer but when your running for your life who cares how long you run for) and Bobby managed to grab the spare key and open the door, they ran in and closed the door tight.

"Ok now what?" Berry asked

Bobby ran into the kitchen and began to go through the cabinets.

"Dude this is no time for a snack."

"Hang on," Bobby said as he continued to look, "here we go garlic powder."

"You're going to season that thing?"

"Listen, I got an idea but you're just going to have to trust me like I did you when we faced the Raven Mocker."

Berry smiled just as there was a banging on the sliding glass door. It was Camelia and she was trying to pry the door loose.

"You two are dead when I get in there." she threatened in a wheezy voice

"The smoke bomb didn't last as long as I hoped." Berry said

Suddenly she slide the door open but for some reason she couldn't walk in.

"I don't get it, why isn't she coming in to kill us?" Bobby wondered

Berry then remembered something.

"Of course, vampires can't enter someone's house with out being invited."

Bobby smirked.

"Tough luck bitch, I'm not letting you in my house." Bobby shouted

"You may not, but your parents will," Camelia pointed out as she took out her cellphone, "and look here, they're number 3 on speed dial."

"Frak, if they pick up were dead."

Bobby then handed Berry the garlic powder and told him to use his imagination as he was going to get a few things. He ran out of the kitchen leaving Berry there by himself.

"Here goes nothing." Berry said as he began to unscrew the lid then poured some of the powder in his hand

He then ran up to the door and flung the powder into Camelia's eyes that began to water.

"My eyes," she screamed, "you brat, I'm going to kill you for that."

Suddenly Bobby returned with his car keys in hand along with a silver cross necklace. He ran up to Camelia and with surprising speed placed the necklace around her neck causing it to glow hot as it began to burn her. He then tossed his keys to Berry and told him to open the trunk. Once that was done Bobby picked up Camelia then threw her in, then sprinkled the remaining garlic powder over her causing her to suffer even more. The pain eventually caused her to black out and when she woke up, she found her self in some kind of old footlocker.

"What's going on." she said as she began pounding on the door

We then see that the footlocker is chained closed down in a hole around 8ft deep in what looks like a construction zone. Bobby was standing over the hole as Berry hopped down from a backhoe.

"I always wanted to use one of these." Berry shouted in joy

"Glad you're happy; now help me with the cement mixer." Bobby said

The two rolled over the said mixer and turned it on.

"So what are we doing again?" Berry asked

"I remembered reading in one of your books that vampires don't have to breath but yet I read in my books that sirens were living creatures so they need air, so I thought we would conducted a little experiment to see if a hybrid between the two needs to breath." Bobby explained

"I'm impressed, you almost know as much about monsters as me."

They laughed as they began to pour the liquid concrete (FYI cement is an ingredient in concrete) down the hole.

"You're going to pay for this," Camelia screamed, "There will be others like me."

"Yeah, that's what they all say." Berry pointed out as the locker began to get covered

Bobby then remembered something.

"Oh my God," Bobby shouted, "the wine."

Bobby took out his cellphone then pressed 2 on speed dial

"Hello?" Bobby heard his dad's voice asked

"It's me Bobby, what are you guys doing?"

"We're on are way home, we just got out into the parking lot."

"Please tell me you didn't drink the wine."

"I'm afraid we didn't get the chance for the maitre d' accidentally dropped it on the floor," Hank informed, "so we missed out on what would probably been a delicious tasting wine, we should be home in about half hour."

Bobby said goodbye then hung up.

"How far are we?"

"I say about a good 9 inches," Berry reported, "the top is under at least 2 inches of concrete."

"That's good enough," Bobby said, "let's just get this hole filled in."

They spent a good 15 minutes filling in the hole all the way and making sure not to leave any trace that they were there. Berry returned the backhoe to where he found it and returned to the spot where they buried Camelia.

"I have to say this by far was the toughest monster to kill." Berry stated

"Especially since that monster was your father's friend's wife." Bobby added

Berry sighed.

"You do realize that they did something similar to this on Supernatural."

"Where you think I got the idea, in way I'm glad you made me watch the DVDs."

"What are we going to do now?"

"I have to get home before my parents do, so I guess I'll see you later."

Bobby arrived home exactly three minutes before his parents and quickly changed cloths then hopped into bed.

It was 9:30 in the morning when he got up; he walked into the living room to see a police officer talking to his parents. Peggy saw him then stood up, ran over to him then hugged him.

"What's going on?" Bobby asked

Hank stood up and walked over to them.

"Miss Dauterive went missing last night after she brought you home," Hank replied, "did you see or hear anything?"

"She brought me home, I had a snack, I watched The Creature from the Black Lagoon that I recorded last night, then called you and went to bed." Bobby lied

"Well normally we don't declare a person missing until 24 hours after they vanish but with all the strange things that been happening recently we decided not to take any chances," the officer said, "I have to get going, I appreciate your cooperation."

"Glad we could help Officer Brown." Hank said

Bobby went back to his room where he got dressed then headed outside where he was ambushed with a hug by Jade.

"Thank god." she said

She let go to reveal that she was with Cameron and Berry.

"What you guys doing here."

"The woman that brought you home went missing and you don't think we would be worried that something happened to you?" Cameron explained

"It's like I told my parents and the cops, I came, ate, watched a movie, called my dad, and then went to sleep."

"Was it The Creature from the Black Lagoon?" Berry pretended to know nothing

"Yeah, how you know?"

"I watched it last night to."

They then heard the a car start up and looked to see the cop car pulling out of Bill's driveway with a really depressed Bill moping on his lawn.

"Poor Mr. Dauterive," Cameron said with sadness, "the woman he loves is missing; I can't imagine what that would feel like."

"I hope none of us will ever have to." Jade said

We then follow Bill into his house where he opened up the cabinet that contained the wine he and Camelia were planning to drink on their first anniversary. He held it up to his face where he stared at it for five minutes with tears in his eyes before he slowly placed the bottle into an open drawer that had a lock on it.

"I hope your back by this time next year." Bill said before he shut the drawer and locked it thus ending the episode

* * *

**I know that Bobby and Berry seemed evil burying her alive but i had to be done but now i feel sorry for Bill. Anyways i hope you enjoyed this episode and I like to apologize for the delay but I've been real busy lately and i hope Episode 5 will go smoother. P.S. if you want to know what happened in that episode of Supernatural just look up Season 3 episode 15 and watch it or read about it. Thank you and stay tuned.**


	17. Episode 5: Dealing with Death part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of the Hill.**

* * *

(November 9th)

A lone figure is running down the road on a dark rainy afternoon. All we can tell that the person is young wearing a grey hooded sweatshirt that had a picture of a Triceratops on the front along with a pair of blue jeans and worn out sneakers. Their face was concealed by the hood of the sweatshirt which they had put up to keep them dry and the only thing they were carrying was a dark blue bag on their back. A storm began to stir as the person passed a sign that read **Welcome to Arlen **as a bolt of lightning flashed in the sky.

(Time: 4:30 p.m. Place: Strickland Propane)

Hank was in his office going over some important papers while talking to a costumer on the phone.

"Yes Mrs. Potter, I'll personally come out and look at it myself," Hank said, "I promise a mistake like that won't happen again."

Hank hung up a few seconds later and continued to go through the papers.

"Damn it, where is that form?"

He got up and walked out into the main lobby where Enrique, Joe Jack, and Donna were standing by the window watching the rain.

"Have any of you guys seen Dave," Hank asked, "he went to replace a valve on the Potter's tank but now they think it's leaking so they had to turn it off."

"Sorry Honey," Joe Jack replied, "I think Dave checked out ten minutes ago."

"Ten minutes, but we close at 5 p.m., he knows that."

"I'll go see if his home number is in the computer." Donna said as she went to check

"Thank you."

He walked over to the window and stood next to Enrique and Joe Jack.

"It's supposed to rain all weak I hear." Enrique said breaking the silence

"Yep, it's going to be a sad week for propane." Hank agreed

Suddenly he noticed someone running from up the road.

"That's odd." Hank pointed out the window

They all looked to see someone running down the road.

"You're right Hank," Enrique agreed, "that person is definitely not running to get out of the rain."

When the person got closer, Hank opened the door then began to shout to get the person's attention.

"HEY IF YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF THE RAIN, YOU'RE MORE THEN WELCOME TO COME IN HERE!" Hank shouted

The person noticed Hank and decided to take him up on his offer. As soon as the person made it to the door Hank escorted them to one of the desk chairs (At the same time revealing they were the same height as Bobby).

"Is everything ok?" Hank asked

The person shook there head no.

"Well can you at least tell us your name?"

The person then removed the hood to reveal a girl with brown eyes and long black hair that she kept in a ponytail.

"Sarah," the girl said while breathing hard, "Sarah Argentina."

"Glad to meet you Sarah, I'm Hank Hill, Assistant Manager here at Strickland Propane."

Donna came out with a mug of hot chocolate.

"I figure she could use something warm to drink after running out in this cold weather." Donna said

"Thanks." Sarah said as she took the mug then took a sip

They gave her ten minutes to rest then Hank decided to ask some more questions.

"So," he began, "can you tell me were you're from."

"California." Sarah replied before taking another sip

"Ok, how old are you?"

"15."

"That is my son's age, "Hank chuckled, "now were are your parents?"

"They died a while back."

Everyone was in shock over this tragic detail.

"Sorry to hear that," Hank said, "How did it happen?"

"I guess you can say natural causes."

Hank stood up for moment and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't you have family somewhere?"

"I have an Aunt Sharon in Tennessee," Sarah revealed, "She's my legal guardian."

"Doesn't she know that your parents died?"

Sarah shook her head no.

"Do you know her number?"

Again Sarah shook her head no.

"Well I'll have Donna here take you to the break room where you can rest until we finish up in 20 minutes."

Sarah stood up and Donna took her to the break room.

"So what are we going to do with her, Honey?" Joe Jack asked

"For now we'll wait until Mr. Strickland gets here." Hank suggested

It was near closing time and Hank was in Mr. Strickland's office talking about Sarah.

"I'm sorry Hank but she can't stay here." Buck declined Hank's suggestion

"Look sir, this girl has been running since California, she probably hasn't a decent meal in weeks and she has no way to contact her aunt in Tennessee." Hank informed about Sarah's situation

"I don't know what to do for her Old Top; I can't put her up in a hotel because no hotel in Arlen will accept my credit cards due to an incident that I would rather not bring up."

"The only other choices are to take her to my house…."

"That's a great idea." Buck shouted

"I don't think Peggy would…."

"Forget about that bitch of a wife of yours, this girl needs the kind of charity only Strickland Propane can give her."

"If you put it that way, I guess I can do it."

"Great, then it's settled."

(5: 05 p.m.)

Hank had just pulled out of Strickland Propane with Sarah in the passenger seat.

"I hope you don't mind staying at my house for a while." Hank said

"That's ok, as long as I can sleep in a warm bed I don't mind."

Hank smiled.

"It won't be that bad, I have a dog that gets along with everybody except repairmen, then there's my son Bobby he's your age, then finally my wife Peggy who at this moment is making her famous pork chops."

Sarah's eyes widened at the words "pork chop".

"I haven't that those in a while." Sarah informed

Hank looked at her and began to wonder something.

"I like to ask you something and if you don't want it answer that's ok, but when we first saw you running down the road it looked like your were running from something or someone, so my question is are you running from something?"

Sarah took a deep breath.

"I guess you can say that I'm running from the thing we all try to run from."

"What's that?" Hank wondered

"Death." she replied as we see her reflection in the side mirror along with a bolt of lightning

* * *

**Something about that makes body chill. Hopefully we'll find out what she means. Sorry if the chapter seemed short. Stay tuned**


	18. Dealing with Death Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of the Hill.**

**Before we continue i like to point out that this episode might revolve around Peggy. I then remembered that King of the Hill revolved around a lot of other characters besides the Hills but don't worry I'll try to make Bobby and Berry the focus for the rest of Season 1. Enjoy**

* * *

(The Hill House)

Sarah was sitting in the kitchen table digging into the food Peggy had made while Hank and Peggy were talking in their bedroom.

"She can't stay here Hank." Peggy refused

"Why not, she can stay in the den." Hank stated

This made Peggy angry.

"Oh so when Luanne's mom went to prison and her father ran off, she wasn't aloud in the den but this girl, who by the way is a complete stranger shows up at your work and you're willing to give up your den?"

"For one thing Luanne had a job so she would easily rented a small apartment but Sarah is actually on her own and isn't old enough to get a job or rent an apartment so the best thing for her is to stay here." Hank argued

"Then set her up in a hotel."

"We don't know how long she's going to be here for," Hank pointed out, "let her stay until we can locate her aunt in Tennessee."

They argued for a few more minutes until Peggy gave in.

"Fine, she can stay here."

They walked back out to the kitchen where they saw Sarah had eaten all seven pork chops.

"I don't believe it; she ate all the pork chops." Peggy shouted

"Sorry." Sarah apologized

Hank looked at Peggy who was giving him a death glare.

"Don't worry about it, you probably haven't a decent meal in weeks and besides my wife's pork chops are delicious." Hank said with a little humor in his voice

Just then Bobby came in through the sliding glass door soak from head to toe.

"Man just a short walk from my car to the garage and I'm wet like a fish." Bobby said as he took off his shoes

"Not to mention that you smell like a wet dog." Sarah joked

"Who are you?" Bobby asked now noticing the girl

"Bobby this is Sarah Argentina," Hank introduced her, "she's going to be staying with us for a while."

He then introduced Sarah to Bobby and the two shook hands.

"So what's for diner?"

"It was going to be pork chops but it seems this girl has such a huge appetite." Peggy said

"Can you stop being rude Peg," Hank begged, "you can easily make something else."

"I could go for a meatloaf." Bobby said

Peggy rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll make a meatloaf but I better get some this time."

After waiting an hour, they all sat down at the table and began to eat.

"So Sarah," Peggy began, "what were your parent's names."

"Hector and Julia," Sarah replied "they died protecting me."

Hank and Bobby pretty much wanted to stop asking questions but Peggy being her self-centered began to suspect something.

"I know you're lying," Peggy said, "you're probably just some runway who goes around mooching off of people."

"PEGGY," Hank shouted, "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

Hank and Peggy got up and went back to there bedroom to talk.

"I'm going out on a limb here to say that your mother not real thrilled about me being here." Sarah pointed out

"I don't know what here problem is, my cousin Luanne lived in the den for around 2 years and she never had a problem with that."

"Well I'm hoping I'm not here for 2 years."

She took a bite of the meatloaf but looking back at Bobby.

"So what do you do for fun in this town?" she asked

"Personally I hang out with my friends Berry, Jade, and Cameron." Bobby said

"Sounds fun, I haven't seen my friends in weeks."

"I'm sure my friends will like you."

Then Hank and Peggy walked back into the kitchen.

"Sarah," Hank said to her, "Peggy agreed to let you stay here but there will be rules that you'll have to follow."

"OK."

"Good, now if you and Bobby will join me in the living room I'll go over them."

As soon as they got out of earshot, Peggy grabbed the phone and pressed a button.

"Hello Nancy," Peggy greeted, "I need you do me a favor, I want you to look but any reports in California about the deaths of a Hector and Julia Argentina."

While Peggy was talking to Nancy, we go to the local car dealership called Pratley Hyundai where the owner himself, Lane Pratley was locking up for the night. He went around back to get into his own personal car when suddenly the wind began to pick up.

"Stupid Channel 84, are they ever tired of getting the weather wrong." Pratley said

He made his way to his White Mustang when we see him from the point of view of something watching him. He reached into his pocket to grab his keys, when he looked back up he was spooked to see a shadow of something in his car window but when he turned around nothing was there."

"Ok, this storm is obviously messing with me." Pratley said

Next he inserted the key into the lock and turned it. Before he got in his spine began to fill cold. He quickly turned around but again nobody was there.

"Nice ride, mind if I take it out for drive." a voice said out of nowhere

He turned his head to the left where a shadowy hand appeared and clapped on to his face causing him to scream with the storm covering it up.

The sky had not cleared at all the next day, although the thunder and lighting stopped but the rain continued to gently pour. Bobby had invited his friends over to meet Sarah and liked he hoped got along well. They all were sitting in the living room having a good time while playing some kind of racing video game.

"Damn it," Berry said, "why did you smash me into a wall?"

"Seemed like a good idea." Bobby replied

Suddenly a green car drove right pass them.

"See you later." Jade said

While they were playing Peggy was in the kitchen talking on the phone with Nancy.

"So, what did you find out?" Peggy asked

(Scene changes to Nancy Gribble sitting at the table on her cellphone)

"This one is pretty odd Sug, "Nancy said, "I actually know a reporter from California, she was my college roommate, anyways this is what she told me."

Peggy listened to all the details that Nancy told her and her eyes got bigger by the minute.

"DEAR LORD!" Peggy shouted

"Is everything ok mom?" Bobby asked from the living room

Peggy quickly poked her head around the corner.

"Everything's fine honey, just go back to whatever you were doing."

After a few more minutes Peggy hung up the phone just as Hank walked into the kitchen.

"Who was on the phone?" Hank asked

"It was Nancy," Peggy said, "she was just telling me something interesting."

Hank by this time had gotten a beer from the fridge.

"What's that?" he asked as he opened said beer

"As it turns out I was right about that so called "orphan" that's sitting in our living room."

"God, Peggy, I thought I told you to leave her alone."

Peggy crossed her arms.

"Uh uh, no you need to hear what Nancy told me," Peggy stubbornly stated, "you see there is a small town in California called Rushburg, apparently it use to be called Rush Town as miners established it during the gold rush, any who there was actually a Hector and Julia Argentina who living there with there only child Sarah Argentina."

"Why would I be shocked that she was telling the truth?" Hank couldn't figure out the shocking news

"If you will let me finish I'll tell you the shocking part, now around 3 weeks ago there was massive fire at there house that killed her parents and the investigators couldn't find the source of the fire but witnesses claimed to see a girl matching Sarah's description exiting the house exactly thirty seconds before it exploded."

Hank stood there horrified. He was thinking that this nice young lady killed her own parents. Just then Bobby walked into the kitchen to get his keys.

"Is it ok if Berry, Sarah, Jade, Cameron, and I go out?" he asked

"Sure." Hank Okayed

The group headed out in Bobby's Cadillac driving through town.

"Where should we go?" Bobby asked

"Cameron and I were thinking about taking Sarah to the mall to get some new cloths." Jade informed

"To the mall it is."

Ten minutes later they were halfway to the mall when suddenly something struck the back of Bobby's car.

"What the hell?" he shouted as he looked in the rear view mirror

That is when he saw that a White Mustang was chasing them.

"What's going on?" Berry asked

Bobby took another look in the mirror.

"Someone just rammed into us but I can't see who."

The mysterious driver again rammed into the Cadillac, this time with enough force to cause Bobby to lose control and drive right into a street lamp. Luckily the airbags worked and everyone was buckled in so none of them were seriously hurt. Bobby checked on the others.

"Jade, "he said, "You, Cameron, and Sarah go get help, Berry and I will see who it is."

"Alright just be careful." Jade said before her and the other girls got out then ran off

Bobby and Berry then got of the car and approached the other vehicle just as the driver of the Mustang got out. The looks Bobby and Berry were baffled when they saw the face of the driver.

"Lane Pratley," Berry shouted surprised, "why the hell is he trying to kill us?"

Bobby just stared at Pratley as he began to walk towards them. He then figured it out,

"That's not Lane Pratley." Bobby informed.

* * *

**Then what is Lane Pratley, could it be the thing Sarah said she was running from. Stayed tuned for part 3. P.S. I have figured out the rest of the season but I do have room for one more mythological for legendary creature so don't be afraid to leave your ideas in the reviews.**


	19. Dealing with Death part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of the Hill.**

**Part 3 of episode 5. Enjoy.**

* * *

(Pratley was 3ft in front of them.)

"Out of my way boys," Pratley said, "my business is not with you."

"Then what's with you driving us off the road?" Bobby asked

"I'm after the girl you were transporting."

It took them a minute but they figured out which of the three girls he was talking about.

"Why are you after Sarah?" Berry asked

"My mission is to retrieve her and take her back to my master." Pratley replied

"Yeah, who's that?"

Pratley took a step forward while the color of his eyes turned into an orange smoke like color.

"Death." Pratley said

Bobby and Berry took a step back when they saw Pratley's eyes.

"If you work for Death, what does that make you?" Bobby curiously asked

Pratley's eyes turned back to normal as he gave a sinister grin.

"I'm a Hellhound."

"I thought hellhounds were well you know…dogs." Berry stated

Pratley laughed at Berry's statement.

"That is such a common misconception; I mean are groundhogs little pigs that burrow underground?" Pratley pointed out.

"Ok then what you are exactly?"

"My kind has been used to help one to retrieve something that is rightfully theirs, for example I work for Death so every time he needs to collect something from a person, he sends me to "fetch" it."

"Why is Death interested in Sarah for?" Bobby asked

"All I know is that my master told me to follow the orders of somebody that he is made he a deal," _Pratley_ explained, "my orders were to bring the girl back, then the person would keep the girl while my master gets her soul and in exchange he'll give them something that they've been searching for."

"Well you're not getting Sarah as long as I'm here." Bobby said as he stood in a fighting pose

"You think you can stop me, well I know what you are Bobby Hill, you're this town's local werewolf so go ahead and transform but may I point out all the traffic cameras along with the security camera across the street."

Bobby and Berry looked around only to see that the hellhound was right. If Bobby wolfed out then his secret would be exposed to Arlen thus leading to what would probably become a monster hunt to kill him.

"Fine, I don't need to transform, I mean how tough can you be."

Pratley grinned as he ran at Bobby easily getting the upper hand by punching him in the face then quickly turned to face Berry only to deliver a powerful roundhouse kick. He then grabbed Bobby by the collar of his jacket and punched him in the face two more times before dropping him. Next he turned back to Berry and delivered a powerful kick to Berry's chest which knocked him back about a foot onto his ass.

"Does that answer your question, wolf boy?" _Pratley_ joked

Suddenly the sound of a police siren blared through the streets.

"This looks like a good a time as any to bail."

The hellhound turned Pratley's body around facing away from Bobby and Berry who the former saw a shadowy human like figure stepping out of his body began to run before transforming into a shadowy dog like form and proceeded to run down the road. Bobby also noticed that each of the hellhound's steps was outlined by fire which was quickly extinguished by the rain. The cop car arrived a few seconds earlier.

"What happened?" the officer said as he ran up to Bobby

Bobby pointed over to Lane Pratley who was now unconscious on his back.

"Look like we got here just in time."

The officer motioned for his partner to come over.

"I have to say kid; you have some good people looking out for you."

Bobby turned his head to see Jade, Cameron, and Sarah running up with the other officer.

"Don't worry you're going to be fine."

While the police officer helped up Bobby the hellhound (back in his human like appearance) was watching from the shadows.

"On to plan B." he said before vanishing

(The Hill House: an hour later.)

The officers brought Bobby and Sarah back to the Hill's house after waiting for the paramedics to make sure that Bobby would be fine and that Berry was going to recover then dropping Jade and Cameron off at their homes.

"Don't worry Mrs. Hill we got Lane Pratley in custody he's looking at some pretty serious charges." the officer guaranteed that justice would be served

"Thank you, officer." Hank said

When the officer left Peggy quickly grabbed Bobby and began to hug him in a death grip.

"I'm never ever letting you drive ever again," Peggy promised, "mommy will drive you everywhere."

Hank moaned at Peggy's over protectiveness while Sarah just giggled a bit. Bobby then decided it was time that he got answers.

"You guys mind if I talk to Sarah alone in my room?" he asked

"No problem." Hank said

After breaking free from Peggy's hold Bobby and Sarah went into his room and closed the door.

"What the hell just happened?" Bobby shouted loud enough so that his parents couldn't hear

Sarah walked over and sat on the bed.

"The hellhound found me and tried to kill you guys so he could bring me back to his master, Death." Sarah revealed she knew what happened

"Why is Death after you?"

Sarah closed her eyes, tilted her head back then opened her eyes again.

"He's after me because my parents made a deal with him."

"What kind of deal?" Bobby asked

Sarah titled her head back down and looked directly at Bobby.

"It was 15 years ago at the Rushburg General Hospital," Sarah began to explain, "when I was born the doctors told them that I was so small and weak that I wasn't going to make it, this of course broke their hearts, so as they were looking at me barely hanging on with life support a man approached them, they told me the he looked to be in this sixties and he looked old and very pale, he promised them that he would grant me with 15 years of life as long as they promise to give me up when my 15th birthday approached."

"Why would he grant you life I thought that dude was all about… well death?" Bobby pointed out

"I think he wants me to work for him you know collect souls."

"So he wants to turn you into a grim reaper?"

"I think it's more then that for you see he gave me a gift that let me over come my sickness and be able to live my life to the fullest until he would come for me."

Bobby couldn't figure out what to say about all this.

"So fifteen years later to the date I was at home with my parents when a knock came at our," Sarah continued her story," it was my dad's best friend Herman Clark but for some reason my dad shoved him down and ran back into the kitchen then explained everything for me right before Clark broke through the door, that's when my father told me to run, so I did then the next thing I know right when I ran out of the house it was engulfed with flames, I have been running ever since."

"I'm sorry about all that," Bobby said with sympathy, "I wouldn't know what to do if my parents died like that."

"It somewhat makes me happy that they died protecting me."

"How do you know it was a hellhound?"

"He caught up with me in Arizona a few weeks ago and told me that he was going to drag me right back to his master."

Bobby got up and went over to the bed and sat next to Sarah.

'One more thing then we can stop talking, what was the gift Death gave you?"

Sarah smiled.

"You seriously don't know do you?" she smirked

Bobby stared at her in confusion.

"I don't believe it; I made you out the moment we met."

Bobby continued to stare at her until her irises turned a dark yellow for a few seconds before turning back to her brown ones.

"You're a werewolf?" Bobby said in shock as he jumped up

"Yeah, not only that, but a class 4, just like you are." Sarah added

They both began to laugh non stop.

"That would explain why you were able to eat all those pork chops."

"This is great; I never met another werewolf before."

They continued to talk telling different stories about their werewolf experience (with Sarah having more experience then he does).

"You buried a vampire/siren hybrid in the ground incased in concrete?"

"It wasn't easy."

"So which of your friends know?"

"Just Berry, I'm not ready to tell Jade and Cameron yet."

"I'm sure they'll find it cool."

She looked outside and noticed it was getting dark. Then something popped her in her head.

"You want to go for a run?"

"You're kidding right, there is a hellhound bent on kidnapping you and you want to go for a jog."

Sarah leaned in closer.

"You know why he possessed that guy for," Sarah asked but continued before Bobby could answer, "Hellhounds aren't quick enough to catch werewolves."

"That's why he must've picked a place with so many cameras, he knew I would've kicked his ass if I wolfed out."

"Come on."

He and Sarah left his room and told his parent that they were going out for a walk to clear their heads.

"I tell you what (_catchphrase!_)," Hank said, "that Sarah girl might just be perfect for Bobby."

Bobby and Sarah had made it to the private part of the alley where no one would see them "wolf out".

"It's time to "Wolf Up!"." Sarah chuckled

Bobby transformed into his werewolf form quickly followed by Sarah whose fur was black like her hair and unlike Bobby her cloths didn't tear.

"Hey what gives," Bobby asked, "my shirt is basically ripped but yet yours is undamaged."

"The secret is to wear cloths that are one size fits all." Sarah informed

"I'll have to remember that."

The two began to run off into the night, unknown to them the hellhound had tracked them down.

"Got you now girl." it said

The creature began to roam around looking for a "host" that he could use to get close to Sarah without alerting her. He soon discovered an overweight man in a white tank top drinking in front of the fence that was outside the house that he saw Sarah and Bobby come out of. He slowly approached the man then transformed into his dog form and began to charge. The man turned to see the dog coming at him and began to run away but unfortunately the dog was faster then before he could let out another scream the hellhound jumped and vanished into the man's back.

"Hey Bill." a voice said

Bill's eyes turned into the orange smoke color before returning to Bill's normal eye color then turning to face the man.

"Hey." _Bill_ waved

The Hellhound walked towards the man in a dark red button up shirt wearing an orange trucking hat along with sunglasses.

"_I wonder if he wears those all the time,_" HH (Hellhound) thought before speaking, "so pal, why do you wear those sunglasses again."

The man sighed.

"How many times to I have to tell you, I wear them so that the government can't use there fancy satellites to capture an image of my eyes so they can use said image for their twisted government plots." the man explained

HH then decided to use this man instead of the guy he's in now.

"Hey." HH said as he faced the man

The man looked at him then suddenly saw Bill's eyes glow then the next thing he knew a shadowy dog leaped out of Bill's chest and into him

(6:28 p.m.: The Arlen Water Tower)

Bobby and Sarah had made it to the top of the water tower and turned back to their human forms.

"This view of Arlen is great." Sarah complemented

"I come up here sometimes just to clear my head."

Bobby then noticed Sarah's eyes began to water.

"I hope I never leave this town."

Bobby held out his arm and patted her on the back.

(Back at the Hill home)

Peggy was walking out to her car when he noticed Dale.

"Hey, Dale." Peggy shouted

Dale responded a minute later.

"Where are you off to?" _Dale _asked

"I'm off to Channel 84; your wife had discovered something interesting about the death of Sarah's parents." Peggy replied

"Look lady I don't think you should stick your ugly face into it."

Peggy scoffed.

"That girl is probably hiding at my house from the police, there is not way I'm harboring a felon."

_Dale _took out a cigarette and placed it in this mouth.

"Trust me; you do not want to know the truth."

"Dale I don't have time for one of your stupid theories." She then got into her car and began to pull out the driveway.

"Last chance you dumb bitch."

Peggy said something that I do not which to type while she pulled out and began to drive off. HH then took out the lighter.

"Well don't say I didn't warn you." he said before turning on the lighter

Suddenly as he did that Peggy's car exploded into a fireball. HH just stood there as he lit the cigarette.

"I don't why but I feel like saying _She-she-sshhaa _(_catchphrase 2)." _he said before inhaling then blowing out a small cloud of smoke.

* * *

**Oh My God, he killed Peggy (LOL). Who would've thought that Sarah was a werewolf uh. Coming up next part 4, so if there is special way you want me to kill the hellhound (without killing Dale) let me know. P.S. if you're okay with the Bobby+Sarah thing let me know. Stay Tuned**


	20. Dealing with Death part 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of the Hill.**

**Part 4 of Dealing With Death. Enjoy. P.S. This chapter will be longer then the others.  
**

* * *

(Arlen Water Tower: a few minutes earlier)

"Where you want to go now?" Sarah asked

"I know this BBQ place that throws out the best ribs," Bobby informed," but the last time I went I got blind sided by a Chupacabra."

"That sounds fun."

Right as they got to leave they heard and saw a small explosion coming from somewhere in town.

"What was that?" Bobby shouted

They both looked around until they noticed where the explosion had come from.

"It came from your house." Sarah said pointing out towards that direction

Wasting no time the duo climb down and in record time making back to the house where they entered through the front door (so Bobby could change his shirt) then ran out to the back where they saw all their neighbors panicking as they were trying to put out the fire.

"Don't worry I've called the cops." Boomhauer said

Bobby looked over and saw that Mr. Dauterive passed out on the ground while Mr. Gribble was standing there smoking.

"Dad, what happened?" he asked

Hank walked up to his son and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm afraid your mother was in the car when it exploded." Hank sadly reported then removed his hand

Bobby became speechless, his body frozen, but his mind thought one thing.

"_That hellhound bastard, he must have killed her." _Bobby thought

Suddenly he felt another hand on his left shoulder and turned to see Jade.

"You ok," She Jade but then mentally slapped herself, "sorry I mean of course you're not but…"

"I know what you meant." Bobby pointed out

He stood there with Jade and Sarah along with everyone else when the fire trucks arrived and put out the fire. The fire marshal walked up to the large group.

"It appears that fire started in the engine and quickly made its way to the fuel line," the marshal informed, "I going to call this one accidental, I'm sorry."

Everyone stood there and began to mourn the death of Peggy Hill, expect for Dale who just continued to smoke.

"Why isn't Mr. Gribble sad?" Jade asked

"It's no secret that he didn't care for my mother."

Bobby then walked back up to his dad.

"So what happened exactly?"

"Well I was in the house watching TV when your mother told me that she was going to the bookstore go grab the newest book in a series she has been reading, then a minute later I heard an explosion," Hank told his POV (Point of View), I ran outside to the alley where I saw her car in flames, Dale told me everything he said that he and Bill saw the car exploded and that the realization that Peggy had died over came Bill who fainted."

"Mom shouldn't have died."

"I know why you and Sarah don't go back into the house while I finish things up here."

Without saying another word Bobby and Sarah went back into the house and into Bobby's room where he grabbed his monster book.

"What's that?" Sarah asked

"It's a book I bought when I first became a werewolf," Bobby told her, "it is full of information about the different things that go bump in the night."

"It sounds like it comes in handy."

"Actually it has a bad track record."

He began to flip through the book when he came across what he was looking for, a page that was entitled **Hellhounds**.

"Let's see here, hellhounds are minions of the underworld (knew that), but have also been known to be used by various gods and goddess most famously by Hades, the Greek God of the Underworld, they are known to track down their prey and drag their souls back into the depths of hell, they also have small control over fire, mostly causing small fires and explosions," Bobby read, "some say even there foots prints are outlined by fire."

"Enough with the biography, does it say how to kill one?" Sarah asked hoping to get this thing off her tail

Bobby skimmed down the page to find the information Sarah wanted.

"Here it is, the hellhound can only be killed in one of four ways, either by coming in contact with Holy Water, exposed to sunlight (which sucks it has been raining) which they came over come by possessing a human host, an arrow whose heads are made from the claw of a wolf, or by its master."

"See, I told you that if we can get this thing to expose itself then we can easily take it down in are wolf forms."

"I like that plan but how do we figure out who it is in?"

We got back out to the alley where everyone, expect Hank and Dale had left.

"My gut told me to check her engine this morning but I didn't listen to it." Hank said blaming himself

"Don't blame your self," Dale said, "Peggy should have kept her nose out of it."

Hank looked at Dale.

"Keep her noses out of what?" Hank wanted to know

Dale turned to him and smiled and just like before the hellhound jumped from Dale (who passed out) and into Hank. The hellhound looked at his new hands then reached up to adjust his glasses.

"I better go check on my _son_." _Hank_ said

He walked into the house to find Bobby and Sarah in the living room talking.

"What you two up to?" _Hank _asked

"Nothing Mr. Hill, "Sarah said, "Bobby was just telling me some stories about his mother."

Hank walked over then sat down next to his son, he gently patted him the on shoulder.

"I'm sad that your mother is gone too Bobby but I'm sure that she probably didn't fell a thing."

"I know but something tells me that it wasn't an accidental explosion." Bobby said

"You don't say, well I can tell you that your mother deserved to die."

Bobby and Sarah were both shocked by this statement.

"Yep, only if that bitch didn't try to find out what exactly caused that fire that killed Sarah's parents."

Sarah then sensed something.

"The hellhound is in him." She shouted

Hank's eyes turned into the familiar orange smoke then back to normal as he quickly shoved Bobby off the couch then grabbed Sarah's arm after she tried to run.

"I finally you, you little bitch." HH said

HE stood up and proceeded to haul Sarah towards the door then suddenly Bobby grabbed him from behind and threw him back.

"Get in my car, hurry." Bobby said

As Sarah ran out Bobby turned back to his hellhound possessed father who had got back up.

"Boy, like your father would say "I'm going to kick your ass." (_Catchphrase 3)." _

HH charged at Bobby, but then was caught off guard when Bobby grabbed a near by picture frame and smashed it in his face. HH cried in pain as Bobby grabbed his keys and ran outside to his car where Sarah was waiting. He got in then back out of the driveway then drove off.

"Where are we going?" Sarah asked

"I don't know." Bobby replied as he was concentrating on getting the hell out of there

But this escape was short when he saw his father's truck quickly approaching behind them.

"Damn it, I forgot that his truck was out."

Thus began a long chase scene (I'll shorten it). The car's drove all the way from Rainy Street to Arlen First Methodist Church. Sarah looked at the place.

"What we doing here?"

"Please just trust me." Bobby said before they got of the car

They saw the truck approaching then ran up the steps and into the church.

"Now if I'm right, the hellhound won't able to enter this place."

"Good idea." Sarah agreed

(_Bang)_

The noise scared them as the hellhound continued to bang on the door.

"I know you're in there." He shouted

After a couple more tries he finally broke open the doors.

"Let me guess, you came here, thinking that I wouldn't be able to enter right, guess again."

Like he said he took one step forward into the church.

"You see as long as I'm in a human body, the church can't hurt me."

He walked towards them. Bobby stepped in front of Sarah then wolfed out.

"I'll keep him busy while you get out of here." he said

"No," she refused, "if you even beat him what makes you think Death won't send an army of hellhounds after me."

Then HH jumped on Bobby knocking him down.

"You should listen to her," he agreed, "if you do kill me Death will only send more to claim his property."

Bobby growled as grabbed his father's arm and threw him to the pews.

"Ok, if you want to help, grab me some Holy Water." Bobby instructed

"NO NEED." a voice said ringing through the church

Bobby and Sarah stopped in their tracks up the hellhound stood up and smiled.

"Master." he said pleased

Then from the open doors a gust of wind began to fill the room.

"What's happening?" Bobby shouted

"Death." Sarah replied

That moment a man who appeared to be in his 60's with short grayish white hair, standing at 6'0ft tall, wearing a long black trench coat, black pants, shoes, and a pair of black leather gloves. He walked slowly into the church until he was less than 2 feet away.

"Hello, Sarah," Death said, "it's good to finally meet you face to face."

"Wish I could say the same thing, dirt bag." Sarah stated

Death chuckled.

"I have to say, your parents did a fine job raising you, now I'm glad I gave you fifteen years of life."

HH came running up to Death and knelt on his knees.

"Master you came," HH said, "do you want me to finish this or you want to take it for here."

"The second thing you said, but I'm afraid that your services are no longer required." Death informed

"What you mean?"

"I mean this."

Death placed his hand on Hank's chest, made a fist, then pulled back pulling out the hellhound's true form which not being protected by Hank's body burnt up in flames.

"He won't bother us again." Death said

He looked back at Bobby and Sarah.

"Oh there isn't need for that werewolf form of yours."

With a wave of Death's hand, Bobby was then reverted back to normal and to his surprise his cloths remained intact.

"Miss Argentina, I'm afraid that it's your time to go."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked

"It was part of the deal I made with your parents after I let you live for 15 years then your soul would belong to me but recently I made another deal with someone who wasn't interested in your soul just your physical body."

"What did they want in return?" Bobby asked

"I'm afraid that's none of your business," Death replied, "now step aside so I can take what is rightfully mine."

He gently scooted Bobby to aside and walked towards Sarah.

"Over my dead body." Bobby shouted before he tackled Death in his wolf form

The two rolled on the ground and Sarah took this chance to run out of the church. Death quickly got up and held out his hand then once again reverted Bobby back to his human form but Bobby refuse to stay down and continued to change back thus creating a cycle until Death stopped and left Bobby in his werewolf form.

"You have spirit, I like that, but my fight isn't with you," Death pointed out, "just let me take the girl and you shall live."

Bobby growled as charged at Death and slammed his shoulder into him hard enough that it sent him flying out of the church and hitting the ground below. Bobby ran out to see Death lying on the side-walk below.

"Good riddance." he said

Then to his surprise (which he should have known) Death opened his eyes and stood up.

"I guess it's true what they saw, one can me all brawn but have no brain," Death said, "because everyone knows that you can't kill…well me."

"You can't blame a guy for trying." Bobby said before he went attack

Once again Death held up his hand and left it there leaving Bobby no choice but to stay as himself.

"Now this is what is going to happen, I'm going to let you go, heal your father who won't remember anything because he was trapped away in his own mind just like the three previous men that my hound possessed, they to won't remember but Sarah is coming with me."

"Go to Hell." Bobby said

"I've been there many times actually." Death joked

Bobby just stared at him wanting so bad to rip his head off.

"Why don't you take me instead, if the person wants a werewolf's body then they can have me and you'll get my soul?"

Death looked at him with curiosity.

"Now why would you do that, unless…" Death wondered before he figured it out, "how touching, I can sense that you developed feelings for her, but your mind is full of questions such as is it real or is your animal half attracted to her's while your human half's heart longs for the affection of another, quite the struggle I say."

"What are you Cupid all of a sudden?"

"I know this because you're not the first person that was willing to exchange their own soul for that of someone they care for."

"Then are you willing to take me instead."

Death smiled before letting Bobby go.

"I'm willing to negotiate but if you even think about transforming the deal is off."

"What else would you want besides my soul?"

"You see, when one is willing to save their love ones from me, I always give them something in return, like Sarah's parents I gave them fifteen years with her and all I wanted in turn was her soul when she turned 15."

"Ok then, let Sarah live and you can have my soul in fifteen years." Bobby offered

"I'll accept that offer but under one condition," Death agreed, "lately you've been fighting monsters that have come into your neck of the woods which I have to thank for the soul of the vampire/siren hybrid by the way, so if you don't want me to claim your soul in fifteen years all you have to do is kill a creature whose soul is equal to that of your own."

"You want me to work for you by killing monsters?"

"Monsters, demons, ghost that have yet to crossover, or anything similar."

Bobby thought for a moment.

"Fine, I accept."

"Good," Death said extending out his gloved hand, "don't worry you'll only die if you touch my skin."

Bobby carefully grabbed Death's hand with his right one and shook it but suddenly the palm of his hand began to burn. When he let go he looked to see a black skull with the number 5475 on the forehead.

"What the hell is this?"

"Don't worry, you're the only one besides myself that can see it and as for what it is, think of it as a countdown for how many days you have left until your soul belongs to me, so you have 5475 days left which equals fifteen years unless you give me a soul that is good enough to free you." Death explained

"So Sarah's off the hook?"

Death nodded.

"Get the hell out of here." Bobby said

"Very well, I shall see you in 15 years Bobby Hill or maybe before if some nasty creature manages to get you first." Death said before vanishing in a shimmer

Bobby ran back into the church to find his dad still lying on the floor but like Death promised as his wounds have healed.

(The Hill House: 7: 20 in the morning)

Bobby and Sarah were at the table both eating breakfast without saying a word. Hank walked in all groggy as he went over to the counter and poured himself a cup of coffee when the phone rang.

"Got dang it," Hank mumbled as he went to answer the phone, "hello?"

His eyes shot open.

"Really, that's great, where," Hank shouted with joy drawing Bobby's and Sarah's attention, "ok; I'll make sure she's on the first bus out."

Hank hung up the phone and turned to the table.

"How about that," Hank chuckled, "Sarah, good news, a customer of mine has a brother who works for the FBI and it'll cost Strickland money because I promised a big discount but he has located your Aunt Sharon in Nashville, Tennessee, her last name is Johansson, right?"

"Yeah, that was my mother's maiden name. " Sarah said with joy

"Well they did a background check and it did say she has a younger sister named Julia, just like your mother."

Sarah got up and hugged Hank.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it, but unfortunately I have to run a couple of errands to get Peggy properly buried so Bobby will have to take you to the bus station when you're ready."

"I'm ready to go anytime."

Two hours Sarah had said her goodbyes to everyone which included Jade, Cameron, Berry (who got discharged from the hospital) the Hill's friends and neighbors, and even the people at Strickland Propane who were happy that she found her aunt (Jo Jack began to cry but claimed that it was his allergies acting up). The Cadillac arrived at the bus station and Bobby walked Sarah inside where she got her ticket and the two sat down.

"How does it feel to finally be free?" Bobby asked

"Pretty good," Sarah said, "you never told me how you convinced Death to let me go."

"I basically became his personal monster killer so that he can collect their souls."

Sarah smiled.

"Sounds a little harsh but as long as you kill the ones that are hurting people then its ok."

Moments later it the announcer said that Sarah's bus was getting ready to leave.

"I'll walk you out."

When they got close to the bus, Sarah turned to Bobby.

"There's something you're not telling me." she said

"What you mean."

Sarah glared at him.

"You smell just like my parents use to, tell me how you really convinced him." Sarah begged

Bobby sighed

"I offered my soul for yours; I have fifteen years left unless I manage to find a monster whose soul is equal to mine."

Sarah stared at him then suddenly smacked him in the face.

"That is for making the dumbest choice you can ever make." she said

"I'm sorry.

She then kissed him on the cheek she just hit.

"That was for saving my life."

Bobby smiled.

"Try to keep in touch," Bobby said, "I really hate to forget you."

She smiled then adjusted her backpack and walked towards the bus, she was ready to get on when she quickly turned around.

"Bobby," she said getting his attention," don't worry, it's like they say, "We California Girls are unforgettable."."

Bobby smirked getting the reference as Sarah turned back and walked on the bus then sat down. The bus pulled out a moment later and Bobby stood there waving goodbye to Sarah who waved back until the bus left Bobby's view. He turned to go back to his car when suddenly he felt his hand burning but it felt more like he touched a warm sidewalk, he looked down and saw that the number on his hand went from 5475 to 5474.

"I better make these next fifteen years count." Bobby said to himself

* * *

**What an ending isn't it. Will Sarah ever return? Will we find out who Death made his other deal with? Will Bobby find a soul of equal value? Find out as Werewolf of the Hill continues. Stay Tuned**


	21. Episode 6: A Christmas Breeze part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of the Hill.**

**I know it's early for Christmas but hey, it's going to be July soon so I guess it's Christmas in July (YEAH!). Enjoy.**

* * *

(December 17th: 8 days until Christmas)

Bobby and Berry were at the mall looking for gift for there friends and family while Christmas was playing and they were talking about the best Christmas movie ever.

"It's just amazing that John McClain managed to take 12 terrorist by himself." Bobby said

"Well he had some help." Berry pointed out

They walked through the mall they spotted a store they never seen before.

"Xavier's Christmas Warehouse." both of them read aloud

"We might as well check the place out." Bobby said

They walked inside to see that the store was packed full of people.

"Why is it so crowded in here?" Berry asked

They looked all around seeing signs that read 85% off to 95% off.

"That can't be good for business." Bobby pointed out

After a few minutes they finally broke through the crowd to see that some of the people were standing in front of the counter where a man in a red suit (not Santa Clause but a business suit) was standing helping people out. He was 6ft tall with short black hair.

"Here you go Miss, Martin," the man said, "have a lovely Christmas."

The woman left and the boys made their way to the counter. The man looked at them with a smile.

"Welcome to Xavier's Christmas Warehouse, I'm the owner, Xavier Chance, how can I help you?"

"Honestly, we just came in to look for gifts like everyone else." Berry said

Xavier smiled.

"Well I can save you the trouble, just tell me who the gifts are for and I bet I can find the perfect ones." Xavier promised

Berry decided to go first, while he read his list Bobby looked down at his hand where we see now that he has 5438 days left, he then looked at his list and began to fell sad for this would be the first Christmas with out mother, so that meant he had only had to buy gifts for his dad, his cousin, her husband, their kid, Berry, Cameron, and finally Jade whose name he had drawn for the Secret Santa during his dad's annual Christmas party at their house. He looked back up to see that Xavier had written the names of everyone on Berry's list then got a separate piece of paper.

"Ok kid, who's on your list."

Bobby read all the names on his list to the man who then gave them a number and went into the back.

"I assume we wait until are number is called?" Berry asked to no one in particular

They made their way once again through the crowd to see what was all in this store. What it turned out to be was different kinds of object some old others looked new.

"These are some pretty weird Christmas presents." Bobby pointed out

After five minutes they heard there number being called. When they got up to the counter they saw Xavier with two large boxes one marked with **Barry **while the one under it was marked with **Hill**.

"Here you go boys, that'll be 21.25 for both of them." he said

The boys paid for each of there boxes which inside contained gifts that were already wrapped and labeled with the proper person.

"He even remembered to leave my name off the Secret Santa one for Jade." Bobby said impressed

As they were going to leave the mall they walked past a large stage with the banner that read **Serizawa Turbines, Harness the wind for cleaner and more efficient future. **Over sixty people were standing in front of the stage.

"I hope my dad never find out about this." Bobby said

"Come on it's just some wind turbines," Berry pointed out, "I mean unless they find a way to use the wind to cook steaks, then your father has nothing to worry about."

A moment later Japanese man who appeared to be in his 40's, standing at 5'7, thick black hair, and green eyes, wearing a green business suit walked up onto the stage. The crowd cheered.

"I think this guy and that Xavier dude bought their suits at the same store." Berry joked

The man waved as the clapping died down.

"**Hello**, and **thank you**," he said with a slight bow, "I am Shouta Serizawa, owner and CEO of Serizawa Turbines."

As Shouta was talking, Bobby noticed two large men at both ends of the stage.

"_They must be his bodyguards."_ Bobby thought while Serizawa was talking

"Now you can enjoy good clean energy all year round, not just during the spring and summer."

"Excuse me sir," A random person shouted, "but don't all wind turbines do that, what makes yours different?"

Shouta smiled.

"Let me show you."

He motioned for a young Japanese woman that looked to be in her twenties wearing a sparkling silver dress. With her she brought out a box with a picture of a wind turbine on it. She placed it down on a small table next to him. He then reached into the box and pulled out what appeared to be a miniature wind turbine.

"Thank you Asuka, "Shouta thanked, "As you can see, I have made it so that you won't need to buy wind turbines that tower 50 stories above your house (height maybe exaggerated but hey he's trying to sell something), so with these easy to install instructions you'll be able to light your Christmas tree 24/7 without paying the electric company a single dime, so this can be yours for only $1200."

The crowd began to cheer louder as they stared to get out their credit cards.

"I can't people are falling for this." Bobby shouted

"People will do anything to save money." Berry said

"They must, because this is just nuts, let's get out of here."

They walked back out to Bobby's car and drove off. While they traveled home, we go back into the mall where Shouta was in a small temporary shop which was filled with people buying his product. As he gave away the 40th one the girl from before (most likely his assistant) walked up to him.

"A woman is here to see you." Asuka informed

"Tell her to come back, I'm busy."

"She said that it's really important."

Serizawa sighed.

"Fine, tell her to wait in my office." he said

After half hour Shouta walked to his office where Asuka was keeping them busy. He opened the door and stepped inside to reveal Anna and her bodyguard Fintan sitting in front of his desk.

"How can I help you today, Anna," Shouta asked as he sat down in his chair, "you may have not noticed but I'm busy."

Anna leaned back in her chair.

"I noticed it's just funny to see you become a common rip off artist."

Shouta chuckled.

"Look, those people give me their money and in return I give them a wind turbine that works only for five weeks before it breaks down and all I have to do is blame it on their low I.Q."

"As fun as that sounds, I like to offer you a trade." Anna revealed the reason for her presence

"I'm afraid I'm not in the trading business."

"You will be when I offer the thing you want most."

Serizawa dismissed Asuka who stepped outside.

"You're telling me you found it?"

"Yes, and all it will cost you is that ring of yours."

They both looked down on his right hand to see a silver ring with glass on top which was hold some kind of water.

"What is my ring to you?" he asked curiously

"It holds one of few known mermaid tears in the world."

"Oh I see, you're trying to make the potion that will break the spell, but my answer is no."

Anna leaned forward in anger.

"Look the mermaid tear is one of three items I don't have and I've been everywhere else, hell I even made a deal a while back that was suppose to get me the tear and a werewolf but that went south." Anna explained

"My answer is still no; you can not have my ring." Shouta said

"How can you still be loyal to Amaterasu after she agreed to the "spell" in the first place?"

Serizawa leaned forward.

"She only agreed to it because her father, Izanagi was one of the first gods to vanish."

"Sad as that may be, she along with the other higher gods didn't even think twice about what the spell would do to us," Anna said, "they might enjoy blending in with mortals but there are some of us that are tired of hold back who we are in fear of vanishing forever, so the potion is the only thing that will let us over come that."

"If I give you my ring, how many others will be free?" Shouta asked

"I can tell you this; if you cooperate you and your assistant can be free."

Shouta sat there deep in thought asking him self if he should do along with Anna's offer or stay where he is at.

"Take me to what I want most and I'll think about your offer."

Anna smiled with delight.

"Good, now if you follow me I'll take you to it."

The three of them left Serizawa's store and walked through the mall until they reached **Xavier's Christmas Warehouse. **Thy stepped inside and walked up to the front desk.

"Hello, Xavier." Anna greeted

Xavier who had just gave a costumer their gifts looked over to see her.

"Anna," he said shocked, "I'll be right with you."

Few minutes later, Xavier had finished up with the rest of his costumers and closed down the store for 10 minutes.

"Ok you got 10 minutes to tell me why you are here." Xavier demanded

"I came here to get something from you." Anna said

"I already gave you Merlin's orb and that staff made from a branch of the tree from Hesperides, what else do you want?"

"It's not for me but for my friend Mr. Serizawa here."

Xavier looked at the mentioned person.

"So what can I help you with?" Xavier asked

"I was told that you have my bag."

"You're what?"

"My bag, it's white with words writing in kanji on it."

Xavier grabbed a list of his inventory and scanned through it.

"Sorry pal but I don't have that."

Serizawa slammed his hands on the desk.

"You shall return what's mine or…."

"Or what, as far as I can tell, you can't use any of your powers or you'll go bye-bye." Xavier pointed out

Shouta took his hands of the desk then straightened his tie before he turned to Anna.

"He had it the last time I came to see him." Anna defensively said

"Hey I'm just a Merchant, you know we'll buy and sell just about any neutralized magical object we get are hands on for a good price."

"And just how many of these objects walked out of here in colored boxes?" Shouta asked

"Please, like I would sell the real thing to a couple of rednecks, what I gave them were copies."

"Not all the items are neutralized," Anna pointed out, "some of them can be activated by anyone."

Xavier opened his desk door and grabbed a medium size box.

"Why do you think I give out copies for," he asked as he took something out of the box, "imagine what would happen it some hillbilly got his hands on Hermes' winged sandals." Xavier said before putting the shoes away

"I'm not going to ask again, where is my bag?" Serizawa asked

"Ok, here's the truth and please don't get mad, but I think I might have sold it."

Serizawa ran up and picked up Xavier by the lapels of his suit.

"Who did you sell it to?"

* * *

**What could be in the bag that Serizawa wanted I bet anything that Bobby has it. FYI the last name Serizawa comes from the original 1954 Godzilla movie in which that was the last name of the scientist that made the device that killed Godzilla. P.S. I'm planning to make a cast list for the story which will appear at the end of the final episode of the season, so let me know if there is anybody that you think would be perfect to voice one of my OC from the first 5 episodes and this one along with future episodes as i post them. so let me know. Thank you and stay tuned.**


	22. A Christmas Breeze part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of the Hill.**

**This chapter may seem a little short because there was so much stuff that i decided to take out the things that didn't matter to the actual story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Bobby had arrived home where his father was hanging out with his friends.

"Hey, Bobby," Hank said, "how was the mall?"

"It was great, I managed to get something for everyone on my list," Bobby informed while he got the box out of the truck, "is Mr. LaRue over there by chance?"

"No, he had to take an extra shift at the Mega-Lo-Mart," Dale answered, "his boss said they were getting flooded with costumers."

"Well it's probably more like a pond because there was a sea of people at the male and here's the best part, there was this Japanese guy that was selling miniature wind turbines claiming they could power a home better then any other power source."

Hank burst out laughing and almost choking on his beer at that information.

"Wind better then propane, what next, people are going to by a thousand hamsters which that'll probably only power a toaster." Hank mocked while he laughed

"Anyways I didn't want Mr. LaRue to over hear that I'm Jade's Secret Santa plus to see if you guys can guess what's in this box."

He placed down the box took out a long rectangular box and handed to his dad. Hank shook the box then passed it to Dale.

"Let's see, its light so it can't be a gun, it possibly could be a pillow of some kind or it could be a new dress."

"What is it?" Bill shouted with excitement

"I don't know," Bobby said as Dale gave him back the box, "I went to this knew store and the guy just took mine and Berry's list, went to the back, then came out with a different boxes."

"That's weird, why wouldn't the guy let you pick out the presents?" Hank asked

(Arlen Mall: Xavier's Christmas Warehouse: 12:41 p.m.)

Xavier was sitting in his chair leaning on his desk with his hands on his forehead while Serizawa stood there next to Anna who was holding a silver mirror with what appeared to be purple smoke whirling around in the glass.

"You used this soul mirror to look into a person's soul to see what they desire most so that you can make some cash?" Anna questioned

"Well not one's top desire only small things like the perfect Christmas present," Xavier explained

"Whose soul did you look at before you gave away my bag?" Shouta asked

Xavier started to look through some papers on his desk which was copies of the list he received earlier that day. He spent a good minute looking at each name on the lists to see if any ring a bell. Then he found it.

"Jade LaRue," he shouted, "the gift is for a Jade LaRue."

"Who bought the gift for her?" Anna asked

He quickly looked at the name on the top of the list.

"It went to some kid, last name Hill; I didn't get a first name."

The name struck an interest in Anna.

"This kid, was he around 5'6 dark brownish blonde hair?" "I think he was with this other kid who was a little shorter then him with brown hair."

"What was his last name?"

"Barry." Xavier replied

Anna smiled then turned to Shouta.

"Not only will you get your bag back but I'll get a chance to get the heart of a Cutos Lupus along with your ring that holds the mermaid tear."

(The Hill House: 2:00 p.m.)

Hank was sitting on the couch looking through the family photo album which was pictures of last year's Christmas. Bobby walked in with a can of soda and sat down next to him.

"Hard to believe that mom has been gone for over a month." Bobby said

"Been a rough couple of months, first Bill's new wife disappeared then your mom died in that explosion," Hank said starting to get sad, "but I think she would want us to enjoy ourselves and not mope around."

(Someone rang the doorbell)

Hank got up to answer the door.

"Hello." Hank greeted

At the door was a woman standing at 5'8 with long brown hair in a business suit with here was a really scary looking man along with a Japanese man.

"Hi, I'm Anna Verona, I'm with the Arlen Mall and there appears to been a little mix up at the Xavier Christmas Warehouse," Anna introduced herself, "for you see Mr. Chance accidentally gave your son a present that was being held for Mr. Serizawa here who has to be on a plane back to Japan in two hours, so if you just return the gift will be on are way."

"Bobby, get over here."

Bobby walked over to the door and gasped as he saw Anna standing there with her bodyguard Fintan and Serizawa.

"This nice lady says that store you went to mistakenly gave to a present meant for this man." Hank informed

"I'm sorry but the man said that the gift would be perfect for the person that was going to get it." Bobby refused

"Bobby, don't be rude," Hank shouted before turning back to Anna," now what was the name on the present?"

"Jade." Anna replied

Hank rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't, I mean that her Secret Santa gift, I really hate to have her be the only person got to have one, how much does this thing cost?"

"It's priceless." Serizawa replied

Hank sighed.

"Is there anyway you'll let us keep it?"

"There is one way, the girl can receive the present and if she likes it she may keep it but if she does not then send it back to me."

Shouta handed him a business card.

"One more thing, tell her not to open what's inside the box." he warned

"Thank you." Hank said

Anna, Fintan, and Shouta turned around and headed back to his limo.

"So you just gave up that easy?" Anna asked disappointed

"No, the girl will like the bag because of the design and will keep it, which is why on night of Christmas Day I'll send Asuka to retrieve the gift."

"Why not send her tonight?"

"My dear Anna, I am a man of business, if I have her steal what I just went to claim then that man would suspect me first." Serizawa explained

"Have her rip out of the heart of Bobby Hill while she's at it." Anna suggested

"The boy's heart was not in our original contract, she will only retrieve the bag and you'll get the ring that is it."

They got inside the limo unaware that Bobby had heard the entire conversation from his room.

"That did not sound good." Bobby said before he called Berry and told him to get over here

Berry arrived shortly then Bobby told him what he heard.

"Are you sure you heard them correctly?" Berry asked

"Yes, I'm sure, I have enhanced hearing, remember." Bobby said

"It's just now Anna knows where you live plus she's helping out that Serizawa guy we saw at the mall."

"I think Serizawa isn't who he claims to be, if he knows Anna then he must effected by the spell like her."

"Then who is he?"

"Not sure yet but I think it's time for me to see what I got Jade."

Bobby snuck out of his room and quietly walked into the living room as while his dad was in the kitchen with their dog Ladybird trying different Christmas sweaters on her (creepy I know). He quickly found Jade's present and took it back to his room where he proceeded to open it. Once open they saw that within the box contained a large white bag with Japanese kanji on it.

"What the hell is this thing?" Bobby asked confused

Berry took a closer look.

"It's a form of Japanese writing known as Kanji, luckily for you that I read a lot of manga."

"What?"

"You know those Japanese comic books," Berry explained, "anyways I only recognize one word on this thing, wind."

"So, Serizawa wants this bag, ok then, who or what does that make him?" Bobby wondered

"I don't know dude, we'll have to research online because I got no books on Japanese mythology and Mr. Booker went to Oklahoma for the holidays so his store is closed."

"Great, not only to we have to figure out who this guy is, now I have to find another present for Jade." Bobby said as he leaned backwards onto his bed.

* * *

**Who is Shouta Serizawa, do you know? Stay Tuned to find out. P.S. I know i usually have something to say but I won't waste your time so i hope you enjoy the next chapter.**


	23. A Christmas Breeze part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of the Hill.**

**Thanks for waiting, here is part 3 of episode 6.**

* * *

(December 24, 8:59 a.m. Christmas Eve Day)

Bobby had spent the last week not only trying to find Jade another present but any information about who Serizawa could really be. He had been into seven different stores but no luck. That is when he came across the store he purchased the mysterious bag in the first place. He walked inside to see that the store was almost empty.

"Welcome to Xavier's Christmas Warehouse," Xavier greeted, "say weren't you in here a week ago?"

"Yeah I was I just came by to ask you about one of the gifts you gave me." Bobby answered

"Sure, come back into my office."

(Xavier's office)

"So what can I help you with?"

"The day that I came in here a woman showed up with that Serizawa guy who was selling his product last week and said that you accidentally gave me a present you were holding for him."

Xavier froze for a minute before speaking.

"Your last name is Hill right," he asked, "the woman got more interested when I brought up your name."

"Do you know her?" Bobby asked

"I sold her some things a while back but yes."

"Then she must have told you who I am."

"Nope, she didn't."

Suddenly Bobby jumped out of his chair, grabbed Xavier and pinned him to the wall. His irises turned yellow, his fingers turned into claws and his teeth turned into fangs.

"I'm this town's local werewolf and you'll tell me who exactly the hell you are."

"I'm just a merchant that buys and sells magical objects; my family has been doing it for centuries." Xavier whimpered

"Who is Serizawa really?"

"I don't know, Anna just introduced him as Shouta Serizawa, I can't tell you anything about him."

"Well the present you gave me had the word "wind" written on it in Japanese." Bobby said

Xavier suddenly thought of something.

"Actually if may know who he is, so if you put me down."

Bobby let go and changed back to his normal self.

"Who is he?"

"At one time he was called Fujin, the Japanese god of wind, he held a bag that contained the wind and when he opened it, well it depended on his mood, it could either be a gentle summer breeze or a hurricane that could level all of Japan."

"Great, just what I need to end the year with, a damn wind god." Bobby said

He went to leave before turning back to Xavier.

"If you ever come back to this town I'll rip your head off."

He left Xavier shaking in his suit as he went to his car. He got inside and called Berry to tell him what he found out then told him to meet in the park.

Bobby was standing in the park when Berry rode up on his bike.

"You got to love Christmas in Texas," Berry said in a cheery voice, "you can ride your bike all you want without worrying about snow."

"That's cool, but what are we going to do, we can't fight a god." Bobby said before getting to the reason they're there

"Right, so Serizawa is the Fujin, the God of Wind, which does explain why he's selling wind turbines."

"Plus why Anna is helping him." Bobby added, "You got any ideas on what to do?"

"You're in luck my friend for as soon as you told me who we were dealing with I managed to find a way to beat him."

"Berry, you're the best."

Berry reached into his bag and took out what was revealed to be a Japanese comic book.

"A comic book is your answer?"

"Exactly, this particular has the hero fighting Fujin and even gives us an idea on how to kill him."

Bobby opened the comic book and started to skim through it.

"Dude, this shows the hero killing Fujin with a gun."

"Yes, a gun made by the sun goddess Amaterasu, so if we find a weapon that belonged to another god then we might have a shot."

"_Might,"_ Bobby shouted, "Berry, we'll only get one chance to kill this guy, I need a 100% guarantee that we can take this guy down."

"Sorry, _might_ is the best I can give you, it's going to be hard enough to find a godly weapon."

Bobby thought for a minute then smiled.

"Actually Berry, I may know the place to get one."

We return to Xavier Chance who was nearly done packing up his stuff to get out of town when two figures came up from behind and pulled him down on his back. He looked up to see Bobby and Berry standing over him.

"Please don't hurt me, I'm getting ready to leave town like I promised." Xavier whimpered

The duo rolled their eyes.

"Relax, we're not here to hurt you," Bobby informed, "we actually came for your help."

Xavier looked at them until they explained what they wanted. Moments later the boys were standing next to Xavier as he digging through one of the boxes that he just had picked up. A minute later he pulled out a large wooden club that appeared to be very, very, old. He walked over and placed it on the counter.

"I like to present to you the club of Ba'al the Canaanite God of Storms." Xavier announced

"Why would a storm god need a wooden club?" Bobby asked

"To make thunder of course, in mythology he also wielded a lightning bolt but I have yet to come across that."

"How much is it going to cost us?"

Xavier stood there trying to think of a price.

"If you manage to kill Fujin, then all I want in return is the silver ring that he wears." he said

"Seriously all you want is a ring?" Berry asked

"Yes, mystical objects are like paintings or records, if the person that created or sang them dies then they become more valuable."

"Fine, but after this my warning I gave you earlier takes effect." Bobby stated before taking the club

Bobby loaded the club into his car.

"Godly weapon, check, all we need to do is find Fujin." Berry said

"Then I'll bash his skull in with this club." Bobby added as they got into the car

Berry sighed.

"Dude what's going on," he asked, "ever since Sarah left you seemed different."

"It's nothing it's just the fact that my mom is around for Christmas is bumming me out."

As he began to drive Bobby began to thinking revealing the real reason behind his mood.

"_If Berry found out that I'm basically hunting supernatural creatures for Death so that I don't have to give up my soul in fifteen years, I'm not sure what he would think of me," _Bobby thought, "_maybe Fujin's soul will be valuable enough to get me out of it."_

He pulled into the driveway 20 minutes later and they headed into the house.

"What's the plan on finding him?" Berry asked

They stood there trying to figure out what to do when suddenly Hank came walking in the door and he appeared to be in a foul mood.

"Hey boys." he greeted

"What's wrong?" Bobby asked

Hank by this time had grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"It's that damn Serizawa guy; he is at City Hall trying to convince the major to switch the town's main source of energy to his wind turbines."

"Why are you upset then, I mean Arlen will be living a more efficient life style." Berry stated

"I'm all for that but he also has plans to make get rid of all other sources of energy so that in the future this town will literally run on wind power, so that means propane will become the thing of a past and I'll be out of a job."

"Why don't you try to do something, I mean you won the fight to get the old toilets back, remember?" Bobby reminded of Hank's past achievement

"It's no use; he'll win the major over after he invites him to his room at Arlen Towers."

"Wait Arlen Towers, as in that new fancy hotel near the Mega-Lo-Mart?"

"Yeah, why you ask?"

"Not important."

Hank sighed and told the boys that if he needs him he'll be outside talking to the guys. As soon as he was out of earshot Bobby quickly ran over and grabbed Jade's gift (he rewrapped it) and started to head out to his car. Berry quickly stepped in front of him.

"What you doing?"

"I'm going to Arlen Towers to make a deal with Fujin." Bobby said

"You just can't walk in there with a wooden club; we have to think this through."

Bobby stopped for a minute to come up with a plan.

(Arlen Towers: 5:00 p.m.)

The Cadillac pulled up in front of the Arlen Towers building (picture the building they used in the first Die Hard but it was a dark bronze like color.). The boys got out and Bobby grabbed Jade's gift while Berry carried a large duffle bag. They walked inside to the front desk where a man in a green jacket greeted them.

"Hi, is Mr. Serizawa in?" Bobby asked

The man looked up Serizawa's room number then picked up the phone to call.

"Yes, is Serizawa in," the man asked, "He has two people down here."

The duo stood there while the person on the other end said something. The man then looked at them.

"His assistant is up there and she wants to know who wants to see him and why?"

"Tell her that a misters Presley and Lennon are here to return something that he has been looking for." Berry lied a bit

"They say their names are Presley and Lennon and they're here to return an important item to Mr. Serizawa."

The man nodded his head as he talked on the phone which he hung up a minute later.

"She said to send you on up, it's on the very top floor."

They walked over to the elevator, got in and pressed the button to send them to the top floor. Bobby then turned to Berry.

"Presley and Lennon, are you serious?" Bobby shockingly asked

"The dudes on Supernatural use Rock n' Roll aliases all the time," Berry explained, "I figured it was a good a time as any to do it."

The both started to laugh as the elevator took them to the top floor. When the doors opened it revealed a short hallway that lead to a door. Bobby walked up to the door and knocked and a few seconds later, Asuka, Serizawa's assistant answered.

"Come on in." she greeted

The boys cautiously walked inside. The room itself looked as if it was custom made for Serizawa's stay as it was filled with different Japanese paintings, artifacts, flowers, and sculptures. She led them to the couch where they sat down. Bobby then began to smell something cooking.

"What are you making?" Bobby asked

"It's just a simple Japanese soup that Mr. Serizawa enjoys when he has company." Asuka explained

"Why not just order room service?" Berry wondered

"He doesn't like to spend money on overpriced food."

She finished stirring the pot and walked over to the boys and sat down in a car across from them.

"So I understand that you have something that belongs to him."

"We do, but I'll only give it to him." Bobby said

"Well he'll be hear shortly, in the mean time just relax and make yourselves at home."

It was a half hour later and the boys were still sitting on the couch.

"How long are we going to be here, "Berry asked getting impatient," your dads Christmas party starts 7, my parents want me home by 8."

"Hopefully not much longer," Bobby replied, "i still need to find another gift for Jade."

Just then they heard someone enter the keycard into the door and opened it. Serizawa stepped inside and noticed the boys.

"I see you made yourselves comfortable, Mr. Presley and Lennon," he joked, "now whatever you came to see me about needs to be important for I had to postpone my meeting with the mayor."

"We came return your bag full of hot air, Mr. Serizawa," Bobby informed, "or do you prefer that we call you Fujin?"

Serizawa turned his head and glared at the boys in shock.

* * *

**Looks like its time for the epic fight before Christmas. Will Bobby and Berry prevail. Will Bobby find another present for Jade. Stay tuned for the final chapter of "A Christmas Breeze". P.S. I decided not to do the cast list I mentioned earlier. **


	24. A Christmas Breeze part 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of the Hill**

**Here's part four of episode 6. Enjoy**

* * *

The air in the room became tense as Serizawa stared at the duo before turned his head back as he proceeded to pour himself a glass of bourbon then sat down in the chair Asuka sat in earlier.

"So you two have managed to figure out who I really am." Fujin (he'll be called that from now on) said

"It wasn't that hard when he saw the bag with the word "wind" written on it." Berry lied

Fujin took a sip from his glass.

"Really, so you boys read kanji, interesting, now I'm going to assume that you came up here for something."

"Yeah," Bobby said placing the box that contained Fujin's bag on the coffee table, "here are your choices, you can give me your ring in exchange for this bag or we'll kill you and keep both."

Fujin chuckled.

"You American teenagers always amuse me," Fujin stated, "you think you can do anything you want as if you are invincible but let me tell you, you are not."

Just then Asuka came back into the room with a glass full of a dark watery like liquid. Fujin quickly drank the whole thing in one setting then gave the glass back to her and she returned to the kitchen.

"Thank you."

"So who is your assistant then?" Berry asked

"Asuka, right her, you see she is actually my protector," Fujin revealed, "all of us gods have one, they act as assistants obeying every command, Asuka's family has actually been protecting me for centuries."

He took another drink of his whisky.

"Now back to this deal were making, I'm going to guess that Anna put you up to this?"

"What makes you ask that?" Bobby wondered

Fujin held up the hand that had the ring on it.

"I figured she sent you here to try to get my ring so that she can use the mermaid tears that are in it to create the necessary potion to break the spell."

Bobby smiled as a plan came to him.

"It looks like you got us, she did send us here to get the ring, she even told us that if we had to we could kill you and pull the ring from your cold dead hands."

All three of them burst out laughing. After a minute Bobby and Berry quit laughing but Fujin continued.

"That's funny but I'm afraid there is one flaw in that plan." he said

"Which is what?"

"You see, Anna isn't the only one going around gathering the ingredients to create the potion, now thanks to you every is ready."

"I'm afraid it's not going to be that easy to get my heart." Bobby said

"Silly mutt, I'm not thanking you because I need your heart, hell I had a werewolf's heart for centuries, what I'm thanking you for is bringing my bag back to me."

"I don't get what you're saying." Berry stated

Fujin stood up.

"What I'm saying is that the _soup_ Asuka gave me was actually the potion that is needed to break the spell, so it looks like I'm keeping my ring and taking my bag."

With that he snapped his fingers and a strong hurricane like wind came out of no where, lifting the duo up into the air and pinning them to the ceiling. Fujin walked over to the coffee table (while being unaffected by the wind) where he picked up the box and opened it.

"Hello old friend." he said

He then looked up and smiled at the sight of Bobby and Berry struggling as they tried to pull free.

"It's not use boys," they heard Fujin's voice clearly through the noisy wind (he's the god of wind, enough said), "struggle all you want but there is no way out for you."

He then saw Bobby's eyes open up and to his surprise were yellow then suddenly he saw Bobby wolf out which caused him to lose his concentration long enough for the boys to fall back onto the ground and quickly stand up. Then Bobby pounced on top of Fujin pinning his hands down with his feet, knocking the bag onto the floor in the process.

"I got you now you son of a bitch." Bobby growled

"You think so," Fujin chuckled, "let me prove you wrong."

Fujin inhaled then blew a puff of air from his mouth that managed to knock Bobby off of him.

"Bobby." Berry cried out as he ran over to him but suddenly he knocked over by something

When he looked up he saw Asuka standing next to Fujin with a sai in each hand.

"You two were foolish to think that you could defeat a god." Asuka said

Fujin walked over and grabbed his bag off the floor.

"I have to thank you again for returning this," he said, "with this I'll be able to level entire towns within minutes and I think I'll start with Arlen."

He turned around and headed out the door while Asuka stayed there.

"What's he going to?" Berry asked her

"He's going to go up onto the roof and open the bag which will unleash a wind storm that is equal to 10 F-5 tornados."

"That will kill everyone in town."

"All except the ones in this tower," Asuka corrected, "this palace will in what you call the eye of the storm."

Bobby stood up.

"We're not going to let him get away with this." Bobby said

Asuka twirled the sai in her right hand.

"I like to see you get pass me."

Bobby howled then charged but Asuka quickly jumped over him landed on his back where she quickly stabbed him in the shoulders with both Sais then pulled them out. She then jumped on his back which she used the force of the jump to knock Bobby down.

"That looked like it hurt." She mocked

"So will this."

She turned her head just as Berry smashed a vase on it. She fell to the ground and Berry quickly picked up her weapons. Bobby then ran over and ripped opened the duffle bag pulling out the club.

"Come on." he said

Berry just stood there.

"You go on a head; I'll keep an eye on Elektra here."

Bobby didn't argue with his friend's choice as he ran out the door to follow Fujin. Who meanwhile had made it to the roof of the building and walked to the center. He placed the bag down and began to chant in an Ancient Japanese language. He then knelt down and pulled off the string that kept the bag closed. The bag began to shake as Fujin began to chant louder when suddenly out of nowhere something struck him on the head so hard that he fell over. He recovered to see Bobby still in his wolf form standing with a wooden club in his hand.

"Surprised aren't you," Bobby chuckled, "it turns out that this club belonged to a god named Ba'al."

Fujin stood back up and just like before conjured up a power gust of wind.

"This time, I'll kill you." he threatened

"Bring it."

(Back in the hotel room)

Asuka had regained consciousness and saw Berry.

"Is that all you got?" She asked rhetorically before she drew out a shuriken and threw at the Sais in Berry's hands with deadly accuracy

She then managed to pick then up.

"Frak," Berry shouted, "I didn't mean to smash that vase into your head, and I was just helping out my friend."

Asuka wiped off the blood that was coming from her forehead then glared at Berry.

"You caused me to bleed so let me return the favor." she said

As that fight begins we return to the roof where the battle between Bobby and Fujin continued. Fujin was walking towards Bobby who was struggling to keep his balance as the wind grew stronger and stronger.

"Give up mutt," Fujin said, "soon this town will be nothing but graveyard, all those innocent people dead, all because you have the idiotic idea that you can kill a god, some guardian you are."

Bobby knelt down and sank the claws on his feet and on his left hand into the concrete to stabilize him self from the wind while keeping a firm grip on the club as Fujin came closer.

"It's no use, just because you wield the weapon of a god doesn't mean you will win."

Then with a strong kick Bobby was dislodged from the ground and was sent flying towards the edge of the room dropping the club in the process. Bobby managed to grab the ledge of the building to prevent himself from falling, he looked up to see Fujin standing there smiling.

We return to the hotel room that became a battlefield for the fight between Berry and Asuka. Berry was currently holding up one of the couch cushions as a shied against Asuka's Sais.

"If you hold still I promise your death will be painless." Asuka said

"Fat chance bitch." Berry shouted

Asuka threw the sai in her right hand towards Berry but he managed to lift the cushion up in time to catch it with only the tip barely poking through. Berry chuckled but was quickly kicked down on his back. Asuka tossed the cushion to the side as he knelt down and pressed her left knee on Berry's chest as he held her remaining sai to his throat.

"Any last words?" she whispered into his ear

"Yeah," Berry said as he retrieved the sai from the cushion, "go to hell."

With a quickly thrust he impaled her in the stomach with her own sai. Berry then pushed her off causing her to roll onto her side. He looked down at her and sighed in relief.

"Bobby." he remembered

Back on the roof Fujin placed one foot on Bobby's left hand (or paw whatever) causing him to lose his grip leaving him hanging there with only his right hand.

"Now you have two choices, you can either fall to your death or you can watch as I destroy your beloved town." Fujin said

Bobby stared at him as rage began to build up inside of him. What happened next surprised the wind god for with just his right arm Bobby managed to fling himself upwards back onto the top of the roof, grabbed the club and began to beat Fujin around like a cheap drum. Fujin tried his best to fight back but the brutal assault was just too much for him and he found himself on his back getting stuck by the club. Bobby had him pinned down and was ready to deliver the final blow.

"If any of your friends threaten this town I'll kill them also." Bobby informed Fujin

Fujin spat out a glob of blood and smiled.

"I'm afraid you're not going to get the chance werewolf." he said as he reached over and pulled the string from the back."

"NO!"

Bobby with lightning fast speed lifted up the club and brought its full weight down onto the bag creating a massive tear while also creating aloud thunder like boom.

"You fool," Fujin shouted, "the magic in that bag can only be released from the top of the bag, so thanks to you that tear is creating a magical discharge, and you've killed everyone in a 2 block radius, including us."

"Not on my watch." Bobby said as he got up and grabbed the bag

He ran over to the edge of the building and as it had just seconds let hurled it up into the sky which second later exploded. Fujin stood up and began to slowly walk up behind Bobby as he causally drew a gun.

"If I can't kill you with magic, I'll try a more primitive method, so any last words?" He said before he cocked the gun

Bobby turned his head slightly.

"Yeah, just the three," Bobby said," Yippee Ki Yay."

With that he quickly spun around and smacked Fujin in the head so hard that not only did it crush his skull it also snapped his neck and Fujin fell to the ground at quick pace. Bobby looked down at the now bloody club and then at the deceased god.

"Well done, Bobby Hill." a voice said

He looked up to see Death standing a few feet away clapping.

"What are you doing here?" Bobby asked

"Now why ask such a stupid question," Death replied, "You know exactly why I'm here."

Death walked up to Fujin's body, he removed the glove on his right hand before he knelt down and placed it on the wind god's chest.

"I'm here to collect his soul."

His hand began to glow just as Berry came up to the roof and watched in shock as Death pulled Fujin's soul from his body and stood up admiring it.

"Is it worthy enough to get me out?"

Death ignored him and kept staring at the soul in his hand.

"Did you know the soul of a god is valuable even to me," Death said, "they say that if a god willingly gave up their soul then they could save the souls of half the planet."

"Is it valuable enough to get me out of our deal?" Bobby asked again

"I'm afraid not, for your soul is human while his is one of a god, so in that case his soul is of greater value and incase you forgot I said that you needed to find a soul of _equal _value."

"You son of a bitch." Bobby shouted

"Don't yell at me, you should've killed him when he was human then maybe that would've freed you," Death pointed out, "until next time."

Death vanished and Bobby saw Berry standing there.

"What the hell just happened?" He asked

"I'll tell you later but first I need to get something." Bobby said as turned back into his normal self and grabbed Fujin's ring

(Arlen Mall: 7:00 p.m.)

Bobby walked into Xavier store where he saw that his store was almost empty.

"You work fast." Bobby said getting his attention

"I see you survived," Xavier said surprised, "did you get the ring then?"

Bobby walked up and placed the ring on top of a box that Xavier was holding.

"There I fulfilled my end of the deal."

Xavier took the ring and went back to his office where a few minutes later he came out with a small box.

"Give this to the girl that would've accidentally gotten the bag," Xavier said, "don't worry I made sure this one is a replica."

"Thanks." Bobby said as he ran out of the store smiling as he finally gotten a another present for Jade

As soon as Bobby was out of sight Xavier picked up the ring and threw it over his left shoulder.

"Here." he said as the ring landed in someone's hand

The owner of the hands turned out to be no other than Anna who smiled with delight.

"I got the ring, Fujin's dead and Bobby Hill had no idea that I was behind any of it." she bragged

(The Hill House: 8 p.m.)

Hank's annual Christmas party had begun and everyone was enjoying themselves, even Bill. Music was playing, people drinking eggnog, talking and having a good time. It was around 8:45 when Hank announced it was time for the secret Santa.

"Now since Herve and his family are new I'll explain how this works," Hank said, "everyone drew a name at our weekly block meeting last week and you had to get the person whose name you drew a present, so when the person opens your gift if you want you can tell them that you got them their gift, now let's see who is first."

Hank picked up a random gift.

"This one is for Bill."

Bill giggled like a little girl as he ran up, grabbed his present and opened it.

"Wow, another nose hair trimmer." Bill announced

"You're welcome." Dale said revealing that he was Bill's secret Santa

"Who is next," Hank chuckled, "I got one for Jade."

He handed the box to Jade who was standing right next to him and quickly opened it.

"Oh my God," she said shocked, "a _jade _necklace."

That little bit of irony got a few laughs.

"You're the most difficult person to find a present for." Bobby said

Jade smiled before she ran up and hugged him.

"Thanks, I love it." She said

She broke the hug a few seconds later so they could continue on with the secret Santa thing. The night went on then it got late and before the party was officially over Hank decided to make a small toast.

"I know the last couple of months were one that we wish never happened but I'm pretty sure that Bill's wife and my dear Peg would've wanted us not to be sad on this joyous day, so here's to Christmas and let the new year be better then the last," Hank said, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." the others said in unison

The party went on and so we'll end this episode with a glimpse of the night sky as we look upon a familiar bright star.

* * *

**I'm sorry if the last part of it seemed rushed but I became real busy so I'm afraid episode 7 won't be up until sometime Sunday. Thank you and Stay Tuned. P.S. No P.S.**


	25. Episode 7: Evil Never Dies part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of the Hill.**

**I'm sorry that this episode is late but I suffered from a small case of Writer's Block but now I"m over it. P.S. This episode will contain elements from my failed (now deleted) story "War for the Future". Enjoy.**

* * *

It was the first Tuesday of January and school was back in session after Christmas Break and New Years. Bobby was sitting at his desk during 6th period which was History Class. The class had started 5 minutes ago and the teacher had yet to show up, the class which was made up of Berry, Cameron, Jade, Chane and his friends (Sean, Ralph, Charles, and Chin), Joseph, and Bobby started to get restless.

"Where the hell is that idiot at?" Chane asked loudly

Jade who was sitting in front of him turned around.

"Hey, don't call Miss Bloodworth an idiot," Jade defensibly said, "She probably has a good reason why she's late."

Right on cue a woman around 5'9 with blue eyes and long black hair that was kept in a ponytail walked into the room.

"Sorry I'm late," Bloodworth (I assume) apologized, "I was making a phone call which hopefully the person will call back, so in the mean time let's continue where we left off."

He turned behind her and pulled down a map of Germany.

"Germany, circa 1943," she began "the fourth year of WWII."

The class went one for twenty minutes until a voice came over the intercom.

"_Miss Bloodworth,"_ The voice spoke, _"you have a call from a Professor Morrison." _

Bloodworth walked over and pressed the intercom button.

"Thank you," she said before turning to the class, "I need to take this so you guys can talk among yourselves but don't leave the room, I'll try to hurry back as fast as I can."

When she left Chane placed his feet on top of his desk and leaned back.

"Chane what are you doing?" Berry asked

"While Bloodworth is talking to her boyfriend we might as well just kick back and relax." he replied

"Well don't get to comfortable," Cameron said, "She said she'll be right back."

"Shut up," Sean said, "it's three minutes to the office, probably five on the phone and other three to get back here so that gives us a good 11 minutes."

"Well I hope she gets back soon," Bobby said, "I'm excited about this subject."

"Why's that?" Jade asked

"My grandpa was in Germany for a bit during WWII."

"Everyone's grandpas were in Germany during WWII, dumb ass." Chane pointed out

"Actually my grandpa was in Japan when he served." Berry informed

"Shut up freak." Charles shouted

Minutes passed and just like Sean said Bloodworth came back right on schedule.

"Sorry about that but I have some exciting news," she began, "that was Professor Jasper Morrison the curator of the Arlen Museum, so I figured as an old friend he could do me a favor."

"What is it?" Cameron asked excited

"Well since we're in the subject of WWII, I arranged it so that I can take you and my other history classes to the opening of the new WWII exhibit at the museum Thursday."

The class erupted in cheers of joy as they were excited to hear that they get to go on a field trip (more like they get to miss school). Jade then raised her hand and was quickly called on.

"Yeah, um why is the museum now just putting up a WWII display," she asked, "I thought they already had one?"

"They did but it wasn't really impressive but since the VFW is shutting down the surviving members have decided to donate their private collection to the museum," Bloodworth explained, "so Thursday the living members of the 77th Infantry Division will be there to open up the new display."

"Did you say the 77th Infantry Division?" Bobby asked without raising his hand

"Yes I did, why?"

"That was my grandpa's troop during the war."

"Interesting, did he ever say what kind of things they collected?"

"I'm afraid he kept that under wraps."

Suddenly the bell rang which was the signal that the class was over.

"Oh, before you go I like to say that there will be an essay due on Friday, I'll tell what it will about when we get to the museum, have a great afternoon."

* * *

**Once again I like to apologize for a short chapter but hey Writer's Block, don't worry to make it up to you this episode will be in five parts so I hope you enjoy it and will stay tuned. P.S. This episode and episode 8 will be the last two normal episodes for episodes 9, 10, and 11 will lead up to episode 12 which will be the season finale. Thank you.**


	26. Evil Never Dies part 2

**Disclaimer I do not own King of the Hill.**

**Thanks for waiting, so here is the second part of Episode 7. Now the first part of this chapter will be a flashback so this is how it's going to work.  
**(_Words are spoken by someone in the past)_

_(**Words are spoken by someone speaking another language).**_ **Enjoy.**

* * *

The sky was clear except for a few clouds as Bobby Hill was lying on his back on top of his favorite hangout, the Arlen water tower just kicking back and relaxing after a long school day. He thought about the field trip to the museum to see the new WWII exhibit and then started to think about his grandpa. One memory in particular entered his head, he just turned five and his parents were going to some propane salesmen award ceremony one town over and his grandpa was the only person available (which Peggy was happy about) to watch him. He remembered his grandpa gave him some ice cream and sat at the table to tell some stories from the war.

"_It was 1943 and I along with the other members of my division was on an important mission," _Past Cotton narrated, _"the job was to shut down one of Hitler's weapon warehouses." _

We see Cotton along with his war buddies (Stinky, Fatty, Brooklyn, Topsy, and Irwin Linker) approaching the surrounding fence of the warehouse and then taking out two guards. Cotton looked around then gave the "Coast is clear, so let's roll." signal.

"_We managed to sneak pass those dumb Nazis and gained access into the warehouse," _Cotton continued, _"you should have seen it boy, the place was filled head to toe with crates of guns, grenades, flares, I mean you couldn't swing a cat without hitting a box, then that's when I saw him." _

Up on the catwalk was a man around 6 ft, with short black hair, wearing a traditional Nazi officer uniform with leather gloves.

"_Colonel Salomon Volker, one of the nastiest men in Hitler's inner circle, some say that if he got the chance, he would kill Hitler and take over the Nazis." _

"_What did you do?" _the then five year old Bobby asked

Cotton smiled as he explained.

He told his men to cause a distraction while Cotton makes his way to there and kill Volker with his bare hands. We go up to the catwalk where Volker was talking to one of his men.

"_**Make sure that the shipments to Berlin go out first." **_Volker said in German

"_**Yes, sir." **_the man obeyed

When the man turned around to leave the sound of a gun being fired filled the air and the Nazi fell down on his face. Volker turned around to see a man roughly the same height as him dressed in an American military soldier uniform.

"_Greetings," _Volker said in English with a thick German accent, _"and who might you be?"_

"_I'm Major Cotton Lyndal Hill, the man that is going to kill you." _young Cotton replied

"_Really, that's quite amusing, but I'm afraid it would take an entire army to kill me." _

Cotton smiled as he quickly pulled out a small transmitter that had already been activated.

"_Then it's a good thing I have this, so any minute now over 200 troops will be storming his place."_

"_Again you amuse me for we have enough weapons in this building to take on that number." _Volker laughed

"_Think again." _

Suddenly there was an explosion that came from below and Volker looked over the railing to see that someone had created an explosive chain reaction with the grenades, when he turned back around Cotton had taken out a knife an attacked, stabbing Volker in the hand in the process.

"_**You son of a bitch.**_" Volker shouted before he punched Cotton in the face

Cotton fell on his back but quickly got back up just as Volker pulled out a gun.

"_It looks like you are going to be killed by me instead." _

Volker held up the gun and aimed it right at Cotton's head.

"_Any last words, Major?" _

Suddenly their was a loud explosion that shook the catwalk so violently that half of the catwalk broke in half just behind where Volker was standing. As the half of the catwalk fell down towards the now enormous fire down below and Volker lost his footing and began to fall backwards when surprisingly Cotton saved his life by grabbing Volker's left hand leaving the Nazi only 20ft above the inferno.

"_Its over Volker, you can either come quietly or you can fall and be cooked like a bratwurst." _Cotton suggested

Volker looked at Cotton then at the fire below then back at Cotton.

"_Fine, you win, pull me up." _

Cotton began to pull Volker up when without warning the glove on Volker's hand began to slip off.

"_Give me your other hand." _

Volker lifted up his right hand but before Cotton could grab it the glove on his slipped off completely causing Volker to fall into where we see the older Cotton's face in the flames before we go back to the older Cotton and five year old Bobby now sitting in the living room.

"_So there I was, holding Volker's glove as I watched him parish into the flames," _Cotton finished up his story, _"to this day I still ask my self what caused him to fall, was it the slightest movement he made to lift up his right hand or was it that his left glove which I damaged with knife just gave out, I tell myself that I may never know." _

We then return to present day Bobby laying on top of the water tower where he was snapped out of his day dream when his cell phone rang, he leaned up and took it out to see who was calling.

"Hey Jade," Bobby answered revealing who was calling, "nothing, I'm just went out for a run."

He sat there for a moment as Jade was talking.

"The museum, why do you want to check it out for if we're all going Thursday?"

Jade went on to explain that Cameron suggested that they check it out because the essay that Miss Bloodworth assigned for Friday must have something to do with the museum so if they went now they could be one step ahead.

"Well I'm not to thrilled about going there to get a jump start on are essay but what the hell, I'm in," Bobby accepted the invite, "I'll meet you guys there."

He hung up then quickly made his way down the water tower and to his house in less then seven minutes (thanks to his werewolf powers). He grabbed his keys, got into his car and drove the fifteen minutes to the museum. He arrived and saw Berry, Jade, and Cameron waiting for him but what surprised him was that Chane and his friends were there also. He turned of the car and stepped out then began to walk up to his friends.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Bobby asked when reached them

"Sorry about that," Cameron apologized, "Chane over heard me when I suggested this little trip to Jade during last period."

"Then how come she didn't tell me about it on the drive home?" Bobby asked hoping Jade would answer

"We weren't sure if we were actually going to come here and when she called me to confirm it your dad said that you left to go on a run 10 minutes before I can over." Jade explained

Chane and his friends then decided to walk over.

"For what I heard it wouldn't matter if Hill showed up or not we all know he'll just hang out by the new vending machines they have." Chane joked

"Good one Chane." Chin commented as he and the others laughed

"Let's just go inside." Berry said already getting annoyed by Chane

The gang plus Chane and his goons walked inside the museum and began to look around. They first went to the exhibit that showed the founding of Arlen (see Season 10, Episode 4 of King of the Hill). Next was a hallway that showed different pictures of Arlen as shown through the years, then they saw some fossils that were found by the college's paleontology department, finally they came upon the WWII exhibit. The group was amazed by all the new items that were donated by the VFW, there were things like guns, medals, uniforms, knifes, pictures of the different soldiers from Arlen but there was only one item that got the attention of Bobby Hill.

"Hey, check this out." Bobby shouted

He brought his friends over to a small display case that contained a single leather glove.

"What the hell is this?" Jade asked

"It's a glove that belonged to a Nazi officer," Bobby answered, "the Nazi's name was Colonel Salomon Volker; he died in a warehouse fire."

"How do you know that?" Cameron asked shocked by Bobby's knowledge of the guy

Bobby leaned back and smiled with pride.

"It was grandpa that killed him and took his glove as a trophy."

"You're grandpa was awesome." Berry said

"More like a phony." Chane said

Bobby turned around and stared at Chane.

"Yeah, I heard a while back that a certain Colonel Cotton Hill was a coward and considered going A.W.O.L."

"That's a lie and you know it," Bobby shouted, "just because there isn't a trace of your stupid family doesn't give you the right to tell lies."

"What are you going to do about it "Booby", are you going to cry." Chane joked

He and his friends started to laugh when suddenly Bobby shoved him down and began to whaling on him as both group of friends watched in shock. Bobby backed off and went to walk back to his friends when Chane shoved him. Bobby turned around and gave a Chane a really powerful punch to the chin (not Chane's friend the body part) which caused Chane to tumble back a bit and had Charles and Ralph stopped him from falling on his ass. Bobby turned back around and saw his friends (except Berry) were shocked by strength of the punch.

"Ok, that was both amazing and terrifying at the same time." Jade said both confused and impressed

"I guess working out is helping me after all," Bobby lied before his body shook, "damn they need to turn off the A/C."

The others then felt the room get colder.

"Tell me about it." Cameron agreed

So after looking around, Bobby's "fight" with Chane and the museum getting cold they decided to leave. Later that evening at the museum the night watchmen was looking around in the WWII exhibit when he then shivered.

"Damn, I swear this place gets colder every night." he said

He searched the room with his flashlight until he found the thermostat. He walked over but to his surprise it read that the room was 68 degrees.

"What the hell?"

He tapped on the thermostat just to make sure it worked (it's like hitting your computer when it messes up, it rarely works). He shook his head then returned to looking around the room. The light of the flashlight made its way to the display case that contained the leather glove. The guard walked up to it and on closer look noticed a spot that looked like dried blood.

"I wonder what poor bastard this belonged to?" he asked out loud

"That would be me." a voice said

The guard turned around and began to search the room but nobody was there.

"Keep it together Albert, six years on the job and you haven't snapped yet, just keep it that way."

When he turned back towards the display case next to it stood a man that was dressed in what Albert could tell was a Nazi officer uniform but what really crept him out was the man's face had 5th degree burns on it.

"Who are you?"

The man didn't respond but instead the man walked towards him and then vanished.

"What the hell was the thing?"

Suddenly he let out a large gasp as if something just hit him in the chest hard when he relaxed his irises had turned into a grayish fog like color.

"It would be more like who was that, "Albert said in a German accent, "for this body will help me in my revenge."

* * *

**I wonder who has possessed the night watchmen? Who is he seeking revenge against? Stay tuned to find out. P.S. sorry for the delay I hate that I keep doing this.**


	27. Evil Never Dies part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of the Hill.**

**After a long wait here is the next chapter. Enjoy. P.S. There is so many ways to defeat ghost it just so hard to choose, plus I'm still trying to figure out Episode 8.**

* * *

"Albert" was walking around the museum looking for an exit while also looking at the exhibits. He stopped when he spotted the main entrance, he ran up to it but when he tried to push it open but the door was locked. He then looked down at "his" uniform. That's when he found the keys.

"_**Excellent**_," he said, "now which of these keys opens up the door."

He inserted key after key until the eighth key unlocked the door. He smiled as he pushed open the door and stepped forward but that is when something unusual happened, he began to feel pain as he tried to walk out.

"What the hell is going on," he question as he took a step back, "maybe if I make a run for it."

He walked back a few feet, turned around and bolted towards the door, then just like before the body stopped at the threshold and the pain returned.

"_**Why isn't this working?" **_

Then as if some higher power intervened in his plans and ripped him from Albert's body and dragged him all the way back to the display case that contained his glove. Immediately he ran back towards the entrance where he saw the body of Albert on the other side of the threshold getting up.

"Ok that was weird." he said out loud

The ghost stood there in shock as he tried to figure out what happened.

"It can't be." he said as he walked up to the door

He carefully extended his hands out to see if he could in fact cross the threshold but when his hands reached the mentioned threshold it began to fell as if he was now pushing against a solid wall.

"_**NO, NO, NO, NO!**_"

Then with all of his effort he pushed as hard as he could when suddenly the same mysterious force from before pulled him all the way back to the WWII exhibit. He then took this time to look down at the glove and realized that the glove belong to him. The ghost then noticed the rip in the glove and a small patch of dried blood around it.

"Hold on a second," the ghost said as he lifted his left hand to reveal a large wound on the top of his hand, "that's my glove, that G.I. bastard must've kept it as some kind of war trophy."

He reached out and to his joy his hand phased right through the glass and sat on top of the glove.

"My glove seems to be the source of my imprisonment in this damn place, if I'm to get my revenge against the man who murdered me I then need to find a way out of this place." The ghost (who is obviously Salomon Volker) thought out loud

Volker removed his hand from the display case then began to look around the exhibit for any clues to his killer's location.

"This appears to be a local museum so he must live in the area."

That is when he noticed a plaque mounted on to the wall next to a picture of what appeared to be some American soldiers. He began to read the plaque aloud.

"This plaque and exhibit is dedicated to those brave men who fought in the war, they fought for the safety of America, and the following is a list of names of the soldiers who either died in battle or who passed away after a long and peaceful life."

He scrolled down through the names until he spotted one.

"Colonel Cotton Hill, deceased."

Volker's eyes widened as he read the one name he didn't want to see on that list.

"No, after nearly six decades I wanted my revenge but now it seems that death has beaten me to it."

"There is another way you can get your revenge." a mysterious voice said out of no where

Volker turned around to see a shadowy figure standing at the entrance to the exhibit.

"You can see me?" Volker asked

"Yes," the figure replied with out moving from where it stood, "now if you want revenge against Cotton Hill then you should go after someone who was close to him."

"Why are you willing to help me?"

"Let just say that I'm an old friend."

We jump ahead to Wednesday afternoon where we rejoin Bobby Hill in History Class where Miss Bloodworth was going over some last minute details about the trip to the museum tomorrow.

"So if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask Professor Morrison, he'll be more then happy to answer."

"Hear that Hill, you can ask the professor where the potty is." Chane joked followed by him and his friends laughing

"Wasonasong," Bloodworth shouted getting the boy's attention, "maybe instead of basketball practice after school you and your friends can return to this room and write a 500 word essay about any history related topic of my choice, how you fell about that?"

Chane immediately became quiet. Class ended a few minutes later and when Bobby was getting ready to walk out the door Miss Bloodworth called him over. Bobby walked over and stood in front of her desk.

"So tell me what exactly happened at the museum yesterday." she said

"Nothing happened yesterday." Bobby lied

"I know about the fight between you and Chane yesterday."

"Who told you?"

"Actually two people told me, Professor Morrison called me and described some teenagers to me then asked if I knew them, which I said "I think so."," Bloodworth explained, "he then told be about the fight, then just this morning Jade told me."

"Why?"

"I think she was concerned that on the trip tomorrow Chane might pull something like that again and cause you to get into trouble, plus I also noticed the bruise on Chane's jaw."

"I didn't know my own strength." Bobby chuckled

"I'm going to let that incident slide but I need you to promise me that no matter what you will not try to kill him tomorrow if he says something that upsets you."

"You have my word."

Bloodworth smiled.

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow."

Bobby went on to his remaining classes and when the school day ended, he met Jade and the two got into the Cadillac then drove off. On the way home Jade began to sense something was wrong with Bobby.

"You ok," She asked, "what did Miss Bloodworth talk to you about?"

"Why did you tell her about the fight me and Chane had?"

"She told you uh; look I care about you, so do Berry and Cameron."

"I know that but the fight between me and Chane ended before it got started so what is there to worry about?"

Jade got a "this is going to be harder then I thought look." on her face as she took a deep breath.

"Truth is that ever since your mom died you've been acting different, you've been getting ticked off at Chane more then usual plus Berry has been thinking that you're carrying some kind of secret that you don't want us to know about, is that true."

"Everything is fine," Bobby lied before going into thought "_except I have fifteen years until Death takes my soul."_

When Jade decided to give up and look out the window Bobby carefully looked at the palm of his without getting Jade's attention and read the number 5418 on his reached Bobby's driveway many minutes later, Jade got out and went to her house while Bobby walked into his only to his dad sitting on the couch with a box of his grandpa's things.

"Hey dad," Bobby greeted getting Hank's attention, "what are you doing?"

Hank looked up at him for a moment then back at the box.

"I'm just going through your grandpa's stuff," Hank explained, "I'm planning on donating it to the museum for their new WWII exhibit, this stuff is just sitting in the closet gathering dust."

Bobby walked over and sat down in the couch and watched as Hank began going through the box. The next ten minutes was filled with memories of Cotton as they each remembered how he got or obtained as certain item in the box until Hank pulled out a black box which he opened to reveal Cotton's Silver Star.

"I remember the countless hours he spent telling me all about how he earned this medal." Hank said

He handed it to Bobby who when he touched the actual star felt a sharp pain.

"Ouch." Bobby hissed

"You ok?"

"Yeah, it was just a little static shock that's all."

Bobby spent a minute mentally cussing him self for touching silver. He then noticed something else in the box, he pointed the object out to his dad who reached and pulled it out. The object turned out to be a small journal; Bobby opened it and began to read through it.

"You mind if I keep this?" he asked

"Go ahead and keep it."

(Thursday: 10:00 a.m.: Arlen Museum)

A bus with Arlen High School printed on the side pulled up into front of the building. On the bus were Bobby and his friends along with the other students in his history class plus the morning history class and Miss Bloodworth

"Okay boys and girls before we get off the bus I like to reveal the topic of the essay you have to turn in tomorrow."

All the students on the bus groaned in disappointment hoping that she had forgotten about it.

"Relax; it's just a simple three page essay about your experience during today's visit." Bloodworth revealed

She instructed the students of the box and into the museum unbeknownst to them that the ghost of a certain vengeful ghost was waiting for his target then Bobby Hill walked in.

"_**It's time to begin.**_" Volker said

* * *

**Sounds like the experience on this trip will be way more intense they Bloodworth thought. Stay Tuned. P.S. This episode will still be five chapters long like i promised.**


	28. Evil Never Dies part 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of the Hill.  
**

**I apologize for the long wait, so not to keep you waiting any longer here is part four of episode 7.**

* * *

Bobby and the other students along with Miss Bloodworth gathered in the WWII exhibit where a man around 5'7 with short brown hair and brown eyes dressed in a casual looking suit walked up and greeted them.

"Alea, I'm glad that you showed up," the man said before he gave Miss Bloodworth (her first name is Alea) a hug for a few seconds before letting go

"Thanks," Alea said before turning to the students, "class I like to introduce you to my friend Professor Michael Morrison."

"Glad to meet you, now if you have any questions I'll be more then happy to answer them after we get done with the grand opening, so in the mean time all of you can look around for a few moments before we begin."

When he left the students immediately separated and began explore. Bobby in record time (without using his wolf speed) ran towards the glass case that contained the glove unaware the Volker was watching him.

"Enjoy yourself while you can for I shall have my revenge." he said before he vanished

Bobby walked up to the glass case and stared closely at the glove.

"I see you've taken up an interest in this particular item." Professor Morrison said as he walked up to Bobby

"Yeah," Bobby replied, "my grandpa was the one that killed the owner of this glove."

"The glove is cursed I tell you." a voice said

Bobby and Morrison turned around to see Albert the night watchmen.

"Albert, I thought you went home hours ago/" Morrison asked as he was confused on why he was still there

"I saw something last night." Albert informed

"What?"

Albert began to sweat as he looked around to make sure what he saw wasn't watching him.

"I saw a man here last night, he was around 6ft tall, black hair, and he looked like as if somebody threw acid on his face."

"I understand that it can get scary in here at night but I assure you that nobody broke in, besides the alarm would've gone off and the two of us are one of the few people who know the code."

"It got weirder, I blacked out for a few minutes and when I came to I was on my back and the door was opened."

Professor Morrison looked at Bobby then pulled Albert to the side.

"Look, go home, I don't need you here spouting out some bizarre story, it might scare everybody away."

Bobby was watching the two until Berry, Jade, and Cameron walked up to him.

"Hey," Berry said, "they're getting ready to start."

"Ok," Bobby replied, "but we need to talk afterwards."

As Bobby and his friends along with the rest of the class gathered in front of a small stage that was place in the WWII exhibit the ghostly Volker was getting ready to make his move.

"Now it is time to execute the first part of my revenge."

After five minutes of waiting Professor Morrison walked up onto the stage where he joined some of the WWII veterans who were dressed head to toe in their uniforms.

"Welcome," Morrison greeted the crowd, "for those who don't know me, I'm Professor Michael Morrison the curator of the Arlen Museum."

While he continued talking, Volker appeared behind Bobby then slowly leaned down until his mouth was next to Bobby's left ear.

"Bobby." Volker whispered

Bobby quickly turned his head to face Jade who was standing next to him.

"Yeah?" he answered in a whisper

Jade turned to look at him.

"What?" she whispered back

"Did you just say my name?"

Jade shook her head no then the both of looked back towards the stage. Volker smiled as he leaned in and whispered again.

"Are you sure you're not talking to me?"

"No, I'm trying to watch this."

Volker smiled again as he decided it was time to take his plan to the next level. He then placed both hands on Bobby's shoulders then with all his might shoved Bobby forward right into Chane's friend Sean.

"Who the hell hit me?" Sean said as he turned around only to see Bobby

"What's the matter with you Hill, you coming after me since you beat up Chane for no reason."

"I'm not trying to pick a fight, somebody shoved me."

Sean looked behind Bobby and saw that nobody was there.

"Yeah right, now if you bump into me I'm going to tell Miss Bloodworth."

Bobby quietly walked back to where he was standing unaware that Volker was right behind him. Next Volker reached out with both hands and each of them phased through Bobby who suddenly began to shiver.

"Bobby, you ok?" Jade who noticed him shivering asked

"I don't know it feels like the temperature suddenly dropped 30 degrees."

"Weird."

Bobby rubbed his arms as he tried to warm himself up and Volker thought it was the perfect time to put the final part of his plan into action. He disappeared from where he was standing then reappeared on stage next to Morrison who was still rambling.

"I think it's time to shut you up." Volker said before he pushed Morrison off the stage causing a few people in the crowd to scream

When several people ran up to help him, Volker walked to the middle of the stage where he turned to face the crowd and decided to make his presence known.

"What you think happened?" someone asked

"I don't know."

Suddenly a man around 6t tall with black hair dressed in some kind of military uniform with 5th degree burns on his face and hands appeared out of nowhere on the stage. People screamed.

"Good day to you all," the person said, "let me introduce my self, I'm Colonel Salomon Volker."

Bobby's eyes widened when he heard this name as did the veterans

"Salomon Volker," one of them stood up and shouted, "I thought Colonel Hill killed you."

Volker turned around and smiled at that name.

"So the Major who murdered me got himself promoted, lucky for him." Volker said before he slightly titled his head up and the veteran went flying off the stage

"Now, where can I find the grandson of Cotton Hill?"

He looked at the crowd who refuse to tell him anything.

"You're only making this harder for yourselves, if you don't tell me where he is, then I'll just have to keep doing this."

Volker turned around and looked at another veteran who lifted up in his chair then slammed back down.

"The longer you keep me waiting the more I'll have to find ways to keep entreating myself and unlike you I can stand here for a really long time."

He continued to stare out into the crowd with his eyes zoomed in on Bobby as he knew the whole time where he was (he's a ghost having fun can you blame him?). A minute past and everyone remained silent.

"I guess I'll just have to hurt another one of these nice soldiers then."

"Wait," a voice shouted, "I'll tell you where he's at."

The crowd turned to see Chane Wasonasong pointing at Bobby.

"There he is."

Volker chuckled as he vanished from the stage and reappeared behind Bobby where he grabbed Bobby's shoulder.

"Hello there Bobby Hill," Volker said before he pulled Bobby backwards causing him to fall back a couple of feet then turned to the crowd, "the rest of you may leave but the boy stays here with me."

The crowd panicked then ran towards the door like their lives depended on it while Volker picked up Bobby by his neck. The museum cleared out in no time leaving Bobby and Volker the only to left.

"How can you be alive, my grandpa told me that he killed you." Bobby informed

"Silly boy, have you ever heard of a thing called a ghost?"

Bobby gave himself a mental slap in the head for not thinking of that right away while he struggled to get free but suddenly Volker let him go.

"Come on boy, change."

"What?"

"You heard me, change into your werewolf form."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Bobby lied

"I was told all about you Bobby Hill and how you were given a unique gift."

"You told you this?"

"Let's just say an old friend." Volker said before he punched Bobby in the face

Bobby quickly recovered and tried to make a run for the door but Volker appeared in front of him.

"I'm afraid you're not going to escape that easily."

Bobby looked around to see if there was anything to help him.

"Crap, come on Bobby what do they use on Supernatural to fight ghost?" he thought to himself

He then saw what he was looking for as he made another run for it but not for the door but the Texas Revolution exhibit where he quickly grabbed a cannon ball. Volker quickly appeared behind him.

"You're not a smart as I thought for nothing you find can hurt me."

Suddenly Bobby threw the cannon ball that went it struck Volker caused him to vanish before it landed on the floor behind him, Bobby took this opportunity to make his way to the door and escape but to his surprise Volker appeared in front of the door then lifted up his hand and sent Bobby flying back a couple of feet.

"Escape from this place is futile."

Bobby stood up and looked around the museum where he noticed all the cameras.

"Why are you doing this?" Bobby asked

"Isn't it obvious," Volker replied, "revenge, it's about getting revenge against your grandfather, the man who murdered me many decades ago."

"I'm afraid you're not going to get the chance for I'm going to find a way to kill you."

Volker laughed.

"I like to see you try."

Bobby looked around and noticed that none of the cameras were on; he turned back to Volker and smiled as his eyes turned yellow before he wolfed out, this form both scared and intrigued.

"You wanted to see this, well now you're going to see what it can do." Bobby growled before he charged at Volker

Volker stood there perfectly still.

"_Silly beast, does he know he can't hurt me._" Volker thought

Then to his surprise Bobby knocked him down on his back pinning him to the ground with right arm in the air getting ready to strike. Volker began to panic; he realized there was only one way out of this. Right as Bobby's fist came down Volker vanished into the thin air which caused Bobby's hand/paw to strike the floor so hard that he left a nice little dent.

"Damn it." Bobby cursed for both his sore hand and the fact that Volker escaped

Wasting no time Bobby quickly changed back then ran towards the door. This time he managed to make there without any more trouble from Volker and made it out of the door. He ran to the crowd where he saw his friends who were all relieved that he made it out ok, then Miss Bloodworth walked up to him.

"What happened in there?"

"I don't know, but what ever is going on I'm glad that's its over."

* * *

**I'm afraid it's never that easy for him. Stay tuned.  
**


	29. Evil Never Dies part 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of the Hill.**

**Here is the last chapter of episode 7. P.S. I apologize if it you find this chapter long, I wanted to put so much into this one. Enjoy  
**

* * *

Miss Bloodworth decided it would be best to cut the field trip short and told the class to get back onto the bus expect for Bobby who thanks to Professor Morrison had to talk to the police about his little encounter. He told them what the man did to him along with a made up story on how he managed to escaped.

"Did you see where the man went?" one of the officers asked

"Yeah, he's still in there." Bobby answered the officer's question

"Thank you, young man; I'll have Officer Collins give you a lift back to school."

(Arlen High: 1:30 p.m.)

Bobby was at his locker grabbing his books when Berry walked up to him.

"Dude you ok?" he asked

"I'm fine, thanks for asking."

He looked over at Berry who had a huge grin on his face.

"Why are you smiling?" Bobby wondered about his friend's expression

"Do you realize what you just faced in that museum?"

Bobby stood there with a dumbfound look on his face.

"A ghost," Berry shouted, "you fought a real life ghost."

This little outburst of joy caught the attention of Chane and Sean who were about to turn the corner when they heard Berry shout the word "ghost" and decided to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Berry there is no way in hell that thing was a ghost," Bobby denied, "besides ghost aren't real.

Berry rolled his eyes in frustration that everything they been through together and all the supernatural creatures they have fought, Bobby who by the way is a werewolf refuses to believe in ghosts.

"Let us look at the facts, a guy who the Veterans claimed that was dead appeared out of nowhere then began throwing people left and right without lifting a finger."

"Ok, if this guy is the ghost of Salomon Volker and he truly does want revenge on my grandpa by killing me, why doesn't he just come here and finish the job?"

"I actually have to look into that but luckily for you there are about a million books on ghosts."

"Meet me at my house later if you come up with something." Bobby said as he closed his locker

When they walked off Chane and Sean came around the corner.

"What the hell you think they were talking about?" Sean wondered

"It sounded like _Booby _Hill and his weird friend are planning to catch themselves a ghost."

"Ghosts aren't real."

Chane turned around.

"You heard that freak there is definitely something going on at the museum and I be damned if the Dimwitted Duo captures that ghost first and gets all the glory."

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?"

Chane smiled with a look of determination.

"Tell the others to meet me at my house after school."

(The Hill Residence: 3:50 p.m.)

Dale, Bill, and Boomhauer were standing out in the ally dressed in tuxedos, drinking champagne, and discussing the Broadway play they watched on TV last… I'm joking again, they were drinking beer and talking about the up coming basketball season when the Cadillac pulled in the Hill's driveway. They then started to hear a conversation coming from the inside of the car which quickly became an outside conversation when Bobby and Jade got out of the car.

"Bobby, will you please quit being stubborn already and tell me what the hell happened in that museum?" Jade shouted

"Will you please just drop it; I don't want to talk about it."

This little argument intrigued the gentlemen on the other side of the fence who the mentioned guys turned around to see what was going on.

"No, I'm not going to drop it, ok," Jade stated, "I'm not leaving until you tell me what you told Berry."

"How you know I told him?"

"Cameron was in the classroom across from where your locker is but she only understood the words "killing" and "grandpa" what is that about?"

"I'm going inside."

Before he took two steps Jade quickly grabbed his wrist and without her noticing her silver wolf bracelet was touching his hand which began causing Bobby pain.

"Fine, just let go," Bobby gave in then quickly covered the small burn when Jade took her hand away, "it was a ghost."

Jade stared at him with a baffled look.

"Come again."

"Yes, a ghost." Bobby repeated

"So you're telling me that a ghost held you prisoner, beat you up, and then let you go?"

Bobby nodded his head. Jade chuckled with disbelief.

"A ghost uh, you mean like the walking dead?"

"Actually those are called zombies, ghost are spirits you know, like Casper, Slimer, Danny Phantom, or the ghosts from Harry Potter."

"Fine, if you want to lie to me I'll leave but F.Y.I, I'm taking my bike tomorrow."

Jade turned around and stormed off passing the guys.

"Hi Mr. Gribble, Dauterive, and Boomhauer." she greeted as she walked right by them

They watched as he walked to her house where they heard the sliding glass door slam shut then turned back around to face Bobby who just sighed and walked into the house.

"So there's a ghost in the museum?" Bill repeated Jade's question

"It appears that is the case." Dale replied as he turned back around and lit a cigarette

"I tell you what man if there is a got dang ghost in that museum I doubt it'll be like Old' Patrick Swayze man in that one movie." Boomhauer said very fast

"I just got a really good idea," Dale spoke up, "remember how I wanted to open up a haunted Bed & Breakfast awhile back?"

"Yeah but that woman only wanted to die in Hank's house." Bill remembered

"True, but if we go to the museum and capture this ghost I'll be back in business."

A dopey grin appeared on Bill's face as he began to giggle.

"_We're going to catch a ghost, we're going to catch a ghost." _he sang

(6:15 p.m.)

Bobby was sitting on his bed reading his grandpa's journal when there was a knock on his door.

"Bobby," he heard his dad's voice through the door, "Berry's here to see you."

"Let him in." Bobby shouted back

He closed the journal which he placed on his nightstand right when Berry came through his door carrying his backpack which once he got to Bobby's bed, opened it up and dumped the contents onto it. Bobby discovered the items were a whole bunch of books that were about ghosts, he also noticed that they were by Ilan Ezra, Berry's favorite writer.

"How many ghost books do you own, there has to be around 20 books here."

"This is only half of them but I'm pretty sure they'll tell us everything we need," Berry promised before he reached down and grabbed one of the books, "for example, a ghost is usually bond by an item they had in when they were alive, these items mostly likely contain a small amount of DNA of the deceased like hair, skin, fingernails, toenails, or blood."

A light bulb went off in Bobby's head when Berry mentioned blood.

"The glove at the museum, I remember my grandpa told me that he stabbed Volker in the hand."

"When he stabbed him he of course bled and some of it got onto his glove." Berry completed the thought

"Dude, I'm sorry I didn't believe you about the ghost thing, but hell I'm a werewolf of course ghost exist."

"Now all we have to do is get into the museum, find the glove, then set it on fire and we have ourselves one toasted ghost."

"Okay, any suggestion on how we get into the museum," Bobby asked, "the place will most likely be swarming with cops."

"Good point, for now let's gather some things will need to fight this guy." Berry suggested

He went on to explain to Bobby all they would need to fight Volker until they could reach the display case the holds his glove and torch him.

It was 8: 30 when Berry came back from his house with a large duffel bag of items that he placed in the trunk of the Cadillac. The duo then got into the car and headed out to for what could be a tough battle.

"So what did you tell your dad when you said you were leaving?" Berry asked knowing Hank wouldn't let Bobby out since a crazy man tried to kill him

"I told him I was going to go over to your house in case the man decides to come looking for me."

"That's a terrible lie."

"I know but it was the best I could come up with."

Minutes later the museum came into sight and like Bobby said the place had at least three cop cars out front. Berry then told him to drive around to the back but when they got there they both were shocked to see the Bugabago parked in front of the back entrance.

"What the hell is Mr. Gribble doing here?" Berry asked

Bobby closed his eyes and focused on the van when he began to hear Dale's voice.

"Okay gentlemen," Dale addressed some people, "this is how this mission is going to go, first we go in and find this ghost then we'll use these shop vacuums to suck up the ghost, then I'll open my Bed & Breakfast where as soon as I get my first costumer I'll realize the ghost and make a fortune."

"This is so exciting," Bobby heard Bill's voice say, "I feel like Bill Murray in Ghostbusters."

"Let's get in there and catch us a dang old ghost man." Boomhauer said revealing his presence

Bobby opened his eyes and looked at Berry.

"Bad news, not only is Mr. Gribble in there so is Mr. Dauterive and Boomhauer," Bobby informed, "plus get this, their plan is to use vacuum cleaners to suck in the ghost which Mr. Gribble will use to open up a haunted Bed & Breakfast."

"They're going to die in there." Berry said

They got out of the Cadillac, grabbed there bags from the trunk, sneak past Dale, Bill, and Boomhauer, and into the museum. Once inside they quickly found maintenance closest and snuck inside where they placed the duffle bags on the ground and opened them.

"Let's see if we got everything," Berry suggested, "salt?"

They each pulled out a large box of salt.

"Check." Bobby replied

"Something made of iron?"

Bobby pulled out a couple of iron pipes while Berry pulled out some frying pans.

"Check."

"You got a lighter?"

Bobby took out his dad's lighter that had his initials on while Berry had matches.

"I got it right here."

They geared up hid their bags then headed out into the museum unaware that Volker was watching them. After a few minutes they saw a sign that said **WWII exhibit. **

"We're getting close." Bobby said

Suddenly he heard the sounds of footsteps coming right at them. Bobby and Berry quickly ducked behind a statue waiting for the person or people to pass. Then the owners of the foot steps came into view.

"Come on out to coward." the person revealed to be Chane shouted

Following him was Sean, Ralph, Chin, and Charles.

"Chane, we've been walking around for half an hour," Chin complained, "there isn't a ghost here, they don't even exist.

Chane turned around and shined his flashlight into his friend's eyes.

"Fine, go on home you baby but when we capture that ghost you'll get none of the credit."

Chin decided to say but kept on complaining as they walked passed Bobby and Berry.

"That was close," Berry whispered but Bobby didn't respond, "Bobby?"

He turned around to discover that Bobby was gone.

"Bobby?"

Bobby found himself in the Alamo exhibit of the museum which he remembered from the time that he saw Santa Anna's fake leg in middle school, he then realize that he was tied up in a chair. Suddenly Volker appeared from across the room.

"**Welcome back**, Bobby." Volker greeted in German

"I guess Chane was right, you are a coward," Bobby admitted, "for only a coward would sneak up on someone when their back was turned."

"It was the only way I could get to you without you changing."

"Why, you afraid I'll kick your ass again?"

Volker vanished then reappeared in front of Bobby who he punched hard in the face.

"I'll not make that mistake again."

He held out his right arm towards one of the display cases and a bayonet broke out of the case and flew into his hand. He then pressed the tip of the blade into Bobby's neck which he felt his skin begin to burn.

"What luck a bayonet made from silver." Volker smirked

Meanwhile Berry was running around the museum looking for Bobby when he ran into Chane and his friends along with Dale, Bill, and Boomhauer in the dinosaur exhibit.

"What you doing here freak?" Chane asked

"I'm hunting a ghost, what are you doing?"

"We're also hunting the ghost." Chin replied

Berry noticed that they were only carrying flashlights and laughed.

"Funny and how exactly are you going to capture him," Berry asked sarcastically, "planning on blinding him with your flashlights?"

Chane then noticed the salt and the frying pan.

"Oh yeah what are you going to do with that pan, you planning to make the ghost an omelet?"

Dale then spoke up.

"Excuse me kids, I believe this is a job for the grown ups, so if you would kindly leave I promise I won't tell your parents." Dale informed

"All of you need to leave." a new voice said

They all turned to see a ninja jump down from a model of pterodactyl and landed in front of them.

"Oh my god, it's a government trained ninja assassin, they must have found out that we broke into this place and now has sent this guy to kill us." Dale shouted on of his stories

The ninja reached out and pulled out a 9mm pistol and aimed it at Dale.

"First off I don't work for the government, secondly I'm a girl, and finally you need to get out of here."

"What makes you qualified to handle this?" Chane asked

The girl then turned the gun on Chane.

"Unlike you, I've been trained to handle this situation and I came fully prepared to fight."

Chane smiled and walked up to her.

"Look, how about you and I work together to capture this ghost, I'll even split the money with you."

The girl just stood there then without warning punched Chane in the nose which caused him to yell in pain loud enough that Volker and Bobby heard them.

"It seems I have more guests." he said before vanishing

Bobby took this opportunity to try to break free of the rope that tied him to the chair.

Back in the dinosaur display, Chane and Dale both refused to leave.

"Look you jackasses you're in danger here, if you don't leave now you might get killed or worse." the girl explained

"You're over reacting," Chin said, "we haven't even seen this ghost so there for it isn't real."

"Oh I'm plenty real." another voice said

The group turned to see a man dressed in a Nazi officer uniform standing there smiling.

"GHOOOOST!" Dale yelled before he turned back around and made a run for it

"Dale, wait up." Bill shouted as he and Boomhauer followed

Chane and his friends decided that this was their best chance to capture this thing, so Chane gave the order then Sean and Ralph took out a large garbage bag and charged at the ghost but to there surprise they ran right through him.

"This is why I hate amateurs." the girl said before she reached into her belt and pulled out a small round orb which he threw on the ground and began to roll towards the ghost who looked out and laughed.

"That's all you got?" the ghost mocked

Suddenly a small green light appeared on the orb which seconds later it exploded and what appeared to be salt came out and came in contact with the ghost who screamed in pain before he vanished.

"What is that thing?" Berry asked the girl

"A salt bomb, it's a small explosive that only detonates when it comes in at least a foot away from a ghost which the ghost's EMF (Electromagnetic field) sets it off unleashing around a cup of salt thus keeping the ghost away for a short period."

She then slowly walked to Chane and his friends.

"The five of you get the hell out of here."

Without arguing Chane and his friends ran off, she then turned to Barry.

"You on the other hand can stay."

"Why?"

"Judging by the iron frying pan and the box of salt in your jacket I can tell you at least of some idea what you're doing."

"Good, now since you're here, can you help me find my friend Bobby?"

The girl stood there for a moment deciding if she wants to help.

"Sure, but first what's your name?"

"Berry, what's yours?"

"Joan."

We return to Bobby who was still struggling to break free.

"_Well it looks like I don't have a choice."_ he thought

He took a deep breath then began to transform which was all he needed to do as he broke free from the rope in his full werewolf form.

"First I need to find Berry."

He ran out the exhibit and headed towards the WWII exhibit hoping Berry had made it there. The said person was heading to the exhibit with Joan.

"This Bobby must be smart if he knew that this Volker guy is bond to this place by his glove." Joan said impressed by this Bobby guy

"It's kind of personal for him for you see his grandpa was the one that killed him during the war, so now this guy is out for revenge by going after Bobby." Berry explained which made Joan stop in her tracks

"Did you say this guy wants revenge?"

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"Do you know how long this guy's been around?"

"I don't know they began renovations on the exhibit a couple months ago who knows how long his glove has been here."

Joan began to walk and quickly sped up.

"We need to find this glove quickly," she said, "you see this Volker guy is a vengeful spirit and the longer one is around the more powerful he becomes."

"Won't burning his glove take care of that?"

"There's a short window if we can get to it in time then it will work."

Bobby arrived at the exhibit but there was no sign of Berry.

"Where are you?"

He then saw the display case and ran over to it but when he got there he noticed something was missing.

"Looking for this?"

Bobby turned around to see Volker holding his glove.

"You think I let you come in here and just allow you to get ride of me that easily, you're dumber then you look."

"It's over Volker, you know I can beat you," Bobby said, "it's just a matter of time before I get that glove and send you back to hell."

Volker reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter with the initials HRH engraved on it.

"Were you planning on using this," Volker joked, "you know what allow me."

To Bobby's surprise Volker flipped open the lighter which caused it to light then held it under his glove which caught fire. Volker however chuckled as he through the glove onto the ground and he didn't go up in flames.

"**Good luck killing me now." **

Bobby took a deep breath then growled preparing himself for the battle to come. The first move went to Volker as over twenty knives broke free from the display cases and began to hover around Volker in a circle with the sharp ends pointing up. Then with out lifting a finger the knives turned to point at Bobby and went flying at him giving him only a half a second to dodge each one but even his wolf speed wasn't good enough to dodge the knife that went into his leg and caused him to fall onto the floor. Volker vanished then quickly reappeared above Bobby.

"**See you in Hell wolf boy." **Volker said as he levitated five of the knives that missed and aimed them at Bobby's head

Right when the knives were about to penetrate Bobby's flesh a long gun shot filled the room and Volker vanished. The knives fell without harming him as he looked to see Berry and to his surprise Joanwho quickly ran up to him and knelt down.

"How come every time we meet you're getting your ass kicked by some monster?"

"It's great to see you to Joan." Bobby joked

She noticed the knife which she grabbed the handle then picked up one of the knives on the floor and told the werewolf that he might need to bite down on this, as soon as he did she quickly pulled out the knife causing his powerful jaw to break the knife in half.

"Don't worry your kind heals fast."

"I noticed that," Bobby said then noticed Berry, "so is that kid your new sidekick?"

"No, I'm just helping him find his friend." Joan explained as she helped him up

Bobby looked over at Berry who was pretending to be scared.

"Please don't hurt me." Berry begged

Both Bobby and Joan chuckled.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt you."

Suddenly Joan was sent flying across the room where she was smashed into a large display case that held all the medals. Volker then appeared over her body.

"It's sad you can't say the same about me."

"_Cameron," _Bobby thought before he looked at Volker, "you'll pay for that you son of a bitch."

Bobby growled be before he charged at Volker but the villainous ghost just grinned as he sent Bobby flying into a wall followed by Berry.

"Give it up wolf, I've won, your friend is out cold along with your trigger happy ghost hunting girlfriend, there is nothing you can do."

Bobby looked over at Berry then at Joan and realized that the ghost was right, there was nothing he can do. Volker caused another case to break open but this time it was an old army rifle which he managed to load the gun with a really large bullet then aimed it at Bobby.

"Any last words before you die?"

Bobby closed his eyes realizing that this was it for him.

"Point that gun away from him you filthy Nazi." a voice screamed

Both Bobby and Volker turned their heads to the left and saw the last person they expected.

"Grandpa?" Bobby moaned

Indeed it was Cotton Hill but for some reason he seemed taller

"Well look who it is," Volker said with joy, "come back to witness me kill your only grandson?"

Cotton gave Volker a dirty look as he began to walk over to him.

"You aren't killing anybody this century Volker," Cotton corrected, "I made a deal with the man up stairs and that deal was I can see Bobby one last time under the condition that I send your Nazi ass to Hell, plus he gave me back my shins."

"Bring it on, **old man**."

Volker charged at Cotton who quickly got out of the away then punched him in the stomach just as fast. He then turned to Bobby.

"Now I don't have long but I just like to say that I've been watching everything you've been doing and that I'm proud of you, keep up the good work."

With that Cotton ran over and placed Volker in a sleeper hold then suddenly a bright light began to engulf them both. Cotton looked over back at Bobby and smiled.

"Remember I'm proud of you boy and don't forget to check the air in tires on the Cadillac."

Bobby smiled back as both of the war veterans faded away.

"**NO, THIS ISN'T OVER, I'LL BE BACK!**" Volker screamed

"Aw, save your screaming for Hell you sissy." Cotton complained

Then just like that both of them vanished and the light grew dim until there was nothing left. Bobby stood up then with out saying anything walked over to Berry, picked him up which he repeated this process with Joan. Then with all his effort he jumped straight up breaking through the small glass dome in the ceiling, landing safely on the roof where he carefully laid down Joan before he jumped over the edge with Berry still in his arm down to the ground where he placed him in the Cadillac. As he walked over to the driver's side he slowly transformed back to normal before he got in and drove away. He arrived home, parked the car into the garage, and hulled Berry's body into the living room and onto the couch. He then went into his room where he turned on his desk lamp and saw that he has yet to write his paper.

"_No time better then any to do this."_ Bobby thought before he sat down and began to write

(Friday: Arlen High: 6th period)

It was the next afternoon and Miss Bloodworth let the students have a study hall in her class as she was going to go over their essays and the one on top happened to be Bobby's.

"_Now the museum can be a place where one can go learn about the past or to past the time but for me the best thing museum is being able to get a glimpse into my grandpa's past a chance to see who he was during the war and let me tell you, he was awesome,_" Miss Bloodworth heard Bobby's voice in her head as she skimmed through the essay until the very end _"some say that when a love one is gone they tend to keep an eye on you kind of like a guardian angel and I like to think that he's up there watching me, always having my back, so in conclusion the museum trip has brought the joy and comfort that my grandpa is still around." _

Miss Bloodworth couldn't help but smile.

"_A little off subject," _She thought, _"but what the hell? _

So we end this episode as we watch as Bloodworth marked Bobby's essay with an A+.

* * *

**One heck of an ending uh, now hopefully the next episode won't take me as long to complete but here is a little clue about what's going to happen. Hank is going to be visited by someone or something from his past? Stay tuned to find out.  
**


	30. Episode 8:The Demons of Hank Hill part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of the Hill.**

**Welcome to another episode of Werewolf of the Hill, I hope this one won't take me as long to complete. P.S. I decided to give Bobby and Berry a break after the difficult battle with Volker so this episode will be a Hank centered one but Bobby will be in it. Enjoy.  
**

(Arlen: February 7: sixteen years ago)

The time was 6:21 in the evening and we see a guy sitting at a bar wearing a light green short sleeve button up shirt, a pair of blues jeans and brown work boots. The man had a glass of beer in his hand taking a good long sip every now and then.

"What is on your mind, honey?" the bartender asked

We then see the man's face to find out that it was a younger Hank Hill.

"It's something I would rather not talk about." Hank kindly rejected before finishing off his beer

"Come on now, I thought people told bartenders everything?"

Hank looked up to see that the person was a woman around 5'7 with long black hair that she kept in a pony tail, her skin was a light tan color while her eyes were a bright shade of green. She wore a black shirt with a name tag pinned to it that read **Zoma**.

"Zoma uh," Hank read the name out loud, "that's a pretty unusual name."

"Well we all can't have common names like "Hank"." the woman explained in an accent he didn't recognize

"How did you know my name is Hank?"

Zoma giggled.

"Don't you remember," Zoma asked, "you showed me your license when you first sat down."

"Oh yeah, I always do that even though I'm obviously over 21."

Zoma smiled as she gave Hank a refill.

"Now let me ask you this, what brings you here to this place?" she questioned

Hank took a sip of this beer then sighed.

"I just received some bad news, that's all." Hank replied

"Sounds pretty bad may I can help." she offered

"I doubt it; you see the thing is something you can't just snap your fingers and it's fixed."

"I bet if you tell me what it is I could easily fix it."

"I appreciate your offer and all but you're just a stranger."

The woman stuck out her hand.

"Then let me properly introduce myself," she insisted, "I'm Zoma D'Cruze and I'm from a small town in Brazil."

Hank lifted his hand then shook Zoma's hand.

"Hank Hill, but I guess you already know that." he said with a slight chuckle

Zoma smiled as she leaned down on one elbow.

"Tell me Hank, what is the one thing missing from your life?"

"Well, I have a wife, I got my dream job, my house is nice, and my truck works fine."

"Let's see, I heard you got a wife, a job, a house, and a truck, sounds to me all your missing is a kid and a pet." Zoma reviewed what Hank just said

"I wish I could have a child but my wife and I found out a couple of days ago that we can never have kids."

"What if I tell you that I _can _help you with that?"

Hank looked at Zoma.

"Look, you seem like a nice woman but I don't think there is anything you can do."

Zoma scoffed as she rolled her eyes then looked directly at Hank.

"Trust me, I dealt with guys in your situation before and it worked out fine."

Hank looked down at his beer shaking his head.

"I don't know."

Zoma looked up at the clock behind her and saw that it read 6:30.

"You're in luck my shift just ended," she informed, "so if you want my help you can follow me if not, well enjoy your life."

Hank watched as Zoma removed her name tag and placed it in a small basket behind her then walked over to the coat rack next to the back door where she grabbed then slipped on a dark green jacket. She opened the door and when she was about to leave Hank stood up

"Wait." Hank said in defeat

He left a tip then followed Zoma outside where she took him out into a dark alley where she had parked her car.

"Now before you do anything, if this is a trick to sell me drugs then I'm going to call the cops."

"Relax," Zoma chuckled, "I do not have drugs, but I do have this."

She opened the car door and Hank was able to hear something moving around in there. Zoma finally managed to get a hold of it then carefully lifted it up and showed it to Hank. The thing in her arms was a puppy.

"A puppy," Hank asked confused, "did my friend Dale Gribble put you up to this."

Zoma positioned the puppy in her arms so that it was comfortable and began to pet it.

"I don't know who you're talking about but this is a purebred Georgia Bloodhound, plus she's just adorable and I'm going to give her to you."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, take this puppy and I promise that within a year you and your wife will have a child."

She carefully handed the puppy to Hank who struggled to keep a hold of it.

"Where did you get this puppy?"

"A friend of mine had a whole bunch of them and he gave me one but my landlord doesn't allow pets so I promised to find him a good home."

"What's the catch?"

Zoma moaned, crossed her arms and walked right up to Hank.

"There is no catch just that you may or may not have to give me something in return later."

Hank became confused by this woman's intentions, first she came off as friendly bartender, now she seems like she's just helping out.

"The thing I may have to give you is what exactly?"

"It's nothing important, just that as long as that dog is alive you won't have to worry about it, so I suggest you take care of that puppy."

"I don't' know what to say." Hank said still confused on how this puppy is going to help him and Peggy

He carefully tucked the puppy under his left arms so he could use his right hand to shake Zoma's hand.

"Thanks for the help, ma'am."

Zoma looked at his hand and smiled.

"I'm afraid a hand shake won't do it," Zoma informed, "you see I prefer another sort of payment."

Hank's face became blank as Zoma stepped closer than suddenly kissed him on the lips for around 10 seconds. When she let go Hank freaked out and quickly ran out of the alley while trying not to drop the dog. Zoma smiled as he walked over to the driver's side of the car, got inside and lowered the vanity mirror to redo her lipstick.

"I'm really looking forward to seeing you again Hank." she said

She put the lipstick back in her purse and before she closed the mirror her eyes became covered with a topaz colored mist.

(Arlen: Present Day)

It was break time at Strickland Propane and Hank was getting a fresh cup of coffee while Joe Jack and Enrique were discussing something that was in this morning's paper.

"I don't get how a healthy woman like her just drops dead?" Enrique spoke

"Actually honey, it says that she's in a coma." Joe Jack corrected

"What are you two talking about?" Hank asked

"Didn't you read in the paper about that woman who fell into a coma?"

"Yeah I did, it said that she was a powerful company executive, the youngest in that company's history."

"They also said that the company was starting to go under financially." Enrique added

"Well stranger things have happened." Hank stated before he took a sip of his coffee

Hank returned to his office just as his office phone began to ring which he sat down in his chair then answered it.

"Strickland Propane," Hank greeted, "Taste the Meat not the Heat."

Seconds later Hank's eyes widened and became petrified with fear.

"OH MY GOD!"

Hank quickly hung up the phone, grabbed his truck keys and ran out the door. Mr. Strickland managed to follow him before he left.

"What's the matter, Hank?" Buck asked

"No disrespect sir, but I need to leave now, there is a family emergency." Hank explained before he backed up at full speed

(4:00 p.m.)

It was silent in the Hill house, all the curtains closed and all the lights were off except for the lamp that sat next to Hank's chair who was sitting there with a framed picture in his hand. Suddenly the door leading to the garage opened up and Bobby came walking into the living room.

"Dad, what's going on?" Bobby who concerned asked

Hank looked up.

"It's Ladybird," Hank revealed, "she's dead."

"Dear God," Bobby shouted as he threw his bag on the couch, "what happened?"

Tears started to form in his eyes.

"When I left for work this morning I must have forgotten to close the door all the way and she got out," Hank began to explain as he started to cry, "then for some reason she wondered out on to the alley where at the same time Mrs. Madison was driving down the alley which she shouldn't have done in the first place since her son keeps telling her that she is getting to old to drive but anyways I think you can guess what happened."

Bobby sat down on the couch the fact of another member of his family has died left him speechless.

"It's bad enough that your mother isn't here for Valentine's Day but now with Ladybird gone it just seems the universe hates me." Hank said

The rest of the night the house was with grieving over the lost of Hank's beloved pet. Dale, Bill, and Boomhauer came over to console their friend so Bobby decided sit outside on the porch while they were inside and he just sat there staring at the perfect rectangular hole that his dad's friends have dug for Ladybird's funeral in the backyard near the house. Bobby was so deep in thought that he didn't hear somebody sit down in the chair next to him.

"Hey." the person said

Bobby turned to see Jade.

"Hi." Bobby greeted back

The two just sat there for ten minutes without saying a word until Jade spoke up.

"I'm sorry." she apologized

"Don't apologize you didn't do anything."

"Actually I did, I have acted like a bitch towards you ever since the incident at the museum."

"You had the right to hate me."

"I know I did but that's no excuse to ruin our friendship," Jade agreed before he held out her hand, "friends?"

Bobby smiled as he grabbed her hand and they shook for a few seconds before letting go and looking back at the grave.

"I was allergic to Ladybird for a while when I was 13 which I grew out of real quick," Bobby began to tell a story, "my dad was so determined to keep her that he even built her a doghouse but she wouldn't go in, so _I _ended up living in there."

Jade burst out laughing which continued as Bobby told more stories about Ladybird.

(February 11th)

Hank was at work the next day sitting at his desk as usual when Mr. Strickland walked in.

"What you doing here Old Top?" Buck asked

"There's no point sitting at home moping when there is propane to sell." Hank explained

"I see your point but if for some reason you don't feel like working your free to leave."

"Thank you, sir."

Buck was getting ready to walk out of the office when he remembered something.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot there's somebody here to see you."

"Who?"

"I don't know but it's a woman and let me tell you Hank, she's real pretty."

"Let her in."

Buck smiled as he walked out of the office and within in a few minutes a woman walked in. Hank gasped when he saw who it was.

"Zoma."

* * *

**It looks like we get to find out what Zoma wants from Hank. Will he be able to handle it. Stay tuned to find out. P.S. I'm looking for a name to give to Zoma's kind, so if you have any suggestions please leave them in the reviews. Thank you.**


	31. The Demons of Hank Hill part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of the Hill. **

**So sixteen years ago Hank met a woman named Zoma who offered him a deal which he accidentally accepted, now the woman is back. Lets see what happens. **

* * *

Standing in the doorway to Hank's office was Zoma the same woman he met sixteen years earlier. To Hank's surprise she looked exactly like she did all those years ago including wearing the same green jacket that she wore over a white t-shirt that had a silhouette of a monkey on it. She slowly closed the door then walked forward until she reached one of the chairs in front of Hank's desk.

"Good to see you again, Hank." Zoma finally said

"What do you want?"

Zoma gave Hank a sly smile that made him nervous.

"I'm here to collect."

"Collect what exactly?"

"Oh come on, Hank," Zoma groaned playfully, "don't you remember our little deal we made?"

"I remember you giving me Ladybird than kissing me." Hank replied

"I'm glad you didn't forget the best part."

Hank quickly grabbed the phone on his desk and held his finger against the 9.

"You got ten seconds to explain everything or I'm going to call the cops." Hank threatened

Zoma guffawed at Hank's threat.

"Please by the time they get here I'll be long gone."

"10, 9, 8, 7." Hank began to count down

"Okay, I'll tell you," Zoma gave in, "the truth is that kiss was how I seal deals in my line of work."

"What was the deal?"

"The deal was that puppy which you named Ladybird would help you and your wife give birth to a child, so my question is do you have a child."

Hank sat there with his finger still on the 9 not saying a word. Zoma smiled as she lean forward and grabbed a picture off of his desk then turned it towards her. The picture was of Hank with some 14 year old, the two were wearing fishing gear and the boy was holding up a fish.

"I say it worked," Zoma stated, "now it's time for you to pay up."

"Now hold on, if the deal was for me and my wife to have a child why not come after he was born?"

Zoma sighed.

"Hank, Hank, Hank," she said as she shook her head, "the deal was as long as the puppy is _alive_ you won't have to worry about paying but I know for a fact that your precious Ladybird is dead, so it's time for you to pay up."

Hank became enraged as he slammed down the phone, stood up, reached into his back pocket and took you his checkbook then sat back down.

"How much do I owe you," Hank asked as he got out a pen to write with, "$1000 or $2000?"

Zoma leaned back in her chair with her arms crossed.

"I'm afraid the price you have to pay is your soul." she revealed

"What the hell kind of price is that?" Hank shouted

"You got it, honey."

"I'm sorry but I'm confused."

Zoma smiled as the whites of her eyes along with her irises became cover a clear topaz colored mist. Hank immediately picked up the phone and began to dial 911 but Zoma was quicker and pressed the switch hook on the phone. Hank looked at her and her eyes returned to normal.

"What the hell are you?"

"I've been called many things but I believe the most common term is demon." Zoma revealed

"A demon, but they don't exist."

"Of course they do after all doesn't everyone have some from their past that they ever so hard try to escape them?"

"Well I don't have any." Hank disagreed

"Sorry, Hank but I'm afraid you got me." Zoma corrected

Hank stood there trying to figure out what to do when suddenly he remembered something.

"That business woman in the paper who fell into a coma that was you?"

"Nope, that would be an associate of mine, that woman made a deal just like you and she paid her debt, time to cash in yours."

Zoma walked around the desk towards Hank where she then placed her hand on his chest.

"I'm afraid this is going to hurt you a whole hell a lot worst then it's going to hurt me."

Hank suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest as Zoma began to chant in some unknown dialect (this is like from Indiana Jones and The Temple of Doom, but it's his soul that's being ripped out not his heart). As the pain became intense Hank did the first thing that came to mind, with all his strength he reached up to grab the demon's wrist and pulled it away from him. He then shoved Zoma back letting go of her wrist in the process. Zoma held her wrist to make it was okay then looked up at Hank.

"A fighter uh, well I'm afraid I like it when they fight back."

"There is no way I'm letting you take my soul," Hank stated, "I have too much to live for."

Zoma scoffed at this statement.

"Please, your wife is dead, your precious pooch is gone, your daddy passed away years ago, the only things you have left is your truck, your son who can take care of himself, those idiots you call friends, and this crappy 9 to 5 job selling propane, yeah I call that something to live for."

The vain in Hank's neck began throbbing as he pointed towards the door.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE," he shouted, "I NEVER WHAT YOU SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN."

"Hank, listen to me," Zoma pleaded, "you really don't want to do this, you think _me_ taking your soul is scary well because of this little stunt you pulled something much worst is going to come after you."

"I don't know kind of jackass you take me for but I'm not intimidated by anything you say."

"Fine but fair warning, you got four days left, so watch your back."

Suddenly the door to Hank's office opened up and Mr. Strickland barged in.

"What's going on in here, Hank," Buck asked, "Joe Jack said he heard you yelling."

Hank pointed over towards Zoma but somehow she was gone.

"Where she go?" Hank questioned

"Hank, maybe I was wrong to let you come back so soon, I mean if one of my dogs got hit I would take a few days off."

"I don't know if I can afford to take time off, sir."

"Don't worry Old Top you'll still get paid now go and be sure to be back on Monday."

"Thank you Mr. Strickland."

Hank arrived home, pulled into the garage and went inside his house. He walked into the kitchen to grab himself a beer he turned towards the table after closing the fridge door while drinking the beer for when he lowered it he gasped when he saw a man sitting at the table. He had short black hair, blue eyes, lightly tan skin; he wore a grey suit with a white shirt and black tie.

"Hello, Mr. Hill," the man said in an accent similar to Zoma's, "I apologize for the intrusion but let me make it up to you."

He lifted up his hands to show a bottle of scotch in his left and two small glasses in his right. He placed the glasses down and began to pour the scotch with his left hand as he motioned for Hank to sit with this right.

"This is some good scotch, Mr. Hill; it's around 16 years old."

Hank carefully sat down but didn't touch the drink.

"Who are you?" Hank demanded to know the man's identity

"My name is Iago Moreno," he introduced himself; "I am a colleague of Miss D'Cruze."

Then just like Zoma's the same topaz mist covered his eyes for a brief second then vanished.

"If this is about some imaginary deal for my soul then you're wasting your time."

Iago chuckled then took a sip from his glass.

"I'm afraid the deal is real my friend, your soul indeed belongs to us."

"You can forget it." Hank shouted which caused Iago to smile

"I must admit that your will to live amuses me but no matter how hard you fight you will lose." Iago said

Before Hank could say something Bobby walked into the kitchen.

"Bobby, what are you doing home so soon?" Hank asked

"We had a half day." Bobby answered as he eyes wandered to the man

Hank coughed to get Bobby's attention.

"Bobby, this is Mr. Moreno, he's here to see if Strickland is the right supplier of propane for him."

Bobby noticed that Hank was beginning to sweat a little.

"Ok, well I'm going to my room," Bobby informed as he started to slowly walk away, "you wouldn't believe all the homework Mr. Murdock gave us for English."

Bobby continued to walk carefully until he reached his bedroom where he quickly stepped inside and closed the door only leaving a bit of it opened.

"Your son seems like a descent young man." Iago complimented

"Thanks."

"Now let us go back to business."

As the two of them talked Bobby was in his room on the phone with Berry while listening to the conversation in the kitchen.

"I know something is wrong," Bobby said to Berry on the phone, "my dad sweats when he is nervous about something and there is just something about this guy."

He stopped talking long enough to hear what the two men were talking about.

"Condolences on your wife's death," Iago said, "her death was her own fault."

"What you mean by that?" Hank shouted

"If your wife was only smart enough to keep your nose out of other people's business then she still be alive."

Hank stood up and slammed both hands on the table.

"Look you son of a bitch, I want you to get out of my house before I kick your ass."

Iago finished his drink then stood up revealing his height that equals Hank's.

"As you wish Mr. Hill, but be warned at the stroke of midnight on Valentine's Day eve your demise will be painful."

"Get out."

Iago stood up, straightened his tie, grabbed the scotch then looked at Hank.

"One more thing before I go, if I was you I would tell my son about your deal and just maybe he'll tell you a little secret about himself."

Then with a blink of an eye Iago vanished into thin air as if he turned invisible. Bobby got up from his bed, walked over to the door and closed it completely.

"Dad, what have you gotten yourself into?" Bobby asked himself out loud

* * *

**I thought one demon was bad enough but now Hank has to handle two demons and will he survive Valentine's Day. Stay Tuned.**


	32. The Demons of Hank Hill part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of the Hill.  
**

**Here is part 3 of episode 8. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

(February 13th: 4:22 p.m.: one day before Valentine's Day)

For the past three days Hank had started to act like it was his last day on Earth and all his friends could tell something was wrong as they were hanging out in the alley.

"Hank," Dale spoke up, "the guys and I want to know if everything is alright?"

"I'm fine, Dale." Hank lied as he took a drink of his beer

"Now, Hank, don't lie to us," Bill said, "I've seen that look before; you're upset because this will be the first Valentine's Day without Peggy."

Hank didn't reply as he just continued to stand there. Then Bill thought of something.

"I know how you fell, Hank, my beloved Camelia isn't here either but where ever she is I know that she wouldn't want me to stay home on Valentine's Day by myself, so why don't you come with Boomhauer and I to this Valentine's Day party for single people down at Ugly's Saloon?" Bill offered

"That's okay, I'll just stay home." Hank declined

"To bad Peggy's not alive that way you could come with Herve, Emma (Herve's wife), Nancy, and I to my gun club's party."

"The last time I went your buddies got drunk and tried to shoot beer cans off my truck."

"Ok, but I have to warn you Joseph is throwing a party at my house so your peaceful evening at home might get loud."

"I guess I can go." Hank said in defeat

Meanwhile in an abandoned warehouse, Zoma was standing in the middle of the large empty room looking down at an altar which on it were black candles, horrifying looking statues, a large chalice, several bowls containing different items, and a large ancient looking book. She slowly lit all the candles then began to dump the contents of the bowls into the chalice. She then took out a pocket knife from her back pocket and held her open hand over the chalice as he carefully pressed the knife to her palm.

"Zoma, what you doing?" someone shouted

Zoma quickly turned around with the knife in her hand ready to defend herself but lowered it when she saw that it was Iago.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"If I were to guess by the items you just dumped into the chalice, I say you were planning on summoning a Nue." Iago theorized

"You are correct," Zoma said as he turned to finish the spell, "I'm going to show Hank Hill what happens when somebody doesn't come quietly."

Iago looked down at his watch.

"Promise me that you'll have this wrapped up by midnight tomorrow, I already collected all the souls I came for now I'm waiting for you."

"Don't worry; Hank's soul will belong to us."

With that Zoma began to chant in the same unknown dialect as before as she made a small cut into the palm of her hand and began to drip blood into the chalice. Then the sound of an unknown monster filled the room as Zoma smiled.

(Valentine's Day 5:50 p.m.)

Hank was standing in front of his mirror making sure that his appearance was nice, he didn't bother dressing up for occasion as he was just planning to sit at the bar the entire time. When he stepped out into the living room he saw Bobby was all dressed up.

"Where are you off to, son?" Hank asked

"I'm going over to Joseph's party." Bobby answered

"Really, I thought you and Joseph weren't friends anymore?"

"We're not but he made the mistake of inviting Jade and Cameron and telling them that they could bring some of their closes friends to the party and it just happens that Berry and I are their closes friends."

"That's pretty sneaky, Bobby." Hank said with a low chuckle

"Well," Bobby said as he looked up at the clock," I better get over to Jade's, that's where we all are meeting, see you later."

Hank watched as Bobby walked towards the door then suddenly took a step forward.

"Bobby, wait." Hank shouted

Bobby turned around.

"There is something I need to tell you."

"Yeah, what is it, dad?"

Hank stood there trying to figure out how to tell him about everything that has happened lately.

"I hope you have a good time at the party."

Bobby smiled then walked out the door leaving Hank there all by himself.

"_The last thing that boy needs to hear is that his father might die tonight." _Hank thought

Hank left a few minutes later and met up with Bill and Boomhauer at Ugly's Saloon. When they walked inside Boomhauer immediately spotted a couple of women and walked over to them while Bill and Hank went straight to the bar where they ordered a couple of beers.

(8:30 p.m.: The Gribble's House)

Bobby was standing in the corner deep in thought when Berry came walking up.

"Dude, why are you standing over here for" Berry questioned, "it's a party, you're suppose to have fun."

"Sorry but I just can't shake the fact that something is wrong with my dad."

"I'm sure your dad can handle himself." Berry promised

"I know he can but there is something about what the man said to him that has me suspecting something is going to happen to my dad."

"You could be right, after all your suspicion about Mr. Dauterive's new wife was correct."

"I'm going to go." Bobby said as he headed towards the door

"Where is he going?" Cameron asked as she and Jade walked up to Berry

"He wasn't in the mood to party so he said he was going to go home." Berry lied

"Maybe we should go check on him later." Jade suggested

"Don't worry, he'll be fine."

It didn't take Bobby long to get home, he hopped into his car and drove off. While he drove he couldn't get what the man said about his dad's meeting his demise at midnight tonight.

"Hang on, dad, I'm coming." Bobby said out loud to himself

We return to Ugly's Saloon to find Hank still sitting at the bar facing away from everybody else. Both Bill and Boomhauer had found women to hang out with (a woman hanging out with Bill, scary I know) leaving him all alone. He looked at his watch to read the time was 9 p.m.

"Hello, Hank." someone greeted

Hank looked up and to his surprise Zoma was sitting on the stool next to him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hank asked

"I just came here to make some new deals, you wouldn't believe how many pathetic men are willing to make deals with a demon on Valentine's Day just so that a girl will fall in love with them." Zoma answered

Hank sighed before he took a sip of his beer.

"Funny how drowning your sorrows in beer was what got you into this mess in the first place?"

"Leave me alone." Hank demanded

"Fine, I'll be back in three hours." Zoma informed

(9:15 p.m.)

Bobby was getting closer to Ugly's Saloon hoping that whatever is going to happen to his dad hasn't happened yet. He stopped at a stop light and sat there tapping feverishly on the steering wheel waiting for the light to change.

"Come on, hurry up." Bobby groaned

"I'm afraid I can't let you stop Zoma." a voice said

Bobby looked in his rearview mirror to see the man who his father was talking to a few days earlier.

"Who are you?" Bobby asked as he turned to face the man

"We weren't properly introduced, my name is Iago Moreno." the man said

"Iago, you mean like the parrot from Aladdin?"

Iago sighed at Bobby's uncultured mind.

"Anyways your father made a deal with Zoma sixteen years ago and now she's here to collect."

"I'm going to stop here."

The light turned green and Bobby wasted no time speeding off but shortly after doing so the car began to slow down. Bobby looked down and saw that the fuel gauge was quickly dropping to the **E. **He immediately pulled over to the side of the road.

"What the hell?"

"Like I said, you're not allowed to interfere."

Bobby unhooked his seatbelt and got out of the car where somehow Iago was already out of the car.

"What exactly are you?"

Iago smiled as he flashed his topaz eyes.

"I am what you call a demon," Iago revealed, "many years ago your father made a deal with Zoma, who herself is a demon like me, the deal was that he and his wife would have a child, Zoma then gave him a puppy which she promised would help, so jump ahead a couple of years, they have a child who is now fifteen."

"Why are you after my dad?"

"It's his time to pay up for part of the deal was that if the dog was to ever die then his soul would belong to us."

"You are saying that the only reason that I'm alive is because my dad made a deal with a demon."

Iago nodded which caused Bobby to growl as he wolfed out and attacked Iago who just smiled. Suddenly Bobby fell on his knees holding his stomach in pain as he slowly began to turn back to normal.

"There are perks to being a demon."

Hank was sitting at the bar with Zoma trying to get out of the deal.

"There is no way out, Hank," Zoma informed, "you just have to deal with the face that you are going to die tonight."

Hank stood up panicking.

"What exactly is going to happen?"

Zoma stood up and walked pass Hank.

"You'll suffer a violent death, I'll tell you that, so if there is anything you like to do I suggest this is the time to do so." Zoma said before she headed out the door

Hank wasted no time as he ran out to the parking lot and into his truck so he could get home to say goodbye to Bobby. The clock in his truck read 9:35 when he came up to a horrible sight for in the middle of the road was his son Bobby being beaten up by Iago.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Hank shouted as he slammed on the brakes

He swung the door open and jumped out not even bothering to cloths the door. Iago was to busy beating up Bobby to see an enraged Hank charging at him as he picked up Bobby then threw him on to the hood of the Cadillac. Suddenly Iago found himself on the ground with a bruise on his left cheek; he looked up to see Hank.

"Nobody and I mean nobody harms my boy." Hank said

"Dad, thank goodness." Bobby said as he stood up

Without saying a word Hank quickly grabbed Bobby's arm and rushed towards the truck which the two of them got into. After quickly buckling up Hank did something that he regretted, he slammed his foot on the gas pedal and drove straight at Iago who was now getting off the ground then asking for forgiveness from God, Hank struck Iago with the front of his truck sending him flying into the air and landing on the ground with a fatal thud.

"Way to go dad," Bobby cheered, "that was awesome."

"Thanks, son," Hank said, "I guess this is the time to tell you what's going on."

"Iago already told me about the deal you made."

"Oh, he did uh?"

Hank hung his head in shame.

"It's okay this isn't your fault, the demons are the ones to blame they took advantage of you, there was nothing you could have done."

Hank looked up at Bobby then smiled.

"You're right," Hank agreed, "it was their fault but let me be honest I'm glad that I made the deal because if I haven't then you would've been born and grow up to become the young man you are."

This put a smile on Bobby's face.

"Okay, one weirdo down only one to go."

As the truck drove away we go over to the body of Iago who is lying on the road motionless until his eyes suddenly open and he stood up then proceeded to dust himself off.

"That does it," Iago said as he became angry, "I believe it's time for Mr. Hill to pay up a little early."

Iago went to snap his fingers but somebody grabbed his wrist. The person who had done so was Zoma.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked

"That bastard had the nerve to hit me with a truck so I'm going to make him suffer." Iago said as he managed to break free and snap his fingers

"Did you forget that the Nue is under my control, plus I gave it the order not to attack Hank until midnight?"

"Who said anything about a Nue?" Iago asked mischievously as a loud screech came from above

Zoma looked up to see a large eagle like monster with impressive wingspan. The beast flew down and landed next to Iago, the bird was around 4 ft in height, its feathers were black and white with the tips of its wings a yellowish-green color and its crest was a blood-red.

"You summoned a Poukai?" Zoma asked revealing the creature's species

"Yes, unlike your Nue who causes illness in its victims the Poukai is a ruthless killer who will deliver a quick, bloody, and very painful death to Hank Hill as he'll be ripped and tore apart."

"You just can't take over my deals like this, the boss isn't going to like it when he finds out."

"As long as we get this soul the boss won't care."

Iago reached inside his suit and pulled out a picture of Hank (where he got it is a mystery) then held it in front of the monster bird's eyes.

"Find this man and kill him." Iago commanded his bird

The Poukai screeched before it took off into the air to track down Hank.

"Don't worry, Zoma, by the end of the night Mr. Hill's soul will be ours."

* * *

**Hank and Bobby might have gotten away from Iago but can they escape the Poukai, stay tuned. P.S. I hope you are enjoying the series so far because episode 9 will be the beginning of the season 1 finale.  
**


	33. The Demons of Hank Hill part 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of the Hill.**

**I like to present part 4 of The Demons of Hank Hill. Enjoy**

* * *

Hank was driving frantically down the road trying to figure out what to do.

"Okay, Bobby, we need help," Hank said, "we can't go back to Ugly's because Zoma is there, so we need to think of somewhere else."

Bobby wanted so badly to call Berry and ask him what he knows about demons but his dad was sitting right next to him driving.

"Dad," Bobby began, "there is something I need to tell you."

"I'm afraid it has to wait," Hank said, "the important thing now is that we find help."

Suddenly something came to mind.

"The gun club, that's it, Dale will be able to help us."

Hank took a sharp turn after putting on his turn single and drove down the dirt road leading to the gun club unaware that the Poukai was following them. They arrived at the gun club moments later and after finding a parking spot got out and ran inside. Hank scanned the room until he saw Dale standing near the snack table talking to one of his gun club buddies.

"Dale." Hank shouted when he got close

Dale turned and was surprise to see Hank.

"Hank, what are you doing here, I thought you were with Bill and Boomhauer?"

"Well there's a situation that I need your help with."

"Does it involve my knowledge of exterminating or my skills as a bounty hunter?" Dale asked

"I guess it kind of involves both." Hank answered

"So it's my training as a Soldier of Fortune that you're after uh?"

Hank sighed as his friend's delusion of himself as a warrior.

"It is very important you see there is a woman after me."

"Well way a go, Hank." Dale interrupted in the assumption that a woman fell in love with Hank

"No, it's not like that at all," Hank corrected, "you see sixteen years ago, I met this woman named Zoma."

Dale of course lost interest in the story as someone brought in some shooting targets that looked like cupids.

"Sorry, Hank but its time for the gun club's Valentine's Day machine gun spelling contest," Dale informed, "that is where each member shoots at the targets and the one who can best spell the name of their wife or girlfriend with bullets wins."

"I'm serious." Hank said

"Look, can it wait, I really want to win this year for I kind of screwed up last year when I misspelled Nancy's name as Mancy."

"You're kidding me?"

"No, I'm not but if you think that's bad, then you should watch Mitchell when he tries to spell his girlfriend's, I swear it's the longest name in the world."

Then unexpectedly the lights began to flicker on and off quickly.

"Damn it, James," Dale yelled, "It's your job to pay to the electric bills."

"I did." James yelled back

"Then what is going on?"

Bobby then started to think about demons on TV and the one thing they have in common is that when they are close all lights begin to flicker.

"It's her." Bobby shouted

The door then burst open breaking off the hinges in the process.

"Hey, you'll have to pay for that." Dale informed

Hank and Bobby's eyes widened when not only Zoma walked in but as did Iago.

"Impossible," Hank said, "I ran him down with my truck at full speed."

Iago looked around until he spotted Hank who was in shock standing over next to Dale.

"There you Mr. Hill," Iago said as he began to walk over and the crowd moved to make room, "I bet you're surprise to see me alive?"

"I killed you."

"It is not that easy to kill a demon." Iago revealed to the crowd

"A demon, that mean the portal to hell in Hank's garage must've been opened, we're all doomed." Dale screamed

Zoma (who had made her way through the crowd) looked at Dale who was then pinned to the wall above the table.

"Dale." his wife Nancy screamed in horror

"Silence," Zoma demanded, "we're here to collect your friend's soul, let us do so in peace and I promise you all will live."

"Okay." Dale agreed while he tried to breathe

Iago then grabbed on to Hank's shirt and with all his strength tossed him clear through the wall causing him to land painfully outside on his back. Hank was motionless for minutes until he moaned and slowly got up.

"Good, I was hoping that didn't kill you," Iago said before he punched Hank in the face, "I'm sure that is what you humans call payback."

Zoma let go of Dale who slid to the floor then she walked out to join Iago. Hank stood there in a staring contest with Iago figuring out who would make the first move but Hank lost his concentration when a loud screech came from above. He looked up to see a large bird circling in the night sky.

"What the hell?"

"That would be the thing that is going to kill you," Iago informed, "so if you want any chance on surviving I would run."

Hank took no time to make a run for his truck where Bobby joined him and to his surprise had a shotgun in his hands.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Hank asked

"Mr. Gribble gave it to me as soon as that woman went outside." Bobby explained

"Good, get into the truck."

Iago and Zoma watched as Hank pulled out and quickly drove off with the Poukai already on this tail. When they were about to leave they heard the sounds of many guns getting ready to shoot. The person in front was the gun club president himself, Dale Gribble.

"Unless you want to become Swiss cheese I suggest you call off your bird and leave my friend alone." Dale warned them

The demons just stood there then they lifted up their hands and sent the members of the gun club flying backwards and landing on their butts.

"Let's go, Zoma." Iago said before they both vanished into thin air

There was silence in the car as Hank drove down the road as he tried to lose the monster tailing him in the sky.

"If you got any ideas on how to get rid of whatever is chasing us, I'm willing to listen." Hank said

"I have this shotgun so if you let me out then I could try to shoot it out of the sky." Bobby suggested

"What if you can't?"

"Then I'll just go into the woods where it can't me."

Hank spent a minute thinking it over than decided that Bobby could take care of himself. He stopped the truck then Bobby jumped out with gun in hand.

"If you can't kill it I want you go get home as fast as you can."

Bobby agreed before he closed the door and Hank drove off. Bobby looked up into the sky and saw the bird; he slowly lifted up the gun and aimed. The only problem was that the bird was so high up plus it was dark out.

"_Great, how am I supposed to see that thing?" _Bobby thought before he remembered something

He lifted back up the gun and repositioned it to shoot, just then before he took the shot Bobby's eyes turned into his yellow wolf eyes. To his surprise he could see the monster more easily as if it was day time.

"_That's better." _

He took this aim then right when the monster came into view he fired which resulted in a direct hit.

"Yes!" Bobby shouted

The monster began to fall from the sky at a fast pace but when it got close to the trees the beast quickly spread out its wings and fly over the top of the trees while it barely grazed the leaves.

"Come on."

Bobby then noticed that the Poukai wasn't going after his dad but instead it was coming after him.

"You want to fight," Bobby shouted before he changed into his wolf form, "I'll give you a fight."

While Bobby was starting his battle with the monster, Hank was still driving his truck hoping that Bobby will be ok along with the thought that he should have told Bobby that he loved him incase he did die tonight.

"There's no use, Hank." someone said

Hank looked next to him and sitting in the passenger seat was Zoma. Hank slammed on the brakes then hit the steering wheel with both hands in frustration.

"Please, will you two just leave me the hell alone?" Hank begged

"You know we can't," Zoma informed, "if you weren't willing to pay then you shouldn't have made the deal."

"I know that but isn't there another way?"

"There was but you refuse to let me take your soul the less painful way so now your death will be brutal."

Hank unlocked the door and stepped out of the truck where he noticed that the monstrous bird was no longer following him.

"Son of a bitch, Bobby actually did it." Hank chuckled

"I'm afraid that the Poukai is still alive and is currently attacking your son."

Hank went to get back into his truck but Zoma grabbed him then threw him to the ground.

"Your son is the least of your worries." Zoma said

She walked over then knelt next to Hank then just like a few days ago she placed her hand on Hank's chest and began to chant in the unknown dialect.

"Zoma, what are you doing?"

Zoma stopped and turned to see Iago who looked displeased.

"I'm doing this my way."

"What is with the sudden betrayal?"

"This is my deal and I'm not going to stand by and let you do my job."

"The Poukai will be along soon to finish the job."

Zoma stood up and walked right up to Iago.

"Your Poukai is currently attacking an innocent human."

Iago laughed.

"Zoma, both you and I know that Bobby Hill is anything but human."

Hank didn't understand why Iago would say this. Iago of course noticed Hank's reaction to this statement and walked over to him.

"That's right, your precious son, your and Peggy's "Miracle Child" is a blood thirsty werewolf."

"You lie, my son isn't some monster."

"It's true, Hank," Zoma said, "Just think about everything that has happened in the last seven months." Hank who by this time was standing up thought back to the camping trip where the wolf attacked Bobby.

"NO!" Hank shouted

"You want to know the truth about your wife's death," Iago asked, "here's a hint, your son killed her."

"BWAHHHH!" Hank screamed before he started to attack Iago

Iago's guard was down by this sudden out burst of rage as Hank began to continuously punch him.

"You leave my wife out of this you bastard."

With that Hank delivered an almost superhuman punch to Iago's chin knocking him to the ground. Hank walked over and pressed his boot against the demon's throat.

"This is your last chance to get the hell out of Arlen."

Then without warning the Poukai flew out of nowhere knock Hank from Iago before soaring back into the sky.

"That sure was perfect timing." Iago said as he got up from the ground

Hank recovered quickly just in time as the Poukai came for another attack but this time Hank moved out of its way.

"Now my bird will rip you to shreds."

Zoma walked over and stood next to Iago despite that she is still upset with him for taken over her deal.

"You're lucky that the Poukai came when it did you Hank would have definitely crushed your windpipe." Zoma explained

"We both know that wouldn't have killed me."

The two watched as the Poukai began its assault on Hank. First it flew straight up then it went into a nosedive as it came back down, Hank turned around and began to run towards his truck but the bird was faster and managed to grab Hank by the shoulders then began to lift him off the ground. When the Poukai and Hank were five feet off the ground, something jumped up and grabbed Hank from the bird's grip but the talons left small cuts on Hank's shoulders. When back on the ground, Hank saw that a werewolf saved him.

"Bobby?" Hank asked wanting to know if the lies were actually true

"I guess you know now uh," Bobby assumed, "don't worry, after I take care of these guys I'll explain everything."

Right at that moment the Poukai flew at them but Bobby was ready. When the bird came down Bobby quickly jumped and grabbed the Poukai by its neck, Hank Iago, and Zoma watched as Bobby without mercy snapped the beast's neck then dropping it to the ground.

"No," Iago screamed, "this wasn't supposed to happen."

"Well, it just did," Bobby said, "now it's your turn to die."

Zoma turned to Iago and slapped him across the face.

"This is entirely your fault; if you just let me do things my way then your beloved Poukai would still be alive."

Iago grabbed Zoma's throat as his eyes became topaz.

"You dare speak to me like that," Iago shouted, "I'm your superior, you will show me respect."

"Go to Hell."

Iago smirked as he began to chant. Hank and Bobby as Zoma began to squirm and her eyes began to glow the familiar topaz color. Her screams of pain became one of anguish as the glow grew dimmer until it vanished completely. Iago then let go and Zoma's body fell to the ground.

"What did you do to her?" Hank asked

"I sent her back to Hell of course." Iago answered

Iago walked up towards the Hills he knelt and grabbed hand his shoulder while making sure he was squeezing the fresh wound causing Hank extra pain.

"Now, if there are no more interruptions I would like to end this."

Before he got a chance to do anything he felt something penetrate his back. He turned his head to see that Bobby had stuck his claws into him.

"When will you learn that a filthy mutt like you can't beat a demon like me?"

"Maybe I was trying to distract you."

"Distract me from what?"

With that Hank quickly reached into his pocket and took out his pocket knife then stabbed Iago in the stomach. Iago just laughed at the feeble attempt to kill him until the sounds of police sirens approached them.

"This has become boring, "Iago said, "I guess you're off the hook for the time being, until next time."

Hank watched as Iago's eyes began to glow just like Zoma's did and when the glow faded away then Iago's head slumped down. Hank then removed the knife from the demon's stomach while Bobby removed his claws and the demon's body fell to the ground. The sirens grew closer so the Hills decided it was time to leave, Hank got into his truck while Bobby decided to run home in his wolf form.

(February 15th: 8:30 a.m.)

Hank was in the kitchen making his breakfast while listening to the news on the radio.

"_Last night authorities found two dead bodies on the road leading to the Arlen Gun Club," _the announcer on the radio reported, "_the victims are a John and Jane Doe, in related news the police called in local zoologists to investigate the remains of an unknown species of bird that was found in the same place as the victims." _

Hank turned off the radio just as Bobby walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table, Hank soon joined him and the two didn't say a word for ten minutes until Bobby decided to break the ice.

"It happened after the wolf attacked me on the camping trip." Bobby began to tell the truth

"Who else knows?"

"Only you and Berry, I haven't told Jade and Cameron yet, I'm just waiting for the right time."

So for the rest of the morning Bobby told Hank everything from the Raven Mocker to the ghost of Salomon Volker just weeks earlier.

(Iowa City, Iowa: three months later)

A man was sitting in a bar talking to someone we couldn't see.

"So you promise that my team will become the champions this season."

The person he was talking to was a woman with long blonde hair.

"You got it, coach." the woman promised

The man smiled as the woman leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I didn't quite catch your name, what was it again."

"Zoma." the woman answered

* * *

**I should really stop having Bobby fight things that are so hard to beat but again what would be the fun in that. So the question is will Zoma be back or Iago, well I guess you have to wait until next season for up next is the first episode leading to the season finale. Stay Tuned.**


	34. Episode 9: Fate part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of the Hill, it belongs to Mike Judge and Greg Daniels.**

**Welcome to episode 9 the first of a three part episode that will lead up to the season one finale. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was a cool afternoon in March the gentle breeze was making the trees sway as Hank, Bill, Boomhauer, and Herve were out in the alley wearing their light jackets enjoying their regular routine of hanging out and drinking beer.

"Anybody seen Dale today," Hank asked, "you know how I feel when he's not around."

"I don't think Dale is doing anything crazy," Bill said, "just the other day I saw him at a bookstore."

"What book store?" Herve asked

"I can't remember the name."

Then at that moment Dale came walked up with a stack of flyers under his arm.

"Good afternoon gentlemen and Bill," Dale greeted, "I have great news for you all."

Starting with Herve he handed them each a flyer and they call began to read it.

"Wanted," Hank began to read, "any citizen willing to put their lives on the line for the safety of this town, all your questions I'll answer at the first annual meeting of R.A.T.S (**R**ally **A**gainst **T**he **S**upernatural)."

"What is this?" Bill wondered

"It's my supernatural hunting branch of Dale's Dead Bug." Dale replied

The others stared at him like he was crazy (because he is).

"Look a couple of nights ago I was flipping through channels when I landed on a show called Ghost Hunters which I watched for half and hours but didn't see a single ghost so I changed the channel again and this time a show called Supernatural was on, within the first fifteen minutes they were fighting demons who had abilities similar to the two people who attacked the gun club a few weeks back."

"For the last time, Dale those people were on drugs." Hank lied knowing the truth

"Please, Hank let me finish," Dale said before continuing, "so anyways yesterday I went to this bookstore called **The Wizard's Chamber **and bought a whole bunch of books on the subject and let me tell you there are some pretty weird things out there."

"Dale, nobody in their right mind would reply to this." Hank informed

"I don't know, Hank," Bill disagreed, "I swear there's something in my closet."

"Yeah man, I have to agree with Bill," Boomhauer said, "don't you all remember that dang old ghost at the museum he was all like scary man."

"What about you, Herve, interested in fighting the supernatural?" Dale offered

"I don't know how much use I'll be in a wheelchair." Herve declined

"You can work at the command center, you'll be like Professor X, so how about it, Herve, will you be our Patrick Stewart?"

Herve thought for a moment before he decided.

"Sure, why not, sign me up."

Hank couldn't believe that his friends were getting suck into Dale's craziness.

"Okay, Hank, you ready to join?"

'No." Hank said before he turned to walk to his house

Once inside he went into the living room where Bobby was sitting on the couch and Hank walked over to his chair and sat down.

"I can't believe Mr. Gribble is starting a supernatural hunting club." Bobby said

"How the hell did you know that?"

"I listen to you guys talk sometimes when I get bored plus it's good to have advance wolf like hearing."

Hank leaned back in this chair and took a deep breath.

"I guess after all the weird stuff you told me the things that happened during the past months I wouldn't blame him."

The Hill men sat there in silence as the noise from the TV filled the room.

"Hey, Bobby," Hank said breaking the silence," may I ask you something?"

Bobby pressed a button on the remote to pause the TV then looked at his dad.

"Sure."

"What are your plans after high school?" Hank wondered about his son's future

"What you mean?"

"Well, are you planning to go to college out-of-state."

"Dad, I'm not graduating for another three years but no I'm going to college here." Bobby replied

"I guess what I'm saying is that since you became a werewolf all this stuff has happened and well if you leave will it follow you?"

"Look, I know the news that I'm a werewolf is still fresh to you but I don't want you to not like wanting me around."

"Bobby, I can get use to the fact that you're a werewolf but what I can't live with is that lunatics like Dale will want to hunt you down."

"Don't worry about me, if I can handle a professional like Joan the Crusader I told you about then I can deal with Mr. Gribble."

We leave the Hills for now as we go to a large white mansion in the gated community of Arlen Heights where a delivery man was approaching the door. He stepped up to the door with several bags of what looks like Italian take out and rang the door bell, a few seconds later the door opened to show Fintan, Anna's bodyguard.

"I got a delivery for a Miss Verona." the man informed

Fintan handed the man some cash then took the food without saying a word and went back inside shutting the door behind him.

"A thank you would be appreciated, jackass."

Fintan carried the room into the large living room where Anna was sitting in a chair talking to three other people (one man and two woman) along with what were probably their bodyguards. Fintan walked over and sat the bag on the coffee table.

"Thanks, Fintan," Ann thanked, "now that the foods here we can begin this meeting."

Everyone received a plate of food and started to eat. Then the woman who had long light brown hair and light blue eyes spoke up.

"I appreciated the food and all but when are you going to tell us why you called us here?" The woman asked

"Patients, Susan," Anna said, "I was about ready to tell you."

Susan and the other three guests sat down their food to hear what Anna had to say.

"The reason I call you here is that after many centuries I'm one step closer into completing the potion that will break us from this curse."

"You're saying that you got all the ingredients to make it?" the man next to Susan asked

Anna looked over at the man with blond hair and blue eyes then smiled.

"Yes, Kelvin, I have all but one ingredient," Anna replied, "as we speak a reliable source is bringing me the ashes of a Phoenix."

Sitting next to Kelvin was a woman with long golden blonde hair that she kept in a ponytail which hung over her right shoulder, she had been quite ever since she arrived but now decided to say something.

"Let me guess, all you need is the heart of a werewolf?" the woman assumed

"Correct, Megan, I want you three to help me retrieve it."

The three people looked at each other than at Anna.

"You're kidding, right" Kelvin questioned, "we know about this town's werewolf, Anna, who by the way is a Cutos Lupus."

"If we work together we can kill him and use his heart to free us." Anna said

"We're not idiots," Susan pointed out, "this werewolf is tough, I mean he was able to kill one of us who managed to keep their power because of the potion."

"I see you guys heard about Fujin."

The trio sat there for a moment trying to decide if they should either join Anna or stay trapped by the spell forever.

"Before we agree I like to know one thing," Susan said, "what is the plan to get the werewolf's heart?"

"It's actually a three-step plan which step one will begin tomorrow."

"We're in." the trio said at once.

* * *

**What is Anna's plan, who are Susan, Kelvin, and Megan, will they capture Bobby, will Dale find other members for his club? Stay tuned to find out.**


	35. Fate part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of the Hill.**

**I like to present to you part two of episode 9. Enjoy.**

* * *

(Arlen High: Monday, 11:30 a.m.)

Bobby was sitting in the cafeteria at the same table he and his friends always sat at lightly jabbing his fork into the small piece of lasagna that occupied his plate. He looked at the palm of his right and stared at the number 5350 that was supernaturally burnt into his hand.

"_What is the point of planning a future if I'm not going to have one?_" Bobby thought

His thinking got interrupted when Berry, Cameron, and Jade all sat down at the table.

"Can't you believe this morning?" Cameron asked as she settled in her seat

"Well two interesting things happened this morning," Berry informed, "so are you talking about, is it when Principal Sanders accidentally burped during the morning announcements or when Clark Peters tossed Chane into the girl's bathroom?"

"Okay, I'll admit both those things were funny but what I was talking about was essay assignment that Mr. Murdock gave us for English."

"Yeah, how is the man supposed to expect us to write a six page essay?"

"Bobby and I don't have him until next period," Jade informed, "so what's the assignment?"

"He wants us to write a six page essay on what we plan to do after high school." Cameron explained

"You serious," Bobby asked, "we don't graduate for another three years."

"I don't think it'll be a problem; I already know what I want to do."

Cameron's friends just looked at her.

"Seriously I do," she said, "when I get out of this place I plan on becoming a novelist."

"Well I plan on opening up a comic book store." Berry said continuing the discussion

"As you all know I'm planning to become and actress." Jade reminded

Then all of them looked at Bobby who just stared back with a blank look on his face.

"I don't know what I want to do."

"Mr. Murdock will give you a week to write it, so you better decide." Berry said

Bobby didn't say another word as he looked down and began to eat his lunch.

(Thursday: 6:57 p.m.)

It was a windy Thursday night as Bobby was taking a little stroll down the alley. He had spent the last three days trying to figure out what kind of career he would have that would allow him to work around his wolf half plus give him something to write for the stupid essay. That is until he went walking by the LaRue's house where he ran into Jade (literally).

"Sorry." Jade apologized as she helped Bobby off the ground

"That's ok," Bobby said, "what are you doing out here?"

"I guess the same as you, taking a walk."

"I'm just trying to clear my head so I can think of a career so I have something to write."

"Funny, You think you have plenty of time to think about something that but fate is cruel like that," Jade said, "who knows maybe for future will come running up to you."

Right at that moment they heard somebody run up to them, they both looked to see that it was Mr. Gribble.

"Hey you two, how would you like to become members of R.A.T.S?" Dale offered

"That is your monster club right," Jade guessed, "isn't my dad a member?"

"Yes he is but city hall won't recognize R.A.T.S as an actual club until I can get nine members and I already have 7 so will you two help me out."

Bobby and Jade stared at each other as they somehow were exchanging thoughts without saying anything.

"Sure," Bobby agreed, "I guess it won't hurt to see what it's all about."

"Excellent." Dale said before he grabbed the two kids by the shoulders and pushed them towards his house

Dale opened his door and the three of them walked inside where the living room had in posters of different supernatural monsters everywhere along with books stacked in a corner.

"Bobby, Jade, meet the other members of R.A.T.S," Dale began to introduce, "Ratters (that is what they call the members) state your names."

All the members stood up and began to state their names.

"Bill Dauterive."

"Boomhauer."

'Herve LaRue."

"Octavio."

"Chane Wasonasong."

"Sean Pool."

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Bobby asked

"Ever since I defeated that ghost in the museum, I've wanted to fight some more freaks."

"I was the one that was willing to this," Sean informed, "the others were to scared."

"That is enough for the introductions," Dale said, "shall we begin?"

The Ratters took their seats as Dale walked to the front.

"Welcome all to the first weekly meeting of R.A.T.S, I am your president/field leader Dale Gribble."

Bobby sat on the couch next to Jade and somehow channeling his father he had a feeling that this was going to be a disaster.

"Before I assign you positions in the club and on the field I like to take this moment to explain to you all what we will be facing out there."

Dale walked over to an easel that had a large black piece of cardboard which he quickly moved to show a picture of a vampire.

"Now this is a vampire," Dale informed, "the best way to kill one is to stab it in the heart with a wooden stake plus they hate garlic."

He quickly removed the picture which began a long and tedious orientation that included how to fight ghosts, zombies, ghouls, demons, and other things that go walk in the night. Then the last picture came up and Bobby's eyes widened when he saw that it was an image of a humanoid black wolf with blood dripping from its mouth. The image itself caused Bill to shriek like a little girl.

"Okay, Ratters, we all know that this is."

"Yeah, it's a werewolf." Chane proudly said

"Correct, as some of your may know Octavio and I came face to face with such a beast," Dale informed, "we were lucky to get out a live for I could see the lust for blood in its eyes."

"_Please, the minute you and Octavio saw me you two screamed and ran off like little girls." _Bobby thought remembering that night

"That was scary," Octavio added, "I thought the beast was going to eat Gribble."

"It would've if I haven't used my training as a professional Exterminator and a bounty hunter to fight the savage beast off." Dale fibbed about his escape

Bobby groaned as he slouched back into the couch.

"What's the matter?" Jade asked

"I'm starting to see why my dad didn't want to do this." Bobby lied

After completing the orientation Dale handed them each a small box

"Inside these boxes are your ID badges, a small pocket guide of monsters that I wrote myself, a talisman that will protect your from being possessed by a ghost or demon and please try not to break them they cost me 99 cents each, a walkie-talkie, and finally two pocket knives, one made of iron while the other is silver."

"Cool." Chane said as he began waving one of the knives around like an idiot

"Finally it's time to assign you each a spot on the team and give you a code name."

Bobby and Jade were the only ones not thrilled about this part.

"Maybe a career as a professional monster hunter isn't for me." Bobby said

"Come on, it not like we're actually going to come across with anything." Jade stated

Dale spent a minute holding a clipboard with a list of names as he tried to think of code names for each member.

"Ok," Dale said after a minute, "here are your positions and code names, Bill, you'll be in charge of snacks for when we go out on missions."

"Oh boy," Bill shouted with joy, "what's my code name?"

"You'll be called Sparrow, just like when we went to Nashville."

Next on the list was Boomhauer who as assigned as the treasurer as he was the most trusting to handle the clubs money and was giving the code name Eagle. Herve was given the duty of being the technician to make sure all your equipment works along with run R.A.T.S HQ from Dale's garage, his code name was Heron. Octavio was declared second in command and was given the code name Condor. Chane, Sean Bobby, and Jade, were all made Junior Ratters and were giving the following code names, Chane (Crow), Sean (Pelican), Bobby (Falcon), Jade's code name was Swan while Dale's code name was Mockingbird.

"Now that we have that all figured out I would like to tell you that are first recon mission will be this Saturday, we'll met here at 6:30 where I'll give you all the information."

The rest of the meeting went by fast which was surprising because it was a quick course over gun safety which knowing Dale it would've taken him hours to complete but I was later revealed that Nancy wanted Dale's meet to last from 7 to 8.

"That wraps up the first meeting of R.A.T.S, thank you all for coming and feel free to take one some of my homemade lemon bars and macaroons."

Bobby and Jade couldn't wait to leave as they were the first ones out the door.

"Thank God that's over." Jade said

"Tell me about it," Bobby agreed, "the only down side is that we'll have to go on the club's first recon mission but after that I'm telling Mr. Gribble that I want out."

"Not surprising that Booby wants out."

Bobby turned to see Chane and Sean walking up to them.

"Yeah, Hill is probably afraid that one of the scary monsters will get him." Sean joined in the joke

"You two are idiots every day of the week," Jade informed, "so why couldn't you guys just take one day off?"

Chane took a step towards Jade but Bobby stepped in front of him.

"Go home, Chane," Bobby ordered, "I'm not in the mood for you either."

"Fine, but next time I won't back down so easily."

Bobby watched as the two idiots walked away then something caught his eye for standing in the driveway of his house was his mother who smiled as she began to walk behind the fence.

"That's impossible." Bobby said out loud before running over this house

"Bobby, wait up." Jade shouted

She followed Bobby who by this time had turned the corner to his backyard.

"What's going on?"

"I just thought I saw somebody." Bobby explained

"Okay, well I don't see anybody," Jade pointed out as she looked around, "maybe the pressure from writing this essay is messing with you."

"I guess that could be it." Bobby agreed

Jade looked down at her watch to see the time was 8:05.

"I have to get going; my mom is waiting for me and my dad to get home so she can serve dinner."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow."

Bobby decided to head towards his house as Jade walked over to hers. When he walked inside the house Peggy once again appeared behind Bobby who went straight towards the kitchen without him even noticing his mom.

* * *

**What is Peggy doing there? Could this be part one of Anna's plan or is it something worst? Stay tuned to find out. P.S. I like to take this time to thank all of you for sticking with this story even through my Writer's Blocks and for the great reviews.**


	36. Fate part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of the Hill.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

(Saturday: 6:15 p.m.)

Bobby was in his room trying to figure out what to wear on the recon mission tonight which was harder than he thought because the every time he went monster hunting Berry was with him or he was by himself and he would always wolf out. Eventually he decided to throw on a dark blue shirt and a pair of jeans then headed towards the kitchen where his dad was had grilled up a couple of steaks (three in Bobby's case).

"I just thought you could grab a bite to eat before you go out monster hunting." Hank said

Bobby sat down and immediately wolfed down (no pun intended) one of the steaks.

"Thanks, dad."

Hank joined Bobby at the table who the latter could tell something was wrong.

"What's the matter?" Bobby asked before taking a bite from his second steak

"Well it's just that I'm ok with the fact that you're a werewolf and all but I now know there are monsters out there whose only instincts are to hurt innocent people and if you happen to come across one tonight I'm afraid that you might have to change to fight it." Hank explained

"Don't worry I got my powers 99% under control," Bobby informed, "according to Berry my eyes do occasionally turn yellow when I get mad but I always calm down right away."

"Can you just promise me that you'll be careful and that if you do have to change at least keep out of Dale's sight."

"I promise."

Hank began to relax as he knew his son would keep to his word and the two Hills smiled at each other. This little moment got interrupted by knocking on the glass door, they looked to see Jade.

"Come in." Hank invited her in

"Hey, Mr. Hill," Jade greeted before switching her attention to Bobby, "so, you ready to get this thing done quicker?"

"You bet," Bobby said as he stood up, "I'll see you in the morning."

As the two walked towards the Dale's house Peggy who went unnoticed by the two was watching them.

"All in good time my dear child," Peggy said before she pulled out a cell phone, "Anna, it's me…yeah I got him in my sights…don't worry I'm not going to make contact until he's alone."

(6:30 p.m.)

The members of R.A.T.S had gathered in Dale's living room anxiously waiting on Dale so they could go out and hunt some monsters expect for Bobby and Jade who wanted nothing more than to leave.

"If I wanted to watch some guys from Texas hunting monsters I would've just stayed home and watched Supernatural." Bobby complained

"Tell me about it," Jade agreed, "I would rather be over at Cameron's watching a Doctor Who marathon."

"Who?"

"Doctor Who as in the Sci-fi show from England, Cameron started to watch it a couple of weeks ago after she saw an episode with the 10th Doctor on it."

"There's more than one Doctor Who?"

"I'll explain the best I can later."

Dale came into the living room a few minutes later with Octavio carrying several large boxes.

"What are those?" Herve asked

"Well, Herve, inside these boxes are the club uniforms." Dale revealed

He placed one of the boxes down, got down on one knee then took out a box cutter and cut open the box. He then grabbed one of the uniforms from the box and held it up. It was a dark gray jumpsuit that looks very similar to his Dale's Dead Bug jumpsuit; he turned it around to show a large silhouette of rat with R.A.T.S written in bold white letters and on the front above the left pocket was a smaller rat with the name of a member on it.

"Question," Bobby said, "we're called Ratters then how come are code names are birds?"

"Birds tend to hunt and eat rodents as we will tend to hunt and kill monsters," Dale explained, "now everyone can slip this over whatever they're wearing."

(Ten minutes later)

Everyone had put on their uniforms which took longer then they expected because Bill put his on backwards and somehow got the zipper stuck.

"Now that we have put on the uniforms it is time to go over the details about this mission," Dale announced, "for are first mission is to find and kill the werewolf that nearly killed be and Octavio."

"We're going to kill a werewolf," Bill cheered, "wait, how do we kill a werewolf?"

"By using an iron bullet of course." Chane answered

"Correct young Ratter," Dale congratulated, "at this rate you can become a full pledged Ratter."

"Thanks, Mr. Gribble."

Bobby watched as Chane received a high-five from Sean.

"_Idiot, you kill it with a silver bullet but hey shoot me with an iron bullet it won't hurt me." _

It got worst for as Dale made Chane the leader of his own group for the mission which consisted of Chane, Sean, Jade, and himself. Dale then brought out the same easel from the a few nights ago but this time it had a map of Arlen on it.

"This is how we're going to split up," Dale informed, "Team #1 will be Octavio and I, team #2 will be Bill and Boomhauer, and team #3 will be Chane, Bobby, Sean, and Jade all while Herve here monitors everything from right here in HQ."

"Excuse me," Bobby spoke up, "but why are you putting four of us together on the same team?"

"For one your just kids so it's best that all of you stick together and Chane will make sure that you and Jade actually do some work according to both your dads neither of you have studied up on your monsters."

"You're kidding me?"

"Don't worry I have made you the driver for your team."

"Yeah, Booby, now you can say you actually did something tonight," Chane mocked, "so just leave the monster hunting to the real men of the group."

"Real men uh, will let me know when they show up."

Jade couldn't help but laugh as did Bill who was trying to hold it back but failed miserably.

"Settle down, "Dale shouted, "it's time to go out and track down a werewolf."

The Ratters left the house and went to their assigned vehicles. Bill and Boomhauer took Boomhauer's car, Dale and Octavio went in the Bugabago, Herve made his way to the garage while Bobby went over to his house to get the Cadillac.

"Put all are stuff in the trunk." Bobby said

"Don't tell me what to do, Hill, you're not the leader I am."

Bobby just ignored him and placed his gear along with Jade's in the trunk of the car.

"Hey, what's in that?" Jade asked noticing a duffel bag

Bobby right away knew which bag she was talking about.

"_Frak, it's the bag with the club I used to kill Fujin," _he thought before he spoke, "it's just my gym bag nothing special."

"Oh."

Jade closed the trunk door without saying another word and got into the front passenger seat while Chane and Sean got into the back.

"You know where to go right?" Sean asked Bobby

"I know, we need to go downtown towards the warehouses." Bobby replied

"Remember no stopping for burgers." Chane said before he and Sean chuckled

Bobby mentally flipped Chane off in his head as he pulled out of the driveway and drove towards the mentioned place.

(6: 55, Anna's mansion)

Anna was sitting in the living room with Susan discussing the progress of phase one.

"Anna," Susan addressed, "are you sure it's wise to get the heart this way?"

"The mind might be a powerful weapon but even the mightiest weapons can break."

"I know that but the method you're using seems cruel plus if this fails like your plan to use Antaeus to kill the boy backfired."

"I promise that this way will be more efficient," Anna promised, "soon Bobby Hill will be crawling to my doorstep begging me to end his life."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I like to say an old friend is doing me a favor."

(Downtown Arlen: 7:15 p.m.)

The Cadillac had pulled up in front of the warehouses and Chane got out his radio.

"Crow to Mockingbird." Chane said

"Mockingbird, I read you Crow."

"We have arrived at are recon site."

"Good, go ahead with caution, if you spot the werewolf contact me right away."

"Yes, sir, Crow signing off," Chane said before he got off the radio, "you heard him, let's go."

The group got out and began to scan the area around them.

"This is how it's going to work, Sean and I will cover the east while you two cover the west."

Jade and Bobby both gave Chane a sarcastic salute before retrieving their things from the trunk while Chane and Sean went on ahead without them.

"What did you bring?" Jade asked

"I brought a couple of bags of trail mix to snack on while he search for this imagery monster, how about you?"

"I brought two bottles of energy drink to keep me awake during this asinine hunt."

Bobby smiled as an idea popped into his head.

"How about I trade one of my bags of trail mix for one of your bottles of energy drink.'

"It's a deal." Jade agreed as they tossed each other the item they desired

The duo headed west to begin this wild goose chase casually taking their time doing so.

"So how come Berry didn't join this club?"

"He's already a member of several monster fan clubs online," Bobby explained, "the last thing I wanted was for him to join one in the outside world."

Suddenly there was static coming from the radio and Chane's voice was heard.

"Crow to Swan, come in," Chane said, "I repeat, Crow to Swan."

"Swan here." Jade answered

"Any sign of the beast?"

"No, but we'll let you know if we see it."

Jade turned off the radio and handed it back to Bobby.

"I'm glad that I'm friends with you, Berry, and Cameron, everyone else in this town is really odd."

"I know what you mean, after Joseph ditched me for his football buddies I thought I won't have friends ever again."

"Well I guess your luck changed after you met me."

Bobby suddenly got a really good idea.

"You want to make Chane and Sean look stupid?"

"More than anything."

Bobby turned back on the radio then held it up to his mouth.

"Falcon to Crow," Bobby said with terror in his voice, "I repeat Falcon to Crow."

"Crow here," Chane responded, "what is it, Booby?"

"It's the werewolf, we spotted him, he's headed your way."

"Come back us up."

"No, Jade and I are getting the hell out of here, Falcon signing off."

When Bobby turned off the radio, he and Jade just burst out laughing.

"I wish I could've seen the look on his face."

"That little performance was Emmy worthy," Jade complimented, "so what do you want to do now."

"Why don't we head backs towards my car and leave," Bobby suggested, "maybe stop for a burger on the way back."

"Sounds good to me." Jade said

The two began to head back towards the Cadillac when suddenly Bobby heard something coming up behind him.

"Hello?" He shouted into the darkness

"Bobby, what is it?" Jade asked

"I don't know, maybe Chane and Sean realized that we were playing a prank on them so they decided to get even."

"Let's just get out of here."

Bobby was about to go then he spotted something in the corner of his eye.

"_Mom?"_

Standing about a yard away was Peggy who just stood there smiling at her son then without warning Bobby ran off leaving Jade there.

"Bobby," Jade shouted after him, "what you doing?"

Bobby ignored her as he continued to run towards his mother. Jade quickly grabbed her radio and called into Dale.

"Swan to Mockingbird, emergency, Bobby has run off, I repeat Bobby has run off."

"Mockingbird to Swan," Dale's voice said over the radio, "stay put Octavio and I are only ten minutes away."

"I'm going after Bobby."

"I said stay put and that's an order."

While Jade was deciding whether to stay where she was or to go after Bobby.

"_Damn it, Bobby, why did you have to run off for?"_

* * *

**Could Anna have really brought Peggy back from the dead or is this some kind of trick. Will Jade be able to wait for Dale to show up. Stay tuned for part 4.  
**


	37. Fate part 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of the Hill.**

**After five days of waiting here is the final part of Episode 9. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Bobby reached the spot where he saw his mother but she wasn't there.

"After everything that as happened this is the time that I go mad." Bobby said

He looked around hoping to find his mother if she was even there at all.

"Bobby." a voice said

Bobby looked to his left to see Peggy standing a few feet away waving then turned to the right and began to walk away.

"Wait up."

Five minutes had passed since Bobby ran off leaving Jade by herself leaning against his car.

"This is stupid," Jade said out loud to herself, "forget waiting around on those idiots, I'm going to go looking for him."

She turned on her flashlight and began her search for Bobby. Meanwhile Bobby was still playing hide and seek with his mother for over seven minutes and honestly he was getting tired of it.

"Where are you?" he shouted

"Over here, honey."

Peggy was standing in front of an opened door leading into one of the warehouses then stepped inside.

"Well if this isn't a trap then I don't know what is," Bobby said, "but if I want answers I got no choice but to go in there."

So with caution Bobby slowly made his way to the building and stepped inside which right away the door swung shut behind him.

"_I knew it."_

Bobby continued to walk forward scanning every inch of the floor in front of him with his flashlight along with using his wolf night vision to make sure nothing would ambush him from above. He made his way to the center of the room when out of nowhere his mother appeared but right away Bobby took out the iron pocket knife.

"Honey, what are you doing, it's me mommy." Peggy said startled by Bobby reactions

"I'm not an idiot; I know you're a ghost."

"I am a ghost sweetie but I came back to see you."

Bobby didn't respond but instead his right hand morphed into his werewolf hand the he placed a firm grip on Peggy's neck while pointing the tip of the knife to her throat.

"Who are you?" he demanded

"It's me sweetie, your mommy." Peggy said

This only caused Bobby to tighten his grip on her neck as he let out a snarl.

"There's no way it's you, you're dead."

"I'm a ghost, I came back to talk to you."

Bobby stared at his mother for a few minutes then decided to let go so that they could talk about whatever she wanted to talk to him about.

"You got five minutes." Bobby said

"Thanks, honey," Peggy said, "I reason I came back is to tell you how disappointed I am in you."

"What you mean you're disappointed?"

"Well ever since I died I've watched over you seeing everything you've done which I don't approve any of it."

"How can you not approve of me protecting this town?"

"You do it by killing people such as that nice Japanese man who you viciously murdered."

"That man was an evil god who tried to level this town with a tornado," Bobby informed about his actions, "I had no choice but to kill him."

"How about what you did to Bill's new wife?"

"You know about that?"

"Yes, your grandfather likes to brag about how his grandson is a killer."

Bobby was lost for words, yes he killed Camelia but she was a monster who was planning to turn all of them into her own personal vampire army, he even felt bad that he had to lie to protect his secret, that incident was the only one he didn't tell his father about for he knew his dad couldn't keep that kind of secret from Bill.

"Everything I have fought and I killed so far was that was trying to protect this town from monsters."

"Well looks who talking," Peggy chuckled, "your just one drop away from being a mindless monster yourself, you might as well just had your heart over to Anna."

Bobby couldn't believe that his own monster mentioned Anna.

"Wait a minute, you're not my mom." Bobby said

"What, of course I am," Peggy said, "how else would anyone know anything about you?"

"If you are my mom she wouldn't basically tell me to kill myself."

"I'm just trying to do what is best for my boy; I don't want to see you become a blood thirsty monster."

"Blood thirsty monsters, what is that suppose to mean."

"It means that if even a single drop of human blood touches your tongue you'll become a Class Three werewolf." a voice said

Bobby turned as the owner of the voice approached them and to his surprise that person was Death.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to keep Fate from interfering." Death explained

Bobby then looked back as his mother who began to transform and took the shape of a blonde haired woman standing at 5'4ft wearing a white pant suit with a yellow shirt underneath.

"Come on, Death, why are you such a buzz kill?" the woman said as if she was a spoiled rich girl

"Now, Fate, you know your not suppose to meddle in the affairs of others." Death informed

Fate rolled her eyes as she turned her head to the left so she wouldn't have to look Death in the eyes.

"I thought that was my job?" Fate whimpered

"No, we've been over this many times before."

Bobby was really confused what was going on here. He was actually standing in a room watching Death and Fate arguing as if they were siblings.

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt but are you guys related."

"Yes we are, Bobby," Death answered, "Fate is my younger sister."

"You two are seriously brother and sister?"

"I have around hundreds of siblings but Fate is the youngest.

"No I'm not; I'm older than Luck by at least 5 seconds."

"We can discuss your age later but for now tell me who put you up to this charade?" Death asked

"I was doing a favor for an old friend."

"This friend of yours, it's Anna isn't it?"

Fate looked at Death in shock as she couldn't believe that he guessed correctly.

"Yeah, what if it is?" Fate questioned

"Did Anna promise you anything in return for delivering Bobby to her?"

"Look, Anna said that if I masqueraded as the wolf boy's mother and convince him that is past actions meant nothing and that he should just turn himself over then we would be able to hang out like old times."

"You and Anna are friends?" Bobby asked not believing that Anna has friends

"She's my best friend; I use to do her favors all the time." Fate explained

"It actually sounds like she just used you to get want she wanted.

Fate then smacked Bobby across the face, Bobby then proceeded to wolf out but just as with their first encounter Death managed to keep Bobby in his human form.

"There is no need for that, Mr. Hill," Death said, "as for you, Fate I suggest you leave and cut off your ties with Anna for good."

Fate just scoffed before she vanished into thin air leaving Bobby and Death by themselves.

"Fate is a little weird." Bobby commented

"You should see Pestilence," Death stated, "now I suggest you leave."

Bobby carefully walked past Death then for some reason he stopped.

"Why does she need the heart of a werewolf?" Bobby asked

"A heart belonging to a werewolf is rare especially one from a class four such as yourself."

"Then why doesn't she find another class four werewolf?"

"Because there are only three of you out there," Death pointed out, "there's you, Miss Argentina, and a class four werewolf in Russia."

Bobby then thought of something important.

"Hold on, when you were after Sarah you said that you were going to give her empty body to someone who you made a deal with," Bobby said, "it was Anna, wasn't it?"

"Yes, the deal was for Anna to receive Sarah's comatose body so she could use her heart for the potion but you had to interfere and exchange your soul for Sarah's so now you're the only werewolf that Anna can get to."

"So if I keep away from Anna then there is no way she can get my heart?" Bobby figured

"I'm afraid it isn't that easy for you and Anna our destined to battle one another."

"You mean there's not a way out of if?"

"BOBBY?"

Bobby turned to see Jade as she opened the door and stepped into the room.

"Jade, what are you doing here?"

"I was chasing after you after you ran off," Jade said, "I was getting ready to give up and wait on the others but then I heard voices coming from in here."

Bobby looked back only to see that Death had vanished.

"Who were to talking to?"

"No one, I talk to myself sometimes when I get stressed."

"Well that makes two of us," Jade said as she out her radio, "Swan to Mockingbird, I have located Bobby."

There was a moment of static on the radio but then Dale's voice was heard.

"Copy that, Swan," Dale said, "Chane and Sean have lost track of the werewolf so were calling it a night, return to base."

"I have some bad news for you, Bobby and I quit, we're officially out of R.A.T.S."

"You can't quit."

"Yes, we can but thanks for the free stuff, this is Swan signing off."

"Wait…." was all Dale could say before Jade turned off her radio

Bobby could only laugh as he walked up to Jade then the two of them headed out of the warehouse and towards Bobby's car.

"This was a crazy night uh?" Bobby said as he drove breaking the silence

"I still can't believe we sent Chane and Sean on a wild goose chase." Jade chuckled

"They're idiots, but good news is I decided what I want to do with my life."

"Really, you decided on a career?"

"Yeah, I decided to go into propane like my dad, which has always been my fall back."

"I'm glad that you choose a career and all but what made you think of it?"

"Let's just say that fate gave me a nudge."

(Anna's mansion: 9:30 p.m.)

Anna was standing in front of her fireplace in her living room with a glass of wine as the luminous flames filled the dark room with light and warmth. Sitting in a chair behind Anna was Megan who was reading a book while enjoying eating a Golden Delicious apple.

"Step one ruined," Anna shouted, "Fate almost had Bobby convinced to surrender himself to me but no that jerk Death had to ruin it."

"Exactly what was steps two and three?" Megan asked

"I was then going to kill Bobby Hill, cut out his heart then we were going to regain our powers."

Megan just giggled as she took a bite of her apple.

"Easier said then done I say." Megan joked

"Shut up, Megan." Anna scoffed

Megan closed her book then stood up and faced Anna.

"Since we're all in this I'm willing to offer my services to help get that boy's heart."

"Please, you're as powerless as me, what can you do I can't?"

With an evil smirk that could rival the most sinister of super villains Megan gently tossed the apple to Anna who while almost dropping it caught it then looked back up at Megan.

"Obviously psychological warfare didn't work so I suggest we go with a more physical approach," Megan informed, "soon Bobby Hill will drag his broken body to us and beg you to kill him."

"Megan, I like the way you think." Anna grinned with approval

* * *

**That does it for the first part of the three part episode which will lead up to the hopefully exciting season finally. Now I wonder what Megan is cooking up for Bobby will it help Anna at all in her plan. Stay Tuned.**  
** P.S. I can't believe that it already has been four month since I started this story, lets hope I can keep it going.  
**


	38. Episode 10: The Child of Chaos part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of the Hill.**

**After long last the first chapter of episode 10 is up. Please enjoy.**

* * *

It was your average Tuesday afternoon just three days after Bobby meet Fate, the time was 4:10 p.m. and for a change Bobby thought they could hang out somewhere else after school. Cameron volunteered her house mostly because Bobby and Berry never been inside her house before so she thought this would be a good opportunity to have them over. They were in Cameron's living room talking and laughing all while having a good time then Cameron's mom walked in. She was 5'8 and like her daughter she had light brown, she was wearing a purple button up shirt with a matching skirt, Bobby and Berry could only tell her cloths and how fast she was getting ready indicated that she was getting ready to go to work.

"I think you might have told us this before but what does your mom do again?" Bobby asked Cameron

"She's the head doctor at the Arlen State Psychiatric Hospital." Cameron informed

"That sounds like a tough job." Berry stated

"She can handle it."

"Cameron," her mom yelled, "will your friends be here for dinner?"

Cameron turned around and asked Bobby, Jade, and Berry.

"I'm sure my parents won't mind." Berry said

"Same goes here with mine." Jade added

"My dad said he was going to work late, so he'll be home by ten tonight, so sure I can stay."

Cameron's mom over heard them and reached into her purse from which she pulled out three $10 bills then laid them on the table.

"You guys can order a couple of pizzas but the third $10 is the delivery person's tips," she said, "well I'm off to work, see you later, Cameron."

"See you later, mom." Cameron shouted back

"So what type of pizza should we get?" Berry asked as he was starting to get hungry

As the gang is deciding what type of pizza to get we go to Anna's mansion where Anna was sitting behind a desk in a room that was her office filled which she filled with antiques that could be dated back to ancient Greece and painting as various animals with Fintan standing to her left. She was on the phone talking to someone as Megan walked into the room.

"I'll expect you later this evening," Anna said to the person on the other end, "thank you, see you soon, Xavier and remember be careful."

Anna hung up the phone and noticed Megan standing there with a smile on her face.

"What is it, Megan, I'm busy." Anna demanded to know why she was in her private office

"Remember a couple of days ago when I said that to beat the werewolf you would need a more physical approach?" Megan reminded Anna of their previous conversation

"Yes, and how is that coming by the way," Anna sarcastically questioned, "for as you might have heard the Phoenix ashes is on its way here and I'll have them by tonight."

"Relax; girl I got this, all I need to do is to go get him."

"Him?"

"You remember my son right?"

Anna stood up in complete shock that Megan would even consider him.

"Are you nuts," Anna shouted, "do you remember the last time that your son was loose?"

"So he accidentally caused a volcano in Washington to erupt what's the big deal."

"Funny, I recall that is the same thing you said when you purposely caused Mount Vesuvius to erupt."

"Hey, that was when we found out that the "Big Shots" were going to take away our powers," Megan explained, "so I decided to choose to go out with a bang, sue me."

Anna just stood there trying to decide if trusting Megan to get the heart of Bobby Hill was the right choice, especially knowing who Megan really is.

"Okay," Anna finally said, "go get your son but remember to keep him under control."

"No worries, I promise by the time that the Phoenix ashes arrive the wolf boy's heart will be sitting on your desk." Megan promised as she started to walk out of the office

"Trusting Megan now are we?" a voice said

Anna looked to see Kelvin walking into the office.

"Why were you eavesdropping on us?"

"I'm in this with you as much as her and Susan," Kelvin informed, "I just don't what this to end badly all because you trusted Megan."

"She's my only hope in obtaining the werewolf's heart."

"I just hope after all these centuries that you didn't forget who she is and what she was capable of."

"Don't worry; she's powerless like the rest of us."

"I get that but if this blows up in your face I will say "I told you so."." Kelvin informed

(Arlen State Psychiatric Hospital: 5:00 p.m.)

Cameron's mother had arrived at the hospital, put on her white coat, grabbed a clip board and began to making her rounds.

"Good evening, Allison," A female nurse said as he walked up to her

"Good evening to you to, Lori," Allison greeted back, "so any trouble with our patients today?"

"Well Jimmy Wichard had an episode an hour ago but we managed to get him under control right away."

"Thanks for telling me about that I'll get to him later, now tell me about _him_."

Lori opened one of the files she was carrying and skimmed over it.

"Jason Lamar has been quite today."

"So you're telling me there haven't been any changes?" Allison assumed

"He's exactly the same since he arrived here four months ago."

Allison headed down the hall until she reached the second to last door the left with the name Lamar written on it. The door had a small window near the top and when Dr. Garfield peaked inside we see a young man, he appeared to be probably around Bobby's age, and he had light brown and was wearing a standard white hospital shirt with matching pants and shoes. Allison carefully opened the door then walked in but her presence didn't seem to disturb him as he continued to look down at the floor with his eyes shut.

"Hello, Jason how are you feeling today" Allison spoke trying to get him to talk

Jason slowly looked up opened his eyes (which were brown) but he only stared at her with no interest of talking.

"You made eye contact, that's an improvement."

Allison began to scribble something down on the clip board when Lori appeared in the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt," Lori apologize, "but there is someone here that wants to talk to you."

"Tell them I'm busy at the moment."

"They said they're here about Jason."

Allison couldn't believe it that after all these months someone had an interest in this boy.

"Who they say they were?"

"She told me that her name was Megan Barrett."

Dr. Garfield walked out of Jason's room and standing right there was a woman with long blonde hair, brown eyes and wearing a white shirt under a golden-yellow jacket and a pair of light brown pants.

"Hi," the woman greeted, "are you Dr. Allison Garfield?"

"Yes, and you exactly are you?"

"My name is Megan Barrett and I'm Jason's mother."

Allison couldn't figure this woman out, for one thing there was no record of her in Jason's files that she received when he got transferred here plus she could tell by just looking at the two of them that they weren't related.

"You're Jason's mother?"

"Well adopted mother, I adopted him when he was four years old," Megan explained, "according to the agency his parent were a couple of low life criminals that ended up in prison and long story short I ended up adopting him." "Then why did you stick him in a psychiatric hospital in Florida?"

"He was fine up until last year when something inside him snapped and he refused to talk to anybody," Megan told, "then the other day something told me that maybe I was wrong to dump him on some doctors maybe he just need a mother's love."

Allison spent the next half hour with Megan having her fill out the proper paper work so that Jason could legally be released into her care.

"Finally sign here." Allison pointed at the last line

"Thank you," Megan said, "you don't know how much this means to me."

Moments later Lori led Jason down the hall to his waiting mother.

"Hello, honey." Megan shouted as she ran up and hugged him

"Remember what I said," Allison spoke up, "from now on your responsible for his safety."

"Don't worry about him; I'm going to take him straight home."

Megan placed her hand on Jason's shoulder then turned around and led him down the hall.

"Before I do that I'm introduce him to a new friend." Megan said out of earshot of the staff

* * *

**So Megan has a son, I have a feeling there is more to him then meets the eye, Bobby might have to step up his game to beat him. Stay Tuned. P.S. I have started work on another story entitled Into the Rift which will be second attempt at a crossover, so feel free to check it out. Thank You.  
**


	39. The Child of Chaos part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of the Hill.**

**After long last here is the second part of episode 10. Enjoy**

* * *

(Anna's Mansion: 6: 13 p.m.)

Susan and Kelvin were sitting in the living room with impatiently waiting for Anna to come down when Megan walked through the door with Jason.

"What's going on?" Megan asked being able to read their faces

"Xavier showed up about half hour ago empty-handed." Kelvin informed

"I thought he was bringing the Phoenix ashes?"

"He claimed that he couldn't get the jar through airport security," Susan said, "they took the jar saying something about smuggling drugs or something."

"Well that gives me more time for me to retrieve the werewolf's heart."

Susan then noticed the boy standing next to Megan.

"I assume that is this your son, right?"

"Yep," Megan nodded, "tomorrow he's going to help me get the heart."

"Let's hope he doesn't mess up," Kelvin said, "the last thing we need is for Anna to get angrier."

Megan was getting ready to head up the stairs when someone came tumbling down the steps and landed at the bottom. The trio gathered around to see that it was Xavier Chance then looked up towards the top of the stairs to see Anna with a scorned look on her face.

"Listen up, Xavier, I'm giving you until this time tomorrow to bring me the ashes," Anna warned, "if you fail to do so Fintan here will make you regret breaking are deal."

"Okay, I'll have it here by tomorrow night," Xavier whimpered as he stood up, "don't worry about be backing out, I always keep my end of a deal."

He turned quickly almost bumping into Megan but carefully walked around her then ran out the door. Anna looked down to see that Megan had returned with Jason.

"Glad that you're, Jason," Anna said, "I suppose that your mother has told you about what she wants you to do?"

"Yes, she has," Jason finally spoke, "and I have to admit I'm looking forward to killing a werewolf, who managed to best both Antaeus and Fujin."

"Good, but for now why don't you hang out here until we need you."

Anna told Megan where Jason would be staying. When the two were out of sight and earshot Kelvin decided to speak up.

"I'm all for this plan but what if the big kahunas find out about him?" Kelvin stated

"I know it's risky but Jason is the only person that can help," Anna pointed out, "besides if they did find out they're powerless just like us, so they couldn't do anything about it."

"It's surprising that Megan managed to keep him hidden all these centuries." Susan added

Anna couldn't believe that in exactly one day she'll have the last two ingredients that will return the four of them there long-lost powers.

"Tomorrow will be a very good day for us."

(Wednesday: 3: 55 p.m.)

Bobby had just arrived home from school, when he got out of his car and he was in what one would guess were his gym cloths, he violently slammed the door and began mumbling something which somehow Jade could understand him perfectly.

"Come on, Bobby, it wasn't that bad." Jade said trying to cheer him up

This conversation grabbed the attentions of Dale, Bill, and Boomhauer who were coveniently standing in the alley drinking beer as always decided that whatever was going on sounded more interesting than Boomhauer's date last night with a female cop so the three of them turned their heads to listen better.

"How would you like it if Chane and his stupid tried to flush your cloths down the locker room toilet?"

"Not very much, but you should know by now that Chane is an immature jackass."

"I know that but some days I wish I could just give him an old-fashioned beat down." Bobby told his wish

"I say you should do it." Dale shouted from behind the fence

Bobby and Jade looked over to discover that their discussion was being overheard but then again they should know better than to talk when both of their father's friends are in the alley. So they decided to walk into the alley to talk to them.

"Why would you want me to beat up one of your Ratters?" Bobby asked

"You mean former Ratter," Dale corrected before lighting up a cigarette, "I kicked him and his friend out last week."

"What did they do?"

"Oh they thought it would be to call in a fake monster sighting at the mall."

"I have a feeling that there's more to it then that."

"Long story short it took us four hours and three rescue workers to pull Bill out of an air vent."

"Personally that's a record for me," Bill admitted, "I remember one time I got stuck on a water slide at a fair and it took eight people seven hours to get me down."

Everyone stared at him which made Bill uncomfortable causing to mope in embarrassment and drink his beer.

"Anyways the next time that Chane or any of his friends do anything, you have my permission to unleash your inner beast."

"My inner beast?" Bobby repeated the last part in question form

"Yes, you see every man and woman has that beast within that is just dying to get out," Dale explained, "such as my inner beast is something like a cockroach."

Dale went on to tell all about incidents that called for him to unleashed the beast even going as far as to mimic the call of a cockroach that frightened everyone there especially Bill.

"I'm going inside." Bobby dismissed himself to get away

"Yeah, I better get home to, my sisters have wanted me to do this one thing with them." Jade lied before he ran off towards her house

"Ok then, bye," Dale said, "so where were we?"

"My date with that cop." Boomhauer reminded

Bobby went inside and headed straight towards his room where he walked over and plopped face down on to his bed then rolled over on his back.

"If they only knew how real my inner beast is." he said out loud to himself

He continued to lay there until he fell asleep. He woke abruptly at the sound of someone knocking on his door, he quickly sat up straight then looked over at his alarm clock to see that it was 5:30.

"Bobby, you in there?" a voice that he recognized as his dad's said through the door

"Yeah." Bobby shouted back

Hank slowly opened the door then walked inside and sat down in a chair in front of Bobby's desk.

"I was just outside and Dale told me what you told Jade earlier and well I'm proud that you didn't…how can I say this, rip him to shreds." Hank said

"Don't worry about it, I know Chane is a jerk but wouldn't waste my time ripping him to pieces." Bobby joked

This caused a slight chuckle to come out of Hank's mouth.

"Glad to hear that but I can imagine that there might be times when you might not think about that and lose control."

"Your not giving me the "With great power comes great responsibility." speech are you?"

"I don't know what I'm doing, honestly ever since I found out that you are a werewolf I fear for the day that you go nuts and kill all of us or you come across something that will overpower you and possibly kill you."

"Well I promise you that won't happen."

The Hill men sat there for several minutes without saying a word.

"So," Hank spoke up breaking the silence, "how about we go out and eat tonight, you can choose the place."

"How does Mexican sound to you?"

"Pretty good, let's go." Hank said as he stood up

(5:01 p.m.)

Hank's truck pulled up to a stop sign just a block away from the restaurant.

"What are you planning to get?" Hank asked his son

"I was thinking about trying that new chicken dish they have." Bobby replied

"Funny, that's what I was planning to get."

Hank turned to keep an eye on the traffic so that when it cleared he could go and just as the last car drove past him and was getting ready to drive he heard the sound of a seat belt hitting the passenger side seat. He looked over to see that Bobby was gone.

"Bobby?"

* * *

**I think we all know were Bobby went, every is now in place for the battle between Bobby and Jason who will come out on top? Stay Tuned. P.S. Sorry for the long wait, I have been super busy lately with stuff and just haven't had time to update so i hope I can post the next part of episode 10 soon.**


	40. The Child of Chaos part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of the Hill.**

**You waited long enough so I'll let you get right to reading.**

* * *

Bobby groaned loudly as he woke up to find himself laying on his back on a cold tiled floor. He sat up and began to scan the room to see where exactly he was, he noticed a couple of things such as old tires, shelving, some tools, and pieces of paper scattered across the floor.

"Where am I?" Bobby asked aloud

"An old auto store," a voice answered, "which like every other small store got closed down because of the Mega-Lo-Mart."

Bobby sprung up then turned around to see a young man around his age and a an inch taller than him with light brown hair and blue eyes. The person was wearing a black jacket over a dark grey shirt, he wore a pair of worn out jeans and an old pair of black and red shoes.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Jason Lamar, but don't bother to memorize it for in a couple of minutes you'll be nothing but a heartless corpse."

"What you mean heartless," Bobby asked before he realized who this guy might be, "hold up, do you work for Anna?"

"I'm working for my mother who is a close friend to Anna," Jason explained, "but enough with the talking let's get down to business."

Before Bobby could say anything he found himself being thrown across the empty store landing on top of the old tires. Bobby looked up to see Jason standing above who quickly grabbed him by the throat then gave him a couple of powerful punches before slamming him on to ground. Bobby managed to get on to his hands and knees as he started to breathe fast and began coughing up blood.

"Come on, fur ball, I haven't been at this for more than a minute and already you look like your going to kill over," Jason said with disappointment, "at least make it a challenge."

Jason soon regretted those words for without warning he got punched in the chin by a powerful fist that sent him into a near by wall. When he opened his eyes he saw that Bobby had wolfed out.

"Excellent."

"You want a challenge well here it is." Bobby growled

Jason smiled as he snapped his fingers and to Bobby's surprise the tires on the ground sprung up and began to roll towards him. The tires picked up speed as they rolled along the ground but Bobby managed to dodge them easily by jumping over them but was then caught of guard when some of the old wiring from the floor and ceiling wrapped around his arms, legs, and neck leaving him suspended in the air.

"Hard to imagine a mutt like you managed to kill a god like Fujin." Jason mocked

"Well Fujin underestimated me just like you are doing now."

"Please, I exactly know what you're capable of doing, Anna told me everything, why do you think I snatched you from the truck?"

"It's because you're a coward."

Jason scowled before punching Bobby in the stomach causing him to cough up more blood.

"WRONG," Jason shouted, "it's because you are at your best when you're protecting something you care about such as you managed to overpower Fujin because he was going to destroy your cherished town."

"So you pulled me away from my dad thinking I wouldn't be as strong since I wouldn't be protecting him," Bobby figured out Jason's motive, "I have some bad news for you then."

Then with all his effort Bobby began pulled down on the wires that wrapped around his arms until he managed to ripped out a good part of the ceiling and collapsing it on top of Jason who became buried under the rubble thus causing the remaining wires to loosen their hold on Bobby who wasting no time made a run for the door. Bobby pried open the deactivated automatic doors and made his escape, back inside the store Jason's hand burst through the rubble before burst out of the debris.

"Okay, now its really a challenge," Jason said as stood up and began to dust himself off. "time for the hunt to begin."

Bobby at that time had reverted back into his human self and found his way into a dark alley where he sat down set to a dumpster. He reached into his pocket, grabbed his phone and pressed 3 on his speed dial.

"Hello?" Berry's voice answered

"Berry, its Bobby," Bobby spoke out of breath, "I need your help."

"Dude, what's the matter?"

"I'm fine except for someone tried to kill me."

"What, who?"

"He said his name was Jason Lamar I'll explain the rest later just meet me at my house."

(6:10 p.m.)

After sneaking his way through the city Bobby finally reached his house where both his dad and Berry were waiting for him. Hank opened the door and helped him to the couch and sat him down then gave him a glass of water.

"Okay, now tell us exactly what happened to you." Berry demanded

Minutes later Bobby had finished explaining his short with Jason and how he said he was working for Anna they all began to theorize who he might be.

"He could be a demon like Iago and Zoma." Hank guessed

"No, I can't see Anna working with a demon besides he said that he had a mother and as I recall demons don't have moms."

"Wait a minute," Berry said, "I think I know what he might be."

"You do?" Hank and Bobby said in unison

"he said that his mother is a friend of Anna's correct?"

"Yeah."

"So assuming that she's a goddess that would make him one too."

"Then how come he has his powers while she doesn't?"

"That isn't important, what is at the moment is that we to kill him before anybody close to us gets hurt."

"I still got Ba'al's club from when we killed Fujin," Bobby informed, "I'll use that."

"Good," Hank said, "now all we need to do is find him."

Luckily for Hank they wouldn't have to look far for walking down the alley was Jason and he looked mad.

"_How hard is it to kill a werewolf," _he thought _"I would've snapped my fingers and repainted that store with his blood."_

"Calm down, son," a voice said, "that was just round one."

Jason stopped right in front of Dale's house to see his Megan standing in the driveway.

"No disrespect, mother but let me just go into his house and rip his heart out and if he puts up a fight I'll blow his house up." Jason shouted

Megan couldn't believe her own son was yelling at her.

"There is no doubt that you're my son," Megan said, "you're barrels of fun with chaos deep inside."

Jason didn't speak as he began to make his way towards the Hill's.

"Hang on," Megan said, "if you walk right in there they'll kill you."

"I like to see them try."

Before he could take another step Megan place a hand on his shoulder.

"If you want to finish the job you have to do it right," she explained, "I have an idea."

Back inside the house Berry had helped Bobby to his room to rest while Hank was in the kitchen getting the first aid kit to treat some of the cuts Bobby had on him when from the corner of his eye he saw someone seeking out of his garage. Hank walked over to the door to see that it was Dale _borrowing_ his tool box again.

"Damn it, Dale." Hank shouted when he opened the door

Dale turned to see a very angry Hank charging at him but for some reason Dale didn't run instead he just stood there.

"How many times do I have to tell you that if you want to borrow my tools all you have to do is ask."

"Sorry, Hank but I'm afraid that I didn't take your tools to borrow them," Dale informed, "I took them so I could lure you out here."

"What?"

Suddenly from behind someone covered Hank's face with a rag and Hank tried to fight them off but he then fell to knees then landed flat on his stomach to the ground. The person behind him turned out to be Megan who was holding the rag in one hand and a bottle of chloroform in the other and as for Dale it turned out that it was Jason in disguise.

"Good job, son," Megan said, "the werewolf will have no choice but to come to us."

"Right, now all I need to do is let him know that we have his daddy."

Bobby was in his room along with Berry looking through various books trying to figure out who Jason could be.

"I don't know, Bobby," Berry sighed in defeat, "the only Jason I can find in these books is the one from Jason and the Argonauts and I doubt that he could be _that_ Jason."

"Wait," Bobby said, "what about his mother?"

"What about her?"

"If we could figure out who she is then maybe it'll help us figure out Jason's identity."

As they were getting ready to hit the books a loud noise from the garage got their attention and they went to investigate. They approached the door that lead to the garage than Bobby carefully opened it and when they looked inside they couldn't believe what they saw, tools, papers, Bobby's old bike, and several cans of motor oil his dad had from when he changes the truck's oil.

"I assume this doesn't happen a lot?" Berry joked

The objects stopped then fell to the ground where the oil spilt out of the cans and oozed across the concrete then to their surprise the oil began to spell out a message.

"We have your father," Bobby began reading the message, "if you want to see him again and alive, come to the old auto salvage yard at midnight."

"Why the old auto yard?" Berry wondered

"I think that's where I fist met Anna." Bobby remembered

"Do you think Anna will be there?"

"Only one way to find out."

(Auto Salvage Yard: 12:00 a.m.)

The old, rusty, abandoned cars became illuminated by the headlights of the Cadillac as it pulled in, the boys were carefully looking around making sure that they weren't going to get ambushed.

"So far so good." Berry reported

Bobby didn't say anything as he navigated slowly between the pile of cars. He then stopped the car and got out then began inhaling large amount of air while Berry got Ba'al's club from the trunk.

"What are you doing?" Berry who couldn't figure out what Bobby was doing

"I'm trying to get my dad's scent but all I'm smelling is metal, weeds, and what I believe what could be several dead animals."

"That's because I got him in the truck of one of these clunkers."

They looked up to see Jason standing on top of one of the car piles.

"Where is my father, Jason?" Bobby shouted

"I have him locked in one of these cars." Jason who now was standing behind them answered

Before they could move Jason slammed his fist into Berry's stomach and sent him flying a couple of feet back dropping the club in the process landing a little further away then he did but then an unknown hand grabbed the object from the ground and brought it up to get a better look and to no surprise it was Megan.

"Okay, who are you?" Bobby asked annoyed that now he has to deal with this woman

"Mutt, I like you to met my mother Megan or as she use to go by Eris, Greek Goddess of Chaos. Strife, and Discord." Jason introduced

"Please, just call me, Megan," She modestly insisted

"So you're Jason's mother and I'm guessing a friend of Anna's?"

Megan dropped the club on the ground then began to walk over towards them with a smirk on her face.

"Correct, I am in fact a friend of Anna's and she has giving me the responsibility to bring back your heart."

"I'm giving you fair warning," Bobby sternly said, "return my dad then I want you two to leave and tell Anna that if she or any more of you come near me or anybody I care about I'm going to hunt her down."

"If you're serious about going after Anna then do it," Megan said, "you'll just save her the trouble."

Before she could say another word Bobby had wolfed out and pinned her to the ground snarling in her face with his large fangs showing.

"I would kill you now but lucky for you that I don't kill humans."

"What about demigods." Jason said before he grabbed Bobby's back and flung him to the side right into an old car

"Thanks, son." Megan said as she stood up

Bobby recovered from the collision and managed to get back on his feet.

"I have to give you credit, Jason, you're willing to protect your family and I proud of that fact."

"At least I have a mother to protect unlike you who failed to save his own."

This did it for Bobby as he let out a beastly growl and charged at Jason who with amazing speed ducked down to avoid the swipe from Bobby's claws then grabbed the same arm and flung Bobby over his shoulder as if Bobby didn't way a thing and set him straight into the rear window of an old black Impala. Bobby managed to pull himself out but suddenly he found himself being flipped over on to his back and Jason's hands wrapped around his throat.

"Any last words, wolf?" Jason asked with an evil grin upon his face

* * *

**Can Bobby defeat Jason? Will he be able to save his dad and Berry. Stay tuned P.S. Have a wonder Thanksgiving.  
**


	41. The Child of Chaos part 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of the Hill.**

**As a special Thanksgiving treat here is the last chapter for The Child of Chaos. Enjoy**

* * *

The predicament Bobby was in was really bad, first off Jason and his mother Megan a.k.a the chaos goddess Eris had kidnapped his father and had hidden him inside one of the cars in the junkyard. Secondly Berry got knocked out before it the fight even began, and finally the only weapon that could help him was out of his reach as he tried his best to free himself from Jason's grip.

"It'll be over real soon, you filthy animal." Jason said as he began to squeeze Bobby's throat

Bobby quickly tried his best of breaking free by using his claws to make several deep gashes in Jason's arm causing a good amount of blood to spill out but the demigod didn't even flinch. Megan was standing just a few feet away smiling with pride that her son was going to help her carry out her goal.

"That's it, honey finish him." she shouted

"Will do mother."

That small conversation put a smile on his face.

"What are you smiling at?" Jason asked before he loosened his grip enough that Bobby could answer

"I think it's funny for being a powerful demigod your such an obedient son," Bobby replied, "from the minute she gave birth you, you had no chance to become your own man."

"Shut it, I am to a man, I only help her because she's been like a mother to me."

"Well duh, she's your mother."

"Not biologically." Jason revealed that secret before tightening his grip

Bobby began to have trouble breathing as Jason's hand began to crush his win pipe but before everything could go black.

"Hey, ass butt." a voice said

Jason turned his head to see a wooden object slam into his face and causing him to free Bobby from his grip as he fell to the ground. Megan looked over to see that Berry had recovered from Jason's previous assault and had picked up the club and threw it at Jason. Bobby took this moment to roll off the car and run to towards Berry.

"Thanks, man." Bobby gratefully said

"No problem, pal." Berry said back

"Seriously though, you called him an ass butt?"

"I've been waiting to us that for a while."

They burst into laughter which was quickly interrupted by Jason whose nose was now bleeding after the club smacked him in the face came at them from behind wielding the club but Berry managed to spot Jason just in time and told Bobby to duck which he quickly did before he countered by grabbing the club from Jason's hand and smacked him across the head cracking his skull which caused Jason to fall to the ground.

"Fujin was a full god and couldn't survive that and since he was a demigod I doubt Jason could."

Bobby tossed the club on the ground and made his way to Megan who he caught by the collar of her jacket.

"Where's my dad or do you want to join your son?"

Megan stared into Bobby's dark yellow eyes and could tell that he wasn't messing around anymore so she raised her hand and pointed over to and old rusty yellow Mustang. Bobby let go of Megan and ran over to the car where with great strength ripped off the trunk door where he found his father bounded and gagged, Berry came over and helped Hank out of the trunk and untied him.

"How you feeling, dad?" Bobby asked making sure Hank was okay

"Good, so tell me is that little bastard dead?"

Bobby nodded which put a smile of Hank's face that suddenly vanished.

"Bobby, look out."

Bobby turned to see Megan coming at him with the club in her hands.

"You killed my son so I'm going to kill you that way your father will feel the way I do."

She swung the club to deliver the killing strike but Bobby's wolf reflexes kick in and he grabbed the club from her hand then struck her with a powerful kick that from his foot that sent her crashing to the bottom car of junk pile. Megan crawled up on to her hands and knees trying to catch her breath. She lifted her head and glared at the trio in both anger and sadness.

"It's only a matter of time before I get your heart wolf boy, for Eris never fails."

"There's a first time for everything bitch." Bobby stated

For right at that moment the tower of cars behind Megan became to lean over towards her and before anybody could move the tower collapsed on top of Megan thus ending her suffering.

"Thank god it's over." Hank sighed in relief

"I'm afraid it's not, dad for now its time to take things to Anna." Bobby corrected

"How are we suppose to find her?" Berry asked

"Well just have to try until we succeed but for now lets head home."

Bobby returned to his human state then he along with Berry helped his dad to the Cadillac and laid him down in the back seat. He put the club back in the duffel bag then got into the car and drove off leaving the bodies of Jason and Megan there for someone else to find.

(Anna's Mansion: 1: 05 a.m.)

Anna was sitting at her desk waiting for Megan and Jason to return along with Susan who was sitting in one of the cars in front of the desk next to Kelvin who had fallen asleep plus Fintan who was standing behind Anna ready to protect her.

"Shouldn't they be here by now?" Susan asked getting tired of waiting

"I know their late but if they deliver the werewolf's heart then I'm willing to forgive them," Anna said, "but I won't forgive Xavier for the minute he hands me the ashes he's dead."

Then a knock came at door to her office it was loud enough to wake up Kelvin.

"Who's there?" he shouted

The door swung open and Xavier walked in holding a small box. He made his way to Anna's desk and gently placed the box down.

"Sorry I'm late but traffic was hell." Xavier explained

"Thank you Xavier, you are free to go." Anna dismissed

Xavier smiled as he turned around to head out the door.

"Fintan, be a dear and make sure Mr. Chance _finds _his way out."

Fintan nodded before he left Anna's side and made his way to Xavier.

"I hope we can do business again real soon." Xavier cheerfully said before he walked out

"Same here." Anna lied

They sat in silence waiting for the scream of Xavier's demise but after five minutes nothing happened.

"Okay he should have killed Xavier by now." Kelvin stated

"Something isn't right." Anna thought out loud

She soon learned that she was right for Xavier burst through the door with blood on his left hand.

"Seriously, Anna, do you think I'm stupid enough not to know that you were going to have Fintan kill me?"

"There is no way that you could kill Fintan, he's completely stronger than you." Kelvin said

"Sometimes brains beats brawn or in this case hand through the chest beats brawn." Xavier joked

"No offense to Anna but Fintan was a simpleton, you're not match for a god."

Kelvin stood up getting ready to attack when Xavier snapped his fingers and Both Susan and Anna saw Kelvin's neck being snapped then falling to the ground.

"You gods are all the same, you think you're better than everybody, Kelvin.. I mean Tlaloc here was no different."

"Who are you really," Anna said growing suspicious that Xavier wasn't himself, "I known Xavier for years and he never had any kind of powers."

Xavier chuckled as he stepped forward.

"Sorry about that let me explain, I'm a demon."

A demon?" Susan said in disbelief

"Demons don't exist," Anna argued "so what's really going on Xavier?"

"Please stop calling me by this meat puppet's name."

"Then what should I call you?"

The demon smiled as his eyes became covered in a topaz colored mist.

"Iago."

Anna and Susan stared at the man before them and frankly they were both frightened for they just witness this thing kill Kelvin in cold blood.

"Okay, Iago," Anna said trying not to make him made, "tell me exactly why are you here."

"I came to offer my service to help you get Bobby's heart."

"What you know about Bobby Hill."

"I had a run in with him a while back he prevented me from claiming soul of his father." Iago explained

"Exactly how are you going to get us his heart?" Susan asked with doubt in her voice

Iago turned and smiled at her.

"Anyone ever tell you how beautiful you are," he informed, "I would hate it if four gods died tonight."

"Four, what you mean four gods?" Anna spoke up

"That's right just an hour ago Bobby Hill managed to not only kill Jason but also Eris sorry Megan."

"You're lying."

"I'm afraid I'm telling the truth so again are you willing to accept my help?"

"How are you planning to get the wolf's heart?"

"You let me worry about that all you have to do is get the other ingredients and mix them together and when the time comes you can add the last item and finally you and Susan can unlock your powers."

"Hold up, did you say "when the time comes."?" Susan asked

"Yes I did for to get his heart I have to do it so that the subject isn't harmed for if its damaged in any way then the potion will kill you."

"Why should we trust you?" Anna questioned

"You shouldn't but when I make a deal I tend to keep them." Iago said

He then left the office leaving Anna and Susan baffled about what just transpired just within a few minutes they learned of Megan's death and witness the death of Kelvin plus the unseen murder of Fintan.

"So what are we going to do now?" Susan wondered

Anna stood there completely speechless trying to figure out with trusting Iago was a good idea or not.

"I guess we go ahead with making the rest of the potion and hope that Iago can deliver the heart."

* * *

**Iago is back so you know that won't be good question is will he be able to get Bobby's heart for Anna or will he meet his demise at the hands of Bobby Hill. Stay Tuned. P.S. Only one more episode before the season finale.**


	42. Episode 11:The Heart of the Beast part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of the Hill.**

**Welcome to the second to last episode of the season, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

(The Hill House: Saturday: 9:25 a.m.)

Bobby was sound asleep in his bed still resting up after the big battle with Jason just a few days before, he had just gotten into a comfortable place when a loud knock came from his door.

"Bobby, time to get up." Hank said

"Give me ten more minutes, please." Bobby said in a groggy voice

Hank then came through the door.

"I know you're probably still sore but its such a nice day out maybe all you need is some fresh air."

Bobby protested with a series of moans and groans and some inaudible swear words which luckily for him Hank did not hear. Hank left the room as Bobby got up only to discover that his tore up 40% of his blanket.

"_I thought I got over this two months ago." _Bobby thought

So after taking his shower, getting dressed, and grabbing something to eat Bobby put his blanket in a garbage bag and hauled it outside to the trash can in the alley and as it turned out his dad was right it was really a nice day out.

"Hey, Bobby." someone said

Bobby nearly jumped out of his skin as he didn't hear them walk up, he quickly regained his cool then turned around to see Jade standing there.

"Hey." Bobby said back

"How you feeling?" she asked

"What?"

"I assume that since your outside you recovered from your cold that your father said you had for the past two days."

"Oh yeah, I'm feeling better thanks for asking."

They both stood there completely silent until Jade finally spoke up.

"What are you doing later today?"

"I don't know probably hang around at home, why?"

"Well Cameron and I were planning on going to the mall this afternoon to check out some of the stores that are having sales and I was wondering if you would like to come along?"

"In other words you want me to drive the both of you to the mall so that you'll have a vehicle to put all or stuff in."

"When you put it like that you make me sound like I'm only interested in your car not just wanting to go to the mall with two of my best friends."

"Come on you know I'll do it." Bobby said with a chuckle

"Thanks, you're the best." Jade said before she headed back to her house

Bobby returned to his house to wait until Jade was ready to go get Cameron and head towards the mall.

(11:55 a.m.)

Bobby was in the living room with Hank watching some sports related show when the phone rang, Hank who was sitting right next to the phone answered.

"Hill residents," He greeted, "yes he is just one moment."

Hank held out the phone and motioned for Bobby to take it.

"Hello," Bobby said, "hey, Jade sure I'll see you outside in ten."

Bobby handed the phone back to Hank, grabbed his keys and was ready to walk out the door in the kitchen when the phone rang again.

"Now who?"

He walked over to the phone where the caller I.D. said that Berry was calling.

"Hey, Berry," Bobby answered, "I can't talk for long I'm taking Jade and Cameron to the mall."

We switch over to Berry who was in his room on his cell phone.

"That's weird," Berry stated, "yesterday Cameron told Jade and I that she was going to some play with her mom in Dallas."

"Then how come when Jade invited me she said that Cameron was going also?"

Berry thought for a minute then smiled then a dopey grin appeared on his face.

"Dude, I think Jade likes you." Berry guessed

"Well, duh we're friends." Bobby informed

"No, I think she secretly asked you out."

"Okay if that's the case then how come she didn't ask directly?"

"Would you seriously go to the mall alone with Jade when they were having a sale?"

Bobby pulled up a chair and sat down.

"I don't know, I guess I might have."

"Maybe you and Jade should talk when you guys are at the mall," Berry suggested, "because I really hate for your friendship to get ruined by this."

"You're right but do you think I should bring up the fact that I'm a werewolf?"

"I forgot about that for a minute," Berry admitted, "okay you should probably work up to that."

"Thanks man," Bobby said, "I'll talk to you later."

He hung up the phone, grabbed his keys then headed out the towards the car then got inside. He adjusted the rear view mirror which he stared into trying to figure out this whole situation especially the "is this the right time to tell her that I'm a werewolf" " thing. He snapped out of his little trance and slowly backed out of the drive way then made a quick little turn and pulled to Jade's house then he honked the car's horn to let her know that he was ready. He sat there and waited for five minutes but Jade still hadn't come out, he was ready walk up to her house when he saw the door open but to his disappointment it was just her parents who were getting into their car and heading out somewhere. Bobby watched as they pulled out then drove off and waving at him when they passed which he waved back.

"Okay, maybe I should go and see what's taking her so long."

He got out of the Cadillac and made his way up towards the sliding glass door of the house which once occupied the Souphanousinphones they even filled in the swimming pool that his dad and his friends help build and they went and turned it into a lovely flower garden. He approached the door, took a deep breath then knocked on the glass then I just a few seconds Jade's sister Ariel answered.

"Hey, Robby." she greeted with an accent similar to Herve's

"It's Bobby." he corrected

"Sorry, I'm guessing you're here to see Jade?"

"Yeah, I'm suppose to take her and Cameron to the mall."

"Alright I'll go get her."

Ariel went back in to tell Jade that Bobby was there but for some reason Jade didn't respond.

"_That's weird." _Bobby thought

Ariel came back a few seconds later to tell him that she wasn't in her room.

"That's odd, she really wanted me to take her to the mall."

"Well, she could be there maybe she took her bike, you could go check but our dad locks it every time he leaves so good luck getting in there."

"Thanks, I'll try to call her on her phone," Bobby said before he left, _"I wonder where she's at."_

He got back into his car and took the really short drive back home. When he got into the house he saw that his dad had quit watching TV and went into the garage to make something for he heard the buzzing of a saw, so he quietly headed towards his room where he took off his shoes and flopped down on his bed then took out his phone to call Jade but after it rang six times he hung up.

"Great when I don't want to tell her my secret she's around but the moment I'm ready she's goes off and vanishes." he complained

Bobby decided to this would be a good time to figure out how he's exactly going to tell her his secret; originally he was going to tell her after the battle with the Raven Mocker but thanks to Dale's elaborate tale of his face to face with a blood thirsty monster Jade might have freaked out thinking that he was in fact a monster there actually had been many times that he wanted to tell both her and Cameron but something always got in the way.

"Your life sure has become complicated hasn't it, Bobby." someone said

Bobby sat up and looked around the room then in the corner he spotted Xavier Chance.

"Xavier, what are you doing here and more importantly how did you get in?"

"Let's say that I acquired that lets me slip in and out of places unnoticed."

Then Bobby thought of something and he hope it wasn't the case.

"Does Anna have Jade?" Bobby asked

"Not yet," Xavier answered, "for now Miss LaRue is in my custody until I had her over to Anna."

"You son of a bitch," Bobby yelled, "you should have listened to my warning for now I'm going to kill you."

The time it took him to get off the bed he already had wolfed out and lunged towards Xavier but suddenly Bobby found himself lying on the ground in pain and morphed back into his human self.

"What's going on?"

"Bobby, I'm surprised at you considering that I have done this to you before."

Bobby looked up at Xavier trying to figure out what he meant but soon figured it out when Xavier's eyes turned topaz.

"You're a demon." Bobby figured out

"Come on, Bobby we're _friends_ just call me Iago."

"What are you doing inside of Xavier?"

Iago walked over to Bobby and knelt beside him.

"Thanks to you my original body got hauled off to the morgue I couldn't really repossess it with out someone screaming zombie, so I took this change to give myself a make over and since he has connections to both you and Anna I figured he would be a good vessel to have."

"Why kidnap Jade?" Bobby asked while still in pain

Iago reached into his suit and pulled out a silver hand mirror.

"This mirror can read the soul of anybody I choose and it'll tell me their greatest desires," Iago began to explain, "Xavier used this during the Christmas season to read the souls of many people including yours and Jade's which both souls had same secret desires."

"Let me guess you'll return her in exchange for my heart and soul?"

"I have no interest in your heart as for your soul," Iago said before he stepped on Bobby's wrist causing him to open it to show the mark Death had put there, "I'm afraid another as already laid claim to it."

Bobby looked at Iago with a boiling rage building up deep inside and was getting ready to unleash it.

"I swear the moment I break free I'm going to rip off your head."

"Wouldn't do you any good I can easily find myself another meat puppet."

Then the bedroom door burst open and Hank came running in.

"Dad, watch out, its Iago." Bobby warned

Iago turned and smiled at Hank before he vanished into thin air. Hank ran up to Bobby then slowly helped his son up to his bed.

"You okay," Hank asked, "he didn't hurt you did he?"

"I'm fine but i can't say the same for Jade because Iago kidnapped her." Bobby replied

"Why?"

"I think he might be in league with Anna to get my heart for her potion so that she can break the spell."

"That bastard," Hank swore, "using an innocent girl as bait."

"This is all my fault," Bobby said, "some days I wish I never became a werewolf."

"Come on don't say that," Hank comforted, "if you haven't this town might have gone to hell a long time ago."

"I know that but they took one of few people I care about and I can't let them get away with it."

"Well when you go after them at least you'll have Berry and me to go with you."

Bobby perked up a bit as he knew his dad was right for no matter what happens next he knows he has back up.

"I agree with you on that but I think this will take more man power then the three of us combined.

"What are you thinking?"

* * *

**What is Bobby thinking, will it be able to help him save Jade and stop both Iago and Anna from completing their plans. Stay tuned.**


	43. The Heart of the Beast part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of the Hill.**

**Coming at you now is chapter 2 of episode 11. P.S. This chapter is going to set up the next to chapters so get ready for an awesome battle in parts 3 and four.**

* * *

(Anna's mansion: 12:30 p.m.)

Anna was in the state of the art kitchen of her mansion with Susan mixing up the other ingredients for the potion on top of the stove.

"Give me the orb." Anna instructed

Susan handed her the orb which was the same one that Anna used when Bobby first met her, she held it in the palm of her hand before she lifted it up and slammed it on the counter top breaking the orb into piece but in the debris was a pile of sparkling powder which Anna carefully scooped up and poured into the potion causing it to glow a purplish light.

"Now the Phoenix ashes."

Susan handed the urn that Iago had supplied to Anna who then carefully dumped the contents into the pot.

"Good, now all we have to do is wait for Iago to come back with the wolf's heart and we will be ready."

Susan walked over to a cabinet where she took out an old medium size wooden box with a lock and brought it over towards the stove, she then reached into her pocket and pulled out a key that she used to unlock the box then opened it to show fifteen large glass bottles.

"You under what to do after we complete the potion right?" Anna asked

"Yes, I'm going to deliver the potion to the people who I trust," Susan said, "starting with my brother."

"Excellent."

We return to rainy street where Hank had gathered everyone he could think of that could help to his house to discuss how they're going to save Jade. The group consisted of Dale, Bill, Boomhauer, Herve who along with his wife Emma canceled there plans after Hank called them, Nancy, and for some reason Buck Strickland. After everyone got seated Hank began to explain what was going on while leaving out the part involving Bobby's secret.

"What I don't understand is why would the demon that was after you on Valentine's Day go after Jade," Dale tried to make sense of everything, "it would make more sense for him to take Bobby since after all he is your son."

Bobby was sitting next Berry and Cameron who rushed over there as soon as they heard decided to explain why the demon took Jade.

"I can explain." Bobby announced

"You sure you want to?" Hank asked wanting to know if Bobby was ready to tell

"Yes, the reason the demon kidnapped Jade is that when he was after my dad I did everything humanly possible to stop him, hell I even ran him down with my dad's truck," Bobby explained by bending the truth, "anyways the demon was getting ready to kill me when the sounds of police sirens stopped him, he then exited the vessel leaving it there dead on the road giving a chance for my dad and I to escape, so the reason he took Jade was to get back at me by kidnapping one of my friends."

The room was silent for no one could even grasp on what was happening.

"What do you want us to do?" Dale asked breaking the silence

"Here's the plan," Hank began, "Nancy, I want you to tell your news station to put out an alert for Jade, Dale, I need R.A.T.S to get any possible weapon that could be used to fight a demon, Berry, since you're an expert on this stuff I want you and Cameron to help, Emma, I need you to go Home in chase he for some reason decides to call for a ransom, and Mr. Strickland, I need you to go around and asking if a guy named Xavier Chance has bought any building that he might be holding her in."

"Xavier Chance, you mean the guy that had that little Christmas shop in the mall?"

"That's the one, according to Bobby that's the guy the demon is using as a host."

"Will do, Old Top."

They all left the house to do their jobs except for Hank and Bobby who stayed.

"What do you want me to do?" Bobby asked

"I tell you in a minute." Hank answered right as Cameron came walking up

"Excuse, Mr. Hill," Cameron addressed, "is there anything else I can do because I don't think I'm up to fighting a demon."

"I guess you can go keep Jade's mom and sisters company."

"Too bad you're not a monster slayer." Bobby pretended to joke as he knew Cameron really was one

"As cool as that sounds I'm afraid that's not who I am." Cameron said before she left to go over to Jade's house

"Okay, dad so what do you want me to do?" Bobby again asked

"Well this might sound weird but do you have anything of Jade's?" Hank asked

Bobby indeed thought that it was a weird question but he then remembered something, he ran into the garage and got into his car where he pulled out a jacket.

"Jade left it in here after the R.A.T.S recon thing."

"Good, now sniff it."

"What?"

"You know sniff it so you can pick up her scent just like Ladybird would." Hank explained

"I don't know I tried to pick up your scent when Jason and Eris kidnapped you but I couldn't do it."

"Maybe that's because you weren't using anything of mine to smell."

Bobby stood there looking at the coat in his hands.

"I'll try," Bobby said before he held up the jacket up to his nose and took in a deep sniff, "it smells lovely."

This caused the both of them to chuckle but quickly got serious again as Bobby opened the garage door and began sniffing the air for Jade's scent. Meanwhile Iago had finally returned to Anna who became delighted when she saw him.

"It's about time, where is it?"

Iago reached into his pocket and pulled out two large glass tubes of blood which he then tossed them to Susan who managed to catch them, Anna looked the blood then turned her head towards Iago.

"You idiot, you were suppose to get the werewolf's heart not his blood." Anna yelled

"I got that blood from his heart." Iago explained

"No what you were suppose to do was rip out his beating heart and bring it to me so I could drop it in thus completing the potion."

Iago realized what Anna was trying to say and couldn't help but laugh at her.

"What you laughing about?" Susan asked

"You two," he replied, "you think that you actually need a werewolf's beating heart for the potion."

"That's what it tells us to do."

"You're taking it too seriously, yeah if the potion called for the heart of a normal werewolf you could just get the real heart but that's not the case it calls for the heart of a Cutos Lupus which they really mean is the blood from the object of the wolf's affection."

"So this blood came from his father?" Anna guessed looking at the blood sample

"No, it came from a girl named Jade LaRue."

"That's the name of the girl your host accidentally gave Fujin's bag to as a present."

"Correct."

"Did Fujin now about the blood?" Susan thought out loud

"He did, of course he over did it by bleeding the wife of this Cutos Lupus in Russia dry but it got the job done."

Anna grabbed the blood from Susan, removed the caps, then carefully poured it into the potion which on contact caused the mixture to glow a bright red.

"Where is the girl now?"

"I have her in a storage unit down town," Iago said, "now that you got what you wanted I'll be on my way no doubt that Bobby Hill is trying to find the girl."

With that he vanished leaving the two woman there by themselves.

"Thank goodness he's gone," Susan said, "he gave me the creeps."

"He's gone now, the only thing left to do is leave this damn place." Anna pointed out

"What are you going to do after you regain your powers?" Susan asked

"First off I'm going to reclaim my island then I'm going to pay Zeus a little visit." Anna revealed her plan

(Rainy Street: 1:15 p.m.)

Bobby wasn't having any luck tracking down Jade, He along with Hank kept going around in circle from her house to school, he eventually gave up on trying to track her by smell.

"What kind of werewolf am I if I can't even track someone by smell?" Bobby questioned himself as he got out of the truck

"Don't beat yourself up, Bobby you just need practice you'll get it someday."

Hank's cell phone rang when he answered it was Mr. Strickland on the other end.

"You got anything, sir," Hank asked hoping Buck had something, "that's great, we'll check it out."

"What did he say?"

"he told me that a guy he knows at the storage center down town rented a unit to one Xavier Chance plus get this a friend of his who lives in Arlen heights saw the same man leaving a house multiple times over the pass couple weeks."

"That could be where Anna is," Bobby thought, "I'm going to get Berry and we're going after her."

"What about Jade?" Hank asked

"You and the others can go get her you leave Anna to me."

Hank stood there wondering if it was such a good idea to let Bobby go after Anna because a lot of questions were going through his mind.

"You sure you want to go after her, I mean what if Iago is there waiting for you?"

"Berry and I will just have to deal with him too."

"Then I guess there's nothing I can do to change your mind."

So the plan was simple, Bobby and Berry were going to go to Arlen Heights to face Anna while Hank, Dale, Bill, Boomhauer, and Herve were going to rescue Jade from the storage unit down town.

(Anna's Mansion)

Susan was coming down with her last suitcase after spending half an hour packing she placed it by the door next her other luggage and Anna's single suitcase.

"Anna, you about ready to go," Susan yelled, "the plane leaves in an hour."

Anna came walking in with the wooden box from before in one hand and a bottle of the potion in the other.

"Here take this," Anna said giving Susan the box, "drink yours when you get to your brother's in Phoenix."

"What about you?"

"I have some things to take care off then I'm going to catch the next plane to Italy." Anna informed

"Then I guess this is goodbye for now.' Susan said before hugging Anna

"See you later, Susan."

"Please, the next time you see me I'll be good old Artemis again." Susan corrected

"Okay then, see you later, Artemis."

Susan smiled as she managed to lug all four suitcases outside leaving Anna in the large mansion by herself.

"Alright, Fate come on out."

Anna turned around and standing right behind her was Fate who had a big grin on her face.

"I can't believe after all these centuries you're finally going to get your powers back," Fate said with glee, "it's going to be like old times."

"I don't think your siblings will let you mess around," Anna pointed out, "you are Fate after all."

"Don't be such a buzz kill, Circe." Fate groan and revealed Anna's identity

"My name isn't Circe again until I drink this potion."

"Then drink the potion."

Anna looked at the bottle in her hand and was getting ready to drink it when something came across her mind.

"Tell me why I have to fight Bobby Hill?"

"Excuse me?"

"When I asked you to pose as his mother in order for him to turn himself over to me you told that destiny had selected us to battle."

Fate looked down towards the floor in despair as she knew that the news wouldn't be good for Anna to hear.

"Bobby Hill is special young man." Fate stated

"I know he's one of three Cutos Lupus in the world."

"Not only that but he's the one." Fate added

"The one, what you mean by _the one_?"

"I don't know all the details but according to the others in three years something major is going to happen and he's the one who got chosen to stop it."

"How am I involved?"

"You're the one of the many stepping-stones he'll have to take to prepare himself."

"What happens to me in the process."

Fate began to tear up.

"You die," She whimpered, "Bobby Hill will kill you."

Anna's eyes filled with rage before she grabbed a vast and hurled it across the room then looked back at Fate.

"HOW!" She yelled scaring Fate

"My brother Death made the details real complicated; I guess he didn't want me to interfere with…well me but he told me a little poem," Fate informed, "it goes like this **"When the ground weeps the goddess will fall, the wolf will stand in victory proud and tall." **

"What in Zeus's name is that suppose to mean?"

"I don't know but just be careful." Fate said before she vanished

Anna stood there by herself in fear knowing that Bobby was on his way but there was hope that he didn't know where she was but again Iago could have easily betrayed her to the mutt. She did the only thing she could do, she drank the potion and got ready incase the werewolf showed up. The thought was a good one for right outside a familiar Cadillac pulled up.

"Here it is," Berry said as the car came to a stop, "do you think she's in there?"

"There's a limo in the driveway, I assume that' her's." Bobby guessed

The boys sat there in the car mentally preparing themselves for the upcoming battle for this one could be the toughest one yet.

"Do you think she's alone in there," Berry asked, "or do you think she has more friends like Eris?"

"Don't know there's only one way to find out," Bobby said, "we go in."

* * *

**The time has come for Bobby's and Berry's big battle with Anna, who will come out on top. Stay tuned.  
**


	44. The Heart of the Beast part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of the Hill.**

**The time as come for the epic battle between Bobby and Anna, who will come out on top.**

* * *

This was it, the moment Bobby and Berry were waiting for had arrived, the last confrontation with Anna. They slowly approached the mansion, Berry began to sweat with the thought that Anna and her cohorts could be at full power but he summoned up the courage as he firmly gripped Ba'al's club in his hand. Bobby on the hand was ready to fight for after everything Anna has done arranging a demon to kidnap one of his friends was the worst. They reached the front door, Bobby slowly reached for the doorknob and with a small twist the door opened.

"Ready?" Bobby asked Berry

Berry signaled that he was ready to get this over with, the boys proceeded inside. Once they made it in they began to scan each room they walked into just incase Anna set up some kid of trap. The living room as cleared as was the kitchen, dining room, library, and the rest of the house all that was left was one room. They headed up stairs and made their way down the hall towards the last door at the end.

"This must me it," Bobby whispered, "once I open this door there is no turning back."

"I'm not planning on running away now." Berry informed which put a smile on Bobby's face

Bobby opened the door and they carefully walked inside to find a large dark room which looked like a large home office. They looked around but couldn't find any sign that someone was there.

"I don't like this at all." Berry said

"I agree, something isn't right here."

He continued to look around the room until he spotted a small glass bottle on the desk across the room, he walked over, picked it up, then took a small whiff.

"I know this smell," Bobby said, "this smells exactly like the stuff Fujin's assistant made for him so he could regain his powers."

"That must mean Anna or someone else got their powers back." Berry guessed

"You are correct, young man." someone said

The door to the office slammed shut, the office's fireplace lit, and the room's lights came on revealing to them Anna, dressed in her normal cloths along with her favorite red jacket.

"Anna," Bobby shouted, "I let some things slid in the past but having your friend and Iago kidnapping my dad and Jade that just crossed the line."

"Please, there is no need to call me by my mortal name anymore." Anna stated

"Then who exactly are you?"

Anna smiled as she pulled out a strange wand then with a flick of her wrist Berry was suddenly transformed into a warthog but immediately turned back to his normal self.

"I believe you might know me as Circe."

"Sorry, lady but I never heard of you." Bobby said

"I have," Berry stated, "she lived on an island and was known for turning people into animals."

"That is just an example of my powers," Circe corrected, "but now you'll die at the hands of Circe."

"That's not going to happen," Berry corrected, "you're just a second class goddess, Bobby here took down Fujin who in Japanese mythology was a major player."

Circe glared at him, she then removed her jacket and tossed it on the floor.

"I'll show you who exactly how powerful I am."

She held up her wand and sent a blat of green energy towards Bobby and Berry who easily managed to dodge the attack causing it to hit a plant instead resulting in the plant bursting into flames. Bobby quickly transformed into his wolf form and made a dash towards Anna who with a flick of her wrist transformed a nearby statute into a rhinoceros that was able to stop Bobby's attack by ramming into him and sending him clear across the room, she then turned her attention to Berry and like before she flicked her wrist and her desk which Berry was by transformed into a large green anaconda that easily wrapped it's tail around Berry's leg and causing him to fall to the ground. Bobby had managed to get back up only to have the rhino slamming into him again and this time sending him clear through the wall and into the master bedroom next door.

"By the end of today all of Arlen will bow down to their new queen." Circe shouted in praise to her self

As this fight was getting started another battle will soon begin for at that very moment Hank, Dale, Bill, Boomhauer, and Herve who were in Dale's van had made their way to the storage unit only to find three men standing guard in front of the door.

"You think those guys work for that demon?" Bill wondered

"Probably," Hank said, "I won't put it pass Iago."

"We're not doing anything by just sitting here," Herve said in a serious tone, "let's go get my daughter."

The guys hopped out the van armed with water guns filled with holy water.

"I hope that Berry knew what he was talking about." Dale said

They ran up to the three men who right away noticed them and like they thought the men were in fact demons but instead of topaz eyes theirs were a dark grey color mist. The demons charged at them and Hank took the lead and pulled the trigger on his water gun and doused one of the demons in holy water which to everyone's surprise including the other two demons the first demon grabbed his face in pain as his skin began to burn.

"Wingo!" Dale shouted as he along with Bill and Boomhauer began firing

The other two demons where soon on their knees screaming in pain as Herve and Hank made their way to the storage unit. Hank bent down, grabbed the handle, then lifted the door up only to see a large muscular man standing next to an unconscious, tied up Jade.

"Wait a minute, I know him," Hank pointed out, "you were with that Serizawa guy and that woman from the mall."

Indeed it was Fintan but he was no longer Anna's bodyguard for now he works for Iago how stepped out from behind him.

"I see you remember Fintan," Iago said, "but I'm afraid that he's not what he seems."

Hank looked up at Fintan whose eyes became shrouded in the same gray mist as the other demons.

"So you turned him into one of your goons." Herve said

"Yes, but first I had to kill him so his loyalty to that bitch Anna won't try to fight the demon for control of the body but like I said before, there's more to him then you know."

"Who's Anna?" Herve asked

"She's some woman who Fintan protected." Hank lied pretending that Anna was the woman who his son and Berry were fighting

Before anyone could say another word Fintan began to moan in pain as his body began to transform.

"What's going on with him?" Herve shouted

They watched as Fintan's head began to change along with his entire body until standing before them as a beast that was half man half bull.

"As it turns out Fintan here is the mythological Minotaur and the best part is that a demon is in control."

The minotaur formally known as Fintan turned and glared at with its large grey eyes, Hank and Herve backed up slowly trying not to intimidate the beast.

"I'll leave you three to play," Iago said before turned to the monster, "oh, Minotaur, have fun."

Iago smiled as he vanished leaving Hank and Herve alone with the dreaded monster.

"Any ideas on how to kill a Minotaur not to mention one that's possessed by a demon?" Herve nervously asked

"I know how to run for such a thing." Hank said before made a run for it followed by Herve in his wheelchair

They ran back towards the others who were still torturing the demons but stopped when they heard Hank and Herve screaming.

"What's going on?" Bill asked

Dale looked up to see that the mentioned people were at that moment being chased by a large bull man.

"RUN!" Dale screamed

Without hesitation the guys made a break for it to Dale's van and got inside waiting for the other two to get there. When they did Bill and Boomhauer helped Herve out of his wheelchair and into the van followed quickly by Hank.

"What is that thing?" Dale being terrified asked

"Ever here of the Minotaur." Herve questioned

"I've heard of a leotard." Bill replied

"Well that's things much worst mostly because that monster has a demon in control." Hank informed

Suddenly the van got lifted into the air then began to rock back and forth, the guys looked out the front window to see that the Minotaur had hoisted them up into the air and started to shake the van.

"We're going to die!" Bill screamed which for once everybody else agree then began to scream themselves including Dale who actually began to cry

(Circe's Mansion)

Bobby was in the master bedroom being viciously attacked by a rhino that Circe created from a statue to fight him which had him pinned down.

"_Come on, Bobby," _Bobby said to himself, _"you didn't come all this way to get killed by a big smelling rhino, so get yourself out of this mess and go get Circe." _

Bobby let out a growl as he managed to get his legs underneath the rhino and placed his feet on the animal's chest then with all this strength launched the rhino into the air and through the ceiling and in an almost comical way the rhino came crashing back down through the roof then through the floor of the bedroom plus the floor underneath to the kitchen on the first floor and crashing into the table thus knocking the beast out. Bobby painfully got back up and after going around the rhino sized hole he made his way back to Circe who was watching the giant anaconda getting ready to devour Berry.

"Let go of my friend you scaly son of a bitch." Bobby shouted

Circe ordered her _pet_ to stop before she turned around and smirked for she seemed impressed that Bobby survived the rhinoceros.

"So the wolf managed to defeat my pet." Circe said

"Well it wasn't easy getting a two ton rhino off of me but it managed to pull it off."

Circe aimed her wand at Bobby and was getting ready to attack.

"I guess all that's left for me to do is to kill you as your friend watches then once your dead my anaconda will have her snack."

(Storage unit)

The guys were still in the van as it was violently shaking and they knew that this might be the end for them.

"If one of you makes it out of here please tell Nancy that if she sells all my guns it'll be enough to get Joseph through college." Dale informed

"We're not going to die," Hank ensured, "for believe it or not I have a plan."

The Minotaur continued to shake the van as the door to said vehicle opened and out popped Dale with a water gun and without aiming fired a stream of holy water into the monster's left eye causing him to roar in pain as he dropped the van and grabbed his face. While he was busy the guys got out, helped Herve into his wheelchair and headed back towards Jade but were once again confronted by the three demons from before.

"You want to dance," Dale said acting like an action hero, "then let's dace, _she-she-sshhaa." _

Bill and Boomhauer joined in as Hank and Herve made their way to Jade but Hank stopped when heard the Minotaur roar.

"Herve, go get your daughter, I'm going to get that beast off your tail." Hank said

"Good luck, Hank." Herve said before he made his way towards the storage unit

Hank took in a deep breath then charged towards the Minotaur.

"BWAAHHH!" Hank screamed as he charged at the monster/demon

Bobby on the other hand had yet made a move towards Circe who like him was waiting for the other to attack.

"Come on, Circe, why don't you just use your powers to turn me into an ant," Bobby mocked, "you could easily step on me and win."

"Saddens me to say that as much as that sounds like a good idea, I can't," Circe informed, "You're ready an animal so that power is useless against use but my other powers however…"

A ball of purple energy shout out of her wand and pinned Bobby to the wall, she then walked up to him and stuck the wand right up against his chest.

"This looks like the end for you, Bobby Hill." Circe said as the tip of her wand began to glow black

* * *

**I hate to leave you hanging but I have to leave something for the last part of this chapter. I hope Bobby can think of something or Circe could win plus I hope that Hank and his friends can defeat the Minotaur and save Jade. Stay Tuned.**


	45. The Heart of the Beast part 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of the Hill.  
**

**I know it looks like I'm rushing things a bit by updating my story within a short period but starting sometime next week I'm going to become really busy and I really wanted to get season one finished before then, anyways here's the last chapter of episode 11. Enjoy.**

* * *

Things couldn't be worst for Bobby as he tried to break free from Circe's mystical hold while his best friend was going to get eaten by a large snake.

"Now, how should I kill you," She thought out loud, "I know how."

She pressed the wand against his chest harder until it went past fur and skin and right to his heart, she then focused the black energy from her wand and it began to surge into Bobby's body who started howling in pain.

"BOBBY!" Berry yelled

Circe looked over at Berry then motioned for the snake to so in for the kill. Berry turned to see the snake's enormous mouth coming in to devour him.

"There is no way I'm letting it end like this." Berry said

He then saw that the club had landed only two feet away so with great effort he turned over on his stomach and attempted to crawl over to it but the anaconda whose intelligence was greater than that of a normal anaconda figured out right away what the boy was trying to do so with all muscles in its tail it began to pull Berry back but the young man was able to over come it and successfully grabbed the club. This moment was short-lived for when he grabbed the club he stopped moving so this gave the snake a chance to pull him back towards its open mouth. Once he was close enough Berry lifted up the club and delivered a powerful blow to the snake's lower jaw being dislocated in the process. This got Circe's attention as she heard the sound of the snake's jaw snapping in two which was just the distraction Bobby need as he was able to free his right arm and grabbed Circe's wrist then with a without hesitation he broke her wrist causing her to let go of the wand and releasing Bobby from her mystical hold the pulled the wand out of his chest then snapped it in half causing the snake to revert back to the wooden desk Circe created it from.

"It's over, Circe," Bobby said, "this is your only chance to leave Arlen and promise to never come back."

Back at the storage unit Herve had reached the unit that his daughter was in and went inside to free her. He untied ropes then picked her up and laid her across his lap as he turned his wheelchair around to leave but to his surprise Iago was standing in this way.

"I would say congratulations on saving your daughter but I'm afraid I can't let you leave with her."

"Why not," Herve asked, "I still don't know why you kidnapped her at all."

"I need her as bait for the werewolf after he kills that bitch Anna."

"What werewolf?"

Suddenly he found himself being violently rolled back into his wheelchair towards the back of the storage unit where he slammed into the back wall causing both him and Jade to fall out. Herve quickly recovered from the collision but quickly found himself begin lifted up into the air, he looked and saw Iago approaching with a grin that could rival the Joker's.

"Despite what I am, I always was a patient and reasonable kind of demon but after my fight with Bobby Hill that all changed, hell I was so furious at him for getting in my way of collecting his father's soul that I even banished my best saleswoman back to hell, of course she's back out in your world now but the point his that in order to may Bobby Hill pay for what he did I'm planning on using your daughter to make him come to me."

"You said you were using her to bait some werewolf." Herve reminded

"Yes I did which I'm surprised that Hank has yet to tell you or any of his friends that his precious son is a blood thirsty monster."

"What?"

"It's true, you've allowed your youngest daughter to hang out with a monster."

"You lying from what I heard all you demons lie."

"You couldn't be more wrong my good man," Iago informed, "we don't lie what people mistake for lies are actually truths they don't want to hear or accept."

"I still don't believe you."

"Believe me or not but think about this why would I kidnap your daughter and not any of his other friends or even his father."

Herve tried to think of a reason but couldn't.

"Silly man, it's because your daughter and Bobby feelings for each other," Iago revealed, "although he won't admit it."

"So those demons outside were waiting for Bobby when he came to rescue Jade."

"We're finally one the same page and yes my men out there were waiting for Bobby to show up, what we didn't count on was for you, Hank, and the Three Stooges to come here."

"Look all I want is the safety of my daughter and friends."

Iago smiled.

"I like you so I'm willing to negotiate a deal with you."

"What do you want in return?"

"Your soul."

(Circe's Mansion)

Circe was standing there holding her broken wrist staring at Bobby trying to figure out what to do.

"Let me tell you something," Circe spoke up, "I was going to leave this hell hole but Fate got in my way."

"Fate, as in the chick you sent to masquerade as my dead mother so I would willingly give you my heart."

"That's the one but this time she was on your side for she told me that you are going to kill me."

"Why is Fate so interested in me?"

Circe did answer instead she quickly pulled out a dagger that she had hidden in her sleeve and with her good hand attacked Bobby who held up his arm in defense and when the knife pierced his skin it began to burn.

"_Silver."_ Bobby thought as Circe pulled out of him

She right away went for another attack but got blindsided by Berry who struck her in the side with the club.

"Thanks, dude." Bobby said

"No problem."

They soon found themselves fighting for their lives again as Circe got back up and went for another stab at Bobby but this time Bobby grabbed her wrist and the two began to struggle for control.

"I will not let you win." she promised

"I was thinking the same thing."

"Even if you do when I'll die knowing that there are other gods out there reclaiming their powers and when they do you'll be in trouble. "

"We'll see about that."

Bobby let go of Circe than before she could blink he kicked her across the room landing next to a window. She got up and realized that she still held the knife but before she could make her move Bobby came charging at her and the two of them went crashing through the window to the ground below.

"NO!" Berry screamed as he ran towards the large hole where the window had been

He looked down to see that Bobby had landed on the grass where he had reverted back to normal and was getting wet from the automatic sprinklers while Circe had landed face down on the patio below. Berry rushed down stairs then outside where he ran up to Bobby.

"Bobby, you okay, answer me."

Bobby didn't say anything and Berry was about to accept the worst when suddenly Bobby started to cough.

"Thank God," Berry said, "I was planning on moving to Tennessee and becoming Sarah's sidekick."

"Who ever said you were my sidekick," Bobby said, "I thought we were partners."

The two of them laughed as Berry help Bobby up and made their way over to Circe.

"Do you think she survived?" Berry asked

Bobby knelt and turned her over to see that her face was bloody and that the knife had pierced her heart.

"It's over." Bobby sighed

As was the battle between the demons and the guys of Rainy Street for Hank found himself being pinned to the ground by one of the Minotaur's hooves while Dale, Bill, and Boomhauer had lost their power over the demons when their guns ran out of Holy Water which the demons took the chance to over power them and were about to kill them when Iago appeared.

"Enough," He said, "you're done here."

Then all the demons except the Minotaur vanished into thin air.

"Hank." Dale shouted when he saw his friend was going to get killed

Before he could make a move the mighty beast fell backwards and landed with a mighty thud and slowly transformed back into the form of Fintan.

"What just happened here?" Bill questioned the Deus Ex Machina

They all tried to figure it out when Hank thought of something.

"Herve."

He bolted towards the storage unit and found both Herve and Jade laying on the ground. Hank ran over then knelt beside Herve and tried to wake him up, he then went over to Jade who at this time started to regain consciousness.

"Mr. Hill," Jade asked making sure she saw what she though was seeing, "where am I?"

"It's a long story but let's get you home."

Hank picked up Jade and started to walk out with her when the guys showed up.

"Hank, what's going on?" Dale asked before he noticed Herve

Hank lowered his head in sadness as he knew exactly how they survived the demon's attack against them.

(Circe's Mansion)

Bobby and Berry had returned to the Circe's office to figure out what to do next.

"This is bad," Berry stated, "even though we defeated Circe we still don't know how many other gods are going to get their powers back, it could be as much as a hundred."

Bobby had found Circe's jacket and picked it up and looked at it.

"I know things are going to get worst but I have a feeling that you and I can handle it."

"I never said we couldn't but since were going toe to toe with gods, monsters, ghosts, and demons we seriously need to step up are game."

"You're right," Bobby agreed, "I think it's about time to tell Cameron what I am."

"What if she kills you in anger?"

"Well if she doesn't then we'll have ourselves a new partner in monster fighting."

Then Berry's phone went off and he reached into his pocket, pulled it out then answered.

"Hello," Bobby said, "hey, dad, yeah I'm fine."

He reached into his pocket where he found out that his phone had broken during the battle.

"You got her, that' s great."

Bobby's face went from happy to sorrow when he heard about Jade's father.

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"What's going on?" Berry asked

"It's Jade's father," Bobby answered as he tossed Berry back his phone, "Iago had some demons guarding Jade and long story short he thinks he had given up his soul to save her, my dad and the guys."

"What makes him think that?"

"For one thing he's unresponsive but yet has a pulse so he just put the facts that Iago is a demon who makes deals for people's soul and that the demons spared their lives."

"I can't believe it."

"I know, let's get down there."

They hurried downstairs and ran outside to the Cadillac, hoped in then drove off leaving Circe's body on the patio. As they headed towards the hospital we go back to the backyard where Fate was walking through the sprinklers without getting wet.

"**When the grounds weeps the goddess will fall," **Fate sang as she approached Circe's corpse, **"the wolf will stand in victory proud and tall." **

When she stepped on to the patio the sprinklers turned off and Death appeared next to Fate.

"I can't believe he actually did it." Fate said with amusement

"This battle indeed was a tough one for the young werewolf but battle he'll fight in three years time this will seem like a game of checkers."

"I guess I'll leave you to claim her soul," Fate said, "so see you in three years brother."

"Remember just because it happens in three years doesn't mean you can sit around and wait for there will be many battles for him to fight so that when the day comes he'll be ready." Death reminded

Fate rolled her eyes before she vanished leaving Death to do what Death does.

(Heimlich County Medical Center)

Bobby and Berry had arrived at the hospital where they the nurse told them what floor Herve LaRue's room was on. When they reached the floor found the adults comforting Emma, Marcel, Natalie, and Ariel while Cameron was with Jade who got examined by the doctor told her she was fine to leave but she chose to stay and sat down trying to hold back her tears when someone put a red jacket over her. She looked up and gave a weak smile when she saw that it was Bobby and Berry.

"Thanks for coming."

Bobby sat down next to her and placed his hand on her back.

"I hate to do this do you but what is the last thing you remember?"

"I was in my room getting ready to go to the mall then everything went black until I woke up to find your dad kneeling next to me."

"It's okay now your safe everything will be fine."

"No, it won't," Jade shouted, "my father is in a coma and nobody will tell me why."

Bobby stood up and walked away feeling guilty that her father lost his soul all because Iago was trying to get payback. He walked over to the vending machine where he couldn't decide it if would be in bad taste to get something to eat at a time like this since the battle he had with Circe really tired him out, we was getting ready to take out some change when Jade's mom walked up to him.

"Hey, Bobby." Emma greeted

"I wasn't getting anything to eat." Bobby stammered as he tried to put the coins back

"It's alright, I just came over to ask you if you could do me a favor and take Jade home."

"Don't you want her here?"

"Jade's been through a lot I think it's best that she goes home and gets some rest," Emma explained, "the last time her father was in the hospital she didn't hardly eat or sleep in weeks."

"I guess I can take her home."

He walked back over to his friends and told Jade exactly what her mother said which surprisingly she didn't argue as she got up and headed towards the elevators.

"Hey, guys," Bobby address Berry and Cameron, "I normally would accept your help but I think Jade needs some alone time for a while."

"Her father is in a bloody coma," Cameron argued, "she needs somebody there to help her get through this."

"I agree with you but after my mother died I needed some space which you willingly gave me."

Cameron still thought Bobby was wrong but decided to trust him.

"Okay I'll give her some space."

"Thanks."

He was getting ready to leave when Berry pulled him to the side.

"I'm going to assume that during the drive you're going to tell Jade what really happened."

"I have to," Bobby said, "if she doesn't hear the truth then she might never forgive herself."

Berry understood perfectly and let Bobby go to take Jade home.

(The LaRue house)

Night had shrouded over Arlen when the Cadillac drove up the alley and parked behind Jade's house.

"You sure you don't need me for anything else?" Bobby asked

"My mom is right I just need to get some sleep," Jade answered, "but thanks for offering."

Bobby was about to unlock the door when he remembered something her mom said to him.

"What happened the first time when your dad was in the hospital?"

"I was nine when my father got into the car wreck and he ended up in a coma for three moths," Jade started to explain, "the reason he was in the car in the first place was that he was on his way to pick me up from summer camp which was the place where I first wanted to become an actress, anyways my father was on a dirt road when he lost control of the car and ended up in a ditch, when he finally came out of the coma that's when he learned that he became paralyzed from the waist down."

"I'm sorry I asked, I should have minded my business."

"It's okay I actually feel better talking about it."

They both sat there for a few more minutes when Bobby decided to let her out.

"If you need anything until your mom gets home I'll be right next door."

"Don't worry about me," Jade said as he got out of the car, "oh and thanks for the jacket."

Bobby watched as she ran up to her house, unlocked the door and went inside.

"_I'll tell her later." _Bobby thought before he drove up and pulled into his driveway

* * *

**What an ending, I guess you'll have to wait until next season to find out if Bobby ever tells... wait this is only episode eleven I have one more episode left. Stay Tuned.  
**


	46. Episode 12: Aftermath part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of the Hill.**

**At long last, part 1 of the season finale of Werewolf of the Hill. Not sure how I'm going to top the last chapter but I'm going to give it a shot. Enjoy**

* * *

Many weeks have passed since the battle with Circe and for the past weeks the town has been quite. It was a rainy night on the third Monday of May and Bobby Hill was spending his evening inside his room studying for the last test in Miss Bloodworth's class.

"_I wish the test wouldn't cover everything we went over," _Bobby thought, _"I how is a guy suppose to study if the test could be on anything from the Pilgrims to Pearl Harbor." _

He of course was making his little study session harder than it really was for he still felt guilty for what happened to Jade's dad, he did every he could to try to cheer her up but everything had failed plus eating lunch at school was getting more difficult because last week Berry unintentionally suggested something and it reminded Jade of her father which led her to crying for an hour in the girl's bathroom.

"Bobby, dinners ready." Hank shouted from the kitchen

Bobby wasted no time running out of his room and to the kitchen where his dad was putting the steaks on the table.

"Sorry if there a little undercooked," Hank apologized in advanced, "the rain prevented me from cooking them on the grill so I tried making them in the oven."

"I'm sure it'll be good." Bobby said as he cut up a piece and placed it in his mouth

He soon found out how wrong he was when he started coughing uncontrollably but got it under control after he drank some water.

"I hate to criticize your cooking but could we…."

"Order a pizza," Hank said finishing Bobby's thought, "you bet."

While they disposed of the awful steaks we go to a small diner where we see a man sitting at booth minding his own business by reading a copy of the Arlen Bystander. The man himself was just your average looking man, he was bald, had brown eyes, wearing a black leather jacket over a dark green shirt but one unique feature about man was a tattoo of an asp on the side of his neck. He been reading the paper trying to find if anything interesting in this town was going on, that's when he spotted an article detailing various sightings of a werewolf in the past few months in their little town.

"Here you are, sir." A waitress interrupted as she place down his food

The man placed down the paper and began to enjoy his meal which consisted of a double bacon cheeseburger and fries. As he was eating another customer came in with a small animal kennel that carried a brown ferret.

"Evening. Mr. Morgan," the waitress from before greeted, "you're orders almost ready."

"Thanks, Kelly."

Mr. Morgan placed the kennel on the ground, the man in the booth looked over at the ferret and the ferret stared at him back before it backed up into the back corner of its cage and began hissing at the man.

"What's the matter, Gerald?" Morgan asked as he picked up the cage to see that his pet was still hissing towards the man

"Here you, honey," Kelly said as she handed Morgan a large paper bag, "what's wrong with Gerald."

"Not sure, I just brought him back from the vet for his check up."

The two didn't think anything of it as Mr. Morgan left and his ferret continued to hiss at the man until they left the diner. Without even bothering to finish his meal the man wiped his mouth off with a napkin then stood up and was getting ready to leave when Kelly the waitress stopped him.

"Excuse me, sir," Kelly said in a stern voice, "I can't let you leave without paying."

The man sighed before he turned around, grabbed the waitress by the throat so hard at she couldn't let out a single breath. Then at the moment where she thought he was going to strangle her he leaned in and breathed on her which reeked of bacon, hamburger, coffee, and something she couldn't figure out. He then let her go but suddenly she started to cough which started to get worst when she began coughing up blood. The man smiled as the waitress fell to the floor gasping for air after every cough, he then calmly walked over, grabbed his unfinished burger and left the woman now deceased on the floor with blood trickling out of her mouth and nose.

(The Hill House: Tuesday: 6:39 a.m.)

Bobby and his dad were at the kitchen table enjoying breakfast, Bobby was gulping down his food while Hank was reading the paper when something caught his eye.

"Hey, Bobby," Hank said getting his son attention, "I could be wrong but this article might interest you."

He handed the paper over to Bobby who found the article Hank was talking about and began to read it out loud.

"A possible murder at the Bacon 'N Waffles diner last night," Bobby read, "according the eye-witness whose name is at this time unavailable calmed that a man killed Kelly Smith, a waitress that the diner with nothing but his breath causing her to cough up a large amount of blood."

Bobby continued reading as the article gave a great details about the man's appearance plus the common "if you see anybody fitting the description call the police immediately." thing.

"Does sound strange but I'm not sure if its my kind of strange."

"It could be nothing really, the guy could be caring around a deadly virus."

"Tell you what, I'll take this to school and I'll get Berry's opinion on it."

"Good idea." Hank agreed with the plan

Bobby carefully folded up the news paper and stuck it inside his bag.

"Come in, Jade." Hank said causing Bobby to look up to see Jade coming in through the door

"Sorry I'm early but mother went to the hospital to visit my dad while my sisters already left to pick up their friends so I was at home by myself."

"That's ok, have a seat."

"Did you hear about the waitress at the diner?" Jade asked as she sat down

"Yeah, a real shame," Hank stated, "she was really nice."

The two started to chat while Bobby sat there thinking about the thing that has bugged him for the past several weeks, how to tell Jade that he is a werewolf.

"Bobby," Jade said getting his attention, "are you going to the end of the school year carnival Thursday night?"

"I'm not sure." Bobby answered

"Well I have looked forward to it and God knows I need to do something fun."

Hank could tell by the tone of Jade's voice and her body language what she was trying to talk Bobby into doing but he sat there quietly drinking his coffee with a small smile on his face.

(Arlen High: 11:30 a.m.)

Bobby and Berry were eating lunch at their usual table and discussion what his father saw in the paper this morning.

"It could be supernatural but maybe you're just itching to fight something after that battle we had against Circe."

"Come on, Berry, I'm not that desperate, yeah its been quite lately but I now the difference between supernatural and normal and this thing reeks of it."

"I look in my books when I get home tonight to see if there is something supernatural that could do this."

"Thanks man," Bobby gratefully said, "by the way can I ask you a non-monster related question?"

"Sure, shoot." Berry gave permission as he bit into his sandwich

"Would it be considered a date if I take Jade to the carnival Thursday night?"

"What?" Berry gasped in shock while almost choking on his sandwich

"Yeah, Jade dropped some pretty big hints that she wants to go to it."

"That's fine but I'm really shock about is that you're willingly going out into public during a full moon."

"There's a full moon this Thursday?"

Berry rolled his eyes.

"Have you not even studied the lunar chart I gave you?"

Bobby shrugged his shoulders in a playful way when Jade and Cameron sat down.

"What were you guys talking about?" Cameron who was curious asked

"Nothing." Bobby lied

(3:30 p.m.)

The school day was drawing to a close and Bobby was at his locker getting ready to leave for the day when who else but Chane and his goons walked up, slammed Bobby's locker door then turned him around.

"So, Booby, I over heard you at lunch today." Chane began to say

"_Oh God he over heard me and Berry talking about me being a werewolf." _Bobby feared

"That you're planning on asking Jade to the carnival Thursday night."

Bobby sighed in relief but quickly realized what Chane said.

"Excuse me."

"I'm afraid you're not going to get the Chance because I'm going to ask her now."

Chane smiled as he saw Jade coming down the hall to meet up with Bobby when Chane stopped her.

"Hello, Jade," Chane trying to smooth talk her greeted, "I propose that you and I go to the carnival Thursday night."

"Well the senior class did go to all the trouble to get it set up and I suppose I would have fun going."

"Good, I'll pick you up at seven then afterwards you'll get the honor of being my girlfriend."

The word "girlfriend" sent a surge of animal rage through Bobby's nerves as he was so wanting to hit the son of a bitch.

"I would love to but I can't."

"Why not, what's a good reason for not wanting to go out with the Chane?"

"I'll give you a reason," Jade began to explain, "I would rather kiss a pig infected with a deadly disease."

Chane grabbed Jade's arm in a fit of rage which sent Bobby off as ran up and yanked him away.

"You asked her out, she said no, you're done here," Bobby said before he gently placed his hand on Jade's shoulder, "let's go, Jade."

He escorted her out down the hall and out of the school to his car where they both got in and left. The Cadillac pulled into the Hill's driveway where it came to a stop. Bobby got out followed by Jade then as to do something different Bobby walked Jade to her house.

"Thanks for coming to my rescue at school earlier."

"No problem." Bobby said with modesty as he rubbed the back of his neck

"I still don't get why Chane asked me out despite everything he has done to us."

"Chane is stupid what other reason could there be?"

Jade chuckled as she stepped inside her house.

"Jade, wait." Bobby shouted

"Yeah?"

Bobby took a deep breath he figured this would be a good time to tell her that he's a werewolf.

"Jade, from the moment we met there has being something I've wanted to tell you…"

"I'll go with you to the carnival."

"What?"

"I assume that's where you were going right?"

Bobby couldn't believe, Jade actually thought that he was trying to ask her out.

"Exactly but there is something I need to tell you."

He was about to speak when Jade put a finger up to his lips.

"You can tell me at the carnival Thursday night." Jade said before he closed the door leaving Bobby spellbound

"What just happened here?" Bobby asked out loud

"YOU JUST ASKED JADE OUT ON A DATE!" somebody yelled from the alley

He turned to see Dale standing by himself in the alley drinking.

"Has anyone told you it's rude to spy on people?" Bobby asked Dale as he approached the alley

"Your dad does it all the time and mind if I add congratulations on finally asking that girl out."

"Well I didn't exactly ask her…."

"A dates a date, Bobby," Dale pointed out, "Bill, Boomhauer, and I have seen the way you two look at each other and we were all hoping you two would become a couple and I guess we were right."

'It's just one date."

"hey it's like they say some "It only takes one date to change everything."."

"I'm not sure what crazy bet you Mr. Boomhauer and Dauterive have going on but I'm not getting together with Jade so you can win." Bobby stated as he walked back towards his house

The sun was getting ready to set as a man walked into the back alley of the Bacon 'N Waffles diner, he stood next to the dumpster and lit up a cigarette. This had been a tough time for the man for he saw Kelly getting murdered by that man. He leaned against the wall taking in a deep breath than exhaling a puff of smoke.

"Hey, Luke," someone shouted from the back door of the diner, "you need to clear the plates from table six."

"Okay." Luke shouted back

He tossed down the cigarette, stepped on it, and made his way back to the diner but suddenly somebody jumped him then began punching him none stop. Luke managed to get a brief glimpse of his assailant to see that it was the same man who killed Kelly from last night. The mysterious man grabbed look and slammed him against the dumpster then like he did to Kelly the man breathed on Luke and immediately began to cough until he slumped to the ground dead. The man then grabbed his body and tossed him into the dumpster, then he took out a lighter, lit it up, and tossed inside causing the body to catch fire, then left as the fire grew bigger. The man turned back around to admire his work then he smiled showing that he had to large fangs proving once and for all that he wasn't human.

* * *

**Who exactly is this man and will Bobby be able to beat him before another person dies and will his relationship with Jade be the same after Thursday night. Stay tuned.**


	47. Aftermath part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of the Hill.**

* * *

Tuesday had gone by and news of the death of a busboy named Luke quickly spread across town and later learned that he was the eye-witness to the waitress' murder but things at Arlen High continued as normal, it was Wednesday and Bobby was at his locker getting his books for 4th period when Berry ran up to him.

"Dude, I think I know what's going on in this town."

"I lived here for fifteen years and I still don't understand Arlen." Bobby joked

"I can confirm that there is definitely a monster running around town."

"Good, do you know what kind."

"Not yet but I'm reading all the books about monster that can kill with their breath."

"Tell me when you got something for I really don't want to fight this thing until I know exactly how to kill it."

"You're becoming more cautious after your fight with Circe aren't you?"

"We went in there with the knowledge that she might be a goddesses but we failed to take the time to figure out which one."

Bobby closed is locker and turned around just as Jade walked by and the two smiled at each other. Berry mentally slapped himself in the head as he figured out the real reason Bobby didn't want to track down this monster right away.

"It's not about being smart, you're worried that you're going to get killed before your date with Jade." Berry said

"For the last time it's not a date I'm taking her to the carnival as a friend."

"I still think you should skip it due to the full moon thing."

"Is there any way around that?"

Berry looked at Bobby and could tell that his best friend was really worried about messing things up.

"Okay, I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this," Berry said in defeat as he pulled a book out of his bag, "here that this."

He handed the book to Bobby who looked at the old leather cover but couldn't tell what it was since there wasn't a title on the front.

"Exactly what is this book?"

"I found it at Mr. Booker's store shortly after you became a werewolf," Berry explained, "it all about werewolves."

"You already have a book about my species."

"This one predates Ilan Ezra, and I'll admit some of it is the same but one thing that is different is that there is a myth about a class four werewolf that was able to suppress his transformation on a full moon." "Alright, that's what I'm talking about."

"I'm not done, according to the book this werewolf suppressed it one to many times and when he freely transformed he was not longer in control of the wolf."

"You're saying is that his man became a class three all because he wanted to stop his forced transformation?"

"Yes."

"Well I'll only need to do it for Thursday night."

"Then tell me this, what are you planning on doing if you and Jade get together and you have a date on another full moon."

"I haven't figured that part out yet but I'm planning on telling Jade the truth."

"I hope she can accept it because if not you're the only one whose going to lose a friend."

Bobby looked back down at the book and began to think about how awesome it would be to never being forced to transform during a full moon but the thought of becoming a monster frightened him.

"Exactly how many times did he stop the transformation before he lost control?"

"It doesn't say."

It was a really hard decision to make one which he would have to decide by tomorrow night.

"I have a lot of thinking to do."

During the time that Bobby and Berry were discussing about the events of tomorrow night two other people were having the same discussion way down the hall.

"I think you should cancel your date tomorrow." Cameron said to Jade who was getting out her books

"It's not a date Bobby and I are just going as friends," Jade argued, "besides out of all the guys in the school Bobby is the most decent one."

"How do you know, Bobby and Berry are the only two guys in our school you talk to."

"Actually, Chane Wasonasong asked me a few days ago but I declined."

"Any girl with a brain would but another thing I'm worried about is the crazy man killing people."

"The carnival will be safe, they've got some officers to guard us." Jade informed

"I hate to do this but what about that werewolf that's been running around since September, they have yet to capture it."

Jade closed her locker and began to walk down the hall with Cameron right behind her.

"I'm surprised," Jade said, "you're the last person I thought that would be afraid of a big bad wolf."

"I can handle a wolf," Cameron admitted, "when I visited my father during the last week of Christmas break he took me hunting and I shot a huge elk."

"Your father took you elk hunting?"

"I really didn't have a choice," Cameron explained, "you see he finally managed to make friends with some of his co-workers and he didn't want to look like a loser for never hunting so he took me when I visited him."

"Did you have fun."

"I cried a little but I got over it, anyways when I go visited him in Iowa this summer he's taking me fishing."

"Sounds fun."

They continued to talk as they walked by Bobby and Berry who the former turned to look at her then smiled and she returned the gesture.

"If you decide to go just do me a favor and be careful."

"Fine I'll try to stay out of trouble."

"Good and if Bobby doesn't anything that upsets you just give me a call and I'll go break his legs." Cameron joked which Jade then began to laugh.

(The Hill House: Wednesday Night: 6:27 p.m.)

Bobby had stretched out on the living room couch relaxing from the day while reading the book Berry gave to him and to his surprise the process of stopping the transformation seemed really easy to do.

"_In order to prevent transformation during a full moon you must let your human side fight for control," _Bobby began to read, _"if the human side weakens just for a moment then the wolf will take over." _

"Hey, Bobby, what are you reading?" Hank asked as he came into the living room

"It's a book Berry gave me and I'm hoping it will help me to prevent my transformation tomorrow night."

"I see, does this has to do with your big date with Jade?"

"It's not a date." Bobby stated

"Well back in my day when you took a girl to a special event like a carnival or a football game then it was officially a date."

"May I get back to reading please."

"Sure." Hank agreed before he turned on the television

Bobby continued to read the book until 9:00 p.m. when his dad told him to take out the trash. A slight groan of disapproval of the chore came from Bobby as he picked up the super heavy garbage bag and hauled it outside to the trash can. He reached the trash can and with all his strength accomplished his task.

"There, that wasn't so hard."

He was getting ready to go back inside when suddenly he got knocked down to the ground by some unknown force. He quickly rolled on to his back to see that the force was a bald man with a tattoo of an asp on his neck.

"You're the guy from the diner murders." Bobby informed out loud

The man said nothing as he picked up Bobby and brought him up close to his face. Bobby feared that his man was going to kill him but before he did the man opened his mouth to sow two large fangs sticking out.

"What are you?" Bobby cried out

As the man went for the kill something struck his back hard enough that it caused him to drop Bobby on his ass. Bobby stood up to see that the thing that struck the man was an arrow and not just any arrow, it was an arrow that belong to one person.

"Hey, snake face." a voice shouted

Bobby looked behind the man to see Joan standing there with her bow and arrow already to fire another shot. The man hissed as he charged at Joan who quickly fired another arrow that this time struck the monster in the chest but it didn't seem to kill him instead he made a small hissing sound before running off. Joan then walked over to Bobby and helped him up.

"You okay?" she asked

"I'm fine but who are you?" Bobby questioned pretending not to know

"They call me Joan I'm what you call a monster hunter."

"Thank God that you came along or that man would have killed me."

"I was…well lets say visiting a friend when I saw the man attack you."

"What exactly is he anyway?"

"He's part of a species known as a Basilisk." Joan explained

"You mean like the thing from Harry Potter?"

"Not exactly but thousands of years ago they did look like that but they like other monsters managed to adapt to take human form."

"Thanks again for saving me, I'm Bobby Hill by the way."

"Not the same Bobby Hill that got taken captive by the ghost in the museum a few months back?"

"I'm the one," Bobby said, "the only other Bobby Hill I could find owns a snow plowing business in Florida."

"I know what you mean the only other….," Joan said before she stopped as she almost gave away her real name, "anyways you're welcome and promise me you'll stay safe."

"I will." Bobby promised

Joan nodded her head before she turned around and ran into the darkness.

"Bobby." Hank shouted as he came running out

"It's okay, dad, I'm fine," Bobby said, "Cameron saved my life."

Hank spent the rest of the night felling guilty for not coming to his son's rescue when that man attack while he was to busy fixing the water heater, it was only when he went into the kitchen that he saw Bobby on the ground with the man and Joan standing in front of him.

"You can stop apologizing, if she hadn't shown up I would've wolfed out and kicked his ass."

"I know you could," Hank agreed, "I guess I'm just a little overprotective that's all with you being the only son I have."

Don't worry about me, what ever comes into town Berry and I can handle it."

(Thursday: 5:30 p.m.)

The sun had yet to set as Bobby was in his room getting ready for the night ahead, he wore a shirt similar to what he wore in middle school, a pair of blue jeans, and a black and blue jacket. He took a deep breath as he walked out of his and towards the kitchen to grab his keys.

"Have a good time, Bobby." Hank said from the living room

He grabbed his keys and headed outside towards his car, got in, drove out of the drive way, then pulled up behinds Jade's house and honked. The waiting period was short for right away Jade came out wearing the same thing she wore when they first meet but this time she was wearing the necklace Bobby got her for Christmas.

"All set?" She asked

"You bet, let's go." Bobby said as he looked outside getting ready for the full moon to come out

He switched the car to drive and pulled out of the LaRue's driveway and headed to the sight of the carnival which was being held at the Arlen Fair grounds. Bobby took small glimpses at Jade as he tried to figure when to tell her that he was a werewolf, he eventually drowned out the silence by turning on the local classic rock station and with his luck it was 'Hungry Like The Wolf' by Duran Duran, the song played as the Cadillac drove all the way to the carnival while being followed by the Basilisk who was driving his own car. They arrived at the carnival, got out of the car, walked up to the ticket booth and gave the person their tickets which they bought at school, then headed inside the carnival for a night neither of them would forget.

* * *

**It looks like Bobby's and Jade's "date" is off to a good start but I have a feeling that the Basilisk is going to do something to ruin it and will Bobby be able to fight of the transformation when the full moon comes out. Stay Tuned. **


	48. Aftermath part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of the Hill.**

**I can't believe that I'm only one chapter away from completing this awesome story, so I like to present part 3 of the season finale.**

* * *

The first stop Bobby and Jade made at the carnival was at a food stand where they got cotton candy and something to drink. They many things got their attention as they looked around the carnival trying to figure out what to do first.

"Hey, what to try the dunk tank?" Jade asked as she pointed towards said thing

"Why not." Bobby said

They ran over to the booth only to see Carl Moss, former Tom Landry Middle School principal and amateur pro wrestler sitting above the tank full of water wearing an old fashion swimsuit.

"Hello, Bobby." Carl greeted as Bobby and Jade walked up to the booth

"How did you end up here?"

"Well after failing at being a wrestler and a couple of months of physical therapy I decided to do a serious of odd jobs around Arlen and as you can see tonight I'm working at a high school carnival."

"You get four throw for two dollars." the senior student running the booth informed

"Prepare to get wet." Bobby warned as he handed the student two dollars and in return got handed four softballs

Bobby placed the other three balls on the booth, held the remaining ball in his right hand with a firm grip, then with his best effort threw the ball at the large bull's-eye target which went struck will send Moss into the tank but sadly the ball didn't hit the target and Carl was safe.

"You got three more tries."

"Come on, Bobby, you can do it." Jade said encouraging Bobby to throw

Then just like last time the ball failed to hit the bull's-eye along with his last two throws. Moss snickered as he remembered Bobby's terrible baseball skills which easily comforted him.

"Sorry, buddy but you lose."

Bobby couldn't believe it, even with his supernatural powers he still sucked at throwing baseballs.

"Let's go, Jade." Bobby said

Jade on the other hand wasn't getting ready to leave as she gave the man two dollars and the student gave her the four balls.

"Stand back and let me handle this." Jade said as she took one of the balls in her hand

She stared at the target then took a deep breath as she warmed up her right shoulder by slowly rotating it, she then aimed the ball then after five seconds she threw it striking the target head on resulting in Carl Moss falling in to the tank below with a splash that almost hit them.

"We have a winner." The student said as he handed Jade a stuffed rabbit

Jade smiled as he took the rabbit then quickly handed it to Bobby who blushed in embarrassment.

"What's the matter, embarrassed that a girl tossed a baseball better than you?" Jade joked

Bobby didn't say anything but only smiled as he walked away with Jade right behind him leaving the booth right as Moss climb out of the tank.

"Damn that girl has one hell of an arm." he said

"Where did you learn to throw like that?" Bobby asked a minute after they left the booth

"I played baseball in middle school." Jade revealed

"So did I except that I sucked."

"Well we all weren't all meant for sports like a certain girl you know who was the star pitcher for the Red Swamp Crawdads."

"You were the star pitcher?" Bobby who became shocked by this fact asked

"Yep." Jade replied with a slight giggle which caused Bobby to laugh

The two friends made their way around the carnival playing the different games and going on the different rides all while being followed by the Basilisk who somehow managed to sneak in to the carnival. They walked around for over an hour when they ran into the last person they wanted to run into.

"Hey, Booby." Chane said as he and his friends walked up to them

"Come on, Chane, can you please leave us alone this one time?" Bobby begged

Chane's friend Sean noticed that Bobby was carrying a stuff rabbit in under his arm.

"Hey, Chane, check it out," he said as he pointed towards Bobby, "Hill's girlfriend won him a bunny."

"What's the matter, Booby, couldn't win anything so this bitch had to win it for you?"

Chane along with his friends all started to laugh at Bobby who was getting ready to hit him when he felt a sudden pain in his chest which he knew right away what it meant as he looked up to the sky to see that the full moon was almost out.

"Hang on, I think that chili corn dog I ate is coming back up." Bobby lied as he ran off towards the bathroom

Once inside he locked himself inside a stall, pulled out a small plastic bag which contained a small amount of ground wolfsbane which normal would be fatal according to his book would help stop his transformation while his werewolf healing ability would prevent poisoning from the plant and the book recommended that he mixed the wolfsbane with several others spices to cover up the bitter taste .

"Hope this works." Bobby said as he dumped the spices into his hand, "this wolfsbane cost me three weeks worth of allowance

Then with all his effort he placed it into his mouth and swallowed the mixture causing his face to react badly to the taste of the plant.

"I'm in control, not the wolf." Bobby chanted over and over while slowly breathing as the mixture made it's way into his system Now the question was "Did it work?", Bobby walked outside, looked to see the full moon high in the sky and to his surprise he was still human.

"Alright." he cheered

He ran from the bathroom and made his way back to Jade who was still being hassled by Chane and his goons.

"Come on, LaRue, ditch Booby and I promise that you and I will have a better time."

"I thought I made myself clear that I would never go out with you." Jade reminded him

Bobby finally reached the group when Chane put a hand on Jade's shoulder.

"_When will he learn?"_ Bobby asked himself as he was preparing to kill Chane

This urge went away when Jade quickly removed Chane's hand then placed her hands on his shoulder and finally with a quick thrust from her left leg and her knee struck him where it counts causing him to fall down on to his knees in pain.

"_Okay, Bobby admit it, this girl is seriously awesome." _he thought to himself with a big smile on his face

"Please do yourself and your stupid friends a favor by staying away from Bobby, myself or any of our friends or you'll wish that you were dead."

Ralph and Chin helped Chane up while the others ran off, Jade smirked before the sound of clapping got her attention, she turned around to see Bobby slowly walking up to her.

"I thought I was the only one who ever did that to him." he said

"I think a lot of people thought about that but you and I were the only ones who actually had the guts to do it."

Bobby laughed as he and Jade continued on with their night at the carnival still unaware that a monster was on their tail. They walked around for another hour playing games which Bobby actually won a couple of prizes for Jade, grabbing something to eat, having their picture taken, and finally reaching the one thing they were saving for last, the Ferris Wheel.

"We so have to go on that." Jade excitedly shouted as he grabbed Bobby's hand and pulled him towards the ride while causing him to drop his soda

She dragged him towards the ride where they saw two of the guarding officers hauling off Stuart Dooley and Clark Peters who were caught trying to sneak eggs on the ride with the intentions of throwing down on the unsuspecting people below.

"We weren't going to do anything." Clark Peters lied in his wheezing voice

"I want my lawyer." Dooley said

Bobby couldn't help but giggle as some people never change. The two of them got into one of the seats and held on for their lives as the large wheel lifted them up into the air.

"WOOO!" Jade shouted as they moved towards the top of the wheel

Bobby looked over at Jade and smiled at her for despite everything that has happened to her in the past month she still did her best to stay the same person as she was. The wheel stopped and the duo found themselves over looking the carnival and some of Arlen.

"_I guess this is a good as time as any to tell her my secret," _Bobby thought before he turned his head towards Jade, "Jade."

"Yeah?" she replied back without looking at him

Bobby took a deep breath for what would probably be the most difficult thing he has done this year.

"If you recall a few days ago I was going to tell you something important."

This got her attention as she turned her head to face him.

"I'm going to stop you there," she said, "there's something I want to tell you."

"Can it wait after I'm done telling you?"

"I think we both want to say the same thing," Jade said, "so I'll go first."

She took a deep breath and silently prayed that everything would go smoothly.

"From the moment we met I felt something that I haven't felt before in my life," she began, "for the past couple months I've tried to figure out if it was real or it was something that would go away, luckily the feeling was real and during the past few weeks that feeling grew and grew bigger."

"Jade, are you going where I think you're going?"

"I hope so, for, Bobby Hill….," Jade said with a smile before a phone began to ring, "FRAK!"

She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

"Its Cameron," Jade revealed showing Bobby the caller ID, "hello?"

Bobby sat there waiting for Cameron to finish speak so that Jade can finish what she wanted to say so that he could tell her that he's the Arlen Werewolf.

"Not yet, I was getting ready to," Jade complained, "can you just hang up already."

Jade rolled her eyes as Cameron continued to talk, Bobby was about to say something when the wheel began to move.

"Damn." they both shouted

The wheel slowly lowered them back down but what happened next surprised them for when they almost reached the bottom something jumped down from above into their seat, grabbed Bobby then ran off.

"Bobby," Jade shouted before he returned to Cameron, "something took Bobby, get down here as fast as you can."

Whatever took managed to knock him out for when he awoke he found himself no longer in a carnival but near a cliff in chains next to the quarry which was the same one that he tried to save in middle school. He rolled over and came face to face with the Basilisk who was squatting next to him.

"The Arlen Werewolf." the beast spoke for the first time

"What do you want with me?" Bobby asked

"I got orders to kill you before my boss arrived in town."

Bobby struggled with the chains but they wouldn't break.

"Sorry pup but those chains aren't cheap; they're made from the same metal that they used for the chains that are holding down the Fenrir wolf and the only way out is with a key which I happen to have."

"Good, then hand it over." a voice said

Bobby and the Basilisk looked over to see Joan standing twenty feet away armed with her bow and arrow along with her sword.

"You again." the monster snarled

Joan didn't say a word as she fired an arrow into the Basilisk's leg which he laughed at before he fell down on one knee in pain.

"What did you do to me?" he hissed

"Sorry, I forget to tell you that I laced my arrows and my sword in the one substance in the world that can kill you."

"There is no way you could have it."

Joan slowly loaded another arrow then quickly fired it into his other leg.

"I guess I did for the only thing that can kill your kind is something laced in weasel blood."

"Weasel?" Bobby said in disbelief

The Basilisk growled as he ripped out the two arrows from his leg and charged towards Joan who dropped her bow, removed her quiver, and pulled out her katana blade.

"I was hoping you would put up a fight." she said as he readied herself for the battle

* * *

**Bobby's life hangs by a thread as Joan and the Basilisk fight to the death. Who will come out on top and who is the person that sent the Basilisk to kill Bobby?" Stay Tuned.**


	49. Aftermath part 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of the Hill.**

**Here we are the last part of the last episode of the first season of Werewolf of the Hill. I like to take this time to thank all my loyal readers for sticking with this story through all the delays and writer's block, so I hope you enjoy this last chapter.  
**

* * *

The first move went to the Basilisk as he tried to pounce on to Joan but she quickly dodged to the side avoiding the attack. Bobby was trying his best to break out of the chains but with out the key he had no chance of escaping, Joan looked over and saw him struggling with the chains so she stuck her sword into the ground and pulled out a small silver dagger preparing for close combat. The Basilisk hissed as he charged at Joan who had let her guard down for a second before the Basilisk knocked down on to the ground on her side causing her to gasp in pain before she found herself being rolled over on to her back and being pinned down by the beast.

"You should have stayed out of this Crusader." Basilisk stated

"Like I'm suppose to ignore you when you already killed two people plus you're trying to kill a third."

"I have my orders just like you, girl."

"That might be true but unlike you I don't go murdering innocent people," Joan said as she broke her right arm free from the Basilisk's grasp, "I kill murderous monsters."

She then swung her arm forward and stabbing the beast in the chest with her dagger causing him to let go of her as he went to remove the dagger giving Joan the perfect chance to reach into his jacket and grabbed the key.

"Thanks." Joan said before he used her legs to kick him to the ground

As the beast fumbled to the ground Joan got up then ran over towards Bobby who smiled with joy as she knelt next to him and found the lock, she inserted the key which unlocked the chains which set him free.

"Thank you." Bobby gratefully said

"Don't mention it," Said as she helped him up, "just get out of her and get the hell out of here."

"I have to get back to the carnival, a friend of mine is probably worried sick about me."

"They'll be fine just go now, please."

Bobby nodded as he ran off towards the nearest road but stopped and looked back to see that the Basilisk got up and resumed his battle with Cameron. He looked down at his hands then with all his effort tried to transform but the wolfsbane was still in effect.

"_I just can't leave her there," _Bobby thought, _"she's Jade's best friend." _

Joan got tossed to the ground by the Basilisk when she tried to retrieve her sword that she placed into the ground, she looked up to see that he monster had grabbed one of her arrows and held up down against her face.

"I assume that you have a pretty face under that mask and I would hate to mess it up." he joked

He then went for the kill but Joan who while the beast wasn't looking, reached into her belt and pulled out a small hand-held stunner which he quickly placed against the Basilisk's ankle then pressed the button to shock the hell out of them causing him to fall backwards and giving Joan the chance to jump up, grab the arrow from his hand and use it to pin the monster to the ground by driving it clear through his chest and into the ground underneath. She then reached back into her belt, pulled out a small bottle of what could be more weasel blood, pinned her knee to his chest then she held his mouth open with her left hand as she began to pour the blood into his mouth.

"AWWWW!" he gurgled as the blood continued to being poured down into his throat.

"You ruined a special night for someone so now your going to pay."

Bobby was standing a yard away as he watch Cameron pouring the blood into the monster's throat while the mentioned monster began to shake violently.

"Stop it you already won." Bobby shouted getting her attention

Joan looked up as the last drop of blood fell into the Basilisk's foaming mouth and stared at Bobby.

"I told you to get out of here." she shouted back

"I wasn't going to leave you with that thing."

Joan got up, pulled out the arrow from the monster's chest, then sighed with relief in the fact that she had won and that the beast was dead but this happiest was short-lived as she ran up to Bobby and smacked him.

"Listen, when someone like me tells somebody like you to get the hell away, I suggest you listen to them." Joan snarled

"I'm sorry but I thought you might need some help."

"I don't need any help," Joan corrected, "I'm the youngest Crusader that my master allowed to go solo and I'm not going to mess it up by letting someone who seen one to many Buffy the Vampire Slayer episodes get killed because they think they're helping me."

"May I at least help you dispose of the body."

He didn't get answer for Joan walked over, grabbed the dead Basilisk's body by the leg and dragged him over to the cliff where she with surprising strength tossed his body into the water below. She then walked over to her sword and yanked it from the ground, she then picked up her bow along with the quiver that held her arrows then started to walk off.

"Wait," Bobby shouted as he ran after her, "at least tell me why did you kill him like that?"

Joan took a deep breath then spoke.

"He ruined a special moment for someone I care for," She explained, "a moment that would change her life."

Bobby didn't say anything as Joan continued to walk off, he then looked down at his watch to see that the time was forty minutes after eight.

"Oh no, Jade." he remembered

(9:10)

Bobby had somehow managed to find his way back to the carnival where he was suddenly surrounded by the police who began asking question about his kidnapper which Bobby told them that it was the man from the diner murders and that he had no clue why he the man took him but only that he managed to escape the man and found his way back here.

"Do you have a car or were you dropped off by somebody?" one of the officers asked

"I drove myself but I was with somebody, a girl named Jade LaRue."

"We haven't seen her."

He walked away from the officers as he began to search for Jade.

"Jade." Bobby called out, "Jade, where are you?"

He searched for twenty minutes when suddenly he spotted her near the Ferris Wheel where he last saw her but to his surprise Berry and Cameron were with her.

"Dude, your alright." Berry said as he ran up and hugged Bobby

"I'm glad that you came to help." Bobby said as he pushed Berry away

He looked over at Cameron and noticed that she holding a large duffel bag over her shoulder.

"What's with the bag?" he asked

"It's nothing, I just bought this tonight with my mom because she took me to the mall to get some new cloths and stuff for when I go visit my father for part of the summer." Cameron explained

"When do you leave?"

"Three days after school ends but don't worry I'll be back after the Fourth of July."

Bobby was about to say something when he heard somebody running up to him, he turned to see his dad along with Cameron's mom approaching him.

"Thank, god your safe." Hank said as he placed a hand on Bobby's shoulder

"I told you that you don't have to worry about me," Bobby said before turning towards Cameron's mom, "I appreciate you coming down her, Mrs. Garfield but why are you here?"

"I was at the mall with Cameron when she learned that you've been kidnapped so I drove her here."

Bobby was now confused, how the hell was Cameron here and killing the Basilisk at the same time, could he actually be wrong about who Joan really was, but who else could it be, he didn't know anyone else in Arlen with an English accent. Berry noticed something was wrong with Bobby so he pulled him to the side.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't think Cameron is Joan." Bobby replied

"I'm pretty sure she is because the first time Joan showed up was right after we meet Cameron and remember you said that you left claw marks on Joan's upper right arm and how Cameron reacted when Chane's bag hit her in the same spot plus who brings a duffel bag that they just bought to a crime scene?"

"Tell me how many other people our age that has an English accent."

"None as I know of, I guess Joan could have faked it to protect her identity."

"Why would she do that if she wears a mask?"

Their conversation got interrupted by Jade who walked up and padded Bobby on the shoulder.

"You okay," she asked, "I was getting worried sick."

"I'm fine." Bobby said

"I just want to know how exactly did you escape?"

"Well the man took me to the old quarry and long story short when he wasn't looking I made a run for it."

"Looks like all that working out you've done has finally paid off."

They both smiled for a bit until Hank walked up to them.

"I'm pretty sure you had one hell of a night," Hank said, "why don't you take Jade home and then get some rest."

"Sure."

It was almost ten o'clock when the Cadillac pulled into the Hill's drive way and came to a stop. Bobby stepped out the car, walked over to the over side to let Jade out of the car.

"You can get your prizes later." Bobby said as he began walking her towards her house

They slowly walked towards Jade's house while enjoying the lovely night they were having.

"I love how the moon is shining down on us," Jade pointed, "it kind of makes this night romantic doesn't it?"

"Jade." Bobby said stopping in his tracks but didn't get a chance to speak because Jade beat him to it

"Bobby," she began, "you're the funniest, bravest, loyal, and surprisingly smartest person I've met and with that and what I said at the carnival I like to say that I…"

"I'm a werewolf." Bobby spouted out

"What?"

"I'm a werewolf, I've been one ever since we've met, that's what I've tried to tell you for the past couple of weeks."

"Hold on, you're a werewolf, as in a snarling, blood thirsty monster?"

"No, I'm different."

Jade turned around from him completely speechless she didn't know how to absorb this information.

"When my dad and I went camping before school started and I got attacked by a wolf while getting firewood," Bobby began to explain his story, "he ripped into my jacket then he slashed at my wrist suddenly the wolf stopped to look at the moon giving me a chance to strike it in the nose with the large rock in the reach which when I hit the wolf it must have bled into the wound on my wrist thus cursing me for the rest of my life."

"So what," Jade said turning back around, "every time there's a full moon you chain yourself in the garage so that way you won't go out and kill people."

"You don't understand, I'm in control of the wolf," Bobby informed, "every time I wolf out I'm in control and I've been using my curse as a tool to protect this town from evil."

"What evil?"

"First there was a Native American demon or something devouring people's hearts, then I fought a half giant, then I killed a vampire, followed by a hellhound, a Japanese wind god, a ghost, two demons, and finally a Greek goddess."

"Quite the kill list for somebody who can pass as a normal human."

"Wait, I forgot about the Chupacabra."

"Chupacabra?" Jade asked while giving Bobby a weird look

"Yeah, he was the second monster I fought, he ended up as sausage."

"You killed all these things by yourself?"

"Actually Berry helped me with some of them."

"Wait, you told Berry but not me or Cameron."

Bobby knew it was wrong to keep his secret from her this long if he just told her right away then maybe she wouldn't be so upset.

"I see so you didn't think that it was important to tell me or Cameron that you're a werewolf."

"I been wanting to tell you but I was afraid Cameron might kill me."

"Why would Cameron kill you?"

"You see until tonight I thought Cameron was this monster hunter named Joan," Bobby explained, "actually this Joan was the person that helped me kill the Chupacabra."

"Yet she didn't try to kill you." Jade questioned as she removed her jacket

"At first she did but we slowly became allies, hell when we first met I slashed her upper arm, I bet she probably has one hell of a scar."

Bobby laughed at that little joke until he looked at Jade who had lifted up the right sleeve of her shirt to show four large scars.

"Jade, where did you get those?" Bobby asked fearing for the worst

"You gave them to me, remember." Jade informed in an English accent that Bobby recognized as Joan's

He began to back up slowly as for the last person he thought would be a monster hunter was in fact the same one that tried to kill him.

"NO!"

"Yes," Jade corrected in her normal voice, "I am Joan the Crusader."

"How the hell did this happen?"

"Remember my story about my father's accident, well only part of it was true for you see a monster caused him to wreck."

"What makes you think that?"

"The person that was hunting the same monster pulled my dad out of the car and called for an ambulance."

"I get why you hate monsters but their not all that bad."

"I heard differently for the same man later visited me at the hospital and gave me a chance to seek revenge against the monster that crippled my father, so I began my training which my mom thought was a two-hour karate class but really I was preparing to kill every living monster out there."

"So let me guess you're going to keep killing until you find the monster that hurt your father?"

"I actually killed that thing a month before we moved here, I just felt that I was my job to protect others from the pain that I have suffered."

"Jade, I get it, after my mother died all I wanted to do was to kill the hellhound that killed her."

"See, werewolves can't live normal live if they try it only causes the people around them to get hurt or killed."

"Please, Jade can we just put aside our differences and work together to protect his town."

Jade stated at him for a long time until something dawned on her.

"That demon," she said, "he wasn't after you because you stopped him from taking for father soul, he was after you because you're a werewolf."

"I only stopped him because I _am _a werewolf."

"So what, my dad was just another causality of your own personal war?"

Bobby had completely forgotten that about her father and how he is in a coma because of Iago.

"Jade, no, I would never do anything to put you or anybody I care about in danger."

"If you really care about my family's safety I suggest you start by staying the hell away from me because from this moment on were enemies for when I see you out there as a werewolf I won't hesitate to kill you on the spot." she shouted before she started to storm off to her house

"I love you." Bobby said

Jade stopped her in tracks and turned around.

"What?" she said walking back towards him

"That's what you were going to say to me at the carnival wasn't it because I feel the same way about you?"

"Why on Earth would I love somebody that has lied to me ever since we met plus they are partly responsible for my father being in a coma."

Bobby honestly didn't know how to respond to that.

"Jade, please if can we talk about this."

"NO," Jade shouted as he reached up and grabbed the necklace Bobby gave her and tossed it at him, "now get the hell of my property before I call the cops."

Bobby stood there unable to speak as he watched the girl that he loved storm into her house leaving him there standing in the alley holding her necklace with a small tear in his eye. He looked up to see that the moon was now covered by clouds and decided it was time to go home. As he made the short but painful walk home we go to the basement that belongs to one Dale Gribble who was for some reason monitoring the conversation.

"I can't believe it, everything makes sense now" he said despite never seeing Bobby portray any wolf like traits, "Bobby Hill is the Arlen Werewolf."

He reached over and grabbed a large folder that he filled with blurred images and eye-witness accounts of the werewolf, then from one of his drawers he dug through a pile of pictures and pulled out one of Bobby Hill from this year that he took via this Dale Tech company.

"Bobby Hill, prepare your self for the Ratters."

The last few days at school were rough, Jade rode her bike to school, she stopped sitting with him at lunch, and the thing situation was really tough on Berry and Cameron who the two felt divided between their friends. Bobby was only happy for a bit when he finally told Cameron the truth and she accepted him which was fair because as it turned out she knew that Jade was Joan the entire time and even helped her perfect the accent. Sadly though things weren't going to smooth over anytime soon. It was the first Saturday after the lat day of school and Bobby was on the couch still in his night cloths watching TV while holding Jade's necklace. Hank came into the living room and sat down in his chair silently as he read the morning paper.

"They found the body of the Basilisk that Jade killed in the quarry last night." Hank announced trying to cheer up Bobby

Bobby wasn't happy about this news as he just grabbed the remote and changed channels to the local news station and Dale's wife Nancy appeared on the screen.

"In other news," Nancy began, "Vergil Min has announced his candidacy for Mayor of Arlen, we now go to live to city hall."

The scene switches to city hall were a man in a grey suit standing at 5'10 with brown eyes and grayish black hair stood behind a podium in front of a small crowd of journalists and supporters.

"Thank you all for coming today, I'm happy to announce that I'm officially in the running for mayor of this fantastic town, I just hope that the other candidate, Mr. Ted Wasonasong will be a challenging opponent."

"Excuse me, Mr. Min," one of the press said getting the man's attention, "can you tell the people of Arlen what you're planning to do about all the unusual things that has happened in this town."

"I'm afraid of the supernatural personally but what I'm afraid of is that the supernatural think that they own this town, well I stand here to say that if you stalk in the shadows of the night I'll do everything in my power to drive you out of my town, so all you monsters listening I suggest you take this warning and leave town."

The camera's begin to flash as Vergil just stood up on the steps of city call and smiled.

"I especially mean the werewolf that's running around so he better watch his back because I'm coming after you."

* * *

**That has to be though to find out that the girl you love is the a monster hunter, plus having a person like Dale Gribble discovering your secret. So will Bobby and Jade ever become friends again, will Dale try to kill Bobby and who is this Vergil Min? Stay Tuned when for the next season of Werewolf of the Hill, coming 2013 (I hope).**


	50. Voice Credits

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of the Hill.**

**A while back I had an idea to create a cast list for my story but then ditched it but good news is that I got inspired again to make this plus I also wanted to post a 50th chapter, so this is a list of people I think that would be perfect to voice some of the characters in the story. P.S. the characters that originally came from the show will keep their voice actors and if there are any characters I missed I'll try to get them in the next season.  
**

* * *

Main characters

Bobby Hill-Pamela Aldon (I might change actors in season 2)

Berry Barry- Neil Grayston

Jade LaRue- Jennifer Lawrence

Cameron Garfield- Lauren Cohan

* * *

Recurring Characters

Hank Hill & Jeff Boomhauer- Mike Judge

Dale Gribble-Johnny Hardwick

Bill Dauterive & Herve LaRue-Stephen Root

* * *

Villains

Anna/Circe- Erica Cerra

Antaeus- Brad Garrett

Basilisk- Mike Judge

Camelia Dauterive- Juliet Landau

Chupacabra/Howard Goat-Carlos Alazraqui

Colonel Salomon Volker- Dee Bradley Baker

Death- David Ogden Stiers

Fate- Maggie Lawson

Fujin- George Takei

Hellhound- Dave Thomas, Stephen Root, Johnny Hardwick, Mike Judge

Iago Moreno- Toby Huss

Jason Lamar-Shawn Ashmore

Kelvin-Niall Matter

Megan Barrett/Eris - Zooey Deschanel

Raven Mocker-Jonathan Joss

Susan/Artemis- Daniela Ruah

Xavier Chance- James Franco

Zoma D'Cruze- Cote de Pablo

* * *

Others

Peggy Hill-Kathy Najimy

Sarah Argentina- Jordan Hinson

Artie Booker- Willie Garson

Alea Bloodworth- Liz Vassey

Cotton Hill- Toby Huss

Allison Garfield- Amanda Tapping

Nancy Gribble-Ashley Gardner

Vergil Min- Wallace Langham

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have but I'm afraid you'll have to wait awhile for Werewolf of the Hill season 2 to begin, so I hope you stay tuned for more. P.S. I like to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**


End file.
